Fire Emblem Awakening : The Last hope
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Un mercenaire avide de vengeance et de sang croise la route d'un prince trop candide pour son propre bien, sa sœur et un chevalier paranoïaque. Ainsi débute une histoire que nul dieu n'aurait été capable de prédire. une histoire d'amitié , de sang et de feu. Une histoire de destin et d'espoir.
1. Prologue

_**I Do not own fire emblem or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fire Emblem Awakening : Last Hope<strong>

**Prologue :**

* * *

><p><span>Sud de Plegia : quelque part dans le désert :<span>

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées avançaient dans le désert. Le premier des voyageurs, un vieil homme puissamment bâti, se tourna vers son compagnon, un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans :

« Tout va bien Azrael ? » s'inquiéta le plus vieux du duo

« Oui ça va aller Papy... » Marmonna le jeune en secouant sa tête. Le mouvement fit tomber sa capuche révélant ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux pourpres. Raziel sourit en regardant son petit-fils.

«Inutile de te pousser à bout, nous sommes largement dans les temps. De plus ce squelette là-bas me parait parfait pour faire une pause. » Azrael se tourna dans la direction que son grand-père désignait et examina le gigantesque squelette de Dragon émergeant du désert. Rien que les vestiges de ses crocs étaient deux fois plus grand qu'un homme de haute taille. Se retournant vers son aïeul Azrael opina et le suivit.

Les deux voyageurs pénétrèrent dans le gigantesque crâne qui, à défaut d'être confortable, avait au moins le mérite de protéger du soleil écrasant. Une fois installé Raziel se tourna vers son petit-fils avec un sourire :

2m ago« Interrogation surprise!» s'exclama-t-il. Azrael grogna mais resta attentif. « Quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vouloir que l'on s'arrête et pourquoi cet endroit en particulier ? » Azrael répondit instantanément :

« Facile ! Étant tous les deux épuisés, il fallait s'arrêter pour reprendre des forces et comme ce squelette nous offre un parfaite cachette pour que l'on puisse se reposer sans craindre de mauvaise rencontre, c'est aussi une excellente position défensive dans le pire des cas. » Le rire de Raziel retentit alors, faisant sursauter Azrael qui se tourna étonné vers son grand-père qui contenait à grand peine son fou rire.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Raziel secoua la tête.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que tu me rappelais ta mère au même âge » soupira Raziel. Azrael se tut un instant au souvenir de sa défunte mère pendant quelques minutes puis il fixa silencieusement l'étrange tatouage qui ornait sa main : trois paires d'yeux placés symétriquement sur le dos de sa main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Raziel l'interrompit :

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions Azrael » murmura-t-il, « sur la marque que tu portes, sur la mort de ta mère et sur Mercurius » Azrael jeta un coup d'œil sur l'épée à deux mains que portait son grand-père. Que ce soit dans la couleur de la lame, noire comme la nuit, ou dans les riches décorations du pommeau, tout désignait Mercurius comme une lame d'exception.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas les réponses à ces questions. Mais lorsque tu aura fini ton entraînement, tu auras acquis suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir trouver cette vérité que tu désires. » Raziel se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots :

« Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention petit, rechercher la vérité apporte parfois plus de questions que de réponses, et l'héritage que tu trouveras ne sera probablement pas celui auquel tu t'attendais »

Azrael regardait interrogativement son grand-père, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler si gravement : le grand-père qu'il connaissait était du genre blagueur, grand buveur tout étant un sacré combattant lorsque les paroles ne suffisaient pas. Voyant le regard de son petit-fils Raziel, il lui sourit et s'exclama :

« Assez de parlottes pour aujourd'hui, on a un voyage à terminer » Azrael se leva et suivit son grand-père à l'extérieur du gigantesque crâne qui leur avait servi d'abri temporaire. Pendant qu'ils marchaient sous le soleil de plomb de Plegia, Azrael eut le pressentiment que sa quête de vérité ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile qu'il l'espérait.

**à suivre **


	2. Chapter 1: Rencontre avec les veilleurs

Voilà, le premier chapitre des aventures, D'Azrael est arrivé. Et ben je peux vous dire que ça n'aura pas été de la tarte.

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour la qualité déplorable du prologue et je tiens à remercier Zallow pour son commentaire qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la foultitude de CONNERIES que j'ai commis. J'espère mettre améliorer, et dans le cas contraire j'espère que l'on me préviendra ^^.

Bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire !

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec les Veilleurs<strong>

10 ans après les événements du prologue

**Ylsse : sud du pays**

Azrael s'appuya sur ses épées en bronze à bout de souffle, le sang goutta des lames plantées dans le sol, après avoir repris son souffle, il décida d'examiner les cadavres : un quatuor de bandits qui l'avait pris pour cible pensant qu'il était un voyageur sans défense. Grosse erreur comme en attestée leurs corps. Examinant la hache en acier de l'un des bandits, il trouva étrange, qu'un simple bandit possède une arme d'aussi bonne qualité. De plus Azrael avait remarqué qu'il se battait trop bien pour être de simple tire-bourse.

« Probablement des déserteurs de plegia » pensa-t-il tout sans trop y croire.

« Bon aller j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. » Azrael commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il vit le corps d'un des bandits remuer.

« Tiens il y en restait un vivant finalement »Marmonna le mercenaire pour lui-même en s'approchant du survivant pour rectifier son erreur. Alors qu'il s'apprêté à achever sa victime, le voleurs se retourna et balança une dague, à bout portant sur Azrael. L'Objet Volant Coupant Identifié s'arrêta à un cheveu de l'œil d'Azrael, stoppé par la barrière d'énergie noir dressé devant lui.

« qu.. quoi, de la magie ?!, mais un épéiste ne peut pas être mage ! » Begueya le voleur « A moins que, impossible tu serais…..AAAAH ARRRGH….. ! »

Le voleur se tut définitivement lorsqu'une lance d'énergie noire transperça son corps.

« pfffiou, j'ai failli y rester sur ce coup-là » soupira Azrael avec frustration. « Si Papy Raziel était encore vivant il m'aurait assommée pour avoir commis un erreur pareil»

Azrael se rembrunit en se remémorant la mort de son grand-père deux ans plus tôt. Assassiné. Par qui ? Ça le mercenaire aurait voulu le savoir .Après deux années de traque, il n'avait trouvé aucune piste. Rien. Son seul indice était que les assassins avaient volé Mercurius et là encore aucune trace de l'arme antique sur le marché noir ou ailleurs.

Azrael secoua la tête pour mettre fin à ses ruminations. Il avait voyagé un peu partout ces deux derniers années il était allé dans le nord a Regna Férox, de l'autre côté de la mer à Chon'sin et a Valm, seul restai Ylsse le pays voisins de Plegia. C'était sa dernière chance de trouver une vraie piste et il le savait. Tel était ses pensées tandis qu'il partait laissant les cadavres ensanglantées des voleurs derrières lui.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Azrael aperçus un village sur sa route juste ce dont il avait besoins pour se ravitailler : il examina le bourg qui malgré sa petite taille posséder sa propre auberge et plusieurs échoppes, Azrael se dirigea vers l'auberge. Arrivé devant il s'arrêta un instant devant l'enseigne.

« Bienvenue au Poney Fringant ! » Azrael soupira en espérant que son contact serait là. Il entra dans l'auberge, à peine eu t'il fait un pas qu'une serveuse l'aborda.

« Bonjour messire que puis-je pour vous » Dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Azrael la salua poliment avant de parler.

« Un ami à moi a dû réserver une chambre au nom de Sébastian. »

« Attendez un instant. » Demanda la serveuse tout en ouvrant un registre.

Azrael attendit patiemment que la serveuse finisse son enquête en examinant les clients de l'auberge. Après un moment, la jeune femme l'appela. En voyant son visage, il comprit que les emmerdes avaient commencée.

« Je suis désolée sir mais il n'y a pas de réservation à ce nom. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Azrael fronça les sourcils espérant avoir mal entendu (_attends ce petit salaud il n'aurait pas osé …..)_

« Désolée de vous embêter avec ça mais n-y aurait-il pas une réservation au nom de Bubulles ? » demanda le mercenaire avec un soupir d'irritation.

La serveuse regarda Azrael avec un drôle d'air, « _et voilà maintenant je passe pour_ _un taré_ » la serveuse vérifiât quand même le registre.

« Effectivement il y a bien une réservation à ce nom, second étage, chambre 7.» Finit par dire la jeune femme, surprise évidente sur son visage.

_Bingo !_

« Merci mademoiselle » Azrael inclina sa tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre en question.

TOC TOC,….. Pas de réponses, Azrael soupira et ouvrit la porte .A peine eu t'il refermé la porte qu'une dague se posa sur sa gorge. Azrael s'immobilisa aussitôt, avant de reconnaitre l'odeur de miel et de confiseries émanant de son agresseur.

« Gaius c'est moi. Alors arrête de jouer. »Soupira t'il en jetant un regard morne a son informateur.

« Oups ! Désolée Bubulles. » S'excusa le voleur avec un sourire montrant qu'il n'en pensait rien.

L'homme retira sa dague et Azrael se tourna pour faire face au voleur aux cheveux roux qui lui décernait un sourire faussement contrit.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu améliorer tes manières depuis la dernières fois » grogna Azrael en frottant sa gorge là où la dague avait laissé une fine marque.

« Attends tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je crois bien me souvenir que dans le contrat qu'on nous avait donné il faisait référence à_ protéger le VIP _je ne pense pas avoir lu que le contrat te disait de coucher avec sa fille, Pour ensuite me laisser réparer tes erreurs ! »

« Oh aller tu me connais, en plus tu as vu le corps qu'elle avait : un vrai sucre d'orge surtout au niveau des fess…. »

« GAIUS ! »

Le voleur ricana en voyant son ami s'énervait, Azrael reprit contenance avant de lui poser la question qui le tourmentée.

« Des pistes ? » Gaius secoua la tête, la mine sombre.

« Nan désolée Bubulles j'ai utilisés tous mes réseau et contacter toutes les personnes qui me devait un service et rien. Pas de Pistes, pas d'indices même pas une seul rumeur, à croire que les types que tu cherches se sont tous simplement évaporés ! »

C'était la réponse qu'Azrael redoutée le plus, si Gaius n'avait pas trouvé de pistes alors personnes ne le pourrait. Voyant son ami déprimé Gaius posa La Question :

« Et maintenant qu'es que tu vas faire ? »

Azrael pencha la tête en arrières prenant le temps de réfléchir un instant.

« Je vais chercher un job quelque part. Ce qui ont fait le coup resurgirons à un moment ou un autre et lorsque ce moment arrivera je serai prêt »

Gaius regarda le visage sombre de son ami, tristement.

« Bubulles, tu devrais passer à autre chose, sérieusement cette traque est en train de te bouffer vivant. »Déclara le voleur, inquiétude visible dans sa voix.

Azrael releva la tête vivement prêt à admonester vigoureusement Gaius. Mais voyant le regard inquiet de son ami il se ravisa :

« T'as peut être raison » soupira t'il. Après deux ans la traque ne lui avait apportés rien de bon, et Azrael savait que Raziel n'aurait pas voulu qu'il passe sa vie à essayer de le venger. Gaius regarda son ami se doutant qu'il n'abandonnerait sans doute pas. En soupirant il posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Tu sais ou me trouver en cas de besoins, Bubulles. »

« Merci. » Gaius se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte la voix d'Azrael retentit

« Prends soins de toi vieux frère » Gaius se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire amusé.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, et on à le même âge je te rappelle, _Death Wings !_»

« Gaius ! »Gronda Azrael avec un regard faussement énervé. « Tu sais que je hais ce surnom. »

« Désolée, Bubulles »souris Gaius avec un air faussement contrit Azrael grogna.

Sur ce Gaius sortit de l'auberge.

Déprimés Azrael s'allongea dans le lit de la chambre, en réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination, et sur ce surnom qu'il avait gagnés en travaillant comme mercenaire. « Death Wings, hein ?... » Marmonna t'il en fixant le toit de la chambre.

Alors qu'il tenté de faire le tri dans ses idées des hurlements retentirent. Azrael se redressa aussitôt, une odeur de brulées lui étreignit les narines, il penchât aussitôt a sa fenêtre et vit de la fumées s'élevées du centre du village, il entendit alors de nouveaux hurlements, proche cette fois jetant un regard vers la rue il vit deux pillards poursuivre une villageoise.

Azrael serra les dents et dégaina ses épées il attendit que les bandits passe au niveau de sa fenêtre pour leur tomber dessus, littéralement. Avant que les bandits et compris ce qui leurs arrivaient les épées d'Azrael mirent fin à leurs fins a leurs misérables vie, la seul chose que les bandits apprirent, était que réceptionner la chute d'un homme de 95 kg, sautant du deuxième étages, _ça fait très mal_. Azrael retira ses lames du corps des brigands des sangs éclaboussa les pavés autour de lui .Reportant son attention sur la villageoise tremblotante. Azrael put voire qu'elle n'avait pas une blessure du moins physiquement. Azrael rengaina ses lames dans son dos et se baissa au niveau de la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine la quinzaine.

« Tout vas bien ? »demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible la petite hocha la tête, les yeux aux bords des larmes. « Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile mais pourrait tu me dire combien de brigands il y a ? » la petite hocha la tête

« Il était environs une vingtaine avec de grands hommes avec des haches et d'autres qui balançait du feu avec leurs mains »décrit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

_Génial _pensa Azrael, _ça va être du vingt contre un_.

Un bruit de course le vit se retourner brutalement : Quatre pillards foncée sur lui leurs visages déformées par la rage, Azrael dégaina ses lames et fonça sur ses attaquants. Stupéfait de voir leur cible chargés les pillards perdirent plusieurs secondes à réfléchir ce qui fut fatal pour les deux hacheurs qui menait, la tête du premier s'envola dans une gerbe de sang, tandis que son confèrent lâchée son arme pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait de sa gorge. Les deux derniers pillards, un mage et un épéiste, tentèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, mais ils furent totalement pris au dépourvus lorsque Azrael utilisa sa magie, une boule de feu partit vers ses opposants : l'épéiste finit carboniser tandis que son compagnon mage n'esquiva la boule de feu que pour finir empalé sur l'épée d'Azrael. Inquiet que les bruits de combats attirent plus de bandits Azrael ordonna à la villageoise de se réfugier dans l'auberge ce qu'elle sans demander son reste. Azrael se tourna alors vers le problème le plus urgent : éliminer les bandits avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre des otages. Il commença à se diriger vers la place centrale. Plus il se rapprochait et plus le nombre de cadavres de villageois augmentait. Azrael remarqua que nombres d'entre eux avait été mutilées de manières horribles. Chaque pas lui montrait des horreurs qu'il n'avait que trop vu et qui, Naga soit loué, continuer à le choquer et à le dégouter. Il vit soudain l'un des corps remué, un vieil homme dont le bras gauche avait été tranché.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vérifier le corps, un bandit surgit de l'ombre et le plaqua au sol, l'immobilisant avec son poids, Azrael regarda la hache se lever, et ferma les yeux par reflexe.

Bruits d'acier s'enfonçant dans la chair. Azrael sentit un liquide épais et chaud couler sur son visage mais ne sentit aucune douleur étonnait il ouvrit les yeux. Lui et son agresseur fixèrent stupéfait la pointe d'épée qui traversé le pilleur. Le bandit touché mortellement s'effondra sur Azrael. Le mercenaire sentit que quelqu'un avait fait basculer le corps du pillard, il sentit qu'on le relevait vigoureusement.

« Rien de cassée ? » Azrael regarda son sauveur : un jeune épéiste aux cheveux bleus puissamment bâti. Dès le premier coup d'œil Azrael se rendit compte que l'homme était loin d'être un simple villageois : son équipement, sa posture. Tout le désignait comme un militaire entrainée ou un mercenaire vétéran.

« Non je vais bien, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps »le jeune homme hocha la tête et tendis son bras pour aider Azrael a se lever.

« Bien alors nous feront mieux de… » Le guerrier fut interrompus par un cri rauque.

« CHROM ! » Azrael sursauta et se tourna d'où venait le cri : il vit déboulé un gigantesque cheval en armure portant sur son dos un chevalier aussi cuirassé que sa monture et une petite clerc blonde avec deux couettes.

« Lissa, Fréderic, Je ….. » commença l'épéiste, Chrom, la petite blonde l'interrompit :

« Pas d'excuse ! Combien de fois Fréderic et moi t'avons dit ne nous attendre ? hein ? hein ? » Azrael inquiet que le bruit attire plus de pillards se joignit a la conversation.

« Excusé moi mais le moment et mal choisi pour tenir une discussion, juste au cas où vous le verriez le village est Attaquée ! »

« Et puis je savoir qui vous êtes ? »Le chevalier en armure venait de prononcer ses premiers mots et son regard suspicieux ne laissé présager rien de bon. Avant Qu'Azrael n'est pu répondre, Chrom le défendit :

« Paix Fréderic, il se battait contre un bandit quand je suis arrivé »

« Rectification : j'étais en train de me faire BATTRE par un bandit quand vous m'avais sauvé, je crois bien que j'ai une dette envers vous » soupira Azrael, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il devait a l'épéiste.

« Il n'y aucune dettes, c'est le devoir des shepards de protéger ce qui ne le peuvent pas, ….. Euh je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez dit votre nom ? » Fit soudainement Chrom avec un sourire nerveux.

« Azrael, » déclara simplement le mercenaire en tendant sa main. Chrom serra la main tendu.

« Chrom, capitaine des Veilleurs .Désolé de vous demander ça mais pourrait tu nous filer un coup de mains Azrael, on aura besoin d'aide pour mettre en déroute les pillards »Etonné du ton familier qu'avait pris Chrom, Azrael hocha quand même la tête

« Vous avez mon aide Chrom.» Chrom sourit et s'apprêta à parler quand Azrael l'interrompît.

« Je pense que ça vous intéressera de savoir qu'il reste au minimum Treize bandits » Chrom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Les villageois nous on dit qu'il était environ une vingtaine. » Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage d'Azrael qui pointa ses lames attachés dans son dos.

« 'Était' c'est le mot » Chrom ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet

« Bon et bien parto… »Chrom fut interrompu par un violent d'os brisés. Azrael et lui se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et virent Fréderic mettre à mort un mage qui avait tenté de les prendre à revers.

« Plus que douze il me semble Sir. »Déclara le chevalier comme si de rien n'était._ Note à soi-même, pensa_ Azrael, _Si je_ _veux vivre plus longtemps ne surtout pas mettre ce type en colère !_

« Merci Fréderic. » Déclara Chrom le plus normalement du monde se tournant vers le mercenaire :

«Bon allons y » Azrael hocha la tête et dégaina ses lames.

« Suivez-moi »il prit la tête du petit groupe, pendant les quelques minutes de courses, Azrael étudia les réactions de ses compagnons face aux exactions des pillards : si Fréderic et Chrom semblait supporter l'horreur du carnage, la jeune Lissa semblait a deux doigts de vomir, Azare espéra qu'elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin des combats. Le mercenaire et ses compagnons arrivèrent vient a la place principale du village. Où les bandits avaient rassemblés un grand nombre de femmes et d'enfants pour une quelconque raisons. Azrael arrêta Chrom qui la vue des bandits et des otages s'apprêtai à charger sans préambule.

« Pauvre taré, tu veux nous faire tuer ? » siffla le mercenaire excédait par tant d'imprudence.

« On ne va pas resté là sans rien faire ! »s'indigna Chrom sur le même ton.

« J'ai jamais dit ça, laissé moi juste le temps de concocter un plan. » soupira Azrael, Fréderic regarda le mercenaire avec étonnement.

« Vous êtes un stratège ? »Questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

« J'ai été beaucoup de choses »marmonna Azrael comme seul réponse. « Bon laissé moi pensé là ! ».

Azrael n'attendit pas la réponse et commença à examiner leur futur champ de bataille :

La place était traversé par une rivière la divisant en deux d'un côté l'église, de l'autre le marché : Azrael en face du pont qui permettait de passer des restes dévastés du marché, à la place de l'église ou était regroupé la majorité des pillards. « Dix pillards, six manieurs de haches, deux mages et deux épéistes, sur le parvis de l'église et voilà les deux derniers » conta Azrael en voyant deux autres épéistes patrouiller dans le marché, Azrael se tritura les méninges en quête d'un moyen de prendre l'avantage : il remarqua alors une maison en construction proche du pont, une petite grue avait été installé pour aider aux travaux , mais les maçons avaient du être interrompu en plein travail car la grue était toujours chargés ,et les tonnes de matériels se trouvaient juste au-dessus du pont : Azrael souri sadiquement en voyant une esquisse de plan apparaitre dans son cerveau.

« J'ai un plan Chrom, et je pense que ça va vous plaire.» Chrom haussa un sourcil.

« Déjà ? »

« Yup, vous voyez la grue là, on va s'en servir pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis, mais pour que ça marche je vais avoir besoin que vous suiviez mes ordres à la lettre compris ? » les veilleurs opinèrent de concert même si Fréderic avait un air renfrogné.

« Bon tout d'abord, Fréderic faites-moi la courte échelle. »Le principal concerné regarda Chrom indécis.

« Maintenant si possible. » Marmonnant quelque chose à propos 'd'apprendre la politesse à ce mercenaire', Fréderic saisi Azrael et le propulsa vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Azrael s'agrippa et grimpa sur le toit du bâtiment.

« Lorsque je serais sur le toit du bâtiment en construction chargé les deux crétins dans le marché pour attirer l'attention des autres, je me charge du reste »Sur ceux Azrael commença à se faufiler vers sa destination.

« Monseigneur êtes-vous sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance »demanda le chevalier. Chrom resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.

« Ça j'en ai aucune putain d'idée ! » Répondit le jeune homme en haussant ses épaules.

« Monseigneur ? »

« Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, avant la fin de cette journée nous aurons la réponse à cette question. »

« Il n'a pas l'air si méchant » Remarqua Lissa avec une certaine hésitation «D'ailleurs Frédy pourquoi tu es aussi suspicieux a son égards ? » Fréderic resta silencieux

« Frédy ? »

« Il est en position » grogna le chevalier, Chrom et Lissa se tournèrent vers le bâtiment en ruine ou Azrael était perché.

« Et bien le moment est arrivé »fit Chrom en souriant dégainant sa lame.

« Effet mon seigneur, mais j'aimerai savoir : êtes-vous vraiment forcé d'utilisait Falchion contre de simples bandits ? »

« Bon sang Fréderic pas maintenant ! » Rugit Chrom en chargeant vers les bandits.

« Mais mon seigneur ! Mon seigneur ! »S'écria Fréderic en suivant l'épéiste.

**Pendant ce temps sur le bâtiment en ruine.**

Azrael sourit en voyant Chrom chargée en poussant un cri de guerre suivis par Fréderic sur son cheval, se reportant sur le gros groupe de bandits, il vit la panique commencée à s'installer, quand une grosse brute avec hache réorganisa ses troupes.

« Et voilà le chef » le pillard divisa aussitôt ses troupes en deux groupes : comme prévus il envoya huit de ses hommes renforces les patrouilleurs que Chrom et Fréderic étaient en train de taillées en pièce.

« Parfait, crétin » souri, Azrael, se reportant sur la grue , il commença a chargé son sort .

**Sur la place du marché**

Chrom retira Falchion du corps du bandit, tandis que Fréderic réglait son compte à son adversaire. Voyant la nuée de pillards :

« Euh Azrael ? »

« _Pas encore_… »Pensa a quelques mètres de là Azrael

« Azrael ? »

«_ Pas encore _»

« AZRAEL ! »

« Maintenant ! » Azrael balança son sort : un cône de feu partit de ses mains et détruisit la corde qui retenait plusieurs tonnes de matériaux de construction, en plein sur la troupe qui de pillards visant Chrom qui furent broyée vivants dans un fracas de fin du monde.

« J'adore quand un plan se passe sans accroc » Azrael sourit en voyant Chrom et Fréderic chargées le chef des bandits et ses gardes du corps, avec ça cette bataille était gagn….

Un éclair d'énergie effleura de peu sa tête frappant le toit.

« Raté fils de… »

CRACK

Azrael regarda autour de lui paniqué.

« Crack ? Comment ça craaaaaack ! »Sous les pieds du mercenaire, le bâtiment déjà instable avait fini par céder.

« Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde » Azrael sauta pour éviter d'être enfouis sous le bâtiment Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait PAS DU TOUT calculé son saut : il percuta le rebord du pont avant de tomber dans la rivière.

Chrom vit Azrael tomber, les deux gardes du corps du chef bandits étaient déjà mort, il décida aussitôt de laisser Fréderic s'occuper du chef et aller partir secourir Azrael quand une voix retentit :

« PLUS UN GESTE, OU IL MEURT ! » Chrom se tourna lentement et vit que le chef des bandits avait saisi l'un des villageois, un jeune garçon de six –sept ans tout au plus, et le gardé sous la menace de sa hache.

Fréderic tenta de s'approcher, mais le bandit resserra sa prise et sa hache entama un peu la chair du petit garçon qui hurla.

« JETER VOS ARMES, MAINTENANT » Chrom, était désespéré : ni lui ni Fréderic n'avait d'armes à distances, et les deux seul solutions était soit de charger le bandit et de sacrifier le garçon, soit de faire le jeu de cette n'avait pas le choix Chrom regarda Fréderic

« Fait ce qu'il dit. »

« Monseigneur…. »

« TA ENTENDU TON CHEF LE CHEVALIER ! »Beugla le lâche cachée derrière l'enfant. Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente les deux hommes commencèrent à poser leurs armes. Le bandit sourit avec un plaisir évident.

« Parfait et maintenant vous allez…. » Le bandit ne finit jamais sa phrase, sa tête partit brusquement en arrière, son corps suivant le mouvement s'écroula, Chrom, ramassa Falchion et se rua sur le bandit prés à l'achever. Voyant que le bandit ne bougea plus Chrom décida de l'examiner et vit ce qui l'avait tué : un poignard était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le front du bandit, Fréderic s'approcha avec un air interrogateur pendant que Lissa se chargée de rassurer les villageois terrifiés.

« Mais qui.. » commença Fréderic, quand un lourd BUMP retentit derrière eux les deux hommes se retournèrent l'arme à la main pour trouver Azrael allongé près du pont, trempées jusqu'aux os, et ayant perdus une partie de son équipement dont ses épées, mais bien vivant. Chrom de rua vers le blessé qui tenté de se relever, sans succès.

« Besoin d'aide ? »Chrom tendit sa main, qu'Azrael accepta sans rechigner, Chrom remarqua aussitôt la grimace de douleur que fit le mercenaire en se relevant.

« Tu es blessée ? » S'inquiéta Chrom

« Ça va. » Grogna Azrael « Mes cotes n'ont pas trop appréciés mon saut de ninja c'est tout »

« Lissa, j'ai un blessé pour toi »le petit clerc apparu d'un coup à côté de Chrom.

« Doc Lissa à la recouse ! »déclara joyeusement la petite blonde

« Mais puisse que je vous dis que ça vaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah »Sans laisser a Azrael le loisir de protester Lissa avait vérifié ses plaies et fit son diagnostic :

« Quelles coupures superficielles qui guérirons en quelques jours, par contre tu as une cote qui est cassé et deux qui sont vachement endommagées »Azrael regarda estomaqué la clerc faire un diagnostic parfait, juste en l'ayant examiné superficiellement.

« Je crois t'avoir largement sous-estimé gamine » souris, ironiquement Azrael a son mini docteur

« Toute l'histoire de ma vie ! »fit théâtralement la clerc, faisant soupirer en chœur Chrom et Fréderic « Bon ne bouge plus le temps que je soigne ça. »Aussitôt le bâton de Lissa se mit à briller d'une chaude lumière, Azrael sentit une forte chaleur dans son flanc tandis que ses plaies se refermé sous ses yeux, comme toujours il regarda impressionnés la clerc effectués son travail. Après cinq minutes de traitement Azrael était, presque, comme neufs. Chrom, qui avait attendu que Lissa finissent son traitement pendant que Fréderic se dévoué pour libéré les villageois attachées, s'avançant en tendant la dague qui avait tué le bandit.

« Joli tir, à propos » Le mercenaire sourit avec reconnaissance et replaça la dague dans son ceinturon.

« N'empêche, Azrael tu as été vachement impressionnent sur ce coup-là ! »Azrael se tourna vers Lissa étonnée qu'elle chante ses louanges si facilement et si énergiquement « Tactiques, jeux d'épée et magie, es qu'il y a seulement un truc que tu ne sais pas faire ?! »

« Doucement Lissa, laisse le souffler. Oh, au fait Azrael... »Chrom se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien blessé

« Ça te dirait de rejoindre les veilleurs ? »à cet instant si la foudre avait frappée Azrael, il n'aurait pas été plus étonnées. Lors de ses voyages, il avait entendu parlée des exploits des Veilleurs : une petite unité d'élites formées, il y a deux ans par le frère de la Sainte-Reine De Ylsse Emmeryn, en personne. Et voilà que l'on lui proposé, un simple mercenaire de rejoindre l'élite !Azrael était totalement abasourdis.

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que…. »Chrom leva sa main pour interrompre Azrael.

« Chez les Veilleurs, on ne fait pas de distinction, de races, de sexe ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dès l'instant ou une potentielle recrue a montré sa valeur, elle est le bien venue parmi nous. » Expliqua doucement Chrom au mercenaire.

« Mais vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques heures ! »Tenta d'argumenter Azrael.

« Ça m'a largement suffi pour voir qu'en plus d'être a la fois un tacticien émérite et un excellent combattant , tu étais aussi un personne que je serais plus que ravis d'appeler ami. » Azrael ne put que cligner des yeux devant cette repartie._ Soit il est totalement con, soit il est incroyablement naïf…. je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est le pire ._Grogna-t-ilintérieurement. Son esprit critique lui disait de se casser fissa avant de devenir dingue mais avec stupeur Azrael sentit au font de lui une envie irrépressible de saisir l'offre de Chrom.

Pendant quelques minutes il resta silencieusement à débattre intérieurement._ Oh et puis merde _

« D'accord je marche ! »Chrom eut un gigantesque sourire et serra la main la main d'Azrael

« Bienvenue chez les veilleurs Azrael. »Dit-il joyeusement en serrant l'avant-bras du mercenaire.

« Euh pardonnez mon audace sir » le trio se tourna, vers celui qui avait parlée : un vieil homme qui se déplacée avec difficultés malgré le soutien du, étonnamment, serviable Fréderic._ Je suppose que c'est seulement avec moi qu'il a un problème _grogna silencieusement Azrael. Le vieil homme, surement, l'ancien du village, continua sur sa lancée

« Les villageois voudraient vous offrir le gites et le couvert pour cette nuit en remerciement » _Attends c'est déjà le coucher du soleil ?_ Perturber par l'offre de Chrom, Azrael n'avait pas du remarquées la baisse de luminosités. Chrom secoua la tête.

« Merci de votre offre mais nous devons rejoindre Ylisstol au plus vite »

« Oh merci, un chambre avec vu serait parfai…. !Attends ! QUOI !Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde Azrael ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine dépitée de Lissa

« Nous permettrai-vous au moins de vous fournir en équipement ? » Supplia l'ancien du village.

« Merci mais….. » Azrael racla sa gorge en montrant les fourreaux vides et sa bourse tout aussi vide a Chrom qui se ravisa.

« ….mais nous allons accepter votre offre» improvisa Chrom, le vieil s'inclina comme il put et partit rejoindre les autres villageois.

Après avoir restauré l'équipement d'Azrael et arrachées Lissa à la boutique des tailleurs : les compagnons se réunirent à l'entrée du village.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Chrom se tourna vers le trio.

« Oui mon seigneur. » répondit Fréderic du haut de sa monture.

« On aurait vraiment pas pu rester à l'auberge ? »Se plaignit Lissa avec une moue boudeuse.

« Azrael ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom

« Euh, désolée vous pouvez me laissé une minute ? »Chrom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement mais resta coi.

Azrael retourna sur ses pas avant d'appeler :

« Bon je sais que tu es là. Sort. Maintenant » Azrael vit une petite sortir d'un coin du bâtiment et reconnu le gamin qui avait été pris en otage par le chef des pillards, Azrael regarda avec étonnement le gamin.

« Je présume qui si tu me suis c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » déclara Azrael d'une voix neutre. Le gamin hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Merci d'avoir sauvée ma sœur monsieur ! »Azrael fronça les sourcils, avant de se souvenir de la jeune villageoise qui l'avait alertée de l'attaque._il ne remercie pas pour lui mais pour ses proches, amusant_. Azrael s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du petit.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« R-rrr-r-r-r Robin sir »begueya le petit intimidé par l'ancien mercenaire.

« Tiens, prends ça Robin. »Azrael fourra la dague qui lui avait servi à tuer le preneur d'otage dans les bras de l'enfant. Le gamin écarquilla les yeux et garda sa bouche ouverte de stupeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Azrael reprit la parole.

« Robin sache une chose, cette dague m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu en auras probablement plus besoin que moi. Alors le jour ou des bandits s'en prendront a ce qui te sont précieux, prend cette dague et protège les d'accord ? » Le gamin, les yeux remplis d'admiration, hocha la tête vigoureusement. A ce moment une voix de femme retentit appelant le nom du garçon, le garçon se tourna vers Azrael

« Merci encore monsieur…euh. »

« Azrael. » Répondit simplement le nouveau Veilleur en tournant talons.

« Merci monsieur Azrael ! »Le gamin partit alors aussi vite rejoindre la femme qui l'appelait, en secouant sa main en direction d'Azrael, tout en serrant fort la dague contre lui.

Azrael se releva en souriant avant de retourner ver ses compagnons, voyant les sourires de ses compagnons Azrael soupira. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire un mot, Fréderic prit la parole :

« C'était très noble de votre part Azrael.» Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux rouges vers ses compagnons, surprise évidente sur son visage.

« Quoi c'est tout !? Pas de blagues vaseuses sur mon côté sensible ou de sous-entendus bizarre ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui »ricana Chrom « prêt à partir maintenant ? »

« Yup Capitaine »sourit ironiquement l'ex-mercenaire.

« En route mauvaise troupe ! »

_Et Voilà c'est partit. Es que j'ai fait le bon choix grands père ?_pensa Azrael en fixant le ciel_. Ouais, je t'entends rire jusqu'ici_.

« Azrael, accélère ou on va perdre Chrom ! »Lança Lissa au jeune homme.

« J'arrive ! »Azrael réajusta son barda et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons


	3. Chapter 2: zombie,météore et héros

**Chapitre 2 :Zombie, tremblement de terre et héros masqué !**

6 jours plus tard : Quelque part sur la route, sud d'Ylsse

« Je vous avais dit que la nuit aller tomber ! »Grogna Lissa

_Sans déconner ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la 36e fois que tu nous le disais !_

Chrom soupira avec résignation

« Bon d'accord, on va s'arrêter pour la nuit mais pour l'amour de Naga. Arrête de te plaindre ! » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le soupir furtif de Frédéric.

« Bon je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose mangeables dans la forêt, Frédéric occupe-toi du feu et Azrael et Lissa…..euh occuper comme vous pouvez ! »Sur ces ordres plein de _'ahem'_ bon sens Chrom et Frédéric s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, laissant Azrael et Lissa en plan au milieu de la carrière.

Azrael détacha son barda et se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant.

« Et ben t'es pas très bavard, en fait. » Azrael de tourna vers Lissa, qui le regardait avec curiosités.

« Désolée j'ai l'habitude de voyager seul.»s'excusa Azrael, Lissa haussa les épaules en baillant.

« Alors c'est quoi ton histoire »

« Hein ? »

« Oh allez pas de ça avec moi ! »Lissa fronça le nez, en fixant Azrael « on ne devient pas un super épéiste-mage de la mort en restant assis dans sa maison à compter des moutons ! Toutes les personnes que recrute mon frère sont loin d'être normale à chaque fois. Et tu n'as pas l'air d'échapper à la règle. »

« Étrangement logique venant de ta part… »_Tiens donc ?! Chrom est son frère ? Comme quoi faut jamais sous-estimer la génétique._

« Merci. Attends quoi ? »Azrael ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air outrée.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma vie ? »

« Ben je te le demanderai pas sinon, patate !»Azrael soupira.

« Bon d'accord tu as gagnés… »_Bon par où commencer_.

Avant qu'Azrael n'eut le temps de commencer son histoire, un rugissement retentit suivit aussitôt par un gargouillis d'agonie. En une fraction de secondes Azrael se tenait debout ses lames dégainées, prêt à affronter n'importe quoi…

Et se trouva entrain de fixer incrédule Chrom sortir de la forêt trainant derrière lui un PUTAIN D'OURS.

« J'ai trouvés le diner ! »S'exclama joyeusement le chasseur victorieux, Suivie de près par un chevalier qui semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde.

« Il est toujours comme **ça !? **»Articula comme il put Azrael

« Yup. »Soupira Lissa, _Pauvre Fred,_ pensa Azrael du fond du cœur.

Après un éreintant travail de dépeçage et de préparation il 'dégustèrent' l'ours malchanceux au tour du feu fabrique à la perfection.

« POUAH ! »

« Oh allez Lissa, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! »Soupira Chrom en grignotant son jambonneau d'ours.

« Tu rigole ?!C'est dur et sans gouts! Et je suis persuadée que tu as foutu en l'air toute la chaine alimentaire ! »

« Madame ! Une lady ne doit pas s'exprimer ainsi ! De plus ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rends plus forts ! »

« Tu peux parler Fréderic, ce n'est pas comme si on te voyait beaucoup manger. »

« Uhm …J'ai déjà mangée sur le chemin du retours »

« Ouais…..N'empêches que j'ai raison pas vrai Azrael ?...Azrael ? »

«Gupl, pardon tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Bon sang comment tu arrives à manger ça !? »

« Quatorze ans dans le désert ma petite ! »Souri ironiquement Azrael.

« Euh, quel rapport avec le fait que tu aimes la viande d'ours ? »

« Aucun, j'avais juste envie de placer cette phrase » les garçons éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête effarées de Lissa, et après que Azrael et Chrom eurent fait un sort a l'ours. Le quatuor s'installa pour la nuit.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Azrael ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en sentant quelque chose bouger, il se tourna vers Chrom et Lissa qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

« Un problème ? » questionna Azrael.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas »le rassura Chrom « j'ai juste envie de faire un tour. »

« Ok, je suis sûr que Lissa te protégera si il y a un problème…. »

« EH ! »Les deux amis ricanèrent doucement tandis que Chrom et Lissa s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Apres ça Azrael ne put s'endormir et décida de ranimer les braises mourantes du feu. Peu de temps après le départ de Chrom et Lissa, Fréderic se réveilla

« Ou sont mes seigneurs ? »commença-t-il a paniqué avant qu'Azrael le rassure._ Ouah faut vraiment qu'il déstresse_

« Du calme, ils sont partit ensemble faire un petit tour »

« Bon sang, quelle imprudence ! » s'énerva le chevalier

« Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours avec ces deux-là pas vrai ? » souri ironiquement Azrael.

« Si vous saviez » soupira Fréderic. _Attends, un peu…_

« Si je deviens le stratège des veilleurs ça veut dire que….. »

« Vous devrez jouer les gardes du corps 24/24 pour Chrom, c'est bien ça. »_Et merrrrrrrrrrrrde._

« Bon je présume qu'on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie »soupira Azrael. Pour toute réponse Fréderic se contenta de sourire.

Après quelques minutes, Fréderic commença a montré des signes d'impatience.

« Bon sang, ça devait être une petite balade !qu'es qui leur prends autant de temps ! »Azrael se contenta de hausser les épaules. Soudain Azrael se redressa brusquement, tous les sens en alerte ._Bon sang pourquoi je remarque ça que maintenant !_

« Azrael ? »Questionna Fréderic en prenant sa lance

« Vous entendez ? »

« Hein ? »Fréderic tendit l'oreille « j'entends rien … »

« C'est ça le problème ! »grogna Azrael inquiet

La forêt était totalement silencieuse, pas un seul bruit d'animaux ou d'insectes, juste un silence, absolue.

« Fréderic. »murmura Azrael « faut qu'on retrouve Chrom et Lissa fissa ! »

« Je suis d'accord, depé….. »

**CRAaaaaaaaaaCKKKKKKKKKKK **

_OH putain pas encore !_

Avant que Fréderic n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, un craquement retentit, suivit de tremblements et de grondements sours.

« OH MERDE, TREMBLEMENTS DE TERRES ! » hurla Azrael « FAUT PAS RESTER LA »

« EN SELLE VITE ! »Fréderic monta sur son destrier embarquant au passage Azrael. _PUTAIN, c'est quoi ce pays_ !Une intuition fit lever Azrael, les yeux au ciel :

« OH PUTAIN, FRED A TERRE »hurla-t-il-en en tirant sur les rênes et en dressant une barrière d'énergie en urgence.

« MAIS QU…. » La phrase de Fréderic se perdit dans l'explosion que fit UNE PUTAIN DE METEORITE s'écrasant a deux mètres des cavaliers, en plein sur leurs ancien campements ! La barrière d'Azrael absorba à peine l'onde de choc qui renversa le cheval de Fréderic envoyant les deux hommes à terre avec une violence inouïe. Azrael eut la 'chance' d'atterrir sur le dos, et put observer que des DIZAINES d'autres météorites tombaient du ciel.

_Putain de bordel de dieu !_

Azrael rampa en quatrième vitesse vers Fréderic vers Fréderic (pas de bol il s'est pris un tronc) que son cheval avait rejoint et établit la plus puissante barrière qu'il put, en priant pour que Chrom et Lissa s'en sorte indemnes. La magie d'Azrael prit la forme d'un rideau d'énergie noire qui engloba la zone a protégée pendant qu'il incanté.

Pendant quelques minutes Azrael conserva le dôme protecteur jusqu'à qu'il n'eut plus aucun son. Il baissa doucement la barrière pour se retrouver devant un spectacle de fin du monde :

Un gigantesque gouffre donnant sur une rivière de lave était apparu de nulle part, a environ cinq cent mètres devant lui tandis que les météorites avaient enflammées de vaste portion de la forêt.

_Putain, pour mon premier jours de boulot, ça craint un max !_

Fréderic grogna et avec l'aide d'Azrael parvint à se relever.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça ira, plus important ou sont mes seigneurs ? »

« Si on s'en est sorti sans une égratignure(ou presque), il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils est étaient blessés »déclara Azrael en tentant de le rassurer.

« Espérons-le »grogna Fréderic

_Bon faut retrouver notre capitaine avant que son chevalier ne fassent une crise d'angoisse !_

Soudain Azrael entendit le bruit qu'il se serait entendu le moins à entendre dans ce contexte : Le fracas de l'acier contre l'acier.

« Fréderic là-bas ! »les deux hommes virent Chrom assister par un épéiste masquée, un archer aux cheveux bleu clair et un…, ah non une cavalière en armure rouge en train d'affronter plusieurs ennemis.

« Pour Ylsse ! »Fréderic était remontée en selle et sans attendre Azrael était partit à la rescousse de Chrom.

_Bon… Ok tuer d'abords pensait après. _Azrael dégaina ses lames (tiens cette fois elles sont restées dans leurs fourreaux) et partit rejoindre ses compagnons. Il intercepta rapidement l'un des assaillants et lui enfonça ses lames dans le dos (Pas très fairplay certes), et allait partit vers un autre adversaire quand 'ennemi qui l'avait poignardée dans le dos se retourna brutalement, lui arrachant ses lames.

_Attends je lui ait transpercé le cœur et bousillé la moitié de ses organes vitaux ! Comment il peut encore bouger !_

Azrael regarda son adversaire et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en découvrant la face de cauchemar de son ennemi : des yeux habités par une lueur violettes surnaturelle, une peau d'une couleur entre le gris et le noirs et le corps qui semblait être dans un état de décomposions avancé.

_D'abord un tremblement de terre puis des météorites et maintenant des ZOMBIES !Mais putain on est un vendredi treize aujourd'hui ou quoi ! _ Voyant le zombie s'approcher de lui Azrael remarque deux choses :

1 : Il, n'y avait que six zombies, mais les combattants du groupe en avait plein les bras et personnes n'était assez proches pour lui filer un coup de main(ou d'épée).

2 : Ses seules armes étaient en entrain de décorer le zombie en face de lui, et il n'était pas sûr que sa magie soit plus efficace que ses lames.

Conclusion :_** JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE**_.

Alors qu'Azrael commençait à désespère, l'épéiste inconnu, un homme masqué avec les cheveux de la même couleur ET possédant la même épée que Chrom se mit à hurler.

« La tête ! Visait la tête ! »Dans le même temps il décapita son zombie. Aussitôt le combat tourna à l'avantage des veilleurs, tandis qu'Azrael pulvérisait le crane de son adversaire d'un trait de feu. En quelque secondes le combat fut achevé. Détail intéressant, une fois mort les zombies semblaient se désintégrés dans une fumée violette accompagnée d'une odeur de cadavre en décompositions,_ Charmant. _pensa Azrael en sentant son estomac se soulever.

Les combattants restèrent pantelants quelque secondes avant qu'Azrael se tourne vers Chrom pour arrêter de fixer les corps de leurs adversaires.

« On peut avoir quelque explications »dit-il en désignant de la tête le trio d'inconnu

« Sully… »Répondit Chrom en montrant « …est un membre des veilleurs qui était partit en éclaireur et pour lui … »commença Chrom.

« Oyé ! Permettez-moi de me présenter ! »L'interrompit l'archer « Je suis Virion, maitre parmi les maitres archers et Noble parmi les nobles !» l'homme effectua une révérence en finissant sa présentation

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? »Questionna Azrael _Oh joie on va encore récupérer un tarée dans l'équipe… _.

« Eh bien …. »

« Ce crétin m'a suivi pendant plusieurs en chantant la sérénade, en me disant quelle point 'ma beauté éclipsait celle des étoiles' !gnagnagnag…! »grogna la femme en armure rouge.

Vu l'état d'énervement de Sully et les bleus de Virion on pouvait aisément imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux la avant que les zombies ne les dérange(ou, dans le cas de Virion, ne le sauve).

« Virion à demander à rejoindre les veilleurs et j'ai accepté »informa Chrom. _Et voilà qu'es que je disais_

Pendant que Virion tenté de se justifier en disant a quelle point il aurait été irrespectueux ne pas louer la beauté de Sully, alors que la principale intéresse le menaçait de mettre fin à sa virilité a grands coup de talons dans les testiboules. _Donc le groupe gagne un gigolo et une brute…ça devient de plus en plus bizarre. _

« Et l'homme masquée ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appelée Marth »déclara doucement l'homme masqué.

Azrael regarda l'homme avec curiosité.

_Et ben ces parents devaient avoir un sacré sens de l'humour pour l'appelé comme un roi de légende, en plus c'est moi ou sa voix me paraît, bien féminine pour un mec ?. _Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser plus de questions, une voix inquiète s'éleva :

« Euh messieurs, je crois que nous avons de la visite… »Tout le groupe se tourna dans la direction que pointait Virion pour voir une vingtaine de zombie surgir de la lisière de la forêt.

« Merde »Azrael se tourna et chercha quelque chose pour donner l'avantage à son groupe. Il remarqua un petit fortin en ruine non loin de là, une position défensive providentielle.

« Chrom, le fort là-bas »

« J'ai compris ! Tout le monde au fort ! »Hurla le capitaine.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses les veilleurs +Marth atteignirent le fort avec les zombies sur leurs talons. Le fort avait été bâtit de manière carré avec une tour à chaque angle et une seul entrée. Azrael et Fréderic fermèrent derrière eux le portail en bois verrouillant l'entrée.

« Ok, et maintenant Azrael ? »Questionna Chrom. Tous se tournèrent vers le stratège qui prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

_Mmmmh. Le bois de la porte est pourri il ne résistera pas longtemps, mais je pense pouvoir utiliser ce temps….._

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : moi et Virion et va sa placer au-dessus de la porte pour arroser les zombies… »

« Euh, Zombie ? »Questionna Lissa d'un ton inquiet. Azrael ignora l'interruption et continua d'expliquer son plan.

«…Ensuite Sully et Fréderic avec Chrom sur son cheval se placeront de manière à charger dès la porte cèdera, Lissa tu restes en retrait, Marth vous vous chargerai de sa protection. Des questions ? »Les veilleurs restèrent muets.

« Alors action ! »A peine furent-ils en position que les premiers zombies commencèrent à démolir la porte. Azrael jura et courut se mettre en position avant de préparer son sort, mais avant qu'il envoya son sort, Virion tira quatre flèches : quatre zombie s'effondrèrent touchées entre les deux yeux.

« Je vois que t'as pas que de la gueule » cria Azrael en carbonisant deux zombies supplémentaires dans une colonne de feux, Virion lui sourit en réponse.

« Mon cher vous apprendrai qu'un vrai noble ne se vantent jamais de qualités qu'il n'a pas ! »

_Finalement je l'aime bien ce type_, pensa Azrael en souriant.

Un fracas de bois brisé interrompit, la porte n'avait même pas tenu une minute et s'était écroulé.

« POUR YLSSE ! » Fréderic chargea la masse des zombies avec Chrom en croupe suivit de près par Sully. Azrael se tourna vers Virion

« Je vais leur donner un coup de main, toi continue de les arroser ! » Virion opina en tirant une autre flèche.

Azrael dégaina ses lames et courut rejoindre la mêlée. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux zombies chargée Lissa, mais Math s'interposa et vit voler leurs têtes avec aisances.

_Et bien peu importe qui il est_, _je suis content qu'il soit avec nous _!

Azrael rejoignit la mêlée, tranchant la tête d'un zombie qui essayé de flanquer Sully, qui grogna un merci avant de continuer a transpercé des zombies. Azrael se rendit compte bien vite qu'il avait surestimé les Zombies. Ils avaient certes une endurance, une résistance et une force surhumaine mais leurs mouvements étaient lents et maladroits c'était un jeu d'enfant d'esquiver leurs coups avant de frapper leur point faible.

Après une dizaine de minute de combat acharnée le dernier zombie ne para un coup de lance de Sully que pour finir décapiter par Chrom. Contrairement au précèdent combat, les veilleurs étaient à peine essoufflées.

« Joli boulot les bleus ! » Tonna Sully en donnant une bourrade a Azrael qui manqua de le renverser.

« Euh merci, je crois…, Et ! Il nous manque pas quelqu'un » les veilleurs se regardèrent confus avant de se rendre compte que Marth avait filée dès la fin de la bataille.

« Bizarre…. »Marmonna Azrael « Chrom, tu as vu d'où venait ces créatures ? »_À voir ça tête, je crois bien que oui_.

« Je veux bien te dire ce que j'ai vu, mais tu ne me croiras jamais… »

« Chrom… Je viens d'affronter des morts-vivants dans une forêt dévastés par un tremblement de terres et une chute de météorites Je ne pense pas que tu puisses encore m'étonnées. » Chrom soupira.

« Ok, ok…bon alors voilà :…. »

**Une explication bizarre et Quinze interruptions de Lissa**

« Donc si j'ai bien tout, compris : dés qu'il y a eu le tremblement de terre et la chute de météore, toi et Lissa vous vous êtes mis à courir pour sauver votre peau croisant au passage Virion et Sully, ensuite quand la nature c'est calmée vous avez vu tous les quatre un sorte de gigantesque iris s'ouvrir dans les cieux duquel sont sorti les zombies ET Marth et c'est à ce moment-là que les zombies vous ont attaquées. J'ai tout juste jusqu'là ? »Soupira Azrael, en se massant les tempes.

« Tu as oubliés le moment ou Marth me sauve la vie »rappela Lissa.

« C'est complétement fou et incompréhensible comme histoire, mais après tout le bordel e cette nuit je pense être mal placées pour ne pas croire votre histoire ! »

_Et dire que c'est mon premier jour de boulot !_

« Et maintenant cap' tain ? »Sully se tourna vers Chrom, qui répondit sans hésiter.

« On lève le camp et on fonce vers Ylsstol, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur plus de ces saloperies sans renforts. On fait notre rapport, on regroupe le reste des veilleurs et on se chargera du restes de ces 'zombies'. Tiens à propos Azrael pourquoi tu les appelées comme ça ? »Azrael haussa les épaules.

« Quand j'étais gamin, mon grand-père m'a racontés qu'il existé a une époque très lointaine des mages noirs au service d'un 'dieu déchu'. En échanges de leurs âmes, ils gagnaient des pouvoirs dépassant le commun des mortels. L'un de ses pouvoirs était d'insuffler un maléfice dans le corps des morts pour en faire de poupées sans volontés soumis à la volonté de leur maitre. »Les veilleurs le regardèrent surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de cette histoire »Déclara Fréderic les sourcils levés, Azrael haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses.

«Ces histoires font partis du folklore Plegien c'est tout. »

« De toute manières, on n'aura pas plus de réponses en restant planté la .Alors dépêchons nous de rallier l'Ylsstol ! »Obéissant au commandement de Chrom les veilleurs se mirent en colonne et commencèrent leurs marches. »

Pendant la marche Chrom qui marchait a côtés d'Azrael, lui demanda soudainement :

« Tu es Plegien pas vrai ? »

« C'est si évident que ça ? » soupira Azrael.

« Y'a pas dix mille déserts dans les environs. »

« Touchés. » les hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Azrael soupire.

« Si ça pose un problème, je peux partir. »

« Pardon ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom et vit qu'il était véritablement étonné.

« Oh,….euh et bien…. »Chrom l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Azrael, mémorise bien ce que je vais te dire : Je me fiche complément de tes origines de ta nationalité ou de ton passée. La seule et unique chose qui m'intéresse c'est TOI et tes actes. Je me fiche des on-dit et de ce genres de conneries, tu as largement prouvées ta valeurs et mes yeux pour que je te considère comme un frère ! »

Azrael resta muet un instant, stupéfait par les paroles que Chrom avait prononcés sans rougir, ni sourciller. Remarquant les sourires en coins des autres Veilleurs, Azrael sourit et répondît de la seule manière possible.

« Merci Chrom. »

Le groupe, renforcé par l'arrivée de Virion et de Sully, poursuivit sa route vers Ylisstol, sans autre incidents conséquent.

Après environ 7 jours de marche, ponctuait par les blagues de Lissa, les innombrables râteaux de Virion et la découverte de certain penchant excessif chez Fréderic (pour ne citer que quelques exemples : son amour pour les feux de camps, sa manie de déblayer le chemin de Chrom d'absolument out ce qui avait le potentiel de le faire tomber ou encore sa psychose du rangement etc.…..), le groupe finit par atteindre Ylisstol.

Azrael observa avec admiration la ville. _Ça a beau ne pas être à première fois que je viens, je la trouve toujours aussi belle. _ La ville était une merveille d'architecture, construite de manière circulaire, tous les bâtiments étaient bâtis en marbre blancs, et la cité brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, dominait par le palais royal au centre de la ville (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une cathédrale qu'a un palais). Du haut de la colline ou se tenait Azrael, il pouvait voir chacune des trois entrées de la ville qui donnait chacune sur une avenue qui continuait jusqu'à l'une des trois casernes de la ville. Ainsi, l'entrée, de l'est desservait la caserne des chevaliers pégases, celle de l'ouest la caserne des chevaliers tandis que la dernière entrée celle du nord donnait sur la caserne des veilleurs. Seul, un regard exercée pouvait remarquer que la ville n'avaient pas uniquement été bâtis uniquement selon des critères de beauté. Les bâtiments avait été bâtis de manière à ce que plus on se rapprochait du palais royale au centre de la ville et plus les bâtiments était haut, permettant ainsi d'éliminer avec aisances les archers ennemis tentant de se stationner sur le toit des maisons capturées, de plus avec les casernes placées sur les avenues et les ruelles facilement défendable en cas de nécessitées : toute progression a l'intérieur de la ville rencontrerait une résistance farouche. De plus selon la rumeur, le palais royal avait accès à une foultitude de souterrains et de cavernes sous la ville permettant à la fois de stocker des réserves mais aussi de placer les civils à l'abri des combats.

En résumée Ylisstol était une citée combinant à la fois beauté et efficacité défensive.

_Et c'est cette ville qui sera mon foyer, u moins pour un temps._

« Azrael dépêche-toi ! » Azrael se tourna vers Lissa et rejoint ses compagnons qui l'attendait avant de pénétrer dans la capital. Alors qu'il entrait dans la ville, ils virent un important attroupement de citoyens devant criant avec joie.

« La sainte reine ! La sainte reine ! » Azrael se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et remarqua au centre de la foule une magnifique dame aux longs cheveux blonds encadrée par une division de chevaliers pégases, elle saluait la foule en arborant un sourire paisible sur son visage.

« La reine Emmeryn en personne. »murmura Azrael, Chrom se rapprocha d'Azrael.

« Emmeryn, est celle qui a reconstruit le royaume après le désastre de la précédente guerre avec Plegia. Elle incarne ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le royaume , et ce qui vaut la peine d'être protéger. »

« A ne pas en douter. » Azrael se rappela des changements qu'Emmeryn avait apportées au royaume d'Ylsse, plus qu'une reconstruction, elle avait opérait une véritable résurrection du royaume aussi bien au niveau économique que aux niveaux sociales. Sa gentillesse et son abnégation lui avait permis d gagner le cœur de son peuple.

« C'est aussi la meilleur des grandes sœur ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lissa.

« hm, oui surement….. Attends ? Quoi ? »_ Grande sœur ?_

Virion et Azrael se tournèrent vers Chrom et Lissa, stupéfait par la nouvelle.

« Ce qui veux dire …. » commença Virion

«Que nous sommes le prince et la princesse de Ylsse, oui. » Chrom se gratta la tête légèrement gênées.

« Je comprends mieux l'état de paranoïa permanent de Fréderic. » Déclara Azrael toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle._ Putain mon boss fait partit de la royauté !_ Le chevalier hocha la tête.

« C'est un sacrifice que je consens pour le bien du royaume » dit-il d'un ton formel. »

« Tiens à propos Azrael, ça te dirait de la rencontrer ? »Chrom se tourna vers Azrael qui secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Euh non, non, non, non, non ! Pas besoin …inutile ….Oh tiens j'ai des courses à faire je vous rejoins à la caserne des veilleurs dans une heure ou deux! »

Les autres veilleurs regardèrent Azrael partir en courant dans le quartier marchant avec stupeur.

« Ben qu'es qui lui prends ? » marmonna Lissa, Chrom haussa les épaules.

« Bah il est peut-être intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer Emm. »Chrom se tourna vers Virion et Sully.

« Vous deux vous avez quartiers libres, rendez-vous dans deux heures à la caserne. »

« Oui cap 'tain. »

« A vos ordres. »

« Bon Fréderic tu viens ? Emmeryn nous attends. » Fréderic, était en train de fixer la ruelle ou avait disparu Azrael.

« Oui mon prince. »

**A quelques mètres de là**

Azrael frappa dans le mur, désespère par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Putain, comment j'ai pour me faire engager par le fils du roi tuée par mon grand-père. Que Naga me protège ,la situation peut pas être pire !_


	4. Chapter 3: Bienvenue chez les veilleurs

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à la caserne des veilleurs.**

Quelques parts dans les rues de Ylisstol.

Azrael se leva du tonneau sur lequel il était assis en soupirant.

_Bon récapitulons, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, j'ai une dette de sang envers Chrom, mais si je reste et qu'il découvre mon identité ma tête va finir accrocher au bout d'une pique. Attends une seconde…. Chrom est trop jeune pour avoir connu Papi Raziel, donc le seul danger c'est qu'Emmeryn fasse le lien entre moi et Le plus célèbre General de Plegia, Le Fantôme, l'homme qui a tué le Roi guerrier d'Ylsse…. Bon faut juste que je trouve un alibi pour ma fuite de tout à l'heure, moi._

Perdue dans ses pensées Azrael n'avait pas regardé ou ses pas l'avaient entrainée, reprenant ses esprit il fit qu'il se trouvait au cœur du quartier marchants.

_Bon tant que j'y suis autant me ravitaillé en tomes, j'ai tout utilisées contre ces foutu zombies. Au moins je suis sûr de trouver mon bonheur, Ylisstol est le plus important centre de négoce du continent._

Azrael remarqua une échoppe de fournitures pour mage et y rentra.

« Pardon sir, mais j'ai bien peur que vous vous soyez trompé d'endroit. » Azrael se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé un jeune mage au regard emplit d'arrogance, sans doute, le proprio. Certes avec son armure en cuir noir d'Azrael, ses lames et sa cape de la même couleur que son armure, tout paraissait désignée Azrael comme un mercenaire, une épée à vendre.

Sans répondre Azrael leva sa main, et fit apparaitre une aura de feu autour de son bras sans que cela lui pose la moindre difficulté.

Le mage blêmit en voyant cela (parvenir à créer un sort sans le soutien d'un tome prouvée que vous étiez un maitre dans l'art des arcanes). Aussitôt le mage changea de ton.

« Mille excuse maitre, que puis-je pour votre service » dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Un tome Flux, un tome de feu et un tome de foudre. » répondit Azrael en contenant comme il put son mépris. _Je hais les lâches dans son genres…_

Le mage cligna des yeux devant la commande mais fut assez intelligent pour retenir sa langue.

Azrael comprit son étonnement : il existait très peu de mages Anima qui parvenait à manipuler plusieurs éléments, la plupart se concentrait sur celui des éléments avec lequel il avait une affinité : Le Feu, La Foudre et Le vent. Mais aussi très peu de Mages Anima était capables d'utiliser la magie noire, l'inverse étant d'ailleurs tout aussi vrai. Azrael était donc un cas à part. Le mage revient de la réserve avec les trois tomes.

« Ça nous fera 30 pièces d'or. » Azrael examina d'un œil d'expert les tomes avant de de donner l'argent.

« Merci sir et bonne journée. » Azrael ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et sortit du magasin.

Azrael examina les alentours, cherchant le chemin vers la caserne quand un cri retentit.

« Sale voleur de plegien! »

Azrael se retourna et aperçus un commerçant, un boucher d'après sa tenue, saisir un jeune garçon d'environ 15-16 ans, d'origine plegienne et le trainer dans une ruelle déblatérant des inepties à propos du châtiments réserves a ceux qui volent les 'honnêtes commerçants' voyant que aucun gardes n'étaient dans les environs et que personnes dans le quartier ne semblait vouloir aider le garçon, Azrael décida de les suivre au cas où….

Il vit le boucher trainait le gamin dans une arrière cours ou les attendait une dizaine des 'amis' du boucher, probablement des ouvriers travaillant pour ledit boucher. Deux d'entre eux saisirent le gamin et l'immobilisèrent, le bras tendu sur une caisse, tandis que le boucher dégainer un hachoir qu'il portait à la ceinture.

« Je crois me souvenir que l'on coupe la main droite au voleurs. T'aurait dû rester chez toi vermine plegienne ! »Le boucher décerna un sourire sadique a sa future victime qui paniqué se débattait de toute ses forces pour échapper à la prise d'acier de ses agresseurs. Sans Succès.

Azrael fonça, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rejoindrait pas à temps le groupe. Il vit le bras du boucher se lever et s'abattre.

Un pied bottée percuta de plein fouet le visage du boucher avant que le hachoir n'est atteint sa cible, l'envoyant voler. Azrael regarda avec stupéfaction (comme d'ailleurs toutes les autres personnes présentes.) la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et portants l'armure des chevaliers pégases responsable du magnifique coup de pied.

«Qui penser vous être pour décider du sort d'autrui? Vermines !Vous croyez être supérieur à la Sainte Reine pour dispenser la 'justice' comme bon vous semble!? » La voix de la chevalière malgré la colère qui l'habitait était étonnamment musicale.

« Massacrez moi cette sale pute ! » l'ordre venait du boucher qui se relever tant bien que mal, du sang coulant de son nez .Ses larbins obéirent tout de suite, oubliant le jeune garçon et chargeant rageusement la jeune femme, sans se soucier des conséquences de leurs actes.

Azrael fonça dans la mêlée pour aider la jeune femme mais après avoir renvoyée le boucher au sol d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de son aide. La jeune femme tournoyait avec grâce esquivant avec aisance les coups maladroits des ouvriers, frappant du poing et du pied avec force et précision. La moitié des voyous était déjà au sol quand Azrael entra dans la mêlée, assommant d'un coup dans la nuque l'un des ouvriers. La panique s'empara des rescapées qui tentèrent de fuirent pour tomber sur un groupe de chevaliers pégases qui venait enquêter sur le vacarme.

En 5 minutes, les voyous plus le boucher étaient arrêtes et emmenés, le gamin avait profités de la diversion pour s'enfuir. Azrael avait bien crus qu'il allait se faire arrêter lui aussi, vu les regards que lui jetait le chef de la patrouille mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait soufflé quelques mots à la femme, et on l'avait laissé en paix.

« Merci de votre aide. »

« De rien c'était un plaisir….. »_Oh Mon Dieu !_ Pendant le combat Azrael n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquées mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à elle, il ne pouvait que admirer la beauté de la jeune femme : des yeux du même pourpre que ses cheveux et un visage si magnifique que même les meilleurs sculpteurs auraient été incapable de reproduire.

La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosités.

« Vous allez bien ? Votre visage est tout rouge. »

« Ah… euh Oui ! Ne vous inquiéter pas je vais bien…. Merci de votre intervention.»

«Inutile de me remercier, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »_Belle et modeste ?et moi qui pensait l'espèce éteinte._

« Pardonnez-moi de vous demander cela, mais seriez-vous Azrael ? Le nouveau stratège des veilleurs ? »

« Euh oui ... ? _Comment elle connait mon nom ?_

« Le prince Chrom m'a envoyé vous chercher, il regroupe les veilleurs d'urgence à la caserne. Et il craignait que vous ne vous soyez perdus dans les rues. »_J'aurai peut-être dû dire à Chrom que ce n'était pas ma première fois à Ylisstol. _Azrael soupira un bon coup avant de répondre. 

«Bon ben je vous suis, euh Lady… ? »

« Cordelia, Lieutenant de La Première Aile des chevaliers pégases. »_ joli nom…Attends… Première Ailes ? C'est la division d'élite des chevaliers pégases ça! Mm, ça explique ces capacités de combat. _

Azrael tendit sa main, que la jeune femme serra fermement.

« Ravi de vous connaitre. » _Dieu que sa main est douce, et OUAH elle est vachement plus forte qu'elle en a l'air ! …..Bordel ! Reste concentrée crétin ce n'est pas le moment !_

« Bien suivez-moi. » Cordelia guida, Azrael le long des rues. Le duo resta silencieux un instant avant que Cordelia demande :

« Vous êtes la seconde recrue que le prince Chrom a dénichées, c'est ça ? »_ Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?_

« Nop, la première. Chrom m'a recrutée après qu'il m'ait aidé à éliminait une bande de pillards. »

« Pourquoi, tu as acceptée ? Vous étiez mercenaire avant non ? »_Tiens elle s'est renseignées sur moi …_Azrael réfléchi un instant, pourquoi il avait acceptée l'offre de Chrom ? Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de jouer franc jeux :

« J'avais nulle part où aller. »répondit simplement Azrael.

Cordelia le regarda avec un air surpris comprenant les implications de sa réponse.

« Oh ! Désolée je ne voulais pas… » Azrael secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste sûr le visage.

« Tu ne prouvé pas savoir, Ne t'inquiète pas. »Cordelia resta silencieuse un instant. _Bon je ferais mieux de relancer la conversation moi. _

« Tiens au faites magnifique coup de pied tout à l'heure. » Cordelia rougit légèrement.

« Euh… En théorie j'étais sensé prévenir d'abord et taper après. »_elle est mignonne quand elle a l'air mal à l'aise… Attends pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

« Je pense que personne ne t'en voudra. »

« Sauf le boucher. »

« Eh eh, Touché. »Ricana doucement Azrael

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Azrael hocha la tête.

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi est tu intervenus ? Tu n'avais aucune raison pour aider ce gamin. »Azrael regarda un instant le visage de Cordelia et vit qu'elle était sincèrement déroutées par son comportement.

_Tiens j'en connais une qui a perdu foi en l'humanité._

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

« C'est différents ! En tant que chevalier pégase c'est mon devoir assurer la sécurité de tous les innocents du royaume ! »_Ah si seulement tous les chevaliers pensaient comme elle…_

« Même si cette innocent est un plegien ? »Questionna Azrael curieux de voir sa réaction. Il fut surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction.

« Bien évidemment ! La nationalité n'a rien n'à voir avec ça ! C'est le devoir des forts de protéger les plus faibles et cela peu importe leurs origines ! » Azrael souri doucement amusée par la tirade passionnée du chevalier. « Et d'ailleurs ne change pas de sujet ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tu prends le problème dans le mauvais sens. »

« Huh ? »Cordelia le stratège avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis intervenus. Mais pense a ça pour quelle raison aurais-je du ne pas intervenir ? »Cordelia regarda l'ex mercenaire un instant avant de sourire.

« Etrange manière de parler pour un mercenaire. »Azrael ricana doucement, tandis que le duo arrivait devant la caserne.

« Voilà la caserne… Et je crois que nous sommes attendus. » Cordelia se crispa, au grand étonnement d'Azrael. _Étrange…l'installation est impressionnante mais ça ne justifie pas à réactions…_

Le duo arriva devant la caserne et Azrael se rendit compte à quelle point il avait sous-estimé la taille de ledit caserne : la gigantesque installation était entourés d'un mur haut d'une dizaine de mètre et épais de deux! Le mur était percée d'une seul entrée donnant sur une grande place avec un arbre (un cerisier a priori), Trois bâtiments très différents était bâtit autour de la place : le premier bâtiment se trouvant en face de l'entrée était une sorte de gigantesque rectangle bâtit sur trois étages, d'après la plaque gravée au-dessus de l'entrée du bâtiment il s'agissait du dortoir.

Du bâtiment construit à gauche du dortoir Azrael entendit le bruit du métal frappant le métal et aperçut à l'intérieur la silhouette de combattant en train de s'entrainer_. _

_Tiens donc ? Ils ont même une salle d'entrainement qui leurs fait aussi office d'armurerie… Pratique !_

Azrael examina le derniers bâtiment, un bâtiment bâtie sur un seul étage mais tout en largeur, dont la forme lui rappelait étrangement…_Par le string de Naga !_

« Attendent ils ont des bains !? »Cordelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air stupéfait d'Azrael

« Toute les casernes de Ylisstol possèdent leurs propres thermes, et ça vaut pour les veilleurs. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû m'engager plus tôt. » marmonna Azrael,_On est bien loin de la vie de mercenaire.._. « Hm ? » 

Azrael se tourna vers Cordelia étonnées de la sentir de plus en plus crispées.

« Ben Cordelia qu'es qui…. »

« AZRAEL ! » Azrael se tourna vers l'entrée de la caserne, juste à temps pour voir Chrom en sortir. _Oulla je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi stressé … ouais mais je le connais que depuis quelques mois aussi._

« Pas trop tôt ! Désolée de t'annoncer ça mais on doit repartir d'urgence. »_Oh non… Problèmes en approches !_

« Hein ? »

« Une horde de ces 'zombies' est apparue donc on part les bousiller. »

« HEIN ? » _ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins._

« Juste suis moi au briefing on va tout t'expliquer » Chrom se tourna vers Cordelia. « Ah …, Cordelia c'est ça ? Merci de votre aide. »

Azrael regarda avec curiosités Cordelia qui était devenue du même rouge que ses cheveux.

« C-c-c 'était un honneur sir ! » bégaya-t-elle._ Pourquoi elle agit comme ça ? On dirait une jeune pucelle_ _face à son prince charmant ! Certes ça la rends incroyablement mignonne mais pourqu…. Nan, ne me dit pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Chrom !? Ah la pauvre ! _

Cordelia remarqua le sourire en coin d'Azrael et s'empourpra de plus belle, elle salua rapidement Chrom avant de partir aussi vite quelle pu.

« A la prochaine Cordelia ! » Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Azrael, il articula silencieusement, sans emmètre le moindre son « Je ne le dirais à personne. » Cordelia sourit et répondit dans le même langage.

« Merci. » la jeune femme repartit aussitôt

« Bizarre comme fille. » Azrael roula des yeux désespère par l'aveuglement de son chef.

« Tu es probablement le seul à ne pas l'avoir compris. »Soupira-t-il

« Hein ? Compris quoi ? »Demanda confusément Chrom

« Rien… On n'a pas un briefing qui nous attend ? »_Elle l'aime et lui il est complètement aveugle… ça ferait un excellent romans ça ! Mais c'est dommage pour Cordelia… Pourquoi je me sens concernés ? Je la connais a peine !_

« Oh merde ! C'est vrai ! » Chrom fonça vers le dortoir suivi par de près par un Azrael soupirant. Le duo entra dans le bâtiment.

Azrael regarda avec stupeur la salle principale du dortoir : il semblerait que le rez de chaussée était consacrée au repas du groupe avec une arrière salle, la cuisine, et le reste probablement était la salle à manger. En tout cas pour l'instant les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées dans un coin tandis qu'une imposante carte de Ylsse avait été épinglée au mur en urgence.

Devant la carte était rassemblée tous les veilleurs, environ une dizaine d'individus. Azrael reconnu Lissa a cotées d'une une autre petite blonde, Virion était assis à une table entrain de déguster un coupe de thé, Sully était en train de discuter avec un autre chevalier en armure verte, tandis que Fréderic semblait attendre Chrom.

Avant qu'Azrael n'ait le temps de dire un mot, une jeune fille aux cheveux gris s'approcha de Chrom.

« Oh captain ! On vous attendééééé ! » Azrael la regarda s'écrouler avec stupeur ._Elle vient juste de tomber …Sur du vent ?_

Les autres veilleurs regardèrent la jeune femme se lever comme si c'était la plus normal des choses. Chrom poussa un long soupir.

« C'est encore tes bottes, Sumia ? »

« Oui !euh je veux dire non !, Euh….. »Sumia poussa un long soupir déprimé et se releva en s'époussetant.

« Qui est l'étranger ? » Azrael se tourna vers celui qui avait parlée : un grand gaillard tout en muscle dont les cheveux blonds étaient maintenu en arrière par un bandeau en cuir._ Pas du genre à tourner au tour du pot. J'aime ça !_

«Une seconde Vaike. Bon, je présume que c'est l'heure de des présentations. »Chrom se tourna « J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Azrael le nouveau stratège de notre bandes de marginaux ! »Pendant quelques minutes les veilleurs explosèrent en cris bienvenue. Azare était totalement stupéfait, rarement sa présence avait suscités tans de cris d'enthousiasme. Après que ces troupes furent calmées Chrom fit rapidement les présentations :

Azrael connaissait déjà :

Fréderic : environ 35-40 ans, le second des veilleurs.

Lissa :18 ans, l'un des deux infermières du groupe.

Sully : 20 ans, le 'Taureau rouge'.

Et Virion : 25 ans, la deuxième recrue. A ces noms déjà connu s'ajoutèrent :

Sumia : 20 ans, une chevalière pégase, un peu maladroite.

Vaike : 23 ans, Un manieur de hache, avec le physique d'un dieu grec.

Stahl : 21 ans, Un chevalier possédant la même armure que Sully mais en vert. _Attend-il a les cheveux verts aussi ?_

Miriel : une mage aux cheveux bruns qui transportés une quantité astronomique de livres.

Libra : 26 ans, une …._ATTENDS C'EST UN MEC !_ Azrael resta figée un instant sur Le moine guerrier qui possèdera un visage plus féminin et joli que bien des femmes qu'avait croisé Azrael._ Faut absolument que Gaius le rencontre !_

Azrael se reconcentra pour écouter la présentation suivante.

Ricken : 17 ans, un mage talentueux mais probablement encore un peu jeune pour partir au casse-pipe.

Maribelle : la deuxième infirmière du groupe, aussi blonde que Lissa, et aussi sa meilleure amie d'après la façon dont elles discutent.

« Bon voilà pour les présentations, maintenant… »

« Euh sir, vous m'avez oubliée. » Une petite voix timide se fit entendre décrire eux.

« **GAAAAH**. »Azrael et Chrom manquèrent de sauter au plafond sous le coup de la surprise et se retournèrent pour faire face, l'un des plus grands hommes qu'Azrael est jamais vu. _Bordel de merde ! Ce type dépasse les deux mètres et comme si ça suffisait pas il recouvert d'une énorme armure de plate! Comment j'ai fait pour le rater !_

_« _Ouf, désolées Kellam. Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ? »

« J'étais là depuis le début. »_QUOI ? Moi qui penser qu'après la forêt plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner je me retrouve face à un putain de ninja cuirassé ! Naga a vraiment un sens de l'humour …. On va dire particulier. _

Après avoir présentées ses excuses au ninj… Ahem… a Kellam, Chrom finit la presentation.

Kellam : 22 ans ancien fermier, devenu chevalier possédant un véritable don pour passer inaperçus.

_Faudra que je note tout ça moi. _Pensa Azrael pour lui-même.

« Bon maintenant que les formalités sont terminées, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Tous les veilleurs se tournèrent vers leur chef qui se dirigeait vers la carte.

« Bon voilà le topo : Vous êtes tous au courant que lors de notre retour, nous avons été attaquée par des créatures que faute de mieux le conseil a nommées 'ombres'… »_Ombres ?_

« Euh, ces bestioles avaient un nom… » Chrom soupira.

« Je sais, Azrael mis le conseil trouvait que 'zombie ' faisait pas assez sérieux donc il choisit 'ombres'. »

« Sans déconner ? »_Connards de bureaucrates ! _

« Yup. Donc en gros, le groupe qu'on a éliminait n'était qu'un tout petit groupe : la majorité de la horde est passé à travers la forêt, sans heureusement rencontrer le moindre village. »

« A combien s'élevé cette 'horde' ? » questionna Miriel. _Bonne question._

« les éclaireurs ont repères environ 50 individus, qui ont eu l'excellente idées se placer en plein sur la rivière qui traverse la route commercial reliant Ylisstol à Féroxia ,la capital de Regna Férox. »_Pas bon ça._

« Et je présume que le conseil veut qu'on taille en pièce ces vermines avant qu'elles ne posent un réel problèmes ? »_Question rhétorique Fréderic._

« Dans le mille ! Pour cette mission on fera équipe avec un escadron de chevaliers pégases de la première ailes. Je veux que vous soyez près d'ici deux heures : on a deux jours de chevauchée devant nous, et même si les éclaireurs surveillent les ombres je préfère éviter un drame si possible. Des questions ? »_ mission facile somme toute._

Les veilleurs restèrent silencieux.

« Ok .Rendez dans deux heures à la porte nord. Dispersion ! »

La troupe se dispersa chacun se dépêchant d'aller chercher des affaires.

« Oh Azrael ! ».

« Oui Captain ? » Azrael se tourna vers son capitaine qui secoua la tête.

« Juste Chrom, Azrael. Enfaite j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de montures, alors je me suis arrangée auprès du dresseur royal, il t'attend pour que tu puisses choisir ta monture. Ah oui Sumia t'attends dehors, elle va te guider ça sera plus rapide! »_pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ça._

Avant qu'Azrael ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit Chrom fut attrapées par Fréderic au sujet de l'organisation du groupe.

_Bon voyons le bon cotée des choses mon paquetages est déjà fait !_ Azrael réajusta les bretelles de son sac de voyages et sorti du dortoir.

A peine eut il mit un pied dehors, qu'un bruit de battements d'ailes lui fit lever le regard : il put ainsi assister à l'atterrissage de Sumia sur son pégase.

« Allez rester pas plantée là on perd du temps ! »Azrael cligna des yeux stupéfait. _C'est vraiment la même fille qui s'écroulait du un obstacle invisible i min ?_ Azrael sourit ironiquement et rejoignit Sumia son pégase.

« Déjà voler avant ? »

« A part dans mes rêves, non. »

« Alors c'est simple tu t'accroche et tout ira bien. »

« Attends c'est toooooooooooooouuuut !? »

Avant qu'Azrael n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le pégase, s'élança brutalement dans les airs. En quelques minutes ils furent à plusieurs pieds d'altitude.

_OUAH !_ Azrael n'avait jamais volée avant et se retrouva à envier les chevaliers pégases qui pouvait à loisir profiter de cette magnifique vu aériennes. _Mmm faudra que je renseigne pour savoir pourquoi les pégases n'acceptent comme maitre que des femmes._

Malheureusement Azrael n'eut pas le temps d'appréciera le vol. Très vite Sumia vit plonger le pégase et l'étrange équipage atterrit devant la porte du Cornal Royale. Azrael descendit, déprimées que son premier vol est été si court.

« Désoles que ton premier vol est était écourtées. »_C'est un euphémisme j'espère…_

« C'est gentil Sumia. » sourit.

« Si tu veux je peux aider à choisir une monture. » Azrael secoua la tête.

« Merci de proposer mais je peux me débrouiller, tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer ton paquetage. »Sumia, le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir retrouver ton chemin ? »

« C'est pas la première fois que je viens à Ylisstol » informa-t-il, cette nouvelle sembla rassurer Sumia qui sourit.

« Alors a tout à l'heure ! »Cria-t-elle en s'envolant.

« Lunatique mais gentil » murmura Azrael en rentrant dans le Cornal : un grands bâtiment qui regroupait un ensemble d'écurie et de terrains ou était entraines les destriers des chevaliers et diverses autres montures de hautes qualités. Alors qu'Azrael entra dans le bâtiment, un vieux rabougris s'appuyant sur une canne l'interpella.

« Et toi, le type avec de la suie dans les cheveux ramène toi ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »_Oula ça commence bien !_

« Tu es le type envoyé par le prince ? »

« Euh oui ? »_Qu'es que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« Alors bouge ton gros cu et suis moi ! »

Azrael suivit le vieil home se contenant de l'assommer autant qu'il put. _Calme-toi_,_ d'abord le cheval, attends d'avoir le cheval._

« Voilà mes meilleurs montures. » Azrael regarda, la douzaine de chevaux qui avait été sorti. Bien Azrael était un néophyte en ce qui concernait l'élevage et les races de montures il put admirer le fait que chacune de ces montures étaient digne d'un général ou d'un grand chevalier.

Mais malgré ça, il ne parvint pas à choisir. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucun indice désignant l'un des animaux comme une monture allant avec lui. En désespoir de cause il s'apprêtait à en choisir une au hasard quand un cri retentit.

« ATTENTION ! Le Gris s'est échappés, Azrael se tourna et fit un énorme cheval gris envoyé boule plusieurs palefreniers et chargeait dans sa direction.

« Vite ! A l'abri.» Le vieux palefrenier s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put mais Azrael resta immobile fixant la bête enragées qui lui fonçait droit dessus, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _Enragé et impossible à stopper, je crois que je l'aime ce cheval !_

Azrael croisa ses bras dans son dos et s'avança vers le cheval enragée sous les cris de stupéfactions des palefreniers et leurs incitations à se mettre à l'abri.

Repérant Azrael le cheval le chargea aussitôt. Azrael se contenta de rester immobile. Alors que le cheval semblait à deux doigts de renverser l'homme, il freina brusquement des quatre fers s'arrêtant a quelques centimètres d'Azrael.

Azrael examina le cheval de plus près : cette jument possédait une musculature exceptionnelle mais son postérieur et son encolure étaient couvert de marques de fouets, dont certaines étaient encore fraiches.

« Je vois qu'on a tenté de te mater. »Murmura-t-il de manière à ce que seule la jument puisse l'entendre, il vit ses oreilles se dresser et plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants d'intelligence de l'animal. _Tiens, tiens aurais-je trouvé une perle ? _

« Je pars à la guerre, et j'ai besoin d'un ami pour m'y amener. Ça va être dangereux, mais tu seras sans doute mieux qu'ici. Alors tu en dis quoi ? » Azrael tendit doucement la main, et gratta la tête de la jument sans que celle-ci proteste, à l' instant où Azrael retira sa main, elle s'approcha et frotta sa tête contre le torse d'Azrael qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Azrael coupa le mord qui déformait la bouche de la jument, et grimpa aussitôt en selle profitant du fait qu'elle soit déjà seller. Azrael se tourna vers le vieux palefrenier qui avait regardé tout la scène avec la bouche bée :

« Merci pour vos conseils précieux, sir et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ! » Azrael ponctuant, sa tirade en décochant son plus beau sourire 'Dans-ton-cu-mon-salaud !' avant de talonner sa nouvelle monture. _Putain ça fait du bien !_

Alors qu'il galopait vers la porte Nord pour rejoindre les veilleurs, Azrael se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un petit détail.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir t'appelle toi… » Il flatta l'encolure de la principale intéressé, et resta pensif un instant avant d'avoir l'illumination. « Bingo, tu seras La Folia, qu'en dit tu ? » La Folia poussa un léger hennissement d'approbation qui fit sourire Azrael._ Et un nouvel ami, UN !_

Après plusieurs minutes, Azrael arriva à la porte nord, ou étaient rassemblaient les veilleurs, plus une douzaine de chevaliers pégases, tous armées et prés à partir. Il eut la surprise de reconnaitre Cordelia parmi le contingent.

« Joli monture. »Azrael regarda Chrom et se retint de rire. _Sérieusement ? Le prince sur un cheval blanc ?_ Chrom remarqua le regard de son compagnon et soupira :

«C'était l'idée de Fréderic.»_ ça je veux bien le croire_.

« Si tu le dit. » Chrom se tourna vers ses troupes :

« Tout le monde est prés ? » Une vague de oui retentit.

« Bon alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Fréderic tu prends la tête, Sumia en éclaireur avec un autre chevalier pégases, les autres en colonnes par deux ! »

Les veilleurs se mirent en branle et commencèrent le voyage.

**Plus tard**

Le premier jour de voyage fut très tranquille, et Azrael n'ayant rien mieux à faire pu en apprendre davantage sur ses compagnons. Fort heureusement, il avait achetées plusieurs livres vierges et il avait décidé d'utiliser l'un d'eux comme journal de bord et l'autre comme stock d'infos 'au cas où'.

La première personne avec qui il avait discutée se trouver être le prêtre androgyne Libra. Azrael ne put qu'apprécier la nature calme de l'homme discuter avec lui était apaisant. Ils discutèrent tous deux de choses et d'autres mais Azrael se renseigna surtout sur les capacités de Libra.

Au cours de la journée Azrael changea souvent de partenaires de manières a se familiarise avec le groupe, et avait pu faire plus ample connaissances, en plus de Libra, avec Vaike, Stahl, Sully, Miriel. Lorsque la troupe s'arrêta pour la nuit, et monta le campement Azrael en profita pour s'installer dans sa tente et noter toute les infos qu'il avait appris depuis son intégration :

Libra :_ Prêtre guerrier, médecin de première ligne très attachés au culte de Naga, possède une personnalité calme, je pense qu'il a dû avoir un passe troublée avant d'entrer dans la prêtrise, à creuser. Avec le mental qu'il a les chances qu'il craque psychologiquement sont faibles. Il a rejoint les veilleurs a leurs fondations, tous me laisse penser que Emmeryn l'a envoyé pour protéger Lissa et Chrom. _

Vaike : _Combattant tout en muscle, parle de lui à la troisième personne, a probablement quelque neurones endommagée, mais a eu son lot de combat, vantard mais est du genre à mourir pour ses compagnons, je vais probablement devoir le surveiller pour éviter qu'il s'enflamme mais je peux être sûr qu'il ne fuira pas le combat. Mais obéira t il a mes ordres ? Note intéressante : il a grandis dans un ghetto mais a choisi de servir la juste cause après avoir écouté le discours d'Emmeryn lorsqu'elle est venue dans son village frappée par une mauvaise récolte. _

Stahl : _Un chevalier, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, plus jeune fils d'un apothicaire,_ _il semble être le genre d'individu qui cherche a tout pris à éviter les conflits entre amis et qui n'hésite pas à servir de médiateur pour résoudre lesdits conflits lorsqu'ils surviennent. J'ai quelque doute sur ces capacités au combat mais il me parait être une composante essentiel du groupe : l'huile qui fait tourner les roues correctement somme toute._

Sully : _De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une femme avec autant de muscle ! Pour avoir admiré ses prouesses lors de l'attaque, je suis heureux de pouvoir la compter parmi les veilleurs. Par contre elle a refusée de parler des raisons qui l'on poussés à devenir chevalier, elle a laissait entendre que c'était de famille… je pense que plusieurs membre de sa famille était dans l'armée et ont connu un fin tragique, doit garder un œil sur son moral._

Miriel :_ Cette femme est un monstrueux puits de science ! Elle est capable de vous expliquer le plus petit phénomène dans ses moindres détails ! Bien que ça manière de voir le monde à travers le prisme de la logique me parait un peu étrange, je pense pouvoir utiliser sa mémoire et ses connaissances pour certains plans que j'ai en tête (PS : penser à lui parler de la poudre explosives utilisait lors des feux d'artifices de Chon'sin…)._

Fréderic : _D'après ce que j'ai compris, est un chevalier avec un sens excessif du devoir, des manies plutôt étranges et un dégout phobique pour la viande d'ours ainsi qu'un amour. Sa loyauté ne fait aucun doute mais sa paranoïa est juste chiante !_

Lissa : _la plus jeune princesse d'Ylsse, malgré sa haute naissance elle a gardé un cœur tendre et un fort sens de la justice, sa présence renforce l'esprit du groupe et est un médecin efficace, mais sa naïveté m'inquiète. J'espère juste lui épargnée les horreurs que j'ai vu…_

Chrom : _Mon capitaine, et mon ami. Non seulement je lui dois la vie mais en plus il m'a donné un but, si il m'avait récupère j'ai peur de ce que je serais devenu. Mais je dois avouer que sa personnalité m'inquiète : le fait qu'il soit très directe et abrupt ne me gêne pas, mais il est trop sentimental et fait trop rapidement confiance a de parfait inconnu ! (…Ouais je suis mal placées pour dire ça…). Je crains qu'il ne se fasse poignardée dans le dos par de prétendu 'amis'. Je pense filer un coup de main à Fréderic pour veiller à sa sécurité. (Ps : penser à trouver un garde du corps pour Lissa, si les ennemies de Chrom on la moindre once d'intelligence, ils chercheront à atteindre Chrom a travers elle.)._

« Dit Azrael … »

« BWWAAAAAAAH ! » Azrael bondit et éparpilla ses affaires avant de se retourner avec un air faussement calme vers Lissa.

« Euh oui ? »_Par les crocs de Grima je viens de perde 10 ans d'un coup !_

«Le repas est servi, on t'attend. »

« Ok, j'arrive. » Azrael rangea en vitesse ses affaires et suivi Lissa.

Azrael regarda le camp : chaque veilleur avait sa propre tente, tentes qui avait été bâtis en cercle autour d'un impressionnant feu de camp, l'œuvre de Fréderic sans doute. Les chevaliers pégases avaient rejoint les veilleurs autour du feu, et Azrael remarqua aussitôt Cordelia qui semblait discuter avec Sumia d'une manière qui lui fit penser que c'est deux-là se connaissait depuis tréééééééés longtemps. Azrael remarqua que deux chevaliers pégases été posté en sentinelle avec Sully et Stahl. Satisfait des mesures de sécurité le tacticien s'assit sur la buche faisant office de banc de fortune et put gouter aux plats qu'avait cuisinés Sumia pour la troupe.

_Mais c'est super bon ! Ok ! Je l'avoue ! Sumia est bien plus utile que je le pensais. Comment elle a fait pour cuisiner un truc aussi bon avec le peu d'ingrédients qu'on a ? _

Le repas était surtout composés du ragout cuisinées par Sumia accompagnes de rations de viandes séchées.

Azrael profita du repas, pour discuter avec ses compagnons quand Lissa lui demanda :

« Au fait Azrael, tu pourrais finir de raconter ton histoire ? On a été interrompus la dernière fois par un certain tueur d'ours. »Lissa lança une œillade a Chrom qui fit semblant d'avoir rien entendus.

_Bon c'est l'heure de vérité. _Azrael inspira longtemps avant de parler.

« Bon soit, mais avant de commencer, je tiens à mettre quelques choses au clairs : je ne mentirai a aucun d'entre vous sur moi mais il y a certaines… parties de ma vie dont je ne souhaite pas parler, du moins pour l'instant. Alors je passerai sous silence certains détails de mon histoire. Ça pose un problème quelqu'un ? »_je crois que je viens de balancer un bombe là._

Azrael examina les réactions des veilleurs : on avait de tout mais l'émotion qui revenait le plus souvent était incompréhension. Azrael les comprenait : après tout difficile de comprendre pourquoi un homme dit qu'il veut raconter son histoire mais précise qu'il passera sous silence certains détails. Azrael s'était dit qu'il aurait été plus simple de mentir, mais il se refusait à basé ses nouvelles relations avec les veilleurs sur un mensonge. Soudain, un brusque clappement retentit, tous les veilleurs se tournèrent vers le responsable du bruit, Chrom. »

« Va y Azrael, ne t'inquiète pas on a tous nos petit secrets et personne ne t'en voudra de garder les tiens. »Le prince s'arrêta un instant avant de sourire. « Par contre Miss Délicate va probablement d'assaillir jusqu'à ce que tu parl…Aie ! Non mais ça va pas Lissa ! » _Magnifique coup de bâton de la part de Lissa !_ Tout le groupe éclata de rire en regardant les simagrées de leur chef et de sa sœur. Lorsque les rires se turent, Azrael s'éclaircit la voix : l'attention des veilleurs se fixa sur l'homme en noir :

« Bon je présumé qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous n petit résumé. »Azrael inspira profondément et commença à raconter :

« Bon comme certains d'entre vous l'on devinait j'ai grandis dans le désert de Plegia avec mon grand-père, un ancien Général dégoutée de la guerre. Avant que vous posiez la question, ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Bref, j'ai passé les quatorze premières années de ma vie dans un petit village sur la frontière nord du désert, apprenant a survire et à me battre. »

« C'est ton grand-père qui t'appris la magie, les tactiques et le maniement de l'épée ? »Questionna Lissa incrédule.

« Nop. Il m'a appris à me servir de ma tête et d'une lame mais c'est un vieux mage noir qui m'a appris la magie. »Azrael s'arrêta un instant en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. « À l'âge de quatorze ans, mon grand-père a décidé qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur : c'est là que lui et moi on a commencé à travailler comme mercenaire a Régna Férox pour le Khan de l'ouest pendant deux ans. À seize ans mon vieux a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre mon envol et m'a demandé de partir en voyage pour la destination de mon choix. La seule condition était de rester là-bas au minimum un an avant de revenir. J'ai donc embarqué pour un bateau a direction de Chon'sin, ou je suis resté deux ans comme disciples d'un maitre bretteur, un véritable monstre qui m'a énormément appris, c'est là-bas que j'ai appris le style de combat que j'utilise aujourd'hui. » Azrael reprit son souffle un instant avant de continuer.

« Ayant remplis les conditions, j'ai décidé de rentrer histoire de prendre des nouvelles de mon grand-père, mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez nous… » Azrael s'arrêta un instant grimaçant en se remémorant la scène, et continua son histoire gardant un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Je pense que vous avait déjà tous devinée ce que je vais dire, alors je vais couper au plus court : lorsque je suis arrivées mon grand-père était mort, assassinée. Ses meurtriers n'avait volées qu'une seule chose : son épée, avant de disparaitre. J'ai passé les deux années suivantes à faire appels à toutes les personnes qui me devaient un service, continuant à travailler comme mercenaire. Mais malgré l'aide de plusieurs amis, je n'ai rien trouvés. Pas l'ombre d'une piste. Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand le village ou j'étais c'est fait attaquer par un groupe de pillards. Chrom m'a sauvé la vie et recruter et me voilà. »

Le silence régna un instant avant que Sully se dresse sur ses jambes :

«Captain permission de parler ? » Chrom opina « Azrael je ne dirais qu'une chose… »_Oula c'est quoi ce ton solennelle ?_

« BIENVENUE DANS NOTRE FAMILLE ! » les autres veilleurs rugirent d'approbations et commencèrent à souhaiter à (nouveaux) la bienvenue à Azrael, qui était absolument stupéfait par la tournure des événements._ Ils vont vraiment m'accepté ? Comme ça ?_

« Les gars, chez une annonce à faire ! »Les veilleurs se tournèrent vers Chrom. « Vous connaissez la tradition, lorsqu'on une nouvelle recrue mais j'aimerai que vous attendiez notre retour à l'Ylisstol avant ! »_Hein ?_

« Ooooooooooh ! »

« Mais, je peux vous affirmer qu'on rattrapera le temps perdus, une fois de retour ! »

« Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'allégresse du groupe. Son sourire fut renforcé lorsqu'il croisa les regards stupéfaits des chevaliers pégases. Il remarqua curieusement que seul Cordelia semblait ne pas être étonnées par la tournure des événements._ Elle doit être habituée_.

Apres que tout le monde fut calmé, Fréderic organisa les tours de gardes et les veilleurs regagnèrent leurs tentes. Azrael décida de prendre le temps de finir de noter les infos qu'il avait glané avant de dormir._ Bon à qui j'en était…Ah oui Ricken._

Ricken :_ le plus jeune des veilleurs, jeune mage originaire d'une famille noble déchus. Possède des grandes capacités magiques surpassant largement Miriel en termes de puissances brutes mais son manque de maturité m'inquiète._

Sumia :_ ancien chevalier pégases qui a rejoint les veilleurs, personnalité bipolaire : sur terre maladroite et timide (Vu le nombre impressionnant de fois qu'elle trébuche, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore indemne) mais a la seconde ou elle monte sur son pégase elle devient confiante et vaillante. Possède un vrai don avec les animaux et est une passionnée de romans en toute sortes (penser à lui en emprunter quelques.) A été très jeune recruté par les chevaliers pégases, pas de parents ni de familles, est très liée au lieutenant Cordelia qui a un parcours semblable au siens._

Virion :_ A première vus un vantard et un gigolo de la pire espèce, mais cache un habilité au tir extraordinaire et un sens tactique poussées (je crois avoir trouvées un adversaire pour mes parties d'échecs). Se vante de sa noblesse mais suis secrètement un code de conduite très dur, refuse de parler de ses origines : probablement issue d'une famille déchus.( petite anecdote : Libra m'a racontée qu'il avait vendu un dague cher à son cœur pour pouvoir acheter un médicament a un couple dont l'enfant était malade. Lorsque Libra a voulu le féliciter il a prétendu qu'il se trompait et a vite mit fin à la conversation. Conclusion : refuse d'abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin mais refuse paradoxalement qu'on le remercie pour cela.) Ps : lui demander comment il parvient à trouver du thé en pleine cambrousse ! _

Maribelle :_ Une noble, dont les talents de guérisseuse ne sont égalées que par sa fierté d'appartenir à la noblesse. Toutefois contrairement à la majorité des nobles à ma connaissance elle a conscience de ses responsabilités à l'égard du peuple et possède un sens de la justice pour le moins…. Et bien juste. Amie d'enfance de Lissa quelle surprotège, Somme toute une fille sympa, mais peut avoir un caractère épouvantables dès l'instant ou ont enfreint les bonnes manières : Vaike a eu le malheur de roter en sa présence et s'est pris le plus violent revers de bâton de soins que j'ai vu de ma vie. (Ps : se méfier des bâtons de soins, ces trucs sont plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait.)_

Kellam : _Si une personne m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerais un homme invisible cuirasse en armure lourde dépassant les deux mètres, je lui aurais sans doute ri au nez. Mais voilà j'ai rencontré Kellam. Cet ancien paysan membre d'une famille nombreuse à un véritable don/malédictions lorsqu'il s'agit de passer inaperçus : il se volatilise purement et simplement. Si je n'étais pas moi-même un mage noir, je penserais a de la magie, que nenni. (Penser à filer un coup de mains a Miriel pour percer le secret de son voile d'invisibilité). _

Azrael, commença à fermer le livre, quand une idée lui traversa la tête, avec un sourire il se mit à écrire :

Cordelia : _chevalier pégase extrêmement douée, sens du devoir développes mais pas excessif comme Fréderic, d'après Sumia elle serait je cite 'Un véritable génie parfait en tout', même si ce n'est qu'à moitie vrai elle ferait un excellente recrue pour les veilleurs, penser à lui demander son avis sur la question. A passé la quasi totalités de sa vie parmi les chevaliers pégases._

Azrael referma le journal, en se demandant pourquoi il s'était sentit obligées de noter le nom de Cordelia.

_Intérêts professionnels._ Tenta-t-il de se convaincre, avant de se rouler dans sa couverture.

**Le matin suivant **:

Apres un rapide déjeuner, le groupe repartit sans incident notable et arriva à destination.

«Ok, Azrael, Frederic, captain Ellis! Briefing! »

Le quatuor se rassembla en vitesse.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde… captain votre rapport ? »Chrom se tourna vers Ellis, la chef du détachement de chevaliers pégases qui hocha la tête.

« Oui sir. »Elle déploya une carte avant de commencer à expliquer : la carte détaillées leur futur champs de batailles : une zone composé d'une praire encadré à l'ouest par une colline, et à l'est par une petite forêt avant d'être coupée en deux par une rivière. La route traverse la prairie en question avant de couper la rivière en passant sur un pont encadré par deux fortins en ruines de chaque côté de la rivière, pour finir par s'enfoncer dans les collines au nord. « Il y environ 50 hostiles pas d'archers uniquement des hacheurs ou des épéistes dispersé en deux groupes de chaque côtés du pont, ils ne semblent pas avoir pris de position défensive, ils se contentent de rester là. Sans rien faire. »

« Hm… Azrael des suggestions ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mieux que ça, j'ai un plan ! »Azrael commença ses explications. « Il semblerait que nous jouions de chance : tout d'abord la personne qui a invoquées ces 'choses' a probablement été tuer et sans maitre pour leur donner d'ordre, elles se contenteront d'attaquer avue tout être vivant passant près d'eux. » Ellis fronça les sourcils.

« Et… c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Yup, parce grâce a ça leurs réactions seront aisément devinable. Mon plan est le suivant :

Tout d'abord Chrom et moi mèneront l'infanterie secondé par nos mages et archers dans une attaque frontale tandis que la cavalerie mené par Fréderic contournera l'ennemie par l'ouest en se servant de la colline comme couvert tandis que les pégases resteront caches dans les bois, une fois que la cavalerie sera en position , les deux groupes chargeront simultanément pour achever le premier groupe d'ombres. Lorsque nous nous serons occupés du premier groupe, les veilleurs se regrouperont devant le pont tandis que les pégases se sépareront en deux groupes de manières a couvrirent nos flancs. Pendant que nous avancerons de manières à attirer leurs attentions les chevaliers pégases pourront les harceler sans la moindre difficulté. Si les hommes restent prudents on devrait pouvoir sans sortir sans pertes. Ah oui ! Pour faire plus simple, chaque groupe répondra respectivement au dénominations suivantes : Alpha pour l'infanterie, Beta pour la cavalerie et Delta pour les pégases» Chrom et les deux autres officiers fixèrent avec admiration le tacticien.

« Et tu as improvises ça en cinq minutes ? »Articula Chrom avec effarements.

« Imagine ce que je peux faire avec dix. »Sourit Azrael. Chrom rigola un instant avant de se tourner vers Fréderic et Ellis.

« Des objections ? » Les deux secouèrent la tête de concerts. _Oh ? Ils ont décidé de me faire confiance ?_

« Parfait. On commence l'opération 'Berezina' dans 15 minutes ! Go ! »

« Chrom…. »

« Quoi Azrael ? »

« La prochaine fois, laisse-moi choisir le nom de l'opération. »

« … »

**15 minutes plus tard :**

Azrael regarda la masse de zombie calmement. Il était placé en première ligne aux côtés de Vaike, Kellam, Libra et Chrom. Virion, Miriel et Ricken était juste derrière eux tandis que Lissa et Maribelle se tenait à l'arrière-garde. Il remarqua que Fréderic, épaulée par Stahl et Sully, était en position.

« Chrom, Tout le monde est prés. » Le Prince hocha la tête.

« Veilleurs ! En avant ! »

Très vites, les zombies les repèrent et chargèrent dans le désordre le plus total. Azrael grogna de dépit en voyant la scène.

« Ok, Alpha Serre les rangs et n'oubliait pas :** visait la Tête **! »

« **YOSH **! »

En quelques minutes, les zombies arrivèrent au contact malgré la pluie de flèches et de projectiles magiques qui pleuvait dru.

Chrom fonça dans la mêlée suivit par Azrael et le reste des combattants au corps à corps. La mêlée s'engagea et Azrael se retrouva à se battre épaule contre épaule avec Vaike.

« Pas mal pour un bleu ! »Rugit le guerrier blond en faisant virevolter sa hache, broyant le crane d'un zombie !

« Et c'est juste mon échauffement ça ! » Railla joyeusement Azrael tandis que ses lames tissé un dessin de morts autour de lui éliminant les ombres avec facilites. _Pfff ils pourraient nous résister un peu plus quand même ! »_

« Ah ! Je parie que j'en tuerai plus que toi ! »Plaisanta Vaike, continuant à hacher violemment les zombies !

« Tenu ! »Azrael esquiva un coup de hache, et grogna en enfonçant sa lame dans la tête de son adversaire. « Le perdant paye sa tournée de retour à Ylisstol ! »

« Tenu ! »

« Moins de parlote et plus de décapitation! »Hurla Chrom en tranchant du zombie._ J'avais entendu parler du pouvoir de Falchion. Mais la voir trancher de l'acier aussi facilement que du papier ça reste impressionnant !_

« Aye Boss ! »

Un grondement se fit entendre.

« Ah v'là la cavalerie ! »

Avec un concert de cris de guerres le groupe Beta chargea le flanc, tandis que Delta effectué la même manœuvre de l'autre côté. Le plan marcha à merveille et le premier groupe de zombie fut écrasé.

« OK ! Les gars ont passent à la phase deux ! » Obéissant au commandement d'Azrael le groupe se mit en position : les cavaliers en tête suivit par l'infanterie couvert par les tireurs tandis que les chevaliers pégases se séparèrent en deux groupes. L'un dirigé par Cordelia sur le flanc droit tandis que Ellis se chargeait du flanc gauche.

« Soldats Chargée ! »A l'ordre de Chrom. La troupe chargea et transperça les lignes des ombres, les éparpillant en petits groupe rapidement encerclés et éliminés.

Azrael remarqua soudainement un zombie différent des autres, au lieu de chargée, celui resté en retrait et semblait regardée les chevaliers pégases.

_Mais qu'es qu'il fait ? Il est débile ou quoi ? Bon ce n'est pas impor…_Azrael se figea, il venait de reconnaitre l'arme que tenait le zombie. Il hurla aussi fort qui alors que le zombie tendez son arc et visait les pégases.

« ARCHER ! VIRION TUE LE ! »

« AYE ! » le noble décocha une flèche qui s'enfonça dans la tête du zombie. Trop tard, le mort vivant avait eu le temps de tirer.

« Merde ! » _j'espère qu'il a touché person…_

« Azrael, Vaike ! ATTENTION ! »

« Huh ? » Avant qu'Azrael eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit un choc violent dans son dos et s'écroula assommée.

Lorsqu'Azrael ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvé sur un lit de camps. Il se redressa, et grimaça en sentant une douleur fulgurante lui saisir les cotes. Il s'examina un instant et remarqua qu'on lui avait retiré ses vêtements, a l'exception de son caleçon et bandés son torse. _Putain de bordel de Naga ! qu'es qui s'est passé !_

« Ou ? »

« Ah tu es réveillée. » Azrael tourna la tête et regarda avec surprise la jeune femme qui se tenait à son chevet. La tête encore embrumée, il mit un certain temps à reconnaitre son interlocuteur.

« Cordelia ? Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Et où on est ? »_ Pourquoi elle est à mon chevet ?_

«…Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? »

« Euh… mon dernier souvenir c'est Chrom qui m'avertissait et puis plus rien. » Azrael remarqua deux choses d'étranges à propos de Cordelia : tout d'abords, elle avait son bras gauche en écharpe et maintenu par une attelle, et elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Cordelia ?» Elle détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle.

« Avant que je te raconte…Tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose ?»Azrael soupira, et enfila en vitesse une chemise.

« C'est mieux ? »Cordelia semblait toujours mal à l'aise

« Euh oui ça ira. »

« Bon, tu pourrais m'expliquer maintenant comment je suis arrivés là ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette archer que Virion à tuer ? »

« Euh oui … ? »

« Et bien comment dire … La flèche qu'il a tiré a fait mouche…Elle a touché un certain pégase, qui incapable de voler s'est écrasé sur deux veilleurs particuliers… » Azrael fronça les sourcils comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.

« Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu t'es écrasé sur Vaike et moi. »_Waaaaah la malchance !_

« Euh, enfaite, Je me suis écrasés sur toi et mon pégase s'est écrasé sur Vaike. »_eh, j'ai eu plus de chance que Vaike sur ce coup là._

« Ma fois, ça me fera une histoire a racontée pour mes vieux jours. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »S'excusa, Cordelia d'un ton mortifié. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré ses côtes douloureuses en voyant la tête déprimés de Cordelia._ Elle s'en veut vraiment, alors que ce n'est absolument pas sa faute !_

« Bah ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a eu d'autres blessés à propos ? » Cordelia secoua la tête.

« Seulement moi, toi et Vaike. Tous les autres sont indemnes ou presque. » Azrael soupira de soulagement._ A un détail près mon plan a bien fonctionné._

« Parfait… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Cordelia et vit qu'elle s'en voulait encore. « Pour l'amour de Naga, Cordelia ! Arrête te t'en vouloir. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Je ne suis pas un expert en chute, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu es, malgré le fait que j'ai amorti ta chute je peux affirmer que tu aurais certainement a survécu si tu avais percutés le sol au lieu de moi. Alors honnêtement je préfère avoir quelques cotes abimées plutôt que devoir aller, à l'enterrement d'une sœur d'arme » Cordelia écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait probablement pas du tout pensé à ça. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de sourire.

«Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu le sais ça. » Azrael pris un air blasé.

« On me le dit souvent. Mais c'est la source de mon charme légendaire.» _Pourquoi les femmes me disent tous le temps ça ?_

« Euh…»

« Ne réponds pas par pitié.»

Le duo tenta de rester sérieux mais ils finirent par éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

« Tiens la belle au bois dormant est réveillé ! » Le duo s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers Chrom. Cordelia passa aussitôt en monde 'OH-MY-GOD-IT'S-CHROM'

« C-c-captain ! » Cordelia se redressa et, avant de sortir aussi vite qu'elle put. _Soupir…. Faut vraiment qu'elle se déclare…_

_« 'Jour Chrom. »_

« Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frayeur, tu es quand même restée inconscient presque deux jour. »

« Pardon ? »Azrael fixa son ami incrédule.

« Lissa et Maribelle ont pu réparer les dégâts, mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé si les éclaireurs avaient fait leurs boulots correctement. »_A voir sa tête, les éclaireurs ont dû en prendre pour leurs grades._

« Aucun plan ne survis aux premier contacts. » cita Azrael, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu penses pouvoir te levé ? » demanda Chrom. « On n'est à quelque heures de Ylisstol. »

« Pas question que je reste dans ce lit une seconde de plus. » Grogna Azrael en se levant. _Et pas questions que je manque la fête ! _

«Oh on n'aura pas besoin de te porter pour la fête. »Remarqua Chrom. _Tu lis dans mes pensé mon frère !_

Alors qu'Azrael réajustait ses vêtements , Chrom demanda:

« Tu portes autre chose que du noir ? » Azrael se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour toute réponse.

Azrael retrouva avec plaisir La Folia, et les autres veilleurs. Le voyage de retour se passa sans incidents ponctués par les allusions moqueuses envers Vaike et Azrael pour avoir été les seuls blessés du groupe.

**De retours a la caserne**.

Azrael finit son verre avant de le reposer avec un soupir d'aise. Pour un fête improvisé en quelques heures a peines, Il devait avouer que Chrom (et probablement Frédéric) avait fait des merveilles. Les veilleurs et les chevaliers pégases occupée tout le rez de chaussée du dortoir, pour fêter à la fois la réussite de l'opération et l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. La salle tout entière vibrait aux sons des rires et des instruments manier par un petit groupe de ménestrels que Fréderic avait trouvés on ne sait où. _On peut dire ce qu'on veut Fréderic s'y connait en organisation d'urgence !_

« Oye Azrael ! » Le tacticien baissa son verre et fixa Vaike.

« Oui ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on avait dit sur le champs de bataille ? »_Tiens, tiens…_

« Yup, que celui qui avait tué le moins de zombie payerait sa tournée. » Azrael regarda Vaike et vit un drôle de sourire sur ses lèvres

« Et bien vu qu'on en a tuer le même nombre je pense avoir trouvé le moyen parfait de nous départager. » Sur ce il posa avec fracas, un tonneau (probablement de bière) sur la table. Azrael sourit en comprenant sa proposition.

« Un concours de beuverie ? Tu vas regretter ton idée Vaike. » Le guerrier blond rugit de rire.

« Seul le vainqueur a le droit de se vanter, le bleu. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je me vante, le blond. »

Le concours fut vite préparé, tandis que Chrom, Sully et Stahl rejoignez les 'concurrents'. Fréderic tiendrait le rôle d'arbitre. _Comme par hasard…_

« Vous connaisse les règles : le dernier debout à gagner. » Fréderic prit un air solennel en examinant les futurs ivrognes. « A vos marques… Prêts… BUVEZ ! »

Et la beuverie commença. Après le 8e verre Stahl s'écroula. Au 18e verre se fut Chrom qui finit par craquer. Pendant un temps Sully, Vaike et Azrael restèrent en course mais au 26e verre le Taureau rouge succomba ne laissant que Le nouveau tacticien et Le champion en titre encore debout.

Mais très vite l'écart se creusa lorsque tous remarquèrent que contrairement à son adversaire. Azrael ne montré strictement aucun signes de faiblesses on pourrait presque croire qu'il était en train de boire de l'eau. Après le 35e verre, Vaike finit par s'écrouler abattu par la résistance monstrueuse de son adversaire qui finissait tranquillement son verre en souriant pensant aux gueules de bois qu'aller avoir ses malheureux adversaires le lendemain. _J'aurai peut dus leur dire que la boisson me fait rien…_

Et voilà qui clos le chapitre trois…

Je crois que j'ai totalement péter un câble pour la taille du chapitre qui était censée faire la même taille que les deux précédents. Et là je me retrouve avec un pavé aussi gros que le prologue + le chapitre 1 + le chapitre 2 !

Bon arrêtons là les (fausses) plaintes, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Mais si vous trouver des choses qui vous gêne n'hésitait pas à me le faire savoir ! Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Comme un type célèbre l'a dit un jour : sans liberté de flatter il n'est point d'éloges flatteurs ^^.

Au sujet de l'histoire, je peux vous annoncer déjà que Mon histoire sera différente en bien des points de l'histoire original d'Awakening. Pour faire simple je tiens à ajouter plus de réalismes pour certain détails de l'histoire (intrigue politiques, durée des voyages, combats ect…) et je vais carrément remodeler le déroulement des évènements à ma sauce. Donc attendez-vous a de jolie surprises.

Pour les couples : un seul est sûr : Azrael X Cordelia, je réfléchi encore aux autres.

Eh bien voilà qui conclut mon monologue !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4 : Traque

**Chapitre 4 : Chasse aux bandits**

Caserne des veilleurs : chambre d'Azrael

Azrael, ferma le rapport qu'il venait de finir, avant de s'étirer en baillant de fatigue, malgré le fait qu'on soit en début d'après-midi. Il se trouvait dans la vaste bibliothèque situé au deuxième étage du dortoir (au même étage se trouvait aussi le laboratoire). Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis son intégration parmi les shepards. Et il devait avouer que ce nouveau rythme de vie lui convenait parfaitement. Vu que désormais, il n'avait à s'inquiéter pour sa subsistance, Il pouvait se concentrer totalement sur ses différents entrainements pour améliorer sa magie et ses capacités lambda. Et bien entendu comme il est plus efficace de s'entrainer en groupe plutôt que de travailler seul dans son coin, Il avait fini par adopter une routine de vie : Mâtin entrainements physique et duels, surtout avec Vaike, Chrom, Fréderic et Sully, après-midi entrainements magique avec Miriel et Ricken tandis que la soirée était consacrée à l'étude de différents bouquins, parchemins et etc.….

Azrael était amusé par la vitesse à laquelle il avait tissé des liens solides avec ses frères d'armes. Entre les expériences avec Miriel, les discussions littéraires avec Sumia, les farces de Lissa, les défis de Vaike, les duels d'échecs avec Virion et les discussions philosophique avec Libra Azrael avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

Se levant du bureau d'étude ou il se tenait, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre, attrapant au passage le roman que Sumia lui avait conseillé : ' les aventures de Ragnar le rouge'.

Azrael sortit de la bibliothèque et parcourut tranquillement les couloirs sans rencontré personnes, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, vu l'heure tous les Veilleurs devaient être en train de s'entrainer ou de vaquer à diverses occupations. Il monta au troisième étage : le seul à être véritablement occupé au vu du nombre terrifiant de chambres. Le dortoir possédait à l' origine environ 300 chambres reparti sur les trois étages, chacune des chambres pouvant accueillir un nombre variées d'individu selon leurs aménagements. Vu la quantité d'espace inutilisé Chrom avait décidé de faire un certain nombre de modifications. Le deuxième étage avait était totalement réorganiser pour servir de zone privée pour les Veilleurs qui l'avait aménagées à leurs guise (d'où le labo, la bibliothèque, la salle de thé et la salle de musique etc.….), Le première étage avait été transformée en réserve pour des fournitures en tout genre, tandis que le rez de chaussé devenait la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le troisième niveau avait était séparée en deux ailes chaque ailes comprenant les chambres des veilleurs de même sexe pour éviter tout 'accidents'...

Sur ce Azrael arriva devant sa chambre, dans l'aile ouest, juste entre celle de Vaike et de Stahl, la chambre 10. Azrael poussa un soupir en entrant dans sa chambre voyant le désordre qu'il y régnait. La chambre était un trois pièce de taille respectable : lorsqu'on entrée on tombait sur le salon, qui desservait les deux autres pièces : le bureau sur la gauche et le lit sur la droite. Le salon était éclairé par une fenêtre rectangulaire complétait par des volets en bois.

La chambre croulait littéralement sous les divers livres qu'Azrael avait emprunte à la bibliothèque (et jamais ramenés.) : livre d'histoire, de stratégie, de manufacture d'armes, de biologie, de confections d'antidotes et de poison, etc.…. Les divers vêtements qu'Azrael avait portés tout au long de la semaine avait été roulées en boule dans un coin. Le seul coin ou semblait régner un semblant d'ordre était le râtelier ou reposait son équipement (armure, épées, dagues de lancers, tome de magie anima et noire).

_Bon je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire_. Soupira, mentalement Azrael, qui retroussa ses manches et commença à ranger.

A peine eut il finit de fourrer son linge sale dans un sac et d'empiler tous les livres à peu près en ordre que des coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

« Entré. » Azrael regarda avec curiosité Fréderic entrée.

« Navrée de vous déranger Azrael, mais Chrom vous demande. »Azrael, haussa un sourcil d'étonnements. Il n'y a pas 36 raisons pour Chrom l'appelle.

« Il veut un duel de revanche ? »_Je me rappelle plus… on en était à 8 victoires pour lui, a 9 victoire pour moi sur 20 match je crois…_

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Il semblerait que ça concerne notre future mission. » Azrael sourit joyeusement.

« Enfin un peu d'action ! »

« En effets. » Azrael hésita un instant à enfiler son équipement, pour l'instant il n'était habillé que d'un ensemble cape-chemise-pantalon en laines noirs. Au final il décida de prendre une dague et un tome Flux au cas où.

« Passe devant Fréderic. »

Azrael et le Chevalier sortirent du dortoir et rejoignirent Chrom et Lissa qui les attendaient sous le cerisier, au centre de la caserne. _Comment ils se sont débrouiller pour amener un cerisier vivant de Chon'sin ? _

« Ah Azrael, te voilà. » Azrael salua son ami, remarquant son air troublé._ Chrom troublé ? Ça promet… _

« Salut Chrom. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Emm, nous a convoqués, je ne sais pas encore pour quoi. »

« Nous ? »_Oh, oh_ …

« Elle a demandés à ce que tu sois présents. » Azrael sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais garda un visage impassible.

« Bon, ne faisons pas attendre la Sainte Reine dans ce cas. » Azrael ignora les regards surpris de Chrom et Lissa avant de se tournait vers Fréderic. « Tu ouvres la marche ? »_ Oh Naga protège moi faites qu'elle m'appelle juste pour un conseil tactique ! _

Fréderic jeta un coup d'œil vers Chrom avant d'acquiescer. Le petit groupe resta silencieux jusqu'à atteindre le palais royal.

Encore une fois Azrael fut éblouis par la beauté du palais. La décoration était principalement faite à l'aide de fleurs et de plantes qui offrait un contraste colorée au marbre blanc des murs. Le groupe fut accueillie par un duo de chevaliers pégases les prévenants que la reine et ses conseillers les attendaient dans la salle de meeting. Suivant leurs guides Azrael remarqua que la garde du palais avait posté plus de garde que d'habitude._ Bizarre…_

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les interminables couloirs du palais, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle de meeting gardée par six chevaliers en armures de plates. Les gardes se mirent au garde à vous dès qu'ils aperçurent Chrom, et les firent entrer._ Ils ne me désarment pas ? C'est pas comme si cachais le tome à ma ceinture… _

Au centre de la salle de meeting trônait une gigantesque table de forme ovale, autour de laquelle était installée environ une trentaine de représentants des diverses guildes marchandes et des grandes familles nobles de Ylsse chacun accompagnées par leurs gardes du corps respectifs._ Ah ça explique que les gardes aient permit que je conserve mes armes._

Au sommet de la table se tenait Emmeryn, la sainte reine d'Ylsse._ Et techniquement ma souveraine aussi. _Azrael observa un instant Emmeryn : la reine devait avoir environ la trentaine mais en paraissait vingt, et possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Lissa. Azrael remarqua la marque que portait Emmeryn sur son front : la marque de la Sainte-Lignée, preuve du pacte liant les descendants du roi Marth a Naga. Etant le seul mage présent Azrael était le seul à pouvoir percevoir l'aura de magie entourant Emmeryn._ Je me demande à quel point elle peut être puissante ?_

Azrael reconnut la femme d'âge mur qui se tenait debout au côté d'Emmeryn : Phila, le Chevalier commandeur des chevaliers Pégases. Un vétéran de la précédente guerre Plegia-Ylsse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. _C'est parti…_

« Bienvenue Chrom. » La voix de la sainte reine retentit, claire et forte alors qu'elle décochait un sourire radieux a son jeune frère. _Ça c'est une voix d'orateur ou je ne m'y connais pas._

« Grande sœur. »Chrom se courba, pour saluer sa sœur. Azrael se doutait, connaissant Chrom, qu'il se forcé à respecter l'étiquette. La sainte reine lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Chrom et Lissa s'installèrent en face d'Emmeryn, tandis qu'Azrael et Fréderic se placèrent à leurs côtés les bras croisés dans le dos , le visage stoïque .

«Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons… »

« Excusé moi ma reine, mais pourquoi cette **vermine plegienne** participe t'elle a cette réunion ! Quelle preuve avons-nous qu'il n'est pas un espion du Roi Fou de Plegia ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le noble qui avait interrompus Emmeryn, un petit individu hargneux._ Apparition d'un raciste sauvage !_ Azrael vit le visage de Chrom s'obscurcir mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lancer une repartie cinglante la voix d'Emmeryn retentie, cette fois avec des accents tranchants.

« Sir Plais, Sachez que je suis celle qui a demandé qu'il soit présente. De plus je vous prierez de surveiller votre langage. »_ La sainte reine me défend ? C'est bizarre … Elle cherche probablement à défendre Chrom._

« Mais ma reine… » Le noble fut interrompis cette fois par Chrom.

« Assez ! J'ai totalement confiance en Azrael, Il a largement prouvées son efficacité et sa loyauté. Et Sir Plais, juste pour rappel si vous avez un problème avec l'un de mes hommes c'est avec moi que vous avez un problème ! »_ Chrom tu vas envenimées les choses-là ! Mais c'est sympa de ta part. _

Le silence se fit dans la salle._ Bon on ne va pas laisse les choses se dérouler ainsi._ Azrael réfléchis à un moyen de faire baisser la tension quand la voix d'Emmeryn s'éleva.

« Sir Plais, je comprends vos sentiments mais j'aimerai vous rappeler que ce sont des sentiments tel que les vôtres qui ont conduit à la première guerre Plegia-Ylsse. » Etrangement malgré le poids des mots d'Emmeryn, on ne percevait pas de colère dans sa voix juste de …la peine ? Plais sembla se recroqueviller sous le poids des paroles de la reine.

« Pardon ma reine… » _Hm, je ne pense pas qu'il regrette ses paroles, mais il regrette d'avoir peiné la reine. Intéressant._

Azrael regarda avec stupéfaction la Reine. A Plegia, le noble aurait déjà été décapité et sa famille empoisonnée pour faire bonne mesure._ Il est plaisant de voir qu'Emmeryn dirige par l'amour plutôt que par la peur._ Azrael avait vu beaucoup de souverains : Le roi fou de Plegia, Les Khans de Regna Férox, le Shogun de Chon'sin, l'empereur de Valm… Mais aucun ne lui avait fait la même impression qu'Emmeryn.

Le conseil se poursuivit sans autre interférences. Le but du débat été de décider quelle action devait être entrepris contre. D'après les rapports des chevaliers pégases un important groupe de bandits s'était installés au sud d'Ylsse au fin fond de la forêt. Sans étonnement il fut décidé d'envoyé les Veilleurs se chargée du problème tout en cherchant d'éventuelle information sur le ou les individus qui financés les Brigands. Le conseil pris fin sur ces décisions.

Alors qu'Azrael suivait Chrom et Lissa, Emmeryn les arrêta.

« Chrom, Lissa attendez je dois vous parler. Et cela vous concerne aussi Azrael. » Le tacticien se figea, et regarda Fréderic fermer la porte derrière lui.

A présent les seules personnes restantes dans la pièce étaient : Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Phila et Azrael. Azrael déglutit en sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir.

« Bon Emm. De quoi veux-tu nous parles ? » Chrom croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Pas de quoi, Chrom. » Corrigea la reine. « Mais de qui. » Azrael sentit le regard de La Sainte Reine se posé sur lui. _Oh merde ! Elle a deviné ?!_ Azrael plongea son regards dans les yeux bleus de la reine et il y vit ni menace ni envie de meurtre. Il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Vous savez… ? » Emmeryn hocha la tête doucement.

« Préférez-vous que je leur dise ou bien … ? »_ Alea jacta est…_

« Non, je vais leur dire. » Azrael inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Chrom et Lissa qui le regardé avec un regard plein d'incompréhension. « Chrom, Lissa… Vous vous souvenez que je n'ai jamais révèle le nom de mon grand-père… Et bien la raison qui m'a poussé à cela… » Azrael chercha ses mots avant de se lancer. « Le nom de mon grand-père était … Raziel dit le Fantôme blanc de Plegia… Le général qui a tué ton père. »

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle. Azrael garda la tête baissé._ Oh putain !ça y ait je l'ai dit… Et maintenant, Chrom ne m'exécutera pas mais qu'es que je vais faire si je dois quitter les Veilleurs_. Avant que la panique d'Azrael n'atteigne un point critique, une main se posa sur son épaule. Azrael releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Chrom. Avec stupeur, il y lu ni mépris, ni colère seulement de l'acceptation.

« Ça ne change absolument rien Azrael, peu importe de qui tu descends tu restes notre compagnon. » Azrael ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Sentiment renforcé par les sourires de Lissa et d'Emmeryn. Azrael secoua la tête décontenancée par la facilitée de Chrom à accepter ce genre de chose aussi facilement. La gorge noué par l'émotion, il se força à prononcer quelques mots.

« Merci, Chrom. » Le prince sourit.

« Tu te répètes mon ami. D'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien je t'ai tenu le même discours lorsque je t'ai recruté. Rassure moi je vais pas devoir te faire un petit discours tous les mois ? » Déclara le prince d'un ton sarcastique.

« Nan, plutôt tous les deux mois. » répliqua Azrael sur le même ton. Lissa pouffa.

« Bon Emm, » Chrom se tourna vers sa grande sœur en souriant. « Maintenant que ce point est réglée, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller tranche quelques bandits ! » Emmeryn soupira devant la bonne humeur de son frère.

« Soit prudent Chrom. »

« Comme toujours, grande sœur. » Chrom se retourna et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Fréderic, Lissa sur ses talons, après qu'elle est enlacée sa sœur. Azrael s'apprêtai à les suivre quand la voie d'Emmeryn retentit.

« Sir Azrael… » Azrael se retourna vers la Reine, un air interrogateur sur son visage. « Pardonnez-moi mon égoïsme mais j'aimerai vous demander de faire une chose pour moi. »_ Tant que ça implique pas d'aller voler le slip de Gangrel. Ou d'aller profaner un ancien cimetière._

« Je vous écoute. »dit poliment le Tacticien.

« Je vous en prie, protégez Chrom et Lissa. Je crains que de funestes évènements ne surviennent, alors je vous en prie veillez sur eux. » Azrael regarda de plus près le visage d'Emmeryn. _Ah… Ce n'est pas la Sainte Reine qui me demande ça, mais Emmeryn la grande sœur…_ Azrael sourit et s'inclina.

« Ça sera un honneur, Dame Emmeryn. » Le visage de La reine se détendit légèrement.

« Merci, Sir Azrael. »_ J'espère juste qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien…_

« Azrael qu'es-tu fait !? » La voix de Lissa retentit. Azrael regarda Emmeryn qui lui fit signe de partir avec un sourire.

Azrael sortit de la salle et se hâta de rejoindre le petit groupe qui l'attendait.

« Qu'es que Emm te voulait ? » Azrael réfléchi un instant avant de répondre a Lissa.

« Elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur sa famille. » Chrom poussa un long soupir.

« Rassure moi, tu vas pas commencer à imiter Fréderic ? » Azrael sourit en s'imaginant dans l'armure du chevalier.

« Je ne vais pas l'imiter je vais le seconder nuance.» Fit Azrael d'un ton sérieux. Chrom pris un air faussement désespère.

« Oh joie ! Comme si Fréderic le méfiant ne suffisait pas me voilà avec Azrael le paranoïaque ! » Fréderic poussa un long soupir.

« Bon courage Azrael. » Fit le chevalier d'un ton égal.

« Merci Freddy. » Le trio éclata de rire, En voyant la grimace du chevalier._ Ah oui c'est vrai 'Freddy' déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça._

**Deux semaines plus tard, Sud d'Ylsse **

Azrael arrêta La Folia et examina le village de Forlointain entourée par la forêt. Il était partit en éclaireurs avec Virion et Stahl pour examiner le village, et déjà cette mission sentait le roussi. Le trio était arrivé à cheval au sommet d'une colline boisée surplombant le village, leurs permettant d'observer sans être vu. Et dès le premier regard Azrael comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le village.

« Oy, Virion tu voie quelque chose ? » L'archer fronça les sourcils et se dressa sur ses étriers.

« Nop. Le village est désert. »_ Ça sent pas bon…_Azrael se tourna vers Stahl.

« Va prévenir Chrom que le village a été vidée et Virion et moi on part l'explorer plus avant. On l'attendra à l'entrée du village.» Ordonna le stratège.

« Bien compris. Faites gaffe là-bas ! » Stahl vit volter sa monture et galopa rejoindre le gros de la troupe. Azrael regarda Stahl disparaitre dans les bois avant de faire signe a Virion d'avancer.

« Mon ami tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller seul ? » s'inquiéta le noble.

« Pas de souci Virion, on a un ange gardien au-dessus de nous. » Virion leva les yeux et remarqua un pégase quasiment invisible, cachée par les nuages.

«Oh ! » Le noble sourit en saisissant son arc.

« Assez parler, on a un village à examiner. »_ J'espère juste ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise._

Les deux hommes talonnèrent leurs montures et descendirent vers le village. Très vite Azrael comprit qu'il y avait comme qui dirait 'une énorme couille dans le potage'.

« Ou sont les villageois ? Il n'y pas de cadavres et pas sangs. » Azrael compta les maisons._ Trente bâtiments servant d'habitation, plus quelques granges et greniers… Pour un village de cette taille, on peut compter au minimum une centaine de villageois. Je ne pense pas qu'une telle quantité de gens puisse se volatiliser comme ça sans laisser de trace. _Le vent se mit à souffler etAzrael renifla soudain une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'odeur du sang. _Aie_

« Virion… » Siffla Azrael en dégainant une de ses épées. Aussitôt l'archer encocha une flèche et regarda le Tacticien avec un air interrogatif._ Ah il n'a pas sentis …_

Azrael lui fit signe de rester silencieux et de le suivre. Les deux hommes descendirent de cheval et s'avancèrent plus avant dans le village.

Très vite ils découvrirent d'où venait l'odeur de sang : Sur le pas de la porte d'une des maisons au centre du village se trouvait le cadavre d'un homme, brun de grande taille, baignant dans son sang. Azrael fit signe a Virion de surveiller ses arrières et s'approcha du corps.

Vu de plus près Le mort semblait être un villageois d'après ses vêtements. _La quarantaine passée, blessure dû a une arme à large tranchant vu la taille de la blessure sans doute une hache. Le sang est à peine sec… La mort doit dater au maximum d'un jour pas plus._

« Il est … »Questionna Virion d'un ton hésitant.

« …mort. » Virion jura dans sa barbe. Azrael remarqua que l'homme avait les yeux grands ouvert et fixé le ciel. Azrael lui ferma les yeux._ Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus …_

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Les deux hommes se retournèrent arme dressés et prêt au combat mais se détendirent en reconnaissant Chrom accompagnées par Sully et Fréderic.

« On a quoi Azrael ? » Interrogea le prince d'un ton grave.

« Un mort et un village désert, Chrom. Et pour l'instant aucun semblant de piste. Je crains que ces pourritures de bandits n'aient eux vents de notre arrivées et se sont dépêcher d'effacer leurs traces.» Le capitaine des veilleurs grogna en entendant la sentence d'Azrael.

« Mais pourquoi kidnapper les villageois ? » s'inquiéta Virion.

« C'est simple, ils s'en serviront de boucliers humains si jamais on les rattrape » Le petit groupe grogna d'indignation.

« Et si on ne les rattrape pas ? »Demanda Fréderic, d'un ton calme. _Tu adore les questions rhétoriques pas vrai Fred ?_

« …Ils subiront le même sort que ce pauvre gars. » les veilleurs se figèrent imaginant aisément le carnage.

« Et on a vraiment aucun moyen de les traquer ? » Rugit Chrom bouillant de rage.

« Sans un bon traquer, non. Le seul indice que l'on possède est qu'ils sont probablement à un jour de marche de nous au maximum. » Chrom réfléchit un instant avant de jurer.

« Merde, On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? » Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse répondre, Un fracas de métal frappant le métal retentit faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Aussitôt les Veilleurs foncèrent vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait. Ils y trouvèrent un jeune villageois, 18 ans tout au plus, qui tenait en respect un quatuor de bandit armée d'une simple fourche. Au moment au les veilleurs apparurent les pillards se figèrent permettant au fermier d'enfoncer sa fourche dans la tête d'un des pillards

« Veilleurs Chargez ! » Obéissant à l'ordre de Chrom les veilleurs attaquèrent les bandits qui tentèrent de fuir.

« Virion, Sumia ! Ne les laisser pas fuir ! » Suivant le commandement d'Azrael, Sumia atterrît violement sur l'un des pillards le tuant sur le coup, tandis que Virion en abattait un autre d'une flèche en pleine tête. Azrael plaqua au sol le dernier pillard l'assommant d'un violent crochet du droit. Dès l'instant au le dernier bandit fut neutraliser, le jeune fermier se précipita vers Chrom.

« Mon seigneur, j'vous en prie vous d'vez nous aider ! » Pas besoin de s'appeler Miriel pour voir que le jeune homme était paniqué.

« Holà ! Doucement petit, comment tu t'appelles ? » Le rassura Chrom d'une voix forte.

« Donny. J'veux dire, Donnel…vot' Gracieuseté. » Bégaya le jeune homme brun.

« Ok Donnel, peut tu nous raconter ce qui c'est passait ? » Questionna Azrael._ On a peut-être une chance de sauver les villageois. _

« Y a tout un troupeau de bandits qui nous a attaqués et qui a embarquer tout le monde, mon Pa à tenter de leur résister mais… » Le visage du jeune homme se crispa de douleur. « Le chef de ses porcs … D'un coup il a levé sa hache et … »_ Et merde… Je crois qu'on connait maintenant l'identité de notre cadavre._ Chrom posa sa main sur l'épaule de Donnel.

« Donnel désolé de te demander ça, mais sait tu ou les bandits ont emmenés les autres villageois ? » L'espoir se lisait dans les yeux du capitaine des veilleurs.

« Ils ont embarqué tout le monde dans un vieux temple en ruine dans la forêt et je peux vous y conduire. » répondit Donnel.

« Es que tu sais combien il y a de brigands ? » Donnel réfléchi un instant avant de répondre à Azrael. « Non messire, je n'ai pas pu les compter. » _Bon tant pis, au moins on a une destination. _

« Bien partons tout de suite. » La voix de Chrom rappela a Azrael qu'ils avaient oublié un certain détails.

« Stop Chrom ! » Chrom regarda avec curiosités Azrael.

« Quoi ? »

« Avant de foncer dans le tas, j'aimerai que tu me laisse interroger le bandit. » Azrael indiqua du pouce le brigand recroquevillé derrière lui. Chrom fronça les sourcils.

« Par interroger, tu veux dire torturer ? » _Je pensais que c'était évidant…_

« Seulement si il refuse de répondre à mes questions. » Tenta de rassurer Azrael. Chrom secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Pour l'amour de Naga, Azrael il n'est pas question de recourir à la torture ! »_ J'aurais dû me douter qu'il dirait ça. Bon de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si un sous fifre avait accès a énormément d'infos. _

« Comme tu veux Chrom… Mais il aurait pu nous donner de précieuses infos. »_ J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où ce genre d'interrogatoire m'on empêcher de tomber dans un piège._

« La fin ne justifie pas les moyens. »s'indigna le prince.

« C'est toi le chef… » Azrael s'interrompit sentant un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna et dans le même mouvement fit siffler son épée, décapitant violemment le pillard qui avait tenté de fuir._ Oups je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la tête sur ce coup… Oh putain voilà que j'imite Vaike !_

« Je présume que ça règle la question. » déclara calmement Azrael en rengainant son épée. Chrom parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

« On en parlera plus tard. » Il se tourna vers Donnel. « Passe devant Donnel, on te suis. » Donnel hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt suivis par les veilleurs.

**Quelques heures plus tard au cœur de la forêt.**

« Tu te rends bien compte que si tu m'avais laissé interroger le bandit, on seraient pas dans cette situation. » grogna Azrael caches derrière un arbre.

« Azrael on parlera de ça plus tard.» soupira Chrom, planqué dans un buisson à côté de lui.

«Ouais c'est ça change de sujet… »_ Pourquoi, on ne m'écoute que quand on est dans la merde et pas avant ?_

Les veilleurs se tenaient embusquée dans la forêt, non loin du temple en ruine ou s'était cachée le groupe de pillards. Le groupe était parvenus à restés cachées sans se faire repérer. Mais un problème très simple les empêchaient de passer à l'attaque.

« Donc résumons la situation, on est face à une cinquantaine de bandits, barricader dans un temple en ruine avec une centaine d'otages qu'ils exécuteront a la seconde ou on lancera la charge. » Le prince se gratta la tête dans son buisson.

« C'est ça Chrom. »_ c'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà dit mais bon…_

« Je suis le seul à penser que cette situation craint ? » Azrael resta silencieux et examina le terrain._ Voyons voir : le temple est divisé en trois parties qui tiennent encore debout, le reste a été recouvert par la végétation. La plus grande salle est celle ou sont enfermés les villageois. La petite salle du fonds semble être l'endroit où ils entreposent leurs butins. La dernière salle est l'endroit où se sont regroupées le gros des bandits pour festoyer. Ils ont seulement postée quatre sentinelles, éloignées les unes des autres. Pas de changements de gardes, ni même de patrouille. Tsss, quelle bande d'amateurs ._Azrael vit une ébauche de plan se former dans sa tête.

« Chrom… » Le prince vit le sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Tu as un plan ? » termina le prince.

« C'est flippant quand tu lis dans mes pensées. » ironisa Azrael.

« Alors ce plan ? » s'impatienta Chrom.

« Il est simple : Je vais éliminer les sentinelles discrètement, pour permettre au gros de la troupe d'approcher. Une fois à l'intérieur, on sécurise l'accès au villageois et on élimine le reste des bandits .Dès que les bandits sont tous morts on pourra libérer les villageois. » Chrom hocha la tête.

« Sully et Vaike râlerons un peu mais ils suivront le plan. Comment on saura que tu éliminer les sentinelles ? » Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres d'Azrael.

« Contente-toi de regarder le ciel. »_ Oh Miriel va adorer ce nouveau sort !_

Plus tard

Le pillard, faisant le guet bailla d'ennui.

« Hey Garrick ! Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda-t-il au garde qui se tenait 20 mètres plus loin.

« Putain Atis, on est pas censé parler pendant qu'on est de garde ! » grogna l'autre garde.

« Hey mec, on est plus dans l'armée pas besoin de flipper comme ça. » 'Garrick' se contenta de grogner comme seul réponse.

« Oh aller fait pas ta pute. » le bandit ricana un instant avant de s'inquiéter. « Garrick ? »

Silence.

« Euh Garrick ? » Le bandit quitta son poste et se dirigea vers l'emplacement de son camarade. Il le vit assis contre le mur la tête penchée.

« Bordel Garrick, réponds quand on te parle ! » Atis saisie le bras de son compagnon et tenta de le relever. La tête de Garrick, bascula sur le côté et Atis remarqua alors avec effroi la plaie béante au niveau de sa gorge d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang.

Un hurlement de surprise enfla dans ses poumons…Mais que son cri franchisse ses lèvres un gant de cuir noire s'abattit sur sa bouche tandis que au même moment un lame s'enfoncé dans sa gorge tranchant artères et cordes vocales. La dernière chose qu'entendit Atis avant de sombrer dans le néant fut :

« On récolte toujours ce que l'on semé vermine. »

Azrael posa doucement le cadavre du brigand pour éviter que le bruit de sa chute n'alerte le reste du groupe et frotta sa dague sur les vêtements du bandit pour en nettoyer le sang. _ Et de quatre, il est grand temps d'appeler les autres. Ça été encore plus facile que ce que je pensais. _

Azrael leva le bras et lança son sort. Une boule de Lumière rouge éclata silencieusement au-dessus de la forêt. Azrael se plaqua contre le mur, ses vêtements noirs le rendant totalement invisible dans la nuit sans lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard Chrom arriva à la tête des veilleurs. Azrael fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune fermier au côté des veilleurs.

« Chrom… » Commença le tacticien, les yeux plissées.

« Azrael je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'est aussi son combat. » Azrael resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de tenter d'argumentée._ De plus je sais ce que ressent le gamin._ Il préfèra plutôt se tourner vers les veilleurs.

« Miriel, Ricken vous surveiller la porte des otages, Chrom et les autres avec moi.» _Oh voilà mon moment préfère._ « Et maintenant messieurs : CHARGEZ ! »

Les veilleurs chargèrent en hurlant dans les ruines. Les gardes devant la porte furent fauchés par les éclairs de Miriel avant d'avoir compris ce qui leurs arrivaient. Les veilleurs chargèrent les bandits qui interrompus dans leur fête n'avaient pas encore compris ce qui arrivait et la bataille se transforma en une mêlée sanglante.

Azrael enfonça son épée dans le cœur d'un bandit qui avait eu le malheur de lui faire face et poussa violement le corps du pied. Son regard parcouru en vitesse la salle cherchant des yeux l'homme que Donnel avait décrit comme étant le chef. Il le trouva entrain de fuir tandis que 6 de ses hommes tentaient d'empêcher les haches de Vaike et de Libra de l'atteindre. _Chier on a besoin de lui vivant si on veut savoir qui finance les attaques._ Azrael fonça en hurlant.

« Arrêter le ! Il nous le faut VIVANT ! » Un homme se dressa sur le chemin du chef et commença à l'affronter._ Parfait_ _maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à…_Azrael sentit son sang se figer en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui combattait le pillard._ Donnel ?! Oh putain non !_ Azrael chargea tentant d'arrêter le combat. _Merde je ne sais pas qu'es qui est le pire que Donnel se fasse tuer ou que ma source d'infos se fasse tuer !_

Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse atteindre un trio de bandit se jeta sur lui.

« Putain ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous ! » Azrael abattit ses lames avec sauvagerie. Les deux premiers bandits moururent avant d'avoir compris, le dernier n'esquiva de justesse le coup d'Azrael que pour finir empalée sur la lance de Sully. Azrael remercia Sully d'un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Donnel. _Merde, trop tard …_ Azrael serra les dents en voyant Donnel se tenir devant le corps décapitée, les bras tremblants. _Bon tant pis pour les infos. Par contre ce crétin va se faire tuer à rester plantées là. _

Un bandit chargea Donnel mais Azrael enfonça l'une de ses épées dans le dos du bandit. Laissant la lame dans le corps du bandit, Azrael s'avança à grands pas vers Donnel et de sa main libre le gifla violemment. Le jeune fermier tituba un instant avant de le regarder stupéfait.

« Aller bouge-toi ! Il reste des bandits à tuer ! » Les mots d'Azrael firent l'effet d'un douche froide a Donnel qui secoua la tête et retourna se battre. Azrael poussa un long soupir et arracha sa lame du corps du bandit qui avait tentait de tuer Donnel. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la mêlée lorsqu'il remarqua un bout de parchemin dépassant de la poche du chef brigand. Azrael récupéra le parchemin et sourit en voyant son contenu._ Eh ! Dame fortune ne nous a pas abandonnée on dirait._

Azrael rangea le parchemin dans une poche de sa cape pour éviter de l'endommager. Un bandit le chargea en hurlant. Sans se retourner Azrael agita sa main et une vague d'énergie noire jaillît de sa main, prenant la forme d'une lame qui trancha en deux le bandit. _Et oui mon gars, c'est jamais une bonne idée de se battre juste avec quelques peaux de bêtes comme armures._

Azrael vit Libra acculés par un groupe de bandits et fonça l'aider. Le tacticien en noir et le prêtre guerrier en blanc taillèrent en pièces les brigands et foncèrent de concert aider leurs camarades sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se concerter.

En quelques minutes, l'escarmouche fut terminée. Tous les bandits avaient été éliminés, et les veilleurs n'avaient subis que de légères blessures que Lissa et Maribelle traitèrent efficacement. Azrael examina les ruines qui avaient était repeinte en rouge après le combat. Le sang avait tellement coulés qu'il collait a ses bottes tandis qu'il marchait pour rejoindre Miriel.

« Miriel attrape. » La magicienne saisit au vol l'objet que lui lança Azrael, et examina la clé qui résidait au creux de sa main.

« La salle verrouillé est sans doute la cache à butin de ces vermines. Tu peux aller faire l'inventaire de son contenue avec Stahl ? » Miriel hocha la tête et partie chercher le chevalier en armure verte, non sans avoir fait promettre au tacticien de lui apprendre le sort qu'il avait utilisé comme signal. Azrael sortit un chiffon d'une des poches de sa cape , s'assit sur l'un des rares bancs en pierre intact ET non couvert de sang ,et nettoya le sang recouvrant ses lames. Pendant qu'Azrael finissait de nettoyer ses armes, il remarqua que Chrom avait une discussion houleuse avec l'une des villageoises, une vielle femme rondouillette ayant au moins 60 ans. Azrael était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se disait mais il pouvait voir clairement que Chrom tenter désespérément de calmer la vielle dame. Avant que la discussion ne dégénère, Donnel intervint et dit quelque mots a la vielle dame qui finit par serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras avec des larmes aux yeux. Chrom dit quelques mots avant de laisser le duo.

Azrael finit de nettoyer ses lames et attendit que son ami le rejoigne.

« Il y a un problème ? » Chrom secoua la tête, avec épuisement.

« Juste un petit souci de recrutement. J'ai proposé à Donnel de rejoindre les veilleurs. Il a acceptée mais sa mère… »_Aie…_

« N'a pas acceptée ? » finit Azrael. Chrom soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu as devinée… Et crois-moi si on me donne le choix entre : être à nouveau confronter à une mère en furie et affronter une wyverne à main nue. Je choisi la wyverne ! » Azrael ricana devant le mélodrame de Chrom. Lorsqu'Azrael reprit son calme, Chrom lui demanda d'un ton curieux. « Ça ne te pose aucun problème que Donnel nous rejoigne ? Au départ tu étais contre le fait qu'il se batte avec nous. »Azrael rengaina ses épées et s'étira avant de répondre.

« J'étais contre le fait qu'une victime des bandits se battent par vengeance. Par contre du moment qu'il obéit à mes directives, je n'ai rien contre. De plus tu as un certain talent pour le recrutement Chrom. » Chrom rigola en entendant le sarcasme dans la voix d'Azrael.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un temps profitant du moment de répit.

« Je crains que le conseil ne considère cette mission comme un échec. » La sentence de Chrom tomba mais Azrael secoua la tête.

« Notre travail ne fait que commencer captain. » Chrom regarda son stratège, les sourcils haussés d'étonnements. Pour toute réponse Azrael tendit le parchemin du chef bandit. Chrom saisit le document et se figea en prenant conscience de son contenue.

« Bon sang… » Le document contenait un ensemble d'ordre et de directives mettant en évidence le fait que les bandits que les veilleurs venait d'éliminer n'était pas le groupe principale, mais juste un groupe satellite. Le 'Boss' annonçait dans la lettre qu'il allait, avec deux autres chefs bandits nommer Victor et Vincent, commençait l'opération. La lettre ordonnait au défunt chef bandit de causer autant de remue-ménage pour attirer l'attention, pendant ce temps son groupe et les deux autres ploucs ravageraient la frontière entre Ylsse et Régna Férox : bloquant les caravanes et pillant les villages.

Chrom jura violemment, manquant de déchirer le document de colère.

« Yup, la traque ne fait que commencer. » Chrom se tourna vers Azrael.

« Pas le temps d'attendre des renforts, Si on veut éviter une hécatombe il faut foncer vers le nord. » Azrael acquiesça sombrement._ Si les trois groupes font la même taille que celui qu'on vient d'éliminer…_

« J'aime pas l'idée d'être à 20 contre 150 mais les troupes officiels mettront trop de temps pour agir. » Azrael se leva d'un seul mouvement. Chrom sourit sombrement devant la triste vérité des paroles de son stratège. « Je me charge d'aller récupère des vivres. »

« Je vais prévenir le reste du groupe. » Les deux foncèrent exécuté leurs taches. Avant qu'Azrael n'atteigne le groupe de villageois il entendit la voix de Chrom rugir :

« Veilleurs rassemblement ! Préparez vos paquetages ! On parts au nord ! » Azrael regarda un instant les veilleurs passées du calme plat a la frénésie la plus total.

_Ça va être un bain de sang._ Pensa sombrement le tacticien aux cheveux noirs.

Le coin de l'auteur.

ET BAM ! Un chapitre 4 ! UN !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié si ce n'est pas le cas merci de dire pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer ! critique constructive toujours apprécie.


	6. Chapter 5 : Guerre frontalière

Dragon 69 : merci pour l'encouragement!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Guerre frontalière <strong>

« P-p-p-putain de pays de sauvages. » Grelotta Azrael en resserrant sa cape autour de lui. Chrom éclata de rire en voyant son stratège frigorifié.

« Tiens, tiens aurais-je trouvé la faiblesse du Tout-Puissant Azrael ? » Railla le Prince.

« J'ai grandi dans un désert par le sang de Naga ! » Se défendit. « D'ailleurs je suis incapable de comprendre comment toi et Vaike vous pouvez rester habillés comme ça et ne pas avoir déjà gelé. » Il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le lutteur aux cheveux blonds qui marchait en sifflotant devant eux.

« Hm, l'habitude sans doute. »

Azrael grogna de dépit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était abasourdi par l'endurance et la résistance inhumaine de certain des veilleurs. Le stratège porta un regard fatigué sur le campement que les veilleurs avaient installé à la frontière entre Ylisse et Régna Férox. Azrael avait travaillé plusieurs années à Férox et pourtant il était incapable de s'adapter au rude climat hivernal. Entre les tempêtes de neige et les chutes de températures violentes Régna Férox était un pays rude foyer d'un peuple à son image.

Azrael repensa a l'arrivé des veilleurs et un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Chrom avait parlé d'atteindre la frontière en maximum 15 jours, Il l'avait pris pour un fou. Et pourtant les veilleurs l'avaient fait. Ils avaient traversé tout Ylisse en moins de deux semaines, arrivant avant que les bandits ne commencent leurs attaques. Grâce à ça les Veilleurs avaient un avantage tactique monstrueux : vu qu'Azrael avait connaissance de l'objectif final des bandits il avait pu déterminer où ils frapperaient. Désormais les Veilleurs n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que ces pauvres brigands commencent leurs attaques. Chrom n'avait pas été très heureux de laisser les brigands attaquer mais Azrael l'avait convaincu que c'était le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser définitivement des pillards.

Le stratège repassa son plan en vue : les veilleurs s'étaient installés dans une forêt à l'abri des regards près du village de Blanche-Frontière, connu pour être un passage obligatoire pour toutes caravanes allant de Régna Férox vers Ylisse et vice versa. Azrael savait que cette route, en plus d'être vitale pour Ylisse, était peu gardée à cause de réductions militaires imposées par Emmeryn._ J'ai beau apprécier la Sainte-Reine, elle a commis une sacrée connerie en réduisant autant l'armée._

Un bruit de pas fit se retourner Chrom et son tacticien. Le duo regarda Sumia qui (miracle) était parvenu jusqu'eux sans chuter une fois ! Azrael arma une plaisanterie, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il fit l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune Chevalière pégase._ C'est l'heure._

« Captain, Azrael… Il y a du mouvement au nord, une importante bande armée se dirige vers le village. »Les prévint Sumia les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Yosh, ils sont arrivés. » Grogna Chrom en se levant, tout de suite suivi par Azrael.

« Sumia, tu prends Chrom avec toi. » La jeune aux cheveux gris hoqueta de surprise. « J'ai besoin que vous harceliez les pillards en éliminant tous individus pouvant servir de chefs. Comme ça ils seront incapable de se regroupés. » La chevalière parut hésitante un instant et jeta un drôle de regards à Chrom avant de hocher la tête et de partir préparer son équipement._ C'était quoi ça ?_

« Bon alors c'est quoi le plan ? » Azrael se tourna vers Chrom, l'air sombre.

« C'est simple à la seconde ou ils attaquent le village on lance une charge en plein dans leurs dos en faisant assez de bruit pour faire croire que toute _l'armée_ de Ylisse leur est tombé dessus. Puis on profite de la confusion pour les tailler en pièces. »_ Je sens qu'on va s'éclater._

« Semble parfait pour moi. » Chrom commença à partir rejoindre le reste des troupes mais Azrael l'arrêta.

« Chrom, après cette mission faudra qu'on parle. » dit sombrement le tacticien.

« A quelle sujet ? »demanda le prince étonné.

« Il faudra qu'on essaie de convaincre Emmeryn de renforcer l'armée sinon ce genre de situation va pas arrêter de se reproduire. » Grogna Azrael.

Chrom cligna des yeux de surprise et parut prêt à questionner le tacticien mais se reprit et se contenta de hocher la tête. Azrael suivit son souverain et rejoignit les rangs de ses compagnons._ J'espère que les gardes protégeant le village ne sont pas de complet incapable, sinon j'aurai la mort de beaucoup sur ma conscience aujourd'hui._ Soupira mentalement l'ancien mercenaire en vérifiant ses armes.

* * *

><p><span>Entrée du village de Blanche-Frontière.<span>

Anna s'étira en soupirant d' marchande aux cheveux roux n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure journée pour faire du profit. Elle était parvenue à vendre ses produits au triple de leurs valeurs d'origines ! La marchande sifflota en comptant l'argent qu'elle avait gagné lorsque des cris d'alerte retentirent. Anna regarda les gardes du village hurlaient des ordres au marchands et les civiles fonçaient à l'intérieur apparemment paniqué.

« Qu'es que… ? »Commença la marchande.

« DES PILLARDS ! TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE VILLAGE ! » Hurla l'un des gardes en agitant sa lance, indiquant au villageois terrifies l'entrée du village.

Anna jura et prit son épée avant de foncer à l'entrée du village. Le village était entouré par un mur d'épais rondins percé d'une seule entrée. La trentaine de gardes qui protégeait le village s'était rassemblé devant le portail, la moitié d'entre eux étaient équipés d'arc le reste d'entre eux étaient armés de lances et de boucliers. Le capitaine, un jeune homme brun de taille moyenne, remarqua la marchande et se dirigea vers elle.

« Madame, je dois vous demandez de vous mettre à l'abri. » demanda l'officier d'un ton ferme et calme.

« Vous pensez vraiment être en position de refuser une lame supplémentaire ? » rétorqua la marchande. Un instant elle crut que le militaire allé l'envoyer bouler puis il soupira et tendit sa main.

« Capitaine Taylor, Miss… ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Anna, la marchande mystérieuse » fit la rousse en souriant.

« Merci de votre aide Anna, si on veut survivre on va avoir besoin d'aide pour survivre à ça. »Dit le jeune homme en jetant un regard sombre sur la porte du village qui était en train d'être verrouillé.

« Qu'es qu'on affronte Taylor ? » Anna vit le visage du jeune officier s'assombrir encore plus.

« Une grosse centaine de pillards sont à nos portes, ils ont encerclés le village, on n'a aucune échappatoire. » Anna sentit sa gorge s'asséchait en comprenant la gravité de la situation.

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? »Demanda-t-elle, en cachant sa peur.

« Les bandits n'ont pas d'équipements de sièges et le village possède des défenses solides donc on tient la position en attendant que les renforts arrivent. »Rétorqua Taylor, toujours calme.

« Tu es sur qu'on pourra tenir ? »Demanda la marchandé dubitativement.

« … Prions pour que les Veilleurs soient dans les environs parce que les Chevaliers pégases n'arriveront jamais à temps. » Grogna Taylor en retournant préparer ses hommes.

« Vous êtes d'un réconfort. » Ironisa la marchande. Anna remarqua qu'une quarantaine de villageois avaient rejoint les gardes, équipés d'armes improvisés, montant le nombre de défenseurs a environ 70 contre 150. Anna grimpa sur les remparts et se plaça à côté de Taylor regardant les pillards foncer sur eux en hurlant diffèrent cris de guerres. Tous les pillards avaient quasiment le même équipement : armure en peaux et armes en fer de basse qualité.

« Un dernier conseil ? »S'enquit la marchande, lame au clair. Taylor se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

« Rester en vie ! » Hurla le capitaine.

Les cris de guerres percèrent l'air tandis que les pillards arrivaient au contact .Ils commençaient à fracasser les portes et à escalader les remparts. Taylor leva son bras et l'abaissa en hurlant :

« Archers feu ! » La quinzaine d'archers bandèrent leurs arcs et firent tomber une pluie de traits sur les pillards faiblement équipés. Les cris de douleurs emplirent l'air lorsque les flèches atteignirent leurs cibles, s'enfonçant dans les chairs des attaquants peu protégé.

Anna fit siffler sa lame décapitant un bandit qui tentait d'escalader les remparts, tandis que Taylor renvoyait les bandits d'où ils venaient, à grand coup de bouclier. La marchande jeta un rapide coup sur le champ de bataille : si les soldats tenaient fermement leurs positions ce n'était pas le cas des civils. Les pauvres villageois se faisaient taillés en pièces sans que les gardes puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Mais malgré les pertes les défenseurs parvinrent à arrêter les pillards.

« On a de la chance. » Anna jeta un regard incrédule sur le capitaine, croyant avoir mal entendu. « On peut tenir la position. Ces barbares n'ont aucune formation et ni le moindre entrainement. » Expliqua calmement Taylor.

Avant que la marchande n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, une série de hurlements de douleur attira l'attention du duo. Anna sentit son sang se glacer en voyant d'où venaient les cris : Un gigantesque guerrier chauve venait de grimper sur le mur, et d'un mouvement il avait balancé sa hache, qui soit dit en passant était aussi grande que Anna, et broyer un quatuor de soldats qui avaient tentés de l'arrêter.

« Malédiction ! un berserkers ! »Jura Taylor. Le capitaine chargea aussitôt pour arrêter la série de massacre du bandit.

Anna tenta de le rejoindre mais fut attaquer par un autre bandit. La marchande se débarrassa aisément de son adversaire. Un cri de douleur vrilla les oreilles de la marchande. Avec horreur Anna vit Taylor s'effondrait son bouclier réduit en pièce par la violence des coups. Le bandit géant riant au-dessus de lui.

« Ah tu croyais pouvoir te mesurait a Victor? Misérable ver ! Meurt ! » La hache s'abattit mais Anna parvint à pousser Taylor hors de portée de l'arme monstrueuse qui s'enfonça dans le bois du rempart. Le géant renifla avec mépris. « Et maintenant une femme ? » Dit-il en portant un regard vitreux sur la marchande rousse. Anna dégaina son meilleur sourire provocateur.

« Attention mon gros, il n'y pas que les prix que je coupe en tranche. » Victor fronça les sourcils de colère.

« Je vais prendre plaisir à te briser chienne ! » Rugit le berserker en se jetant sur la marchande. Le bandit se rendit compte un peu tard que Anna était bien plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. La marchande esquivait souplement les coups de hachoirs de Victor lui infligeant à chaque fois une blessure supplémentaire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne porte le coup mortel. Malheureusement une flaque de sang fit perdre l'équilibre à la marchande. Victor profita aussitôt de l'occasion pour balancer un coup de poing qui fit voler Anna. La marchande atterrît violemment contre le parapet du rempart et leva la tête avec difficultés pour voir la hache se levait. « Ainsi ma dernière heure est arrivé » murmura Anna avec amertume.

**«** **POUR YLISSE ! »**

« Hein ? » Avant que qui que ce soit est compris ce qui se passait un pégase percuta de plein fouet Victor, larguant au passage un épéiste aux cheveux bleu qui tailla en pièce avec aisance les bandits stupéfait. Après avoir nettoyé le rempart il hurla :

« Veilleurs à l'attaque ! » Anna entendit un rugissement répondre à l'épéiste et fit une petite unité de combattants surgir de la forêt et chargé les bandits par l'arrière. La marchande regarda figé les bandits se faire massacrer par les nouveaux arrivants.

Victor poussa un cri de colère en se relevant et chargea l'épéiste aux cheveux bleus. Grossière erreur, L'épéiste frappa à une vitesse inhumaine tuant instantanément le bandit en lui plantant la lame en plein cœur. L'homme retira son épée sanglante du corps avant de se tourner vers Anna et Taylor.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il. Avant qu'Anna puisse répondre Taylor s'agenouilla devant lui la tête baissé.

« Votre majesté, c'est un honneur ! » Marmonna Taylor, en semblant perdre son calme pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes le prince Chrom ? » demanda Anna avec stupeur. La marchande n'était pas attendue à voir le Prince de Ylisse et ses hommes venir à la rescousse. Chrom sourie en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage d'Anna.

« Restez à l'abri, vous avez largement fait votre part. Moi et le reste des Veilleurs allons nous occuper de ces ordures. » Sur ces mots Chrom remonta derrière le chevalier pégase et retourna dans la mêlée. Bien qu'a première vu ses hommes n'aient absolument pas besoin d'aide.

Anna et Taylor restèrent un instant immobile en tentant de comprendre ce qui se venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps au cœur de la bataille.<span>

« Et de 11 ! » rugit Vaike en abattant sa hache sur le malheureux bandit qu'il lui faisait face, réduisant sa tête en pulpe sanguine.

« Ah tu te relâche Vaike ! J'en suis à 15 ! » S'écria Sully en empalant un bandit supplémentaire du haut de sa monture.

« AH ! Il n'est pas dit que le champion sera vaincu aujourd'hui ! » Rugit le combattant en faisant siffler sa hache de plus belle. Azrael sourit en regardant les deux têtes brulées. Sully avait mis au défi Vaike de tuer plus de bandits qu'elle, bien sur le blond avait aussitôt accepté le défi. Azrael se reconcentra sur le combat le temps de décapiter un bandit et d'envoyait une boule de feu sur un autre. Le stratège se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement surestimé les bandits. Non seulement aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moindre entrainement mais en plus, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chaines de commandements. A cause de ça dès que les Veilleurs avaient chargé les bandits avaient paniqué et désormais ils s'agissaient plus d'un massacre unilatéral plutôt qu'une vraie bataille._ Bizarre ils ne ressemblent en rien aux autres bandits… Ils seraient de la chair à canon ? Mais pourquoi ? _

Même si cette énigme occupait un peu son esprit, Azrael s'ennuyait a un tel point qu'il se demandait si il ne devrait pas combattre à mains nus histoire d'ajouter un peu de défi._ Azrael reste concentré ! Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser !_

Azrael se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ou se trouvait le jura en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas assez grand pour voir quoi que ce soit.

« Kellam ! » Aboya-t-il.

« Oui Azrael ? » Fit le géant en armure en se matérialisant à côté du stratège._ Comment il arrive à faire ça sans magie ?_

« Es que tu vois le chef ? » Demanda Azrael avec espoir. Le chevalier plissa des yeux un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

« Il y a un type mieux armé que les autres bandits qui essaie de mettre un semblant d'ordre a environ 30 mètres. »Informa-t-il.

« Ok… Vaike ! Avec moi ! » Rugit Azrael. « Virion et Kellam, couvrez nous ! »_ C'est l'heure d'aller à la pêche ! _

Les Veilleurs obéirent immédiatement et Azrael commença à progresser vers le chef. Pendant que lui et Vaike avançaient, il put voir que ses autres frères d''armes se débrouillaient a merveilles : Frédéric menait une véritable boucherie avec Sully et Stahl, tandis que Miriel et Ricken bombardaient inlassablement les pillards permettant à Libra, Lissa et Maribelle de soigner la moindre écorchure en toute sécurité. _Non pas que Libra en ait besoin, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un aussi doué pour découper que pour recoller !_ Mais Azrael devait avouer que ce qui l'impressionné le plus était le duo Chrom-Sumia. C'est deux-là se complétait parfaitement et leurs attaques de hit-and-run faisait des dégâts magistraux aux bandits._ Force et vitesse ! Faudra qu'ils fassent équipent plus souvent. _

_J'espère que le chef aura les réponses à mes questions parce que sinon il me suppliera de le tuer !_

Le stratège continua à tuer inlassablement, les bandits tombant devant lui comme des moutons face à un loup affamé. Lui et Vaike se traçant une route sanglante dans les rangs des bandits. Après avoir décapité un dernier bandit Azrael se trouva enfin devant sa cible.

Le chef des bandits était un homme de petit gabarit maniant deux haches de lancer avec un casque ressemblant à un crâne de dragon. À la différence des autres bandits son armure était en acier tout comme ses armes. L'homme jeta un regard haineux à Azrael qui comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas un bandit. La façon dont il tenait ses armes, sa posture, son regard…tous ces éléments prouvaient que le chef des bandits était un militaire chevronné. _Un déserteur ? Non ses armes sont en trop bonnes état ce qui ne laisse qu'une seul alternative…_ Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur le visage d'Azrael faisant trembler les quelques bandits qui étaient restés près du chef.

« Vaike, Kellam, Virion Je me charge du chef. » Les Veilleurs hochèrent la tête et chargèrent les bandits tandis qu'Azrael engageait le chef. Grâce à cela Azrael avait tout le loisir de s'occuper du chef sans être déranger.

Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque les lames du stratège entrèrent en collisions avec les haches. _Mmm il est pas mauvais, par rapport aux bandits mais comparé à m…_

Soudain le chef balança l'une de ses haches à bout portant qui s'envola vers la tête du stratège. Azrael tenta d'esquiver mais il n'y parvint pas totalement. La hache lui entailla profondément la joue avant de continuer sa route pour se planter dans le dos d'un bandit.

La douleur eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Azrael. Le stratège fixa un regard furieux sur son adversaire._ Calme Azrael il te le faut vivant…_

« Là tu m'aura cherché. »Grogna-t-il. Le chef chargea, sa hache visant la tête d'Azrael mais avant que l'arme ne l'atteigne, Azrael disparu. Le chef écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit ses bras et ses jambes furent entaillés en profondeur au même moment.

Le chef hurla et s'écroula ses tendons et ses nerfs étant sectionnés. Son casque tomba lorsqu'il toucha le sol et il resta au sol incapable de faire autre chose que de jeter un regard haineux à Azrael. Le stratège rengaina ses épées et s'approcha du vaincu, remarquant au passage que les bandits avaient été totalement mit en déroute par les Veilleurs. Le stratège essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue. _J'espère que Lissa peut m'arranger ça._

« On fait moins le malin pas vrai ? » Siffla le stratège en examinant son adversaire déchu.

« Va crever chien d'Ylisse. » Grogna le bandit.

« Ouais, ouais peut être plus tard…Un seconde je te connais ! » Azrael se mit à genoux et examina avec attention le visage du bandit. « Capitaine Atis ? Eh bien en voilà une surprise ! Je me demande ce que fait l'un des hommes de confiance de Gangrel ici ? Peut-être du tourisme ? »Azrael vit le visage d'Atis se décomposé en comprenant que sa couverture avait été mis à jour.

« Tu es plegien ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de gagner du temps.

« Tu sais ça te servira à rien de gagner du temps mais bon. Oui je suis plegien. » Répondit Azrael d'un ton ennuyé. _1, 2, 3,4…_

« Comment peux-tu servir les ylssiens ? N'a tu donc aucun honneur ? » Cracha haineusement Atis. _Et 5 c'était rapide._

« Oui par ce que c'est très honorable de s'attaquer à un village emplie d'innocents. »Rétorqua Azrael .Atis renifla avec mépris.

« Les ylssiens ne sont que des vermines bonne à écraser ! »Hurla-t-il. Azrael se contenta de soupirait._ Et c'est reparti. Et moi qui pensait qu'une fois en dehors de Plagia j'arrêterai d'entendre ce discours d'abrutis._

« Je comprends pas pourquoi j'essaie de te convaincre. » Le stratège se leva et dégaina l'une de ses épées. Comprenant l'intention d'Azrael, Atis tenta de ramper hors de portée. Sans un mot Azrael leva son épée et l'abattit.

Avant que sa lame n'atteigne sa cible, elle fut arrêtée par Falchion. Azrael jeta un regard interrogateur à Chrom.

« Azrael rengaine ton épée. »Grogna le Prince. Azrael cligna des yeux mais fit ce que Chrom lui demandait. _Qu'es qu'il veut ?_

« Il y a un problème Chrom ? »Demanda Azrael avec curiosité.

« Le problème c'est que tu allais abattre un homme sans défense ? »Éclata le Prince._ Attends c'est tout ?_

« Et… ? »_Ne me dites pas qu'il naïf a ce point ?_

« C'est tous ce que tu as dire ?! Sérieusement ? »Répondit Chrom choqué. _Et bien si._

« Chrom si tu voulais épargner les blessés faillaient me le dire. »Répondit calmement Azrael. Chrom resta un temps silencieux tandis que les Veilleurs formaient un cercle silencieux autour d'eux.

« Azrael ne me dit pas… »Commença le Prince.

« …Tu l'aurais tué sans le moindre regret et bien si Chrom. »Répondit le stratège d'un ton calme sans la moindre trace de colère.

Chrom resta silencieux observant Azrael. Après un moment le prince soupira._ Je crois que je l'ai déçu._

« Ne refait plus jamais ça. »Se contenta de dire le Chrom d'un ton triste.

« Ay ,ay Captain. »Soudain Atis commença à convulser._ Qu'es qui lui prend ?_

« Qu'es que ? » Azrael s'approcha pour l'examiner._ OH MERDE !_

Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua au-delà des mots les Veilleurs. Une série de tatouages noirs apparurent sur le visage d'Atis et la seconde d'après sa tête explosa aspergeant tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Le souffle de l'explosion envoya Azrael volé dans les rangs des veilleurs, atterrissant sur Stahl tandis que le corps d'Atis était réduit en poussière. Face à ça Sumia et Ricken s'éloignèrent pour vomir tandis que les autres Veilleurs s'éloignaient du corps avec des grimaces de dégouts. Seul Fréderic et Miriel étaient parvenus à rester impassibles, du moins en apparence.

« Bon sang c'était quoi **ça **? » Hurla Chrom horrifié.

« Magie noire ! Et pas le genre normal ! » Grogna Azrael en se relevant avec l'aide de Vaike. « J'ai entendu parler d'assassins qui se faisait graver une sorte de malédiction dans leurs corps. A la seconde où ils échouaient à leurs missions la malédiction s'activait mettant fin à leurs vies. » _Je suis plus étonné du fait que j'ai été incapable de sentir la moindre once de magie._

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces sorts ? » S'étonna Miriel._ Ça ne m'étonne pas._

« Le sorcier qui m'apprit la magie m'a confié que ce genre de malédictions étaient terriblement dangereuse. Une seul erreur et le mage qui a lançai le sort meurt avec sa victime. C'est pour ça que cette 'art' avait été banni. Mais il semblerait que des individus aient continués a perfectionné cette technique. » Confia Azrael._ Je ne connais que deux personnes assez doué pour lancer un sort comme ça et survivre mais les deux n'ont aucune raisons d'avoir fait ça. Ça veut dire qu'il y un sorcier de talent qui veut du mal à Ylisse. Génial._

« Et maintenant retour à la case départ. »Soupira Chrom. « Sans lui on a aucune piste. »se lamenta le prince.

« Au contraire Chrom. » Les veilleurs se tournèrent vers Azrael étonnés de son assurance.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Lissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avant que **ça** n'arrive, j'ai eu le temps de reconnaître le visage du bandit. Cet homme était le capitaine Atis, un chevalier wyverne d'élite à la botte de Gangrel et accessoirement l'un de ses hommes de confiance. » Les informa le stratège. « Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage à la capital de Plegia.

« Mais qu'es qui foutait à la tête d'une bande de brigands ? » Tonna Vaike.

« Il n'y a que deux possibilité : soit il a déserté, soit il était en mission pour le roi de Plegia. » Analysa Miriel.

« Vu la férocité avec laquelle les plegiens traque leurs déserteurs, je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. » Murmura Fréderic.

« Une seconde…Si Gangrel l'a envoyé pour s'en prendre à Ylisse cela veut dire… »Compris Chrom.

« …Qu'il prépare la guerre. » Compléta sombrement Azrael.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe. Tous savaient que si Plegia envahissait Ylisse ce serait un massacre.

« Merde ! Sale chien au cœur noir ! »Rugit Chrom de rage.

« Du calme Chrom on a encore un moyen de renverser la situation. »Dit Azrael d'un ton assuré.

« Hein ? »

« Gangrel n'est pas encore prêt à envahir Ylisse il fait face à une forte opposition interne dans son propre pays. C'est pour ça qu'il a payé les bandits pour attaquer les villages d'Ylisse. Il voulait nous affaiblir au maximum. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'on devinerait c'est plan. Le roi fou va croire qu'il a tous le temps du monde pour nous envahir, ce faisant il ne passera à l'action que dans quelques mois. Et nous allons mettre ce temps à profit ! » Dit Azrael avec confiance.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tout simplement en bâtissant une armée. »

« Emm n'acceptera jamais. »Grogna Chrom.

« On lui fera voir la raison Chrom, sinon lorsque Gangrel décidera de passer à l'action ça sera une hécatombe. »

« On n'arrivera jamais à bâtir une armée suffisante en quelques mois ! » Intervint Fréderic.

« C'est ça ou être massacrer. » Conclut Azrael.

« Azrael… on en parlera ce soir, pour l'instant on doit s'occuper des villageois mais après je demanderai une réunion d'urgence avec Emm et les hauts responsables de l'armée. » Décida Chrom.

« Aye Capitaine. »

* * *

><p>Alors que les veilleurs s'affairaient à aider les villageois, Azrael utilisaient ses pouvoirs pour brûler les cadavres des bandits. Une tache lugubre certes mais nécessaire, beaucoup épidémies démarraient lorsque des corps étaient laissés pourrir à l'air libre. En plusieurs heures le stratège avait incendié la moitié des corps et il sentait son corps commençait à protester.<p>

« Ça faisait un bail Death Wings ! »Azrael sursauta et se tourna vers la joyeuse marchande qui venait de l'interpellait.

« Ça faisait un bail Anna. Comment font tes sœurs ? » Demanda le stratège en souriant.

« Toujours à la recherche du profit, comme moi. On a ça dans le sang tu le sait bien. » Répondit la marchande en hochant.

« Toi et ton or … » Soupira Azrael en roulant des yeux avec exagération.

« Et ! C'est comme ça que tu parles à un nouveau camarade ? » Fit semblant de s'indigner Anna.

« Quoi ? »_Oh non ne me dites pas._

« Et oui j'ai rejoint les veilleurs. »_Génial! Avec son aide je vais faire des économie de malade sur le matos!  
><em>

« Pourquoi ? »

« Probablement pour les même raisons qui ont poussé un mercenaire avide sang et de vengeance à rejoindre un groupe d'idéaliste. »_ Sa langue n'a pas perdu de son tranchant._

« Tu marques un point… Qu'es que tu as à me demander Anna ? » Demanda Azrael.

« Je suis si transparente ? »Ironisa la marchante.

« … » Azrael se contenta de la fixer du regard.

« Ok, ok… J'aimerai que tu me répondes honnêtement, il nous reste combien de temps avant que la guerre éclate. » Azrael ferma les yeux. D'une voix grave il finit par répondre.

« … 6 mois avec de la chance. » Anna grinça des dents. _Elle a de la famille dans chaque pays, si la guerre éclate…_

« Et Ylisse a une chance de gagner ? »

« Si la Sainte-Reine suit mes conseils oui, sinon non. »

« …Merci Azrael. »

« De rien Anna…Tu ferais mieux de fuir vers Régna Férox avec tes sœurs. » Lui conseilla le stratège.

« Azrael je ne me suis pas engagé dans les Veilleurs pour le fun. Je me suis engagé parce que si Gangrel gagne il va faire tuer toutes personnes ayant du sang ylssiens. Personne ne sera à l'abri. D'ailleurs je suis plus étonné que toi en sachant qu'es qui va arriver tu restes au côté des perdants. Tu n'as jamais été porte sur l'humanitaire. » Azrael fut étonné de sentir une tel résolution chez la marchande. Elle qui ne jurait que par l'or semblait être prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la cause.

« Je suis un stratège Anna. Une arme qui ne vit que pour détruire les ennemis de celui qu'elle sert. J'ai juré de servir Chrom et je respecterai ce serment même si je dois en mourir. » _C'est ce que je suis. Si quelqu'un doit se salir les mains autant que e soit moi._

« Tu ferais passer le prince Chrom avant ta vengeance. »Azrael fut tenté de mentir à Anna. Mais il savait que lui cacher la vérité de changerais rien à la vérité.

« …Oui, Les Veilleurs auront toujours la priorité sur ma vengeance. »_ Les morts se ne soucient du sort des vivants..._

« Tu as changé Azrael…Mais ce changements te va bien. » La marchande tourna les talons laissant Azrael continué à brûler les cadavres. Les mots d'Anna résonnèrent dans la tête du stratège. _Es que j'ai vraiment changé ? Ou es que je me contente de retenir mes pulsions ?_


	7. Chapter 6: Nuage de guerre

**chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête **

« Nous y voilà. L'heure de vérité. » Soupira Chrom face à la chambre du conseil.

« T'inquiète pas Chrom je suis sûr qu'ils prendront la bonne décision. » Tenta de rassurer Lissa.

« Putain, la guerre sera courte, si ce n'est pas le cas. »Grogna Azrael.

« En effet. » Soupira Fréderic.

Azrael et Chrom avaient passé tout le voyage de retour à préparer leurs rencontres avec le conseil avec l'aide de Miriel et de Fréderic. Le Prince et le Stratège savaient que s'ils échouaient à convaincre le conseil de d'agir Ylisse serait détruite. _Enfin même si il nous écoute la partie sera loin d'être gagné. _

Les Chevaliers-pégases gardant la porte firent signe au petit groupe d'entrer dans la salle. Contrairement au dernier conseil Emmeryn avait réuni un conseil restreint, seul les militaires avaient été convoqués, les marchands et les nobles mineurs avaient été laissé de cotés._ Voilà qui devrait simplifier les choses_.

Azrael examina les personnalités présentées pendant que Lissa et Chrom s'installaient. Sir Wallace, un gigantesque homme bâtis comme un taureau avec une calvitie très développé, était le Commandeur des Chevaliers d'Ylisse un ordre de guerriers regroupant la cavalerie et l'infanterie lourde. En plus d'en être le chef il passait énormément de temps à entraîner les nouvelles recrues, il était d'ailleurs celui qui avait tout appris à Fréderic . Debout a ses cotés se tenait son second Sir Harald un petit homme aussi musclé que son chef (Ce qui était un exploit en soi) enfermé dans une imposante armure de plates. Azrael n'avait reçu aucun mauvais écho sur ces deux chevaliers, certes ils avaient la réputation d'avoir un balai dans le cu et d'etre fanatiquement loyaux envers la Reine._ Mais bon c'est ce qu'on attend d'un chevalier après tout._ Malheureusement les chevaliers commandé par Wallace avaient passé trop de temps à jouer les gardes du corps pour les nobles et pas assez à s'entraîner ou a chasser du bandits ce qui se voyaient sur leurs prouesses martiales. _La paix les à ramollît. _

A la droite des chevaliers, se tenait le capitaine Tredias, un homme dans la quarantaine dont les cheveux avaient déjà viré au gris, il était l'officier en charge de la garde civile d'Ylisstol. Lui et ses hommes avaient fait un excellent travail de gardien de la paix mais Azrael se doutait qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur eux dans les batailles à venir. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde Tredias et ses hommes n'étaient pas des soldats.

Et pour compléter le tableau il y avait au côté d'Emmeryn, Le chevalier commandeur Phila accompagnés de deux de ses guerrières. Azrael fut étonné de reconnaître Cordelia et Ellis._ Je savais qu'Ellis était un important officier parmi les chevaliers-pégases mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Cordelia._ Si un corps d'armée allait être lourdement sollicité dans la guerre à venir ce serait sans le moindre doute les soldats ailées de Phila. La vielle commandeur avait maintenu un régime d'enfer pour entraîner ses filles et avait empêché tout relâchement. Grace à cela les chevaliers-pégases étaient resté une excellente unité d'élite qui comprenait de nombreux éléments de valeurs.

En Comptant Chrom qui représentait les Veilleurs, tous les chefs militaires d'Ylisse avaient été rassemblés ici._ En gros les seuls vrais soldats que possèdent Ylisse sont les Veilleurs et les Chevaliers-pégases. En comparaison de Plegia qui aligne des régiments d'arches, de chevaliers-wyvernes, d'artilleries et d'infanterie variés c'est sûr qu'on est mal barré !_

Emmeryn fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Bienvenue Chrom. » dit la Reine avec un sourire éblouissant malgré la funeste raison d'être du conseil.

« Emm. » Murmura Chrom en la saluant d'un geste de la tête.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au complet vous aller pouvoir nous dire pourquoi diable vous avez convoqué un conseil d'urgence, Prince Chrom. » Bougonna Sir Wallace d'un air grognon._ Et bien maintenant je sais d'où vient la bonne humeur chronique de Freddy._ Chrom inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Gangrel se prépare en envahir Ylisse. »_ Bon au moins on n'aura pas tourné autour du pot._ Un silence de mort emplie la salle du conseil, Azrael savait que lors de la création des Veilleurs la majorité des gens pensaient à Chrom comme un idiot idéaliste. Mais après avoir écrasé avec aisance les meilleurs des différents corps d'armées leurs points de vu avaient changé pour le meilleur. Cela n'empêcha pas Phila de demander d'un ton hésitant:

« Mon Prince…Avait vous des preuves ? » Chrom se tourna vers son stratège d'un air entendu.

« Azrael… »_ A moi de briller._

« Messieurs, dames je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, les récentes attaques de bandits ont été organisé par des militaires plegiens. » A part les Veilleurs toutes les personnes présentes étouffèrent un cri de surprise.

« Ne pourrait t-il pas s'agir de déserteurs ? » Demanda Tredias d'un ton inquiet._ Ouais, c'est sûr qu'a ce place moi aussi je m'inquiéterais. _

« Les déserteurs ne se suicident à l'aide de magie noire lorsqu'on tente de les capturer, Capitaine. » Azrael leur décrit alors dans les moindres détails la traque et la bataille contre les bandits ainsi que le suicide sanglant du capitaine Atis. Lorsqu'Azrael eu finit les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux un moment cherchant à analyser tout ce que le stratège venait de leurs apprendre. Emmeryn fut la première à parler.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. » Murmura-t-elle avant d'enchaîner d'une voix plus ferme. « Je suis sûr que si je parviens à ouvrir les négociations, je pourrais convaincre Gangrel qu'il est inutile de faire couler le sang. »_ Si Gangrel était un vrai roi ça aurait été possible mais…_

« Dame Emmeryn avec tout le respect que je vous dois, on ne négocie pas avec un chien enragé. » Soupira Azrael avec tristesse. « Lorsque j'étais encore à Plegia j'ai pu admirer le folie de Gangrel. »

« Ça me coute de l'avouer mais le plegien a raison. » Grogna Wallace. « Le nombre de réfugié plegiens cherchant à échapper à son règne le prouve. »

« Emm, si tu parviens à convaincre Gangrel tant mieux mais il faut nous préparer au cas où les mots échoueraient. »Insista Chrom.

« Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Je refuse d'envoyer mon peuple à la mort dans une autre guerre. » Contra Emmeryn avec fermeté. Azrael ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la résolution de la Reine. Ce n'était pas par peur qu'elle refusait la guerre mais parce qu'elle était persuadé qu'il y avait d'autre solution que d'en venir aux armes.

« Gangrel parie sur ça, il fera durer les négociations au maximum puis lorsqu'il sera prêt il frappera. » Dit Azrael, la voix pleine de tristesse. « Et il sera alors trop tard pour agir. »

« Vous parlez comme si vous le connaissiez… » Dit Emmeryn avec interrogation. Azrael ferma les yeux un instant tandis que les autres membres le regardé avec curiosité.

« Je l'ai rencontrais une fois. Et c'était une fois de trop. » Murmura Azrael. « J'étais un voyage pour aller à Chon'sin et il est venu un moment où je me suis retrouver à la frontière nord de Plegia. J'ai traversé un petit village paisible implanté entre Régna Férox et Plegia. Après m'être réapprovisionner je suis partit aussitôt pour arriver le plus tôt possible au port le plus proche, mais quelques heures plus tard j'ai vu de la fumée provenant du village. J'y suis retourné au pas de charge, pensant que des bandits les avait attaqués…Ce n'était pas des bandits, lorsque je suis arrivés j'ai aperçus la bannière des chevaliers-wyvernes royaux et à leurs têtes se tenait Gangrel. Je vous passerais les détails, sachez juste que après leurs passages le village avait été réduit en cendres et tous ses habitants étaient morts, hommes, femmes, enfants et même les animaux. » Azrael se tut un instant. L'horreur se lisait sur les visages des membres du conseil. « Alors vous comprenez à qui nous avons à faire. Gangrel ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Vous n'avez que deux choix : vous battre ou mourir. » La sentence d'Azrael fit tourner tous les regards sur Emmeryn. La décision finale lui appartenait. La sainte-reine resta silencieuse un moment. Lorsque la tension atteint un pic elle finit par s'exprimer du bout des lèvres.

« Je refuse d'abandonner la diplomatie… »Commença t'elle faisant grogner les membres de l'assemblé. « Mais je pense que renforcer l'armée serait une bonne chose au cas où… » Azrael pouvait voir sur le visage de la reine à quel point cette décision lui avait coûté mais après avoir entendu le récit d'Azrael elle avait pris la mesure du danger que représentait Gangrel. En tant que femme la sœur de Chrom était une pacifiste convaincu mais en tant que reine elle savait que parfois les mots étaient insuffisants pour arrêter certain individus. Les militaires approuvèrent la décision de la reine en grands renforts de grognement et de mouvement de têtes mais la voix de Chrom les coupa dans leurs élans.

« Cela ne suffira pas si nous voulons que Ylisse survive. » A part Azrael tous regardèrent le stratège avec surprise.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Phila.

« Même si nous commençons à recruter dès aujourd'hui nous n'arriverons jamais à rivaliser avec l'armée de Plegia a temps. » Expliqua Azrael avec un soupir.

« Et je présume que vous avez un plan. » Comprit Phila.

« Nouons une alliance avec Régna Férox. » Déclara simplement Chrom, provoquant une nouvelle série de cris de surprises. _Ça commence à devenir répétitif._

« Ça ne sera pas facile, Les Féroxiens sont des indépendantistes forcenés. » Grogna Wallace.

« J'ai jamais dit que ça le serait. » Dit Chrom en haussant des épaules.

« Je me m'occuper d'établir une alliance avec les Khans de Régna Férox mais qui s'occupera de construire l'armée ? » Demanda Emmeryn. Chrom fit signe a Azrael d'intervenir.

« Et bien jetez un coup d'œil à ceci. »Azrael sortit un paquet de document qu'il distribua à chacun des conseillers. Phila hoqueta de surprise en prenant compte du contenue des parchemins.

« C'est… »

« Une complète réorganisation de l'armée mis au point par Azrael. »Finit Chrom avec un grand sourire. Azrael prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer a expliquer le travail que lui et Chrom avait réalisé.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez les docs sous les yeux je peux commencer à vous expliquer mon plan : Comme vous le savez Ylisse possède de très bonnes troupes d'élites pour les frappes chirurgicales mais ce qu'il nous manque c'est une unité d'infanterie et d'archerie pouvant assiéger une forteresse ou défendre une position c'est pour cela que moi et Chrom nous avons eu comme idée de créer un nouveau corps d'armées : La Légion. » Azrael se posa un instant pour manager son effet et fut satisfait de voir les regards de ses spectateurs brillaient d'intérêt. « Pour faire simple la légion sera divisé en deux type de soldats : l'infanterie de mêlée et l'archerie. L'infanterie sera entraînée pour se battre en formation à l'aide d'épées courtes ou de lances couplés avec de grands boucliers de forme rectangulaire pour qu'ils puissent s'emboîter les uns dans les autres et ils seront vêtus d'armure moyenne offrant un bon équilibre entre protection et vitesse de déplacement. Les archers quant à eux seront simplement armé d'arc, long ou court selon le besoin, et de dague et d'épée au cas où en plus d'être équipée d'une armure légère. Chaque légion sera d'ailleurs spécialisée avec le temps, mais passons... La chaine de commandement se construira ainsi : un légat commandera une légion (6000 hommes) un questeur commandera 1000 hommes un praetor 500 hommes un centurion 100 hommes et un décurion 10. De plus les légats seront sous le commandements directe de la famille royale par contre les autres officiers pourront être commandé par Dame Phila et Sir Wallace. De cette manière il sera plus facile de donner des directives aux hommes et de rebâtir la chaîne de commandements en urgence. » Les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux un instant impressionnés par le travail du stratège.

« Et vous pensez pouvoir bâtir ces 'légions' en quelques mois ? » Demanda Emmeryn, la reine ne partageait visiblement pas l'enthousiaste des miliaires pour cette nouvelle armée.

« Avec l'aides des veilleurs, sans doute . Par contre je pourrais que créer une armée défensive, sinon les officiers seraient trop peu préparés. Quant au nombres de soldats…ça dépendra entièrement du temps qu'on aura avant que Plegia attaque et du taux de recrutements. » Déclara Azrael pensivement.

« C'est donc décider : Sir Wallace, Phila j'aimerai que vous fournissiez toute l'aide possible à Azrael tout en renforçant vos propre troupes. Capitaine Tredias vous serez désormais rattaché à la légion et vous avez mon aval pour lancer une campagne de recrutement massif. » Ordonna Emmeryn d'une voix forte mais emplie de tristesse.

« Oui votre majesté ! » Rugirent les militaires en chœur. _Et ben les prochains mois vont être dur._

Sur ce le conseil fut ajourné. Chrom et Lissa restèrent avec Emmeryn tandis qu'Azrael et Tredias se retrouvait assaillie par une horde de fonctionnaire qui lui demandait tous ce qu'ils devaient faire. Heureusement pour le stratège débordait Phila envoya Cordelia lui donner un coup de main tandis que Miriel était venu à la demande de Chrom. Le nouveau quatuor se mit aussitôt à la difficile tache de bâtir une armée. Si Azrael avait su le merdier insondable qu'allait devenir cette tâche… _Faudra que je réclame une augmentation moi._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Six mois plus tard, Ylisstol.<strong>

« Je vais mourir ! »Se plaignit Azrael en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Le stratège était habillé en tenue civile, ce qui était rare pour lui et avait le pire mal de tête de sa vie.

« Attrape ! » lui dit Cordelia en lui lançant une bouteille, Azrael fit semblant de ne voir le sourire en coin qu'elle tentait de cacher. Le stratège l'attrapa au vol et jeta un regard interloqué a la jeune femme.

« Qu'es que c'est ? » Grogna le stratège.

« Goûte tu vas voir. »

« La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça… » Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux avant de prendre une lampée de la bouteille. Avec surprise Azrael se rendit compte que le liquide était délicieux et lui donné un coup de fouet monstrueux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Cordelia en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est divin ! » S'écria Azrael en buvant le reste de la bouteille. Cordelia éclat de rire devant la réaction du stratège.

« C'est une recette que Phila m'a appris, une sorte de boisson tonifiante pour qu'on puisse tenir le coup pendant les entrainements. » Expliqua le chevalier-pégase.

« Merci Cordelia. »_ Phila merci de l'avoir envoyer !_

« Avec plaisir. »

Azrael retourna à ses papiers avec un soupir. Depuis six mois il s'échinait à créer une armée et bien que le projet est connu de grands progrès c'était loin de suffire. En six mois Azrael et ses comparses avait pu recruter 3000 hommes pour la légion. Grâce à Miriel et Tredias qui s'était occupé de tous les problèmes administratifs lui et Cordelia avaient pu se charger de préparer les troupes. Pendant cette période La jeune femme s'était avérée d'une aide inestimable, même si elle avait un peu grogner au début de devoir quitter ses sœurs d'armes même pour une courte durée. Elle était parvenue à convaincre les instructeurs des chevaliers et des chevaliers-pégases de venir filer un coup de main. Grâce à ça et avec l'aide des Veilleurs les recrues avaient été parfaitement encadrées laissant le champ libre à Azrael pour sélectionner les futurs officiers et les entraîner. Trois d'entre eux avait démontré de profondes prédispositions pour le commandement et la stratégie : l'ancien capitaine Taylor qui avait quitté son village dès l'annonce de la création de la légion un immigré de Régna Férox nommé Kain et une jeune femme nommé Leila. Ce trio pouvait bien devenir les futurs généraux de la légion.

« Hm… Cordelia on a du nouveau ? » La jeune femme se pencha sur son propre bureau examinant les documents.

« Taylor, Kaine et Leila ont tout trois pris la direction de 1000 soldats et les entraînent avec les Veilleurs… Les nobles ont enfin finis par nous soutenir et la production d'armement est largement suffisante pour armer correctement tout le monde. Mais à part ça… » Dit Cordelia avec un soupir fatigué.

« Des nouvelles de Plegia ou de Régna Férox ? » Grogna Azrael en se massant les yeux._ Dommage que Tredias se soit blesse et que Miriel est dû partir faire cette foutu inspection. Leurs aides auraient été précieuses. _

« Les patrouilles de chevaliers-pégases signalent un regain d'activité chez les Plegiens, Phila à augmenter les patrouilles au cas où, mais on a rien de nouveau chez les féroxiens. »_ Gangrel commence à bouger…_

« … » _Le temps nous manque, Gangrel va passer à l'action dans peu de temps. Faut qu'on s'occupe de cette alliance au plus vite_

« Et sinon au niveau personnel rien de neuf ?du nouveau avec Chrom ? » Azrael eu sa réponse en voyant le visage de la jeune femme devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux. « Cordy j'ai dû te le dire au moins six fois par jour depuis qu'on travaille ensemble mais je vais quand même me répéter : tu n'arriveras a rien si tu restes passive ! Il va te filer entre les doigts c'est sûr ! » Sermonna le stratège.

« C'est facile pour toi. » Bougonna la jeune femme._ Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je donnerais des conseils amoureux à une amie aimant mon meilleur ami._ « J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils mais aucun n'a marché ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu lorsque tu m'a demandé de l'aide : Je sais séduire à **court terme**.»_ Traduction : je peux te dire comment le mettre dans ton lit mais après... _

« Et à ce titre tu es mon ami ayant le plus d'expérience en matière amoureuse. » _C'est sûr que demander des conseils amoureux a Sumia ça reviens à être enterré vivant sous une avalanche de livre romantique. Mais bon demander conseil à un type dont la plus longue relation a duré deux jours…_

« Bon il y a eu de l'avancement, au moins on s'est débarrassé du bouquin de séduction a deux sous. »_ par Naga si j'avais pris au sérieux ce bouquin quand je l'es lu je serais encore puceau !_

« Oh dieu ne m'en parle pas ! » Soupira Cordelia en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« eheh. Bon récapitulons : les allusions ont échoué, passer plus de temps avec lui n'a rien déclenché, et ne parlons même pas des conseils douteux des soi-disant bouquins d'experts et comme tu refuses de lui avouer tes sentiments directement… »_ Putain j'ai pas envie de faire ça mais je peux pas la laisser ainsi… Je sens que je vais le regretter._ « Va falloir que je joue à cupidon. »Soupira Azrael.

« Hein ? »S'étrangla Cordelia de surprise.

« Disons que je vais lui ouvrir les yeux même si je dois lui mettre mon pied au cu pour ça ! » Plaisanta Azrael. Cordelia regarda un instant le stratège avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Merci Azrael. » la jeune femme enlaça vigoureusement le stratège en signe de remerciement.

«C-Cordelia…Peut…plus respirer… ! » Grogna Azrael._ Comment elle fait pour avoir autant de force dans des bras aussi mince ?_

« Oups désolé. »

La jeune femme relâcha Azrael et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui. Le stratège était épaté de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à la jeune femme depuis l'accident ou elle avait atterrît sur lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient commençaient a travaillé ensemble, leur relation avait été plutôt bizarre mais une fois la glace brisé grâce à l'aide de Sumia Azrael s'était surpris a énormément apprécier la jeune femme. A première vu on pouvait penser que la jeune femme était la version féminine de Fréderic mais si on prenait le temps de passer outre les apparences on trouvait une jeune femme adorable avec un cœur en or et un humour pétillant rehaussé d'un sens de la repartie extrêmement aiguisé. En plus de ça Cordelia était un véritable génie aussi militaire que mental. Le stratège n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était la meilleure manieuse de lance de tout Ylisse. Malheureusement le fait d'être un génie lui avait fallu de mauvais traitement de la part de ses aînées chez les chevaliers-pégases. Certes ils ne s'agissaient que de plaisanteries orales mais Azrael savait que la jeune femme détestait ça. Mais le véritable problème qui gangrenait la vie de la jeune femme et mettait a l'épreuve les talents d'Azrael n'était pas dû aux autres chevaliers-pégases mais au prince Chrom. Quasiment tout le monde était courant (sauf l'intéressé et quelques autres) que Cordelia avait eu le coup de foudre pour le prince il y a des années de cela sans jamais parvenir a franchir le pas. La jeune femme avait tout essayé, sans résultat. En désespoir de cause Cordelia avait demandé l'aide d'Azrael qui avait aussitôt accepté. Bien que ces derniers temps si Azrael avait un étrange sentiment lorsqu'il discutait de **ça** mais il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier.

« Et de ton coté alors ? » Azrael sursauta lorsque la voix de Cordelia le força à quitter le train de ses pensées.

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien on parle beaucoup de moi et de Chrom mais jamais de toi. »_ Oh non, non ,non je veux pas avoir cette discussion ! _

« Probablement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »Grogna le stratège d'un air bougon.

« Oh aller avec ton visage et ton bagou tu pourrais mettre n'importe qui dans ton lit. »Plaisanta Cordelia.

« Et qui te dit que je ne le fait pas ? »

« Azrael… Je ne sais ce que tu faisais lorsque tu étais mercenaire mais depuis que tu as rejoint les Veilleurs tu passes ton temps soit à travailler, soit à t'entraîner, soit à aider les autres Veilleurs, soit a t'occuper de ton cheval. Les seuls fois ou tu prends un break c'est quand Vaike et Virion te traînent pour aller boire un verre ou quand Chrom te force à aller te reposer. » Soupira Cordelia d'un air inquiet.

« Miss Cordelia m'auriez-vous espionné ? »Dit Azrael avec une moue moqueuse pour tenter de changer le sujet. Cordelia se contenta de le regarder d'un air concerné.

« Azrael… »

« Bon, bon d'accord… Disons simplement que je n'ai pas eu le temps. » Avoua Azrael._ Entre autre…_

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps, ou tu ne voulais pas avoir le temps ? »_ Arg comment elle fait pour mettre dans le mille comme ça ?_

« … »_ Pas moyen que je te dise la vrai raison_

Avant que Cordelia n'ai pu pousser plus avant le stratège, Chrom rentra en trombe dans le bureau.

« Azrael fait tes affaires, on part pour Régna Férox. »Débita Chrom a toute vitesse.

« Plait-il ? »

« En gros moi et les Veilleurs on doit se rendre sur place pour finaliser l'alliance. »Souffla Chrom. _C'est pas trop tôt !_

« Ok je vais chercher mon paquetage. Porte nord ? » _Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper correctement de Folia _

« Porte nord. »

Sur ce le Prince repartit a tout vitesse sans remarquait le soupir que poussa Cordelia a son passage.

« Cordelia surveille Tredias pendant mon absence, je sais que Taylor et les deux autres sont parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul mais je préfère que tu gardes un œil sur eux. Je sais pas si il parviendra à s'en sortir sans l'aide de Miriel. »

« Pas de souci Azrael. Je m'occupe tout. » Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant.

« Merci Cordelia. »

Le stratège quitta le bureau et sortit du palais royal avant de se diriger vers la caserne des Veilleurs. Etrangement ce n'était pas la mission qui préoccupait Azrael mais plutôt sa situation personnelle. La raison pour laquelle Le stratège n'avait pas eu d'histoire amoureuse depuis son entrée chez les Veilleurs n'était pas dû à un manque de temps libre. Non, la véritable raison était qu'une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux couleur rubis avait capturé son cœur. Azrael soupira devant l'ironie de la situation. _Je suis amoureux de la femme qui est amoureuse de mon meilleur ami et je lui donne des conseils pour que mon meilleur ami tombe amoureux d'elle… Je suis le roi des cons._

En théorie Azrael aurait dû éviter toute implications pour éviter de compliquait la situation mais après avoir vu le désespoir dans les yeux de Cordelia, il avait décidé de l'aider et au diable les conséquences. _Finalement cette mission tombe à pic je vais pouvoir faire le tri dans mes idées._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Régna Férox fort frontalier.<strong>

« F-f-froid… » Grelotta Azrael en resserrant sa cape autour de lui, La Folia poussa un léger hennissement amusé en sentant son maître frisonner comme une feuille. Le stratège se trouvait au milieu de la colonne formé par les Veilleurs, tous a dos de cheval, voyageant sur la route.

« Dit Az… »

« Lissa, Pour la énième fois arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Grogna Azrael en tirant son capuchon.

« Ey ! C'est ta faute pour avoir un nom aussi long ! » Bouda la prêtresse blonde depuis le dos du petit cheval brun qu'elle montait, cheval qu'elle avait appelé Luce allait savoir pourquoi. Azrael poussa un long soupir de résignation en comprenant que la petite sœur n'abandonnerait pas le nouveau surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvait.

« Bon, qu'es tu voulais savoir ? » demanda-t-il vaincu.

« Et bien j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur Régna Férox mais j'ai jamais entendu le point de vu de quelqu'un qui y a vécu. » déclara-t-elle les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Et c'est là que j'interviens. »

« Bingo. »

« Ma fois c'est toujours mieux que de greloter sans rien faire. » Azrael inspira profondément avant de reparler. « On qualifie souvent les Féroxiens de barbares mais si c'était le cas ils ne sauraient pas aussi dangereux. Chaque féroxiens reçoit une formation martiale dès qu'il est capable de marcher et cela jusqu'à quinze-seize ans. »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas tous être des soldats. »S'écria Lissa avec stupeur.

« Et bien ils ne sont pas des soldats 24h/24, 7jours/7. Ils ont tous un second métier qu'ils pratiquent en même temps que les arts martiaux. Grâce a ça il y a très peu de bandits chez eux, puisque attaquer un village féroxiens revient à s'en prendre à une garnison militaire. D'ailleurs cette politique se reflète sur leurs esprits : Les féroxiens sont loyaux envers leurs chefs et leurs alliées, haineux envers leurs ennemis et brutaux dans tout ce qu'ils font ! D'ailleurs autre chose d'intéressant chez eux, ils ne sont pas intéressés par la richesse, ils préfèrent la gloire du combat. » Azrael ponctua son explication d'un mouvement de tête sec pour faire tomber la neige sur sa capuche.

« Mais si j'ai bien comprit on a rien à leurs offrir pour les convaincre de nous aider ! » Remarqua Lissa avec une moue déprimé.

« Au contraire nous avons quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas chez eux. » Rassura Azrael avec un sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? »

« Un ennemi puissant. » Azrael regarda le visage de Lissa et vit qu'elle était toujours inquiète.

« Hein ? Vraiment ? »

Le stratège ne répondit rien et porta son regard au loin. « Nous y voilà. » Grogna t'il. « Castelong. »

Le fort frontalier était un mastodonte de pierre placé sur la route menant mais contrairement au fort Ylssiens il n'était pas bâti pour tenir un siège mais plutôt pour permettre aux défenseurs de piéger leurs ennemis avec une série de goulets d'étranglements et de pièges. Soudain toute la formation des Veilleurs se figea._ Pourquoi on s'arrête ?_ Azrael talonna sa monture et galopa rejoindre Chrom qui se trouvait en amont de la colonne formé par les Veilleurs .

Lorsque le stratège arriva il trouva le prince face à la porte fermé du fort entrain de parler avec une femme, blonde, en armure lourde qui l'observait avec mépris du haut des fortifications.

« Mais puisse que je vous dis que je suis le prince Chrom. » S'écria Chrom en tentant de garder son calme, son destrier renâcla en sentant la colère de son cavalier faisant cliqueter son armure. La garde se contenta de renifler.

« Ouais c'est ça. Les précédents bandits nous ont tenu le même juste avant qu'ils nous attaquent. » La femme reporta son attention sur Chrom. « Et franchement si vous êtes un prince moi je suis la rien de Valm ! » Ricana la femme.

« Espèces de … » Grogna Fréderic avec hargne en saisissant sa lance. Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent Azrael décida d'intervenir.

« Et bien Reimi, je te conseille de foncer à Valm pour te faire sacrer. » Tonna Azrael. La dénomme Reimi resta bouche bée en voyant l'ancien mercenaire sortir des rangs des Veilleurs.

« M-m-Messire Azrael ! » Bégaya la femme, et pas de froid._ Ah ça fait du bien d'être reconnu._ « Je suis désolé je… »

« Reimi tu adresse tes excuses à la mauvaise personne. » Remarqua doucement le stratège.

« Vous voulez dire… Mes excuses votre altesse. Ouvrez les portes ! »Rugit Reimi en comprenant son erreur.

Aussitôt les autres gardes frontaliers ouvrirent les portes du fort avec une précipitation digne de louange.

« Messire Azrael ? » Demanda Chrom, les sourcils levés d'étonnements.

« C'est une longue histoire. »_ Souvenirs, souvenirs…_

Reimi conduisit Chrom, Azrael, Fréderic et Lissa jusqu'à une salle de meeting dans le fort tandis que le reste des Veilleurs allaient s'installé dans les baraquements du fort. La chef des gardes partit ensuite prévenir le Khan.

« Donc Azrael tu sais à quoi on peut s'attendre ? » demanda Chrom.

« Soit le khan nous invite à boire un verre, soit il va vouloir t'affronter en duel. Peut-être même les deux. » Soupira Azrael en tentant de se réchauffer comme il pouvait auprès de l'âtre.

« D'après vous comment va être le Khan ? »Demanda Lissa.

« Je parie sur un géant balafré et bourru. »Plaisanta Chrom_._

« Désolé de vous décevoir Prince. » Le groupe sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à une femme, blonde, peau bronzé et vêtu de la tête au pied d'une armure en acier rouge. Elle portait aussi une lame en argent et un bouclier qui semblait fixé à son avant-bras.« Je suis le khan Flavia. Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites passons au affaire. » _ Directe et brutale… Elle a pas changé depuis le temps._ « La Reine Emmeryn m'a convaincu de soutenir Ylisse dans la guerre qui s'annonce… »_ Mais ?_ « Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de décider si oui ou non Régna Férox va entrer en guerre. »_ Oh merde…_

« Comment ? Mais vous êtes le Khan ! »S'écria Chrom avec stupeur et incompréhension.

« Je suis l'un des khans. » Corrigea Flavia avec un soupir irrité.

« L'un ? »

« Chrom, Régna Férox est dirigé par deux khans qui se partage le pouvoir. Flavia ici présente est le Khan de l'est. Mais je présume que tu ne nous aurais pas fait venir ici juste pour nous dire que tu ne pouvais pas nous aider, pas vrai Flavia ? » Chrom et Lissa fixèrent Azrael avec stupeur, étonnés de la familiarité avec laquelle le stratège s'adressait au khan. Flavia éclata de rire lorsque le jeune homme finit sa phrase.

« Aha ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé gamin ! »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Fréderic d'un air suspicieux.

« J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Basilio, le khan de l'ouest. Se faisant moi et Flavia nous sommes souvent rencontré. »Expliqua Azrael. Chrom et Lissa acceptèrent l'explication tandis que Fréderic jetait un drôle de regard a Azrael. _Il doit sans doute se demander à quel était mon travail pour le khan. _

« Donc qu'es que vous proposez Flavia ? » La question de Chrom fit pousser un sourire de loup sur les lèvres de Flavia.

« Simple : tous les deux ans se tient un tournoi qui décide quel khan aura le pouvoir absolu jusqu'au prochain tournoi. Et comme par hasard le tournoi aura lieu demain. »_ Je voie ou elle veut en venir._

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? » Demanda Chrom.

« Le tournoi oppose des champions choisi par les khans. Et les khans ont toute latitude pour choisir leurs champions. » Expliqua Azrael.

« Et vous voulez que nous vous représentions! Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Lissa parlant pour Chrom et Fréderic.

« J'ai perdu les deux derniers tournoi à cause d'un certain mercenaire que Basilio avait engagé et aujourd'hui ce même mercenaire a juré fidélité à un prince d'Ylisse. » Le trio jeta un regard stupéfait sur Azrael qui souriait d'un air amusé. _Ah ça me rappelle de bon souvenir._

« Donc résumons la chose : On gagne le tournoi et en échange vous apportez votre aide à Ylisse ? » demanda Chrom.

« Oui. »

« Marché conclu. »_ Quoi c'est tout ? Ah oui j'oubliais c'est Chrom …_

Une fois l'accord passé les Veilleurs se dirigèrent vers la capital de Régna Férox, Féroxia ayant Flavia et sa garde personnel pour guide. En passant les portes de pierres de la gigantesque cité ou flottait des étendards avec les symboles des khans (Un loup rouge aux crocs dévoilé pour Flavia et un griffon doré et borgne pour Basilio.) Azrael ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mélancolique. Il avait passé énormément de temps dans la capital qui avait été bâtis a l'image du peuple qui y vivait : Résistante et pragmatique. C'était un véritable paradis pour les mercenaires et les marchands. Féroxia était un carrefour pour tous les voyageurs venant de Valm, Chon'sin et Ylisse.

Il était amusant de constater que le bâtiment dominant était la gigantesque arène bâtis au centre de la ville, le colisée. Peu importe où on se trouvait dans Féroxia on pouvait toujours apercevoir son ombre. En plus de son rôle d'arène le Colisée abritait aussi la salle du trône de Régna Férox et était donc symbole des Khans.

Flavia guida les Veilleurs jusqu'à l'aile de l'arène qui leurs avait été assigné et laissa ensuite Azrael expliquait le déroulement du tournoi. Les Veilleurs se regroupèrent dans l'une des salles d'entrainement, transformé en salle de meeting pour l'occasion.

« Bon un peu de silence ! » Rugit Chrom faisant taire les bavardages du groupe.

« Merci Chrom. » Azrael examina son auditoire et fut ravi de les voir attentifs. « Le tournoi peut prendre deux aspects : le premier constitue en un affrontement entre deux unité de 12 hommes inutile de préciser les critères de victoires. Ou bien il peut prendre forme d'une série de duel, trois habituellement l'équipe qui emporte le plus de victoires gagne. » Azrael se posa un instant pour laisser les Veilleurs réfléchir a ces nouvelles puis reprit. « Honnêtement, ça aurait été extra que nous tombions sur le combat en unité malheureusement Flavia m'a prévenu que Basilio avait insisté pour que ce soit les duels cette fois. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est persuadé que ses hommes sont capables de battre n'importe qui. » Les Veilleurs murmurèrent entre eux a cette annoncé.

« Bah, qu'ils viennent ! Le champion va leurs donnait une bonne leçon ! » Rugit Vaike

« Ah, je suis d'accord avec le blond sur ce coup-là ! » Approuva bruyamment Sully suivit des cris d'approbation de leurs camarades.

« Juste pour infos le champion de Basilio est aussi fort que moi. » Coupa froidement Azrael. La nouvelle jeta un froid parmi les Veilleurs._ Pas question qu'on perd parce qu'ils auraient été trop confiant._

« Sérieux ? » Parvint a articuler Vaike malgré la surprise.

« Son nom est Lon'zu et croyez moi c'est le fils de pute le plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu. Lorsqu'il se bat la majorité des individus sont incapables de voir son épée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De plus si Basilio a insistait pour les duels ça veut dire qu'au moins un de ses autres champions est plus ou moins du niveau de Lon'zu. » Analysa Azrael d'un voix posé.

« Ça ne change rien à la situation nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre. » Grogna Chrom avec fermeté. Les Veilleurs approuvèrent à l'unisson le visage sombre. Tous étaient conscients que l'avenir d'Ylisse serait déterminé par le résultat du tournoi.

« Qui sera nos représentants ? » Demanda Lissa avec un air étrangement sérieux venant d'elle. Azrael répondit aussitôt.

« Le premier sera Vaike, je serai le deuxième et Chrom sera notre finaliste. »_ J'ai des doutes pour Vaike mais je ne peux pas choisir Fréderic. J'ai besoin qu'il garde un œil sur Chrom. Je sais que Basilio ne fera rien de déshonorent mais je ne veux pas que des espions de Gangrel profitent de l'occasion._ La plupart des Veilleurs approuvèrent mais Sully s'insurgea.

« Je suis pas dans le groupe ?! » Avant que Chrom est pu dire quoi que ce soit le stratège intervint.

« Les chevaux ne sont pas autorisés dans l'arène. »

« Mais… »

« Sully crois-moi sur un cheval tu es largement capable de foutre une raclée à n'importe qui mais à pieds tu ne tiendrais pas une minute. » La jeune femme poussa un grognement irrité mais tint sa langue sachant que le stratège avait vu juste.

« Allez-vous reposez demain sera une longue journée. » Ordonna Chrom. Les Veilleurs se dispersèrent rapidement laissant Azrael et Chrom seul. Alors que le stratège allait partir Chrom l'arrêta.

« Azrael je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Chrom avec une voix emplie d'émotions. Le stratège fut étonné de voir le prince aussi hésitant. _C'est pas dans ses habitudes._

« Il y a un problème capitaine ? Quelque chose te tourmente à propos de demain ? »_ Qu'es qui ce passe ?_

« Non, non c'est pas à propos de la mission. C'est personnel… »_ Aie._

« Je suis tout ouï. »

« Et bien… Juste pour savoir… »

« Chrom ? »

« Ok… J'ai comme qui dirait un problème de nature romantique. »

« Oh bon dieu ne me dit pas que tu as mis une servante enceinte ! » S'écria Azrael en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? Par Naga non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J-je crois que je suis amoureux. » _Ne me dites qu'il aurait enfin remarqué Cordy ?!_

« Et ? » demanda Azrael en étouffant la jalousie qui menaçait de poindre dans son cœur.

« Et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander conseil. »_ ça a un air de déjà vu…_

« Chrom je crois que on avait déjà eu une conversation semblable avec Vaike et Fréderic lorsqu'on est allé dans ce bar à côté de la caserne. »_ Ah quelle soirée ça avait été !_

« Tu me vois aller demander des conseils amoureux à Fréderic ou pire a Vaike ? » Grogna le prince avec un rire désespéré.

« Tu marques un point… Juste pour savoir est que l'heureuse élu serait par hasard une jolie chevalière-pégase ? »

« C-comment ? »_Bingo…_

« Secret de stratège. Bon commençons par le commencement : Tu es sur d'être amoureux d'elle ? »

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois son image et à chaque bataille je m'inquiète de savoir si elle va s'en sortir… Par Naga je suis incapable de la sortir de mon esprit ! »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu as ces sentiments ? »

« Six mois. »

« Six mois ! Et tu penses que maintenant à me demander de l'aide ? » _Ça aurait été plus simple pour aider Cordy si il m'avait demandé de l'aide plus tôt._

« Je pensais réussir à m'en sortir seul ! »

« Bon voyons au moins le bon côté de la chose, si en six mois tes sentiments n'ont pas changés c'est plutôt bon signe. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Chrom ait confiance. Tiens à propos comment tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

« Et bien… C'est assez bête. Avec la formation de la légion tout le monde se surmenaient pour faire au mieux entre notre entraiment personnels, la paperasse et la préparation des recrues. Avec tout ça je n'arrêtais pas de sauter des repas pour gagner du temps. Elle l'a remarqué et après m'avoir sermonné sur le fait de me tuer à la tâche, elle a décidé de veiller sur moi. Et je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était aussi douée pour cuisiner ! » Raconta Chrom en souriant avec un air embarrassé sans remarquer qu'Azrael avait pâlis au fur et à mesure de son histoire._ Pendant six mois Cordelia a passé quasiment tout son temps à m'aider et n'avait certainement pas le temps de faire un truc comme ça. Une minute… Pégase ? Proche de Chrom ? Bonne cuisinière ? Ne me dites pas…_ _Putain de bordel de Naga !_

« Sumia… » Murmura Azrael estomaqué._ Si je m'attendais à ça !_ Chrom éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son stratège.

« J'ai fait la même tête que toi quand j'ai gouté sa cuisine ! Si elle ouvrait un restaurant nul doute qu'elle deviendrait riche en un rien de temps ! »Plaisanta Chrom se méprenant sur la raison du trouble d'Azrael. Azrael se força à sourire, heureux pour une fois que Chrom ne soit pas du genre sensitif. _Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'es que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Faut que je gagne du temps… _

« Mon Seigneur. » Le duo sursauta en entendant la voix de Fréderic. « Le Khan Flavia aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. » _Par les dieux j'en dois une à Flavia !_

« Arg ! Mauvais timing ! » Grogna Chrom en se tournant vers Azrael qui affichait un visage stoïque pour cacher son soulagement.

« Chrom je vais réfléchir à ton problème va t'occuper de Flavia. » Dit le stratège d'un ton confiant.

« Merci Azrael. » Déclara Chrom avec reconnaissance.

Lorsque le chevalier et le prince furent partis Azrael enfouis son visage dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. _Bon sang… Pépé Raziel avait raison. Se mêler des affaires de cœurs d'autrui c'est vraiment choisir d'aller se faire mettre !_ Avec un soupir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il se laissa tomber sur le lit. _ D'abords le tournoi et ensuite je m'occuperais de ça… Putain ! Comment je suis sençé annonçé ça a Cordelia ? Coucou Cordy j'ai demandé à Chrom et il est amoureux de ta meilleure amie !_

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuse pour trouver le sommeil, Azrael finit par se lancer un sort de sommeil sur lui-même pour trouver le repos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Colisée.<strong>

Le lendemain matin Azrael et Chrom se tenait assis dans la salle de transition, une salle situé en dessous de l'arène dans laquelle les combattants devaient attendre leurs tours en écoutant les bruits d'affrontements.

Le duo de guerriers resta silencieux écrasé par la pression que l'attente exercé sur eux. Azrael avait pour une fois retiré sa cape et s'était équipé d'une armure de cuir noir qui couvrait chaque centimètre de son corps tandis qu'un casque avec un masque évoquant la tête d'un dragon lui protégeait le visage et la tête. Contrairement à Chrom qui n'avait pris que Falchion avec lui le stratège s'était servi dans l'arsenal de Flavia récupérant ainsi un duo d'épée en argents. Azrael laissa glisser ses doigts sur l'emplacement vide ou se trouvait d'habitude ses tomes de magie noir accroché à sa ceinture. Les combats dans l'arène n'interdisaient pas la magie mais les combattants n'avaient pas le droit d'apporter de l'équipement enchanté, les tomes servant à canaliser la magie entrant dans cette catégorie Azrael avait dû s'en passer.

Soudain les spectateurs dans l'arène poussèrent un rugissement de joie faisant se raidir Chrom et Azrael. Le combat était finit mais les murs pais empêchaient aux deux hommes d'entendre les annonces chantant le nom du vainqueur. La porte s'ouvrit et deux aides féroxiens transportèrent le corps assommé de Vaike sur un lit. Le gigantesque guerrier blond portait les stigmates d'un combat extrêmement violent. Son armure et son corps étaient tous deux couverts de plaies montrant que Vaike s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Azrael serra les dents mais resta calme et s'avança dans l'entrée qui s'était ouverte pour lui. Le stratège salua Chrom d'un signe de tête et continua sa route tandis que le prince lui répondait de la même manière.

Le stratège fut ébloui par la lumière lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène. Dans le même temps les hurlements de la foule de spectateurs envahirent ses oreilles. Azrael grinça des dents le temps qu'il soit habitué.

« **Mesdames et messieurs ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter pour ce deuxième duel deux des guerriers les plus dangereux de notre époque ! »** Azrael soupira en entendant le présentateur faire son show, de son point de vu on perdait du temps mais bon les foules adoraient ça._ Par contre je suis impressionné par la puissance de ses cordes vocales. _**« A ma gauche : appelé le tueur de glace et la dernière ombre, il est le meilleur épéiste que Régna Férox est jamais vu et le fidèle bras droit du khan Basilio !****J'ai nommé Lon'zu de Chon'sin ! »** _Attends !? Quoi ? Pourquoi Lon'zu est ici ? En théorie il aurait du être l'adversaire de Chrom !_ Azrael regarda avec stupéfaction Lon'zu s'avançait au centre de l'arène. L'épéiste aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre lorsqu'il travaillé ensemble pour Basilio._ Merde ce n'est pas le moment de ce préoccupait de ça ! N'empêche pourquoi Lon'zu vient en deuxième ? Bordel ça veut dire que Basilio a trouvait un champion encore plus fort que lui ?_ **« A ma droite : Par deux fois il s'est battu pour le Khan Basilio et a toujours connu la victoire ! Seul guerrier a manié l'acier comme la magie et seul homme à avoir gagné le titre de Death Wings pour sa cruauté et sa létalité ! J'ai nommé Azrael de Plegia ! »** A partir de là la foule était devenu hystérique, le présentateur avait réussi à les chauffer a blanc. Le stratège finit par soupirer._ Je ne peux rien faire pour changer la situation à part gagner et faire confiance à Chrom. Je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour mon combat. Es que je parviendrai à battre Lon'zu sans avoir de tome de magie ?_

Le stratège s'avança et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de l'épéiste. Azrael et Lon'zu se fixèrent froidement alors qu'un silence de mort envahissait l'arène.

«**Et maintenant voyons lequel de ces guerriers a les crocs les mieux acérés !** **Commençaient ! »** Hurla le présentateur.

Azrael dégaina ses lames et para in extrémis le coup de Lon'zu avant de contre-attaquer. La majorité des spectateurs étaient tous simplement incapables de suivre les mouvements des combattants. Pour eux s'était comme si ils se téléportaient d'un emplacement a un autre tandis que leurs lames chantaient dans l'air, invisible. Seul le jaillissement d'étincelles lorsque les lames se croisaient pouvaient indiquait leurs positions.

Azrael grimaça en parant un coup particulièrement violent. En théorie combattre un adversaire ambidextre était le plus grand cauchemar des duellistes normaux mais Lon'zu était tout sauf normal. Le timing de ses attaques et contre-attaque était tout simplement parfait et empêchait Azrael de portait le moindre coup décisif. Dans ce duel le stratège avait l'avantage de la force mais Lon'zu avait l'avantage de la vitesse. Soudain Lon'zu rompit le combat et s'éloigna. Azrael reconnu aussitôt la pose qu'il adopta._ Stellaire, une attaque qui l'espace d'un instant permet à son utilisateur d'attaquer à une vitesse proche de celle du son mais elle cause aussi une énorme tension sur le corps de l'utilisateur l'immobilisant ensuite pour plusieurs minutes. Tu veux en finir hein ? Soit alors je présume qu'il est temps pour moi d'utiliser __**ça**__._

Azrael rengaina une de lame dans son fourreau et plaça ses mains sur la poignée de l'autre. Un flot d'énergie noir et rouge commença à envelopper le stratège se concentrant sur la lame qu'il tenait. Le stratège tendit sa lame au-dessus de sa tête à bout de bras tandis que le flux d'énergie faisait luire la lame. _Tu devrais te sentir honoré Lon'zu, c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique._

_Ignis._

Les deux guerriers se croisèrent comme deux courants d'énergie. Les spectateurs retinrent leurs souffles en voyant Azrael portait la main à son épaule d'où un flot de sang s'échappait d'une profonde entaille.

Un instant Lon'zu se tint immobile avant de s'écrouler inconscient. Un rugissement de joie retentit venant de la tribune ou se trouvait les supporters de Flavia et les Veilleurs. Azrael rengaina son épée avec un soupir de soulagement. Lui seul savait à quel point il avait frôlé la mort dans ce duel. Heureusement que lui et Lon'zu ne s'était pas battus dans l'intention de tuer sinon ils seraient mort tous les deux. Le stratège regarda les aides transportaient Lon'zu à l'infirmerie tandis qu'on lui proposait d'y aller lui aussi. Ayant cautérisé sa plaie par magie et n'ayant pas envie de retourner dans ce foutu sous-sols il se téléporta plutôt dans la tribune des Veilleurs.

Une fois la téléportation achevé il se trouva cerné par ses compagnons d'armes.

« C'était extra Azrael ! » Hurla Stahl avec un sourire éclatant.

« Intéressant, je n'avais jamais vu une tel utilisation de la magie jusqu'alors. »Déclara Miriel de sa voix monocorde.

« Tout le monde se calme ! Le combat de Monseigneur Chrom va commencer alors on s'assoit et on se calme. » Ordonna Fréderic avant de se tourner vers Azrael. « Vous feriez mieux de montait votre épaule a Lissa avant que ça s'infecte. »

Une fois que Lissa eu soigné l'épaule du stratège victorieux et que les Veilleurs se soient rassis. Le présentateur refit son show.

« **My, my mes amis ! Quel duel ! On ne voit pas un tel spectacle tous les jours ça c'est sûr ! Mais n'ayez crainte le prochain duel et tout aussi prometteur ! »** Soudain un courant glacé parcourut Azrael lorsqu'il prit conscience d'un léger détail : Il n'avait vaincu Lon'zu in-extremis mais désormais Chrom allé affronter un individu encore plus fort que l'épéiste ! Certes Chrom était un meilleur épéiste qu'Azrael mais tout de même… _Ça sent pas bon du tout…_ **« A ma droite, Il est celui qui a su gagné la loyauté de Death Wings là où les Khans n'y sont pas parvenu ! Il est le prince guerrier descendant d'une lignée sacrée et a prouvé qu'il porte le titre de noble aussi bien dans le sang que dans son âme ! J'ai nommé Chrom d'Ylisse ! »** La foule rugit lorsque que Chrom surgit de la salle sous l'arène et leva Falchion pour saluer la foule. **« A ma gauche… Et bien nous avons une énigme : nous ne connaissons pas son visage, ni son passé mais ce guerrier est parvenu à vaincre Lon'zu sans la moindre difficulté prouvant ainsi sa valeur ! J'ai nommé Marth ! »** Le hurlement de la foule couvrit le hoquet de surprise collectif émis par les Veilleurs. Azrael ne s'était absolument pas attendus à retrouver ici le guerrier qui avait sauvé Lissa dans l'arène face a Chrom._ Drôle de coïncidence…_

**« Maintenant voyons qui de l'énigme ou du prince sortira victorieux et quel khan sera choisi ! Guerriers battez-vous ! »**

Instantanément Chrom et Marth croisèrent le fer, le Falchion de Chrom et celui de Marth se percutèrent à pleine puissance faisant pleuvoir une pluie d'étincelle._ Impossible ! L'épée de Chrom peut trancher absolument n'importe quoi ! Magie, acier ça n'a aucune importance. Alors pourquoi la réplique de Marth est-elle intacte ? _Chrom paru aussi étonné qu'Azrael mais poursuit son assaut. Le stratège fixa un regard inquisiteur sur Marth cherchant une explication tandis que Chrom l'attaquait de toutes ses forces. Il fut tout de suite évidant que si Chrom avait l'avantage de la force Marth avait la vitesse. Au fur et à mesure que le combat s'éternisait Azrael se rendit compte d'un détail étrange. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse Marth semblait se battre en utilisant les techniques de Chrom mais ces techniques semblaient… Dégradé par rapport à celle de Chrom comme si Marth essayé de recopier un art qu'il ne maitrisait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas appris complétement. _Plus j'en apprends et moins je comprends. Chrom a inventé son propre de style de combat en mélangeant divers autres styles. Personne ne lui a enseigné et il n'a pas eu le temps de l'enseigner à qui que ce soit. Alors par la sainte croupe de Naga comment ce type a fait ?... N'empêche il se bat bien mais dommage pour lui il est tombé sur le mauvais adversaire._

Face à un autre individu Marth aurait sans nul doute gagné mais Chrom parvenait prévoir ses mouvements lui permettant de contre-attaquer avec violence. _Je me demande si Chrom s'est rendus compte qu'il se battait comme lui._

Marth tenta de passer un coup d'estoc mais Chrom esquiva l'attaque et flanqua un violent coup d'épaule dans son adversaire, le jetant à terre. Avant que Marth n'ai eu le temps de se relever, Chrom posa le pied sur son épée et pointa Falchion sur sa gorge.

**« La victoire appartient au Prince Chrom ! »** Hurla le présentateur, faisant échos au hurlement quasi-hystérique le foule de spectateurs et des Veilleurs.** « Et par ce fait Le khan Flavia devient la souveraine de Régna Férox ! Vive le khan ! » **

Lorsque l'enthousiasme de la foule fut calmé et que Chrom eu soigné ses plaies, les Veilleurs furent convoqué dans la salle du trône par Flavia.

« Aha ! Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en faisant de vous mes champions ! » Rugit le souverain fraichement choisi en flanquant une bourrade amicale à Chrom le faisant tituber sous le choc.

« Ce fut un plaisir Flavia mais au sujet de l'alliance… »

« Inutile de t'inquiéter gamin, je tiendrai parole. Si ces lâches de plegiens attaquent ton royaume ils trouveront les guerriers de Régna Férox sur leurs passages ! » A l'annonce de Flavia les membres de sa garde firent s'entrechoquer leurs armes en poussant divers cri de guerre pour monter leurs approbation tandis que les Veilleurs soupiraient de soulagement.

« Merci Flavia. »

« Bah inutile de me remercier. Tôt ou tard Plegia aurait décidé d'envahir Régna Férox je n'ai fait que prendre le problème à bras le corps. Mais assez, ce sont les problèmes d'un autre jour, ce soir nous festoyons !» Tous rugirent de joie en entendant cela. Chrom remarqua soudain l'absence d'Azrael._ C'est absurde ! Il était là lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle du trône ! Ou est-il passé ?_

« Tant que c'est toi qui paye avec joie ! » Rugit une énorme voix de baryton qui fit sursauter Chrom et Flavia.

« Qui ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent pour faire face au nouvel arrivant : un immense colosse chauve a la peau noir et avec un cache-œil noir. L'homme avait une telle carrure que par comparaison même Vaike avait l'air d'un gringalet chétif.

«Basilio ! » Rugit Flavia. Aussitôt les veilleurs portèrent la main à leurs armes par reflexe s'attendant au pire. Basilio se contenta de hurlaient e rire en voyant la réaction des Ylssiens.

« Bwahahahahaa ! Calmez-vous gamins, je ne suis pas là pour me battre, je suis juste voir un vieil ami. »

« Je me ne rappelle pas t'avoir jamais considéré comme mon amis Khannaille. » Renifla Flavia.

« Tant mieux c'était pas de toi que je parlais. Bien Gamin… »Commença Basilio d'un ton amusé en regardant Chrom. « Sait tu ou es passé ton stratège ? » Avant que Chrom n'ai eu le temps de répondre Fréderic s'avança.

« Monseigneur, Azrael m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il devait s'absenter pour une courte durée. » Déclara le chevalier.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit devoir obtenir des réponses mais n'a pas précisé pour quoi. Il a simplement mentionné 'partir arracher un masque'.»

« Et bien entre lui et Marth ça nous fait la paire. » Soupira Basilio.

« Marth ? »

« Ce type a foutue le camp à la seconde ou Flavia a été couronné. » Expliqua le géant avec un air bourru.

« Euh Azrael n'aurait pas disparu au même moment ? » Réfléchi Lissa à voix haute

«Oh, le con ! » Soupira Chrom.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelque part dans les rues d'un quartier abandonnés de Féroxia<strong>

Marth poussa un long soupir fatigué. Le combat contre Chrom avait été bien plus difficile que prévu mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir participé. Tous c'était passé comme il l'avait prévu mais Marth savait qu'il devait rester prudent, trop de chose était en jeux.

« Plus un pas. » Marth se figea en entendant une voix froide surgir de nulle part. Il fut stupéfait de voir Azrael surgir de nulle part. Le stratège reprit la parole ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. « J'ai des questions à te poser. »

« Pardonnez-moi messire mais je ne puis rester je dois… »

« A quelle moment ais-je dit que tu avais le choix, _Miss_ ? » Marth sursauta. Comment avait-il réussi à percer son déguisement ? Elle avait pourtant tous fais pour passer pour un homme mais il avait réussi à voir à travers. « Bien tout d'abord j'aimerai savoir qui t'a appris à te battre et d'où tu tiens cette épée. »

« … »

« Le silence n'ai pas considéré comme une réponse tu sais. »Grogna le stratège ,menaçant.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre. » Azrael soupira en entendant la réponse de Marth.

« Tant pis pour la méthode douce alors. » Sans prévenir l'épée d'Azrael siffla. Marth sauta en arrière mais trop tard la lame atteint son but et trancha le masque révélant le visage d'une jeune femme. Azrael étudia un instant le visage de son adversaire et se rendit compte que c'était la première fis qu'il la voyait mais son visage lui était étrangement familier_._ « Dernière chance. » Pour toute réponse Marth se contenta de dégainer son Falchion et de se mettre en garde. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Soupira Azrael en activant ses tomes de magie.

Dès l'instant où ils arrivèrent au contact Marth se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement sous-estimés le stratège. Avec ses tomes de magies combiné sa maitrise de l'épée Azrael était un véritable cauchemar à combattre, ne laissant aucune ouverture et exploitant la moindre faiblesse. Un sourire sauvage se dessina sur les lèvres d'Azrael, plus que quelques coups et le combat serait fini.

Soudain Azrael se raidit en sentant une présence au-dessus de lui et esquiva en urgence.

Trop tard.

Une hache de lancer s'enfonça dans le bras gauche du stratège tandis qu'un gigantesque wyverne atterrissait juste à côté de Marth portant deux hommes sur son dos. Le passager, un jeune homme aux cheveux turquoise portant un équipement de mercenaire sauta du dos de la bête et se précipita auprès de Marth tandis que le cavalier, un homme aux cheveux roux en amure noir et portant un masque de la même couleur se tenait prêt à lâcher sa wyverne sur Azrael. _Génial voilà Batman et Robin. _

« Luci ! Tu vas bien ? » Cria Turquoise à Marth avec inquiétude. _Luci ? Elle avait donc des compagnons…_

« Inigo ? Gerome ? Mais qu'es que vous faites là ? Je vous avais ordonné de rester à l'auberge ! » Rugit Marth avec stupéfaction

« Euh et bien… » Commença le mercenaire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un rire nerveux.

« Plus tard on a un problème plus urgent. » Grogna le chevalier wyverne. Le petit groupe se tourna vers Azrael qui venait d'arracher la hache de son bras et de se révéler. Les yeux brillant de colère.« Dépêchons nous de le tuer et partons. »

« Non Gerome il est… ! » La jeune femme fut interrompît par Azrael.

« Me tuer ? Tu as des couilles pour dire ça gamin. » Siffla Azrael d'une voix froide qui trancher l'air de la même maniéré qu'un lame. Gerome et Inigo sursautèrent en entendant la voix du stratège mais Azrael ne le remarqua pas. « Je voulais la prendre vivante mais maintenant j'en n'ai plus rien à faire. » Les yeux rouges d'Azrael commencèrent à briller d'une lueur violette et une aura de flammes noires entoura le stratège.

« Oh merde. » murmura le trio en chœur.

Azrael tendit la main et balança une colonne de feu noir sur ses adversaires. Le trio parvint à esquiver l'attaque mais la maison en ruine derrière eux n'eut pas eu autant de chance. La pierre et le bois furent réduits en cendres par le feu magique en un battement de cœur.

Avant qu'Azrael n'ai eu le temps de lancer une seconde frappe, Inigo et Gerome lancèrent simultanément leurs haches de lancers. Ne pouvant bouger son bras gauche, Azrael lâcha son épée et dressa un bouclier d'énergie devant lui. Marth et Inigo profitèrent que le stratège soit distrait pour sauter sur le dos de la wyverne de Gerome. Malgré le poids la bête parvint à s'envoler.

Avec un rugissement de colère Azrael balança un barrage de tirs magique avec son bras encore intact mais fut incapable de toucher au but.

« Merde ! » Hurla le stratège fou de rage en voyant ses adversaires disparaitre au loin. Azrael jura encore une paire de minutes avant de se calmer._ Bon sang ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas merdais autant. Non seulement j'ai échoué à obtenir des réponses mais en plus je finis blesser._ Azrael savait que s'il le voulait il pouvait partir traquer le trio mais pour cela il lui faudrait abandonner les Veilleurs. Le stratège laissa sortir sa frustration avec un soupir._ Il y aura une autre chance. Bon je ferais mieux d'aller profiter de la fête avant que Chrom ne s'inquiéte._

Azrael s'improvisa un bandage et retourna en direction du colisée.

* * *

><p><span>Nord de Féroxia.<span>

Une wyverne s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol épuisé d'avoir volé aussi loin avec trois personnes sur son dos. Gerome sauta aussitôt à terre pour s'occuper de sa monture tandis qu'Inigo et Marth descendaient pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Bon dieu c'était qui ce malade ! » S'écria Inigo et s'improvisant un bandage sur son avant-bras qui avait été touché par l'un des tirs d'Azrael.

« Ce malade c'était Azrael. » Rétorqua Marth avec un soupir en aidant Inigo avec son bandage. Inigo et Gerome hoquetèrent de surprise à cette annonce.

« On a eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Pas vrai Minerva ? » Grogna Gerome en flattant sa monture qui poussa un grognement approbateur.

« Oh mon dieu, si j'avais su j'aurais jamais lancé cette hache ! »Paniqua Inigo.

« Inigo calme toi, on est en sécurité. » Souffla Marth.

« Répète-moi ça quand Severa et Morgan auront appris ce qui s'est passé ! » Marth étouffa un rire afin de flanquer une bourrade au jeune mercenaire.

« Lucina on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Gerome en ignorant les plaintes d'Inigo. Lucina/Marth répondit aussitôt

« On met le cap sur Ylisse, il faut se tenir prêt pour la suite. »


	8. Chapter 7 : guerre et dague nocturne

« Guest »: tu te reconnaitra sans le moindre doute : MERCI pour tes encouragements !( ps : pourquoi ne te crée tu pas un compte sur Fanfic ? Comme ça tu pourrais faire en sorte de recevoir un e-mail à chaque que je sors un chapitre.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong> Guerre et dague nocturne

« Home sweet home Capitaine. » S'écria Azrael joyeusement.

« Bien dit Azrael. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Ylisstol. » Soupira Chrom. « Les Féroxiens nous ont bien reçu mais mon pays m'a manqué ! »_ Bien reçu ? Dieu je n'avais pas fait une tel fête depuis mon entré chez les Veilleurs ! Ce bon vieux Basilio, il a vraiment un don pour faire la fête !_

« N'empêche c'était un peu gonflé de repartir le jour suivant le couronnement de Flavia. » Remarqua Azrael avec un petit sourire en coin. _Quoi que vu que Flavia était encore bourré à ce moment-là pas sûr qu'elle nous en veuille. _

« Certes mais comme dit le dicton mieux faut prévenir que guérir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui refuse de nous quitter depuis que nous avons quitté Régna Férox » Les Veilleurs avaient chevauché à bride abattue pour être de retour le plus vite possible à la capitale et se faisant ils avaient passé la majorité de leurs nuits en selles à galoper plutôt qu'à dormir poussant leurs montures jusqu'à la limite. La raison de cet empressement ? Azrael n'en avait aucune idée Chrom radotait sur 'un mauvais pressentiment' et le stratège avait appris à faire confiance au sixième sens de son capitaine sans se poser de questions. « Mm ? Pourquoi Lissa à l'air aussi déprimé ? » Azrael jeta un coup à la petite sœur de Chrom qui affichait un visage de déterré.

« Ben vu que Maribelle est partie avec Tredias et une unité d'éclaireurs rejoindre le domaine de son père, elle déprime. » Rappela le stratège.

« Bon sang ça fait deux jours et elle continue de déprimé ?! » Grogna Chrom. _Elle est encore jeune, elle à quoi 18 , 19 ans ?_

« Elle est surtout inquiète. Après tout le domaine du seigneur Harald, Suno, se trouve à la frontière. Si Plegia attaque il sera le premier à tomber. » _Et surtout lui assigner Lon'zu comme garde du corps n'arrange rien. Il aurait vraiment dû me prévenir avant, je sais que Lon'zu est le meilleur combattant parmi nous et à ce titre le plus qualifié pour assurer la protection de Lissa. Mais merde mettre un misogyne avec une jeune femme ayant le tempérament de Lissa… Naga faites qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas ! D'ailleurs faudra que je demande à Basilio pourquoi il a envoyé Lon'zu nous rejoindre._ _En tout cas j'ai gagné un partenaire pour m'entrainer._

« Je sais mais c'est pour ça que Tredias est parti là-bas, pour faire évacuer les civils et piéger toute la zone. En parlant de ça tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que d'évacuer toute la zone ? » Demanda Chrom faisant soupirer Azrael.

« Chrom, Suno ne possède aucune ressources essentiels et n'a même pas des défenses correcte et n'es même pas densément peuplé. On n'a que 3000 légionnaires, c'est trop peu pour se permettre de défendre des objectifs secondaire. » Rétorqua froidement Azrael._ Je refuse d'envoyer les soldats sous mon commandements a la mort si je peux l'éviter !_

« Bon sang ! Je sais que tu as raison mais je déteste l'idée de forcer les gens à quitter leurs foyers. » Grogna Chrom avec colère. _Le fait que tu sois incapable de voir les gens comme de simples chiffres te permettrait d'être un bon roi Chrom. Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Emmeryn n'est pas prête de rendre l'âme ! Ouch pourquoi j'ai la migraine tout d'un coup ?_

« Ouais je te comprend mais c'est la guerre…eurk ! » Azrael se tut en sentant une horrible douleur lui perçait le crâne tandis que sa vue se troublait. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et vit que du sang tachait ses doigts. _Oh merde._

« Azrael ? » Demanda Chrom en voyant son stratège s'effondrait sur l'encolure de sa monture avant de tomber au sol. « **Azrael !** » Hurla-t-il alertant tous les veilleurs.

Azrael s'enfonça dans l'inconscience mais étrangement son esprit resta 'éveillé'. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un endroit où régnait une obscurité absolu et où il n'y avait rien à part Azrael qui semblait totalement ignorer les lois de la gravité et la physique en général. Soudain une voix retentit, grave , menaçante et bizarrement familière.

**« Le sang est fort. Parfait. »**_ Qu'es que ?_ Trois paires d'yeux violets se matérialisèrent devant à l' instant où la voix se tut. Avec stupeur Azrael se rendit compte que les yeux étaient semblables au tatouage qu'il avait sur sa main. Avant qu'Azrael est pu s'interrogé il sentit quelque chose qui tentait d'entrer dans son esprit.

« Eurk ! SORT DE MA TÊTE ! » Hurla Azrael en faisant appel à la moindre parcelle de magie qu'il possédait pour repousser l'assaut mental.

« **Cesse de résister et soumet toi. » **Siffla la voix presque avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais tu vas dégager vissa. » Grogna Azrael, tandis que la pression sur son esprit augmentait de manière exponentielle.

« ** C'est ton destin. »**

« Le destin n'es que l'invention d'esprit faible incapable d'accepter leurs erreurs. Et au cas où tu m'aurais pas entendu : **SORT DE MA TÊTE**» Hurla le stratège en usant toute sa puissance pour repousser violemment l'attaque.

* * *

><p>A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là dans un endroit où les ténèbres dénier à la lumière le droit d'exister une silhouette encapuchonné tomba à genoux et toussa lourdement, du sang tachant le sol à chaque fois. Elle passa sa main sur sa bouche et regarda le sang qui avait taché son gant.<p>

« **Impressionnant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si résistant. Mon impatience m'a fait commettre une erreur. »** Soudain la silhouette éclata d'un rire glacial qui résonna autour de lui. **« C'est parfait ! S'il avait été faible il n'aurait pas été l'élu. Profite bien de ta victoire Azrael je serais dans ton ombre à te surveiller et le jour où tu trébucheras je serais là ! »** Le rire de la silhouette continua de résonner, présage de malheurs et de morts.

* * *

><p>Azrael ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre dans la caserne des Veilleurs.<em> Comment je suis arrivé là ?<em>Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur atroce lui vrilla la tête le forçant à retomber sur son lit. _Par Naga c'est la pire gueule de bois que je n'ai jamais eu. Et j'ai même pas touché à une goutte d'alcool !_

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger Azrael, ton corps n'a pas récupéré. » Azrael cligna des yeux et prit conscience de de la petite blonde se trouvant assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« Salut Lissa. Je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps ? » Marmonna faiblement le stratège.

« Environ une dizaine d'heures moi et Libra on s'est relayait pour te surveiller et soit dit en passant j'ai passé plus de temps à rassurer des gens qui s'inquiétait de ton état plutôt qu'à te soigner. Chrom et les autres Veilleurs se faisaient un sang d'encre pour toi. Enfin on peut dire que tu es chanceux, rare sont les victimes de magie a noir qui ont survis a une malédiction prise de plein fouet. » L'informa le petit clerc.

« Tu oublies que je suis aussi un mage noir. Se défendre contre les assauts de nos rivaux c'est le b.a.-ba… »_Enfin, j'avais plus était poussé dans mes retranchements à ce point depuis ce petit duel avec Henry et les malédictions de Tharja... brrr j'en fait encore des cauchemars! Une seconde elle a dit une dizaine d'heures ?_ « A merde j'ai pris de retard sur mon planning ! » Azrael tenta à nouveau de se relever mais Lissa le repoussa avec une moue sévère.

« Oh non n'y pense même pas. Je ne sais pas qui est l'ordure qui a tenté de te tuer mais il a bien amoché ton corps. Si tu ne te reposes pas ton état risque d'empirer. » Prévint la petite blonde.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » Azrael se tut, lorsque Lissa passait en mode docteur personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin._ Surtout avec son habitude à anesthésier à coup de bâton les patients récalcitrants._ « Bien je vais prévenir Chrom toi tu restes ici compris ? »

« Aye, aye princesse. »

Lorsque que Lissa referma la porte derrière elle, le stratège passa sa main sur son visage et remarqua un détail pour le moins étrange : le tatouage sur sa main avait changé de couleurs. Le trio de paires d'yeux étaient passé du violet profonds au noir total. _Oh joie un mystère supplémentaire._

Azrael examina sa chambre et remarqua qu'un livre avait été posé avec une lettre sur son bureau. Avec l'aide d'un petit sort de télékinésie il récupéra la lettre et le livre. La lettre portait la marque que Miriel utilisait comme signature : une petite chouette perchait sur un caducée. Azrael s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

« Je l'ai trouvé ?! » Lu à voix haute le stratège étonné. Avec un regard d'appréhension il jeta un regard sur le livre. Un sourire de loup se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le titre du livre en-dessous du même symbole que celui sur sa main : **Les Grimleal Mythe ou réalité ? Par le frère Génitivi. **

Aussitôt Azrael s'attaqua à la lecture du livre mais fut très vite déçu. Le livre ne donnait que peu de véritables réponses et au final après s'avoir lu le tome de 600 pages Azrael n'avait découvert qu'une seul chose utile : le symbole sur sa main été le symbole d'une secte appelé les Grimleal ou les adeptes de Grima, un groupe d'hurluberlus vénérant le Dragon de la Ruine Grima. D'après les vieux contes Grima avait été un dragon divin qui pour une raison inconnu avait sombré dans la folie et avait tenté de détruire toute forme de vie sur terre. Sa sœur le dragon divin Naga ne l'avait pas accepté et avait forgée l'épée sacré Falchion et l'Emblème de Feu pour permettre à un héros d'arrêter Grima. Le roi Marth fut celui qui y parvint et depuis Grima fut scellé. Mais malgré les Grimleal continue de prier pour le retour du dragon déchu prétendant qu'il nettoierait le monde de son impureté et créerait un paradis pour les élus._ Tss putain de fanatiques. Et bien j'ai une piste maintenant._

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sans surprise Azrael vit Chrom débouler à l'intérieur avec Frédéric et Lissa.

« Putain Azrael tu nous aura fait peur sur ce coup-là ! » S'écria le prince aux cheveux bleu.

« Désolé Captain. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si un taré de mage noir a tenté de te tuer. » Soupira Chrom en prenant une chaise. « Sinon comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si j'avais bu tout l'alcool de Régna Férox mais sinon ça va. » Plaisanta Azrael.

« Ah ça te ressemble bien de plaisanter après avoir failli mourir. » Grogna Chrom en tentant de cacher le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

« Sinon j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Pas que je… »

Soudain une série de coups secs retentit à la porte.

« Entrer. » Grogna Azrael. Le stratège fut surpris de voir Taylor débouler dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était vêtu de l'uniforme qu'Azrael avait conçu : Casque à cimier indigo et plastron en acier avec des grèves et des jambières en cuir durci le tout dans un coloris bleu foncé. Les tailleurs avaient tenté de convaincre le stratège de fournir des capes à ses officiers mais Azrael avait refusé. Pas la peine de gaspiller des ressources pour de l'équipement inutile. Azrael constata aussi que le jeune légat portait ses armes. « Taylor il y a un problème ? »

« Oui chef. » Techniquement Azrael était aussi un Légat mais les autres continuait a le considérait comme leur professeur. « La reine réunit un conseil militaire d'urgence. »

« Ne me dites pas que Plegia a attaqué ! » Rugit Chrom.

« Non mon Prince. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. » Prévint le légat.

« Explique. » Ordonna Azrael.

« Suno a été attaqué par des 'pillards'. Le Capitaine Tredias…est mort au combat mais les bandits ont été repoussé et se sont enfuis vers Plegia avec les gardes de Sir Harald sur leurs talons dirigés par Dame Maribelle. »_ Oh putain non Tredias… _

« Il y a autre chose pas vrai ? » Compris Chrom alors que Azrael était resté bloqué sur la mort de Tredias.

« Lorsque Dame Maribelle et ses hommes ont approchés la frontière ils sont tombés dans une embuscade des militaires Plegiens, Elle et ses hommes ont été capturé. Ils prétendent que Dame Maribelle a traversé la frontière et attaquer une de leurs patrouilles et demandent réparation. »Informa Taylor sombrement.

« Oh putain dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! » Rugit Chrom tandis qu'Azrael, qui n'en pensait pas moins, en se forçait à se redresser sur son lit.

« Alors c'est l'heure … Taylor mobilise toute la Légion et dit aux autres légats de se tenir prêt. » Ordonna le stratège d'un ton empli de rage.

« Chefs vous êtes sûr ? La reine pense que cette situation que cette situation peut être résolue par la négociation. » Azrael fit dans les yeux du jeune officier qu'il espérait que la Sainte-Reine allait réussir un miracle mais Azrael en tant que stratège n'avait pas le droit de croire au miracle.

« Emmeryn ne connait pas Gangrel. Quoi que nous fassions la guerre va éclater. » Répondit Azrael d'un ton cinglant.

« Je comprends Chef. » Taylor salua et fonça préparer ses hommes.

« Bon maintenant que ça s'est fait on a un conseil qui nous attends ! » Grogna Azrael en forçant son corps à bouger.

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard, frontière Ylisse-Plegia.<span>

Chrom serra les dents en voyant les soldats plegien approchés. Lui et les Veilleurs étaient là pour assuraient la protection d'Emmeryn pour ce qui aller être le meeting de la dernière chance. Si les négociations échouaient la guerre commencerait ici. Le prince espérait qu'Emmeryn pourrait éviter un bain de sang mais Azrael lui avait assuré que rien en ce monde ne pourrait empêcher Gangrel d'attaquer, le roi fou chercherait à tuer la Sainte-Reine pour tuer l'âme du royaume. En sachant ça Azrael avait préparé un plan : les Veilleurs assureraient la garde de la Reine tandis que l'intégralité des chevaliers-pégases, soit près de 2000 guerrières, se cacheraient dans les nuages prêt à intervenir à la seconde ou les négociations échoueraient, de plus 1000 légionnaires dirigeaient par le légat Taylor cachés derrière les collines prêt à intervenir si les Chevaliers-pégases avaient besoin d'aide. Emmeryn avait accepté ce plan du bout des lèvres mais s'était inquiéter de la sécurité de Maribelle et de ses hommes. Si comme le pensait Azrael les négociations échouaient ils seraient exécutés. Sans que ça surprenne Chrom ,Azrael avait souri et déclaré qu'il avait un plan pour ça mais lorsqu'il avait dit son plan le prince avait cru que son stratège avait perdu l'esprit. Mais avec du recul Chrom comprenait que ce plan était tellement fou que ça pouvait marcher._ Après tout qui serait assez fou pour infiltrer l'armée plegienne pour libérer des otages ?_

* * *

><p>Petite leçon de vocabulaire pour éviter la confusion ! Un bataillon= 500 soldats un régiment = 2000 soldats une division = 20 000 soldats.<p>

* * *

><p>Non loin de là dans la forêt occupant la plus grand partie de la vallée, Azrael se tenait accroupis derrière un arbre avec Virion, Kellam et Ricken tous avec des longues-vues. Ils examinaient la colonne de soldats plegiens.<em> Alors voyons voir, 2 Bataillons de berserkers, 1 régiment d'archers, 2 régiments de lanciers et un bataillon de Chevaliers-Wyvernes. Donc en a environ 7500 soldats qui nous tomberons dessus a la seconde ou Gangrel l'ordonnera. J'aurai dû refuser de laisser le reste de la légion à Ylisstol avec les chevaliers de Wallace ! Avec 1000 hommes en plus on aurait pu mettre fin à cette guerre en une seul frappe !<em> Au dernière nouvel l'armée plegienne comprenait plus de 150 000 soldats. Même avec les troupes de Régna Férox les alliés arrivaient à peine à atteindre la moitié de ce chiffre._ Heureusement que la majorité des soldats plegiens sont de simples conscrits sans entrainent ni expérience réel. Par contre ça ne ressemble pas à Gangrel d'amener aussi peu de soldats avec lui… La salle petite ordure ! Il a profitait du meeting pour placer ses troupes ! A la seconde ou les négociations auront échouaient l'invasion commencera ! (Heureusement qu'on a fait évacuer les villages a la frontière) J'espère que Flavia et Basilio ont eu le temps de rameuter leurs troupes sinon on est mal._

« Virion tu vois les prisonniers ? » Demanda le stratège à son compagnon.

« Oui ils ont au centre de la colonne. » Grogna le sniper en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec nervosité. Azrael ne s'inquiéta pas, Virion était le genre d'homme dont la nervosité disparaissait à la seconde ou l'action débutait. Le plan était simple : attaquait les plegiens en utilisant la magie pour les perturbaient ensuite tandis qu'Azrael avec Kellam et Ricken libéraient les otages Virion abattait tous les officiers visible pour paralyser les soldats ennemis_. Une fois les otages libre_ _on s'enfuira dans la forêt pour rejoindre Taylor et ses hommes. _

« Ok, Kellam, Ricken vous voyez quelque chose d'autre? » Demanda Azrael en se tournant vers le reste du commando.

« Rien d'utile. » Murmura le chevalier, qui pour l'occasion avait terni son armure devenant encore plus invisible qu'avant._ Si il le voulait il serait l'assassin le plus efficace que le monde est jamais vu._

« Azrael il y a un truc bizarre… » Grogna le jeune mage.

« Développe. » demanda Azrael en se rappelant le sermon que Chrom lui avait tenu lorsqu'il avait choisi d'emporter le jeunot avec lui. _Chrom le surprotège trop, ce poussin ne pourra jamais grandir si on l'enferme dans la caserne._

« Il y a une femme qui est au côté de Gangrel je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand je la regarde. » Azrael tourna sa longue vue sur la femme qu'indiquait Ricken. Cheveux argenté, peau bronzé, habits **très** révélateurs et chevauchant un pégase noir avec une assurance glaciale c'était une femme belle et séduisante et Azrael aurait pu se contenter de cette première impression mais en examinant de plus près il vit la raison du malaise de Ricken. Cette femme dégageait une aura magique d'une puissance inouïe dépassant largement celle de Miriel ou de Ricken._ Elle est aussi puissante que moi … Une seconde ! Cette aura je l'ai déjà senti ! C'est la même aura que j'ai sentis sur le sort qui a tué Atis ! Alors c'était son œuvre…_

« Jolie observation gamin. »Grogna Azrael en repliant sa longue-vue.

« Je suis pas un gamin ! » Marmonna Ricken irrité.

« Ok mauvaise troupe si vous voyez cette sorcière fuyaient, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'un duel prolongé avec elle. »

« Compris. » Murmurèrent les Veilleurs en cœur.

«Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Virion.

« On attend et on se tient prêt à débuter l'opération 'Blonde en détresse' dès que Gangrel lancera l'assaut. »

« … »

« Je sais Virion j'aurais jamais dû laisser Chrom choisir le nom **encore**. »

* * *

><p>Chrom regarda celui qui menaçait son royaume bien aimée se tenir sur le promontoire rocheux faisant face à sa sœur. Il y avait à peine deux cents mètres entre les deux souverains et leurs gardes respectives se tenaient prêt au combat. Chrom jeta un coup d'œil à ses troupes et vit que malgré le fait d'être en sous nombres aucun ne montraient sa peur.<p>

« Que vois-je ? La sainte Reine daigne nous honorer de sa présence si radieuse que je peine à garder mes yeux ouverts ! » Ricana Gangrel, de manière théâtrale.

« Votre majesté je suis venue pour établir la vérité sur cet accident. » Déclara Emmeryn avec calme, sans relever les moqueries du roi fou.

« La vérité ? Mais nous la connaissons tous. » Interrompit soudain la femme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait à côté du Roi fou.

« Pourrais-je d'abord vous demander qui vous êtes ? » Demanda Emmeryn en conservant un ton polie.

« Appelez-moi Aversa. » Fit la femme en s'inclinant avec un sourire moqueur.

« Très bien…Aversa les prisonniers sont-ils encore en vie ? » Les Veilleurs resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes à cette question, inquiets à propos de Maribelle.

« Ah vous voulez parler des hommes menaient par cette petite blonde insupportable. Oui ils sont encore en vie. Pour l'instant… » Siffla Gangrel avec un sourire hideux.

« Cette demoiselle est entré sur le territoire de Plegia avec des forces armées et a en plus blessés les braves soldats chargé de l'escorter à la frontière. » Continua doucement Aversa. Chrom serra les dents de colère. Gangrel et sa compagne n'avaient que faire de la vérité ils voulaient un bouc émissaire et ils avaient kidnappés Maribelle pour ça. « Son agressivité à elle seul prouve sa culpabilité ! Mais après tout c'est bien normal venant d'une espionne d'Ylisse. » L'accusation fit sursauté tous les ylissiens. Maribelle une espionne ?

« Il nous faudrait une **IMMENSE** preuve de bonne volonté pour oublier cet accident. » Rugit Gangrel.

« Gangrel relâchez les. Vous et moi savons pertinemment que garder des otages n'avancera en rien la recherche de la vérité. » Déclara Emmeryn avec douceur, cherchant a calmer le jeu.

« Je pense plutôt que je vais exécuter cette insolente et ses hommes avant d'aller faire un bon souper. C'est qu'il commence à faire tard voyez-vous. »

« Espèce de bâtard sans cœur. » Rugit Chrom en portant la main à Falchion.

« Retenez votre chien, très chère. Mm je pense avoir une idée que diriez-vous d'un échange ? » Chrom serra les dents, Gangrel n'était venu à ce meeting que parce qu'il voulait quelque chose.

« Un échange de quelle sorte ? » demanda prudemment Emmeryn.

« Simple je prends l'Emblème de Feu et en échange vous avez vos chères citoyens sain et sauf. » L'annonce de Gangrel frappa de stupeur l'assemblé. L'emblème de feu était un bouclier sacré dont la légende voulait qu'il serve à canaliser le pouvoir de Naga pour déverrouiller le vrai pouvoir de Falchion.

« Vous voulez que je vous cède l'objet le plus sacré de notre royaume ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Emmeryn complètement prise par surprise par la demande de Gangrel.

« Voyons, voyons auriez-vous oubliez la légende ? Le pouvoir de l'emblème est tel qu'il permet à celui qui le porte de réaliser tous ses vœux. »

« Le pouvoir de l'emblème ne doit servir qu'un seul but : protéger le monde d'une éventuelle destruction. Vos vœux sont-ils plus nobles ? » Rétorqua Emmeryn la voix emplie d'une colère froide. Même pour elle Gangrel allait trop loin.

« Mais évidemment ! Je veux le meilleur pour mon royaume à savoir une mort atroce pour chaque Ylissiens ! N'es pas une noble cause ?» Chrom blêmit en se rendant compte que Gangrel voulait utiliser l'emblème comme une arme de destruction massive. Le prince ignorait si c'était possible mais imaginer le pouvoir de destruction de l'emblème de feu entre les mauvaises mains suffisaient à lui procuraient des frissons dans le dos.

« Pardon ? » S'écria La Sainte-Reine stupéfaite par la réponse du Roi Fou.

« Voyons ma chère auriez-vous oublié la croisade de votre Père ? Pour lui les plegiens étaient des barbares qu'il fallait exterminer et il a était à deux doigts de réussir. » Chrom et Lissa serrèrent leurs dents, ils n'avaient aucun amour pour leur père mais se servir des morts comme excuse était une technique de lâche

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à nier ce passé peu glorieux. Mon Père était un monstre qui méprisait la vie humaine et j'ai promis de ne jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. Mon royaume est un royaume de paix. » Répondit Emmeryn calmement, sans que cela semble avoir le moindre effet sur Gangrel.

« Un royaume qui se complet dans une paix taché du sang des miens vous voulait dire ! » Hurla Gangrel de rage. Soudain aussi brutalement qu'il s'était énervé le roi fou se calma. « Ah vous me compliquez vraiment la tâche. Après tout j'aurai juste a prendre l'emblème sur votre cadavre ! »

Au commandement de leur roi les soldats plegiens se jetèrent sur la reine. Aussitôt Chrom et les Veilleurs s'interposèrent tandis que les Chevaliers-pégases et les légionnaires surgissaient de leurs cachettes pour foncer dans la mêlée en quelques minutes tout l'endroit était devenu une zone de guerre. Les hurlements des mourants et les cris de guerres faisant échos au fracas de l'acier contre l'acier créant une mélodie que Chrom aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

La mélodie de la guerre.

Et pendant que les hommes mouraient et tachaient de leur sang l'herbe verte, Gangrel riait a gorge déployait devant l'horreur qu'il venait de libérer comme un enfant devant un bon spectacle.

Chrom jura dans sa barbe et cessa de réfléchir désormais les évènements ne pouvaient plus être stoppé. Le Prince fit alors ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : combattre.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang qu'es qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ricken paniqué en entendant le fracas de la bataille.<p>

« Ça Ricken c'est le commencement de la guerre. »Répliqua Azrael avec tristesse. Le stratège saisit son heaume de légat et l'enfila, a part pour son casque et son plastron le reste de l'armure d'Azrael était faites du cuir noir qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique. _Alea Jacta es, le sort en est jeté. _

« Et il y la sorcière qui s'approche des prisonniers ! » Prévint Virion d'un ton alarmé.

« Ok c'est l'heure de faire notre show. Virion tu nous couvre, les autres avec moi. » Azrael fit Aversa s'approcher de Maribelle et dire quelque chose qui fit hurler de rage la blonde. « Ok a trois. Un, deux, TROIS ! »

Au signal d'Azrael la petite escouade chargea tandis que Virion faisait pleuvoir une pluie de flèches sur les plegiens qui furent totalement abasourdis de subir une attaque si loin de la ligne de front. Azrael fit siffler ses épées tandis que Kellam renversais la ligne ennemie n se servant de sa stature titanesque. Le stratège chercha Aversa et la vit voler dans les aires propulsait par un cyclone._ Magie de vent ? Ça c'est signé Ricken ! _

« Joli coup Gamin ! » Rugit Azrael en continuant à moissonner les soldats plegiens les empêchant d'approcher les prisonniers. Les soldats commencèrent à hésiter en voyant le nombre ahurissant de cadavre au pied de l'épéiste noir.

« Je suis pas un gamin ! » Hurla Ricken frustré en libérant les otages. Maribelle fut la première debout et jeta un regard stupéfait au jeune mage tandis que Kellam libérait les autres soldats.

« Ricken ? Mais comment… ? »Balbutia la blondinette.

« Pas le temps Maribelle ! Dans la forêt vite! » Cria le petit mage.

« Mais … » Maribelle s'interrompit lorsqu'une tête coupé atterrit juste à ses pieds.

« Pour l'amour de Naga **COUREZ **! » hurla Azrael en passant devant eux à toute vitesse alors qu'une véritable horde de berserkers plegiens les chargeaient.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt avec les berserkers sur leurs talons.

« Aller plus vite ! »Hurla Azrael en balançant plusieurs éclairs de magie pour ralentir les berserkers.

« Azrael les prisonniers y arriveront pas ! » Hurla Virion en aidant l'un des soldats Ylissiens qui était à deux doigts de s'effondrait à cause de la fatigue._ Leurs captivités les a affaiblis plus que prévu. _

« Merde ! »Azrael comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour que tout le monde s'en sorte._ J'aurai préféré ne pas faire __**ça**_. « RICKEN, PLAN B ! » Hurla Azrael en sortant un tome de magie incendiaire.

Un torrent de feu jaillit des mains du stratège, créant un mur enflammé entre leurs poursuivants et eux. Une lueur a quelque mètre de là signalant que Ricken avait réussi à imiter Azrael. _Et voilà essayer de traverser ça bande de fils de pute !_

« Allez, allez, allez ! On ne s'arrête pas ! » Hurla le stratège aux anciens prisonniers qui étaient resté figés devant le spectacle pyrotechnique qui venait de se jouait devant. La voix d'Azrael les fit sursautés et ils recommencèrent à courir. Azrael resta en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait quand un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il se retourna et fit que la sorcière Aversa se trouvait derrière le mur de feu.

A peine eu t'il fait cette constatation qu'un vent d'énergie violette se matérialisa soufflant les flammes du brasier comme une simple bougie ouvrant la route aux plegiens. _Et merde…_

Azrael tourna les talons aussi vite qu'il put alors que les plegiens se lançaient à sa poursuite.

* * *

><p>Chrom fit siffler son épée tranchant la gorge du soldat qui lui faisait face avant d'enchainer un coup d'estoc sur un autre soldat. Falchion traversa l'armure du plegien comme si elle était faite de papier. Le prince repoussa le corps de son ennemi d'un coup de pied et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.<p>

Avec l'attaque surprise des Chevaliers-pégases et les renforts de la légion. La bataille tournait en faveur des Ylissiens. Les mages noirs et les archers avaient été éliminés dès le début par les pégases tandis que les Chevaliers-wyvernes avaient été mis en déroute lorsque leur chef avait été abattu par les archers de la Légion. De plus les otages avaient rejoint sains et sauf les légionnaires. Malheureusement Gangrel s'était enfuis avant que Chrom ne puisse l'atteindre. Tous semblait se déroulait pour le mieux à un détail prés.

« Virion ou es Azrael ? » Demanda le Prince haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille.

« Il est resté en arrière ! » Hurla l'archer, désespéré.

« QUOI ! » Un chevalier-pégase atterrit brusquement à côté du prince.

« Votre Altesse ! Des renforts plegiens approchent ! » Chrom grogna de dépit a cette nouvelle.

« Combien ? »

« Au moins 20 000 Mon Prince ! Vos ordres ? » Chrom grinça des dents, Azrael avait prévu l'arrivé de ces renforts et prévenu qu'il faudrait se retiré illico pour éviter le massacre. Mais se replier maintenant signifier abandonné Azrael. « Votre majesté ? » Chrom grinça des dents en regardant le champ de bataille._ Mon ami ou mon devoir ?_

* * *

><p>Azrael se jeta à terre pour esquiver la volée de tirs magiques. Les traits d'énergie violets explosèrent les arbres derrières le stratège envoyant des éclats dans toutes les directions.<em> Putain mais quelle journée de merde !<em> Si ses poursuivants n'avait été que des berserkers, Azrael s'en serai sorti sans problème mais avec les sorciers, guider par Aversa, venues renforcer ses poursuivants la situation était devenu stratège se releva et continua de courir quand soudain la forêt s'éclaircit faisant place à une clairière. _Oh non dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !_

Avant qu'Azrael est pu faire quoi que ce soit une claquement sec annonça l'arrivé d'un escadron de chevaliers wyvernes. En moins d'une seconde le stratège était cerné.

« On le tient ! »

« Allez tuer ce sale chien ! »

« Non Dame Aversa a ordonnait qu'on le ramène vivant ! »

_Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Réfléchi bon sang réfléchi… _

« Et toi ! Rends-toi et aucun mal ne te sera fait ! »_ Ouais cause toujours… Bon si les voies terrestres sont bloqué me reste plus qu'à m'envoyer en l'air !_

Azrael ferma les yeux et se téléporta juste derrière un chevalier-wyverne. Avant que le plegien ne réagisse, le stratège le fit tomber de sa monture et flanqua un violent coup de talon dans l'animal. La wyverne croyant recevoir un ordre de son maitre s'envola brutalement laissant en plan les autres soldats qui peinaient à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_Oh putain je vole ! Je vole !... Et je contrôle absolument rien !_

Les trente premières secondes se passèrent plutôt normalement jusqu'à ce que la wyverne se rende compte que ce n'était pas son maitre qu'elle avait sur le dos et commença des manœuvres aériennes extrêmes pour désarçonner Azrael tout en tentant de le mordre.

« Saleté de lézard volant tu vas te tenir tranquille oui !? »Hurla Azrael. Au même moment un javelot frôla la wyverne signalant que les autres chevaliers-wyvernes entaient à sa poursuite. « Aha raté fils de… ! » Un claquement sec interrompit le stratège alors que la courroie maintenant la selle à la wyverne cédait projetant Azrael dans le vide.

« MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! »_ Putain ça craint comme mort !_

Avant qu'Azrael n'ai eu le temps de faire sa dernière prière il fut réceptionner brutalement par un pégase surgit de nulle part. Le stratège grogna en sentant ses cotes céder sous le choc. _Enfin c'est toujours mieux que de finir écrasé au sol._

« Sacré spectacle que tu nous as donné là Azrael ! » S'exclama le chevalier qui venait de le sauver. Azrael examina sa sauveuse, elle portait le casque caractéristique des chevaliers-pégases se faisant son visage était masqué et en plus de ça il ne voyait que son dos de là où il était mais Azrael ne connaissais qu'une seul femme avec des cheveux aussi beau.

« Merci du sauvetage Cordelia. » Grogna Azrael. Du coin de l'œil il vit d'autres chevaliers-pégases éliminant ses poursuivants avec une efficacité digne de louanges, avec surprise il vit que c'était le Capitaine Ellis qui dirigeait l'escouade. Le stratège s'installa correctement sur le pégase et commença à questionner la jeune femme. « Comment se passe la bataille ? »

« La majorité de nos troupes se sont déjà repliés mais Chrom à demander à Phila d'envoyer une escouade de pégases, volontaire, pour tenter de te récupérer si possible d'où notre présence là. » Azrael poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint un instant que Chrom ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. _Ravi de voir que le prince sait prendre des décisions difficiles._ « Azrael tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher ça va secouer ! » Prévint Cordelia alors que le pégase commençait à accélérer.

« WAAAAH. »Hurla Azrael alors que le pégase effectuait un virage sec manquant de faire basculer le stratège.

« Pour l'amour de Naga accroche toi à moi ! »Ordonna Cordelia.

« O-ok. » Azrael passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cordelia._ Note à soi-même : les combats aériens ça craint ! _

Une fois Azrael récupérait la douzaine de chevaliers-pégases rompit le combat et fonça en direction de Ylisstol. Les wyvernes étaient d'excellentes bêtes de guerre mais question vitesse et maniabilité les pégases étaient imbattables. Une fois hors de portée de l'armée plegienne Ellis rapprocha son pégase de Cordelia.

« Ravi de vous voir en vie Stratège. » Salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

« Merci captain. Quelle sont nos pertes ? » Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

« De notre côté on a une petite centaine de morts en tous mais énormément de blessés. Lors du repli on a pu emporter tout le monde. » Azrael hocha la tête, c'était de très bon chiffre mais le stratège avait du mal à digérer le fait que pour la premier fois il avait perdu des hommes alors qu'il commandait. « Coté plegien…personne n'a compté mais je pense qu'au moins les deux tiers de leurs soldats sont morts ou hors de combats et les survivants se sont enfuis. » _Plus de 5000 morts… Et ce n'était que la première bataille._

« Et Gangrel ? »

« Il a disparu à la seconde ou la bataille à commencer. » Azrael soupira. _Ça aurait été trop Chrom qu'il reste a porté de Chrom._

« Ça lui ressemble bien. »

La suite du voyage se passa silencieusement. Les chevaliers-pégases savaient que Ylisse avait remporté une victoire aujourd'hui mais tous avez à l'esprit qu'ils n'avaient affronté qu'un fragment de l'armée plegienne.

« Hey voilà le reste de l'armée ! » Annonça l'un des chevaliers.

Azrael se pencha et vit une colonne de soldats en formation de marche avec un écran de chevaliers pégases tout autour. Le stratège remarqua un chevalier-pégase en armure doré qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Je pense que désormais plus personne n'osera questionner vos plan Azrael. » Déclara le Chevalier Commandeur Phila en guise de présentation. « Le prince Chrom va être ravi de votre survie. »

« Avant ou après qu'il m'ait assommé pour avoir failli me faire tuer. » Phila se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on se chargera des funérailles si besoin est. » _Merci Phila très rassurant…_

« C'est… Très aimable. »Marmonna Azrael alors que Phila se tournait vers Ellis.

« Ellis vous votre escouade allez rejoindre le commandant Curtis une fois que vous aurez déposé votre paquet. » _Paquet ?_

« Je suis si gros que ça ? » Grogna Azrael faisant rire les autres chevaliers-pégases.

« Oui madame. » Salua Ellis avant de guider son unité vers Chrom.

Cordelia atterrit en douceur à l' endroit de la colonne ou se trouvait les Veilleurs et en moins d'une fraction de secondes ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par une horde d'amis inquiets posant tous une myriade de questions en même temps.

« Euh les gars… Les gars… »Tenta faiblement Azrael incapable de se faire entendre.

« SILENCE ! » L'ordre claqua sec dans l'air faisant taire immédiatement l'assemblé de guerriers. Chrom criait rarement mais quand ça arrivé même les plus courageux faisaient dans leurs frocs.

« Salut captain ! » Bégaya Azrael en improvisant un salut.

« Salut ? SALUT ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu as la moindre idée du sang d'encre quand s'est fait espèce d'abruti ? » Rugit Chrom faisant trembler le stratège. _Oh putain de bordel de dieu j'ai jamais vu Chrom dans cette état._ _Je vais carrément me faire tuer ! _Soudain Chrom se calma brusquement et fixa Azrael dans les yeux. « Azrael promet moi que tu ne refera plus jamais ça. » Azrael se figea en mesurant la portée de ce que lui demandait le prince.

« Je ne peux pas Captain. » Soupira le stratège.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le rôle du stratège est de remporter la victoire tout en s'assurant que la majorité des soldats sous ses ordres puissent rentrer chez eux. Et si pour réussir cela je dois risquer ma vie à chaque bataille et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »Expliqua Azrael , les yeux brillant de détermination.

« Et si tu meurs ? Qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ? » Azrael resta silencieux incapable de trouver une réponse. A chaque bataille il ne s'était jamais préoccupé des risques le concernant. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était la victoire et la survie de ses camarades. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il n'y avait personne dans l'armée ylissienes assez doué pour pouvoir le remplacer. « Ne pense pas à ta vie comme quantité négligeable Azrael. Tu as beaucoup d'amis qui refusent de te perdre. Alors Azrael c'est mon dernier avertissement : si je te revoie partir en mission suicide je demande à Fréderic de prendre en mains ton entrainement. » Azrael déglutit avec difficulté tandis que les autres Veilleurs lui jetaient un regard compatissant. Tous ce rappelaient ce qui était arrivé au pauvre Vaike quand Fréderic avaient 'pris en mains son entrainement'. Le pauvre n'y avait survécu qu'in extremis.

« A-aye, aye Captain. »

« Parfait. Et maintenant tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Lissa ou Libra pour tes côtes. »

Azrael hocha la tête et partit chercher un soigneur. Il savait que les prochains mois allaient être meurtriers et un doute horrible habitait son cœur. _Serais-je capable de protéger les Veilleurs ?_

* * *

><p><span>Quelque jours plus tard caserne des Veilleurs Ylisstol<span>

« Taylor envoie une escouade passer en revue les maisons près du mur, je veux qu'elles aient été vidé avant que les plegiens arrivent. »Ordonna Azrael.

« Oui Chef ! » Salua le jeune officier brun avant de partir au pas de course. Le stratège aurait préfère se reposer mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un coordonne les défenses de la capital. C'était pour ça qu'Azrael se trouvait à donner des ordres devant la caserne des Veilleurs plutôt qu'être à ronfler paisiblement dans son lit. Azrael se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres officiers qui attendait ses ordres.

« Leila du nouveau du côté des chevaliers-pégases ? » Leila, une petite rousse nerveuse, répondit aussitôt.

« Non chef, l'armée plegienne continue d'avancer lentement vers nous en détruisant systématiquement les villages qu'elle croise. »

« Bonne chose qu'on les ait fait évacuer. Kaine comment se passe le renforcement de la cité et la gestion des réfugiés? » Kaine, un jeune homme déjà chauve malgré sa jeunesse et au visage inexpressifs, rétorqua calmement :

« Nous continuons à barrer des rues et à placer des barricades au point clé que vous nous avez indiqué. J'ai bon espoir que nous ayons finis dans deux jours. Dans le cas des civiles nous avons un problème… »

« Développe? »

« Et bien beaucoup de jeunes hommes et de vétérans de l'armée souhaite joindre la légion. Leurs enthousiasmes et certes encourageants mais nous n'avons pas le temps de les entrainer. » _Tredias j'aurais eu besoin de ton aide sur ce coup…_

« On va organiser une milice avec ces recrues. Elles ne participeront pas directement aux combats mais pourront effectuer d'autres tâches comme rassurer les civiles ou établir des fortifications. Ils pourront ainsi soulager les légionnaires. »

« Qui dirigera cette milice ? » Demanda Kaine.

« Le praetor Virtus. » Les deux légats clignèrent des yeux surpris.

« Mais Virtus a eu le bras cassé lors de la bataille. » S'écria Leila.

« Son bras et peut être brisé mais c'est un chef naturel avec un vrai don pour le commandement et apprécier de ses hommes. Il saura gérer cette milice si le pire devait survenir. » Expliqua Azrael calmement.

« Compris chef. » dit Leila rassuré.

« De plus je commence à en avoir plein le cu qu'il me harcèle pour retourner sur la ligne de front ! » Grogna Azrael.

Les deux officiers esquissèrent un sourire amusé avant de saluer leur commandant et de partir effectuer leurs tâches. Azrael frotta ses yeux et regarda le soleil se couchait. Toute cette putain de guerre allait se jour sur un pari : Ylisstol tiendrait-elle jusqu'à l'arrivée des troupes de Régna Férox ou tomberait-elle avant ? Grâce au messagers sur pégases, le stratège savait que Flavia et ses troupes étaient déjà en route. Mais il leur faudrait un mois avant d'arriver. Mais le problème était que d'après les estimations d'Azrael, les plegiens pourraient prendre Ylisstol en moins d'une semaine. De nombreuses équipes de Chevaliers-pégases se relaient pour surveiller l'avancée de l'armée plegienne et des escarmouches avec les chevaliers-wyvernes avaient déjà eu lieux causant des pertes aux Ylissiens._ Et demain Cordelia et son escouade partent…_

Dire qu'Azrael était inquiet pour la jeune femme était un euphémisme surtout avec ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. _Bon sang j'aurai jamais dû lui dire !_ Lorsque la jeune femme lui avait demandé s'il avait fait des avancements avec Chrom. Le stratège avait voulu lui mentir pour ne pas la blesser. Mais lorsqu'il avait lu la confiance qu'elle avait en lui dans ses yeux… Sa détermination était tombé en poussière. Il lui avait tout dit, et avait eu le cœur brisé en voyant son visage. Elle avait tenté de paraitre brave mais avait finis par s'enfuir prétendant devoir réfléchir et Azrael n'avait pas été capable de la retenir. _Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger les choses…_

« Chef ! » Azrael se tourna pour voir arriver un jeune soldat arrivé au pas de course. « Le Prince Chrom vous demande ! Il vous attend au palais ! »

« Merci soldat, vous pouvez disposer. » _Et bien je présume qu'il faut que je m'occupe de Chrom avant._

« Oui chef ! »

Azrael sortit de la caserne et marcha tranquillement vers le palais alors que la nuit tombé sur la capitale. Malgré le manque de visibilité les soldats continuaient à s'affairer pour préparer la cité au siège. Alors qu'il marchait il remarqua une silhouette familière marchant en direction du palais.

« Cordelia ? C'est toi ? » S'écria Azrael surpris.

« Oh salut Azrael. » répondit la jeune femme mollement.

« Qu'es-tu fait là ? » Demanda le stratège.

« Je dois apporter ces rapports à Phila. Et toi ? »

« Chrom m'a convoqué. » A la mention du nom de Chrom le visage de la jeune femme se crispa pendant une fraction de seconde. « Ça te dérange si on fait le chemin ensemble ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Le duo marcha en silence pendant un temps avant qu'Azrael ne trouve le courage de demander :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » Azrael soupira intérieurement.

« Cordy tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Je vais bien Azrael, arrête de t'inquiéter. » Rétorqua Cordelia, avec force.

« Qui essayes-tu de convaincre en disant ça ? Toi ou moi ? » S'enquit Azrael en plantant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« … »

« Cordy… » Azrael se figea net en sentant une odeur de sang frais provenant du palais. Mais le plus étrange était qu'aucune alarme n'avait sonné.

« Az… » Le stratège lui fit signe de se taire et fonça aux portes du palais, il savait que Cordelia suivrait.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura la jeune femme en voyant la scène devant eux. Les quatre chevaliers-pégases surveillant l'entré avait été égorgé et laissé en plan. « Qui as pu ? »

Azrael s'approcha d'un des corps et vit que le sang était encore frais._ Qui que ce soit qui est fait le coup ils ne sont pas allé bien loin._

« Cordy tu as une arme ? »

« Non. » Le stratège pris le javelot d'une des guerriers tombé et la lança à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Les corps sont encore chauds ce qui ont fait ça ne doivent pas être loin. Et s'ils ont attaqué le palais... »_Oh merde !_ « Il faut qu'on rejoigne la Reine et Chrom ! Et vite»

« On devrait sonner l'alarme ! » Proposa Cordelia en comprenant ce qu'Azrael craignait.

« Pas le temps, les assassins sont déjà à l'intérieur le temps que les renforts arrive il sera trop tard ! »Grogna le stratège.

« …ok Azrael je te suis. »

Le duo entra dans le palais ou il régnait un silence inhabituel.

« Ou sont les gardes et les serviteurs ? » Murmura Cordelia.

« Probablement mort. »Répondit Azrael.

Le stratège se figea et fit signe a Cordelia de s'arrêter.

« Trois assassins. Ils montent la garde » Expliqua Azrael en utilisant le langage des signes. « Je prends les deux sur la droite, tu t'occupes de celui sur la gauche. »

« Compris. » Répondit Cordelia dans le même idiome.

Azrael rengaina ses épées et prit deux de ses couteaux de lancers tandis que sa compagne raffermissait sa prise sur son javelot. Le duo frappa simultanément abatant instantanément les assassins avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Joli tir Cordelia. » Salua Azrael tandis que la jeune femme arrachait son javelot du corps de sa cible. « Maintenant il faut… » Azrael se figea tandis qu'un bruit de bataille retentit dans le palais brisant le silence.

« Ça vient des appartements d'Emmeryn ! » S'inquiéta Cordelia.

« Tant pis pour la discrétion ! On fonce ! » Le duo chargea à pleine vitesse et arriva très vite au appartement de la Sainte Reine.

Azrael soupira de soulagement en voyant Chrom décapitait un assassin d'un revers de Falchion. _Naga soit loué ! Il est vivant !_ Le stratège constata que le Prince ne se battait pas seul : Lon'zu et Fréderic défendaient Lissa et Emmeryn tandis que Sumia se battait en duo avec le prince. Mais les Veilleurs avaient reçu des renforts et Azrael cru avoir des hallucinations : Se battant au côté de Chrom se tenait Marth, sans son masque et accompagné de ses deux camarades qui jouaient de la hache et de l'épée avec maestria. Mais plus que tout ce fut l'identité du voleur qui tranchait les gorges a une vitesse inhumaine avant d'esquiver avec grâce les attaques de ses ennemis. _GAIUS ? Mais comment ? Non les questions après d'abord les assassins._

« Pour Ylisse ! » Rugit Cordelia en se lançant dans la mêlée suivit de près par la silhouette silencieuse d'Azrael. Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux arrivants la bataille tourna rapidement a l'avantage des veilleurs et de leurs alliés forçant les assassins à se replier en abandonnant les cadavres de leurs frères.

« Et bien Azrael on peut dire que tu tombes à pic ! » Plaisanta Chrom tandis que le stratège achevait l'un des assassins en plantant l'un de ses épées dans son cœur. Azrael ne répondit pas à son capitaine et jeta un regard froid à Marth et à ses hommes qui déglutirent en voyant le stratège.

« Chrom pourquoi Marth se bat avec nous ? »

« Aucune idée, elle et ses hommes ont surgit de nulle part pour me sauver d'un assassin avant de me prévenir que Emmeryn était en danger. Sur la route on a croisé Fréderic, Lon'zu et Lissa qui nous ont rejoint. On a foncé vers la chambre d'Emmeryn on a trouvé ce voleur-là… » Chrom fit un signe de la tête en direction de Gaius. « … Entrain de barrer la route aux assassins. La suite tu la connais. »

« Je vois… Gaius tu m'explique comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? »

« Ben je t'explique, y a ce type qui m'avait engagé en disant qu'il préparé un gros coup et… »

« Laisse-moi deviner Tu voulais piller le trésor royal mais une fois à l'intérieur tes associés se sont mis à tuer tout le monde et à se diriger vers la Reine. Et ça tu ne l'as pas accepté. »

« Tu me connait trop bien Bubulles. » Déclara le voleur en plaisantant.

« Tss. »

« Euh vous vous connaissez? »Demanda Chrom un peu surpris.

« Gaius voici Chrom, mon patron. Chrom voici Gaius, un ami qui se trouve être le meilleur voleur du pays et mon informateur le plus efficace. Oh et il est aussi friand de confiseries alors et quand je dis friand ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu considères qu'Il a mangé la majorité des sucreries du palais. »Soupira Azrael.

« Enchanté votre majesté. »Déclara Gaius en faisant la révérence sans chercher à réfuter l'accusation d'Azrael.

« De même. » Salua Chrom toujours aussi troublé.

« Azrael, ils reviennent. » Grogna Lon'zu en pointant son katana sur le couloir.

« Ok, tout le monde bouchait vous les oreilles. » Alors que les Veilleurs s'exécutaient Azrael leva la main et lança un sort : un bruit aiguë d'une puissance inouïe se fit entendre raisonnant dans le palais. « Voilà avec ça les renforts vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Jusqu'à là on tient la position. »

« Bon pour moi ! » Grogna Cordelia en se rangeant a côté de Sumia.

« J-je ferais de mon mieux. » Marmonna Sumia nerveusement Cordelia plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son amis et murmura quelques paroles pour la réconforter.

« Qu'ils viennent ma lame à soif. » Déclara sombrement Lon'zu.

« Ça faisait longtemps que nos lames n'avaient chanté a l'unisson Lon'zu. »

« Fait attention à ne ps rester à la traine. » Désormais les bruits de pas furtifs des assassins s'étaient transformés en grondement. _Ils ont abandonnés la discrétion._

« Ah ! Dans tes rêves ! » Grogna Azrael en dressant ses lames alors que le premier assassin surgissait.

Les défenseurs formèrent une ligne pour contenir la marée d'assassins cherchant à atteindre la Reine. Le sang éclaboussa les murs tandis que les Veilleurs s'acharnaient à bloquer la route aux assaillants.

Mais malgré leurs vaillances les défenseurs étaient trop nombreux et par le poids du nombre ils étaient forcé de reculés. Alors qu'Azrael commençaient à douter de leurs chances de survie un grondement bestial résonna dans le palais.

Les rangs des assassins explosèrent tandis qu'une créature ressemblant a un lapin géant en armure fonçait sur les malheureux assassins qui peiné à comprendre ce qui se passé. _Un Taguel ? Ici ? Je pensais que l'espèce s'était éteinte… Bah je lui demanderais après en tout cas maintenant qu'on a ce métamorphe avec nous on peut contre-attaquer ! _

Azrael n'u même pas besoin de donner un ordre, instinctivement les Veilleurs chargèrent dans les rangs brisé des assassins. Azrael aperçut alors une silhouette qui se tenait à l'écart du combat. _Voilà le chef. _ _Un sorcier d'après son aura._ _Sacrebleu, il a une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égouts !_

Alors que ses compagnons s'occupaient des assassins, Azrael fonça sur le chef.

« Malédiction ! Il n'était pas sensé savoir pour l'assassinant ! Misérable vers je vais te tuer de mes propres… ! » Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa sentence Azrael lui flanqua un violent coup dans le bas ventre le pliant en deux.

« Quand on se bat on raconte pas sa vie. » Grogna Azrael en se préparant pour le coup final. Le stratège abattit ses lames avec l'intention de transpercer le sorcier a genoux devant lui…

Et elles rebondirent sur le sol en pierre. Azrael cligna des yeux stupéfait. _La sale petite ordure ! Il s'est téléporté !_ Azrael étouffa sa colère et jeta un regard autour de lui avec une sombre satisfaction il vit que la majorité des assassins étaient morts tandis que les rares survivants étaient pris au pièges entre les Veilleurs d'un côté et les renforts de soldats mené par Phila. En une poignée de minutes la bataille s'acheva avec la mort du dernier assassin décapité par Chrom.

Le stratège rejoignit son capitaine laissant glisser ses yeux sur le nombre ahurissant de cadavres qui encombrait le palais. En comptant les gardes et les serviteurs que les assassins avaient tués le nombre de morts devait dépasser la centaine. Le stratège remarqua du coin de l'œil Phila qui s'agenouiller devant Emmeryn.

« Votre majesté, je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai failli à mon devoir. »

« Paix Phila, nul ne pouvait prévoir un assaut de cette envergure. »

« Votre majesté… »

Un rire étranglée retentit provenant d'un des cadavres, Azrael s'avança rapidement et retourna le corps d'un coup de pieds, le masque de l'assassin était tombé révélant un visage osseux et au traits tirés. Azrael constata froidement que l'homme avait une profonde entaille dans la poitrine et avait perdu énormément de sang. _Il est condamné._

« Qu'es qui te fait rire ? » Grogna le stratège. Il remarqua alors une étrange lueur dans les yeux. _Folie ? Haine ? Probablement les deux._ L'assassin s'arrêta de rire un instant prenant le temps de répondre à la question d'Azrael prenant une expression amusé.

« Vous nous avez peut être stoppé aujourd'hui mais il y aura d'autres occasions. » L'assassin s'étouffa soudainement du sang coulant de sa bouche, il cracha et continua de parler cette fois avec le ton dégoulinant de haine. « Tremblaient enfant de Naga ce n'était que le commencement, nous… »

La botte d'Azrael mit fin au discours du mourant lorsqu'elle écrasa son coup d'un seul coup avec un craquement écœurant.

« Tss, ça m'apprendra à poser des questions connes. » Soupira Azrael. Le stratège remarqua que tous avait le regard fixé sur lui. _Ils ne se sont pas attendus à ce que je l'achève._ Chrom finit par briser le lourd silence.

« Qu'es qu'il voulait dire par ' ce n'ai que le commencement' ? »

« A mon avis il devait faire référence à l'armée. » Proposa Phila. Azrael resta muet tandis que les légionnaires et les chevaliers commençaient à retirer les corps._ Ça ne ressemble à Gangrel, il préfère la force brute plutôt que la subtilité… Ce serait cette sorcière, Aversa ? _ _Ah ça me tue de ne pas avoir le temps de mener une véritable enquête ! Va falloir que je prenne des croquis des visages des assassins pour…_

« Et ils ont de drôles de tatouages sur leur visage ! » Remarqua un légionnaire._ Ne me dites pas…_

« EN ARRIERE ! » Hurla Azrael, quelques secondes trop tard. Simultanément les tatouages des assassins se mirent à luire d'un leur violette et explosèrent. Projetant les soldats trop près et aspergeant de sangs et de morceaux de chairs tout ce qui était autour.

Azrael essuya le sang sur son visage ave un grimace dégouté. La scène était totalement irréaliste, la majorité des soldats, Veilleurs comprit, étaient soit en état de choc, soi entrain de vomir leurs tripes. Les plus choqués étaient sans nul doute Emmeryn et Lissa. Chrom tentait de les réconfortés sans trop de succès. Azrael chercha des yeux Cordelia et fut soulager de la voir sains et sauf. Elle était entrain de panser les blessures que les explosions avaient causé à certain soldats.

Seul trois personnes semblaient ne pas être plus choqué que ça par la scène : Azrael, Lon'zu et une femme avec des…oreilles de lapin ?! _Ah oui la Taguel._ Azrael s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir aider a protégé la Reine.

« Merci de votre aide miss… ? » Demanda Azrael gentiment.

« Panne, et inutile d'être amical humain je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis. » Grogna hostilement la métamorphe. _Ok, ça commence bien…_

« Je m'en rappellerai… »Soupira Azrael. « Et sinon pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Je suis venu payer un dette d'honneur envers la Sainte-Reine. »

« Ah ça je peux comprendre. »

« Euh Bubulles ? » Azrael et Panne se tournèrent pour faire face au voleur qui s'était matérialisé à côté d'eux. « La Reine et Bleu voudraient parler à miss lapin enragé. » Panne fronça les sourcils et serra les points prés à arracher la gorge de Gaius. Azrael voyant le danger saisit le voleur par le col et le tira au loin.

« Hey Bubulles doucement ! Tu abime ma cape ! »

« Crois-moi si la Taguel décide de s'occuper de ton cas ta cape sera le dernier de tes soucies ! »

« J'espère que tu es pas tout le temps comme ça sinon travailler avec toi va pas être un sinécure. »

« Wowowow ! Une seconde, travaillé avec moi ? »

« Je me suis engagé parmi les Veilleurs et je pense que Bleu veut aussi recruter La lapine. »

« Bleu ? »

« Le prince. »

« Tu sais que tu pourrais être décapité pour injure à la royauté ? »

« Pour ça il faudrait qu'il m'attrape ! »

« La dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu t'es retrouvé mêlée à un complot foiré pour faire accuser de tentative de vol le seigneur Harald. D'ailleurs tu es au courant que sa fille est membre des Veilleurs. »

« Bubulles tu ne vas pas… »

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Je ne lui dirais rien mais si tu ne lui dit pas toute l'histoire à propos de ce jour-là elle va te rendre la vie impossible. »

« …Je vais y réfléchir. »

Azrael soupira en voyant le voleur s'éloignait._ Pourquoi il tient tant à garder le secret sur cette affaire ?_ Azrael repoussa ses pensées pour plus tard, il lui restait énormément de travail à faire et la nuit avait été bien raccourcie par le combat. Il constata alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Hey Lon'zu, tu sais ou es partit Chrom ? »

« Il est parti à la recherche de Marth et de ses compagnons. »

« Bon sang il n'apprendra jamais… Merci de l'info. »

Lon'zu grogna quelque chose d'intelligible et repartit veiller sur Lissa. _C'est moi il met du cœur à l'ouvrage ? Ce pourrait-il que … Nan je me fais des idées._

Azrael commença à fouiller à la recherche de Chrom et le fit entrain de discuter avec Marth dans les jardins bordant le palais, les deux compagnons de la jeune femme se tenaient à l'écart. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient conservé leurs masques.

Azrael s'avança bien en vue de manière à ce que le trio puisse le voir tout en restant dans le dos de Chrom. Chrom finit par saluer Marth qui partit ensuite accompagner de ses compagnons._ En théorie je devrais les traquer mais ils ont sauvé Chrom et sans doute Emmeryn…Et bien je présume que j'ai une dette envers eux désormais._

Azrael rejoignit Chrom d'un pas lourd. La cité n'avait même pas été attaquée et déjà l'odeur du sang était incrustée dans les murs du palais. Le stratège releva la tête et remarqua qu'une lune pleine brillait d'une lueur pourpre dans le ciel. _Une lune rouge sang… On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'un présage._

Alors que lui et Chrom rentrait au palais Azrael avait l'esprit emplie de doute. Il savait que son plan était le seul viable mais si ils échouaient à tenir Ylisstol jusqu'à l'arrivé des troupes de Régna Férox…_ Gangrel noiera les rues dans le sang des civils. _

Le jour suivant Chrom parvint à convaincre Emmeryn de quitter Ylisstol pour rejoindre l'armée de Régna Férox en passant par l'est de d'Ylisse avec Phila et une escorte de 200 chevaliers-pégases. Au même moment Cordelia et 300 autres Chevaliers-pégases furent envoyer pour surveiller l'avancée de l'armée plegienne et si possible attaquer les lignes de ravitaillement ennemies. Azrael avait observé le départ de son amie la boule au ventre. Il savait que la décision en elle-même était bonne mais son instinct lui hurlait de les rappelait._ Et dire qu'il reste moins d'une semaine avant l'arrivé des plegiens._

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais les mots que lui avait appris son grand-père résonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'il méditait appuyé contre le balcon d'une des fenêtres du palais.

_Le vieil homme et l'enfant se tenait à l'ombre d'un acacia au bords d'une oasis pantelant après une séance d'escrime particulièrement éreintante. Raziel profitait de la pause pour enseigner à son petit-fils le poids que représentait le rôle de stratège. _

_**« Azrael si tu souhaites devenir le stratège parfait tu te dois d'avoir le moins de contact avec tes soldats. Tu dois les voir comme des pièces sur un plateau d'échecs ayant chacune leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. Ton rôle n'est pas de mener les troupes mais d'indiquer à ton seigneur comment gagner. Ni plus ni moins. »**_

_**« Et si je suis incapable de voir mes hommes comme des pièces? »**__Avait demandé le jeune Azrael, pantelant. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il serait incapable de voir ses frères d'armes ainsi._

_**« Alors Azrael tu posséderas quelques choses de bien plus précieux que tout l'or du monde : l'amitié de tes pairs et ton humanité. Mais en contrepartie chacune de tes décisions en tant que stratège t'arrachera le cœur. »**_

« Encore une fois tu avais raison vieux père. » Murmura Azrael en levant les yeux au ciel. En les rebaissant Azrael vit des colonnes de fumés à la limite de son champs de vision. « Ils sont là. »


	9. Chapter 8: Le siège

« Guest » : Merci pour le feedback:D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : le siège.<span>

_**Un homme en armure noir se tient seul, devant un étrange sanctuaire bâti au cœur d'un tour. Une lumière violette émane de chacune des pierres tandis que l'homme tombe à genoux, du sang coulant de la multitude de plaie couvrant son corps. Son heaume git endommagé non loin de lui à côté des fragments de ses épées. Ses yeux rouges commencent à se voiler tandis que sa vue se trouble de plus en plus mais il peut encore voir les cadavres de ses amis autour de lui. Les noms résonnent dans son esprit.**_

_**Vaike, Lissa, Fréderic, Kellam, Miriel, Maribelle, Sully, Sumia Stahl, Virion, Libra, Ricken, Panne, Lon'zu, Donnel, Anna, Gaius.**_

_**Chrom.**_

_**Cordelia.**_

_**« Tu as échoué. » Murmure La Voix avant de rugir de rire tandis que le guerrier hurle de douleur et de désespoir.**_

* * *

><p>Azrael se réveilla en sursaut, l'esprit encore habité par son cauchemar. Le stratège ne parvenait pas à se rappeler clairement les événements de son rêve mais il savait qu'es qui l'avait déclenché. Azrael quitta son lit et s'assit à son bureau avec un soupir d'épuisement.<p>

Depuis la tentative d'assassinat contre Emmeryn deux jours plus tôt, la tension n'avait cessé d'augmenter. D'ailleurs un quart des civiles et la quasi-totalité des nobles avaient fuis vers l'arrière-pays espérant échapper aux plegiens. Seuls les plus loyaux étaient reste pour aider à la défense autant que possible. Parmi eux deux nom revenait souvent : Le seigneur Harald qui continuait à remplir son rôle de juge (avec l'aide de sa fille) aidant ainsi à maintenir l'ordre dans la ville et le seigneur Regas qui en plus d'être le père de Ricken s'avérait être un administrateur compètent et fiable. Grâce à leurs aides Chrom et Azrael avaient pu se concentrer a préparer les défenses de la ville. Mais malgré les innombrables pièges et goulet d'étranglement installés ni le prince ni le stratège ne parvenaient à se débarrasser de cette boule dans leur estomac. Depuis hier la communication avec les escouades de chevaliers-pégases avaient été rompus et si Chrom s'inquiétait de la raison de ce silence, Azrael été malade d'inquiétude pour Cordelia. Mais le stratège était aussi inquiet de plus avoir d'infos sur l'avancé de l'armée plegienne en théorie les plegiens devraient arriver dans moins de cinq jours. L'armée de Régna Férox quand t'a elle était à environ neuf jours de marche d'Ylisstol. Si tous se passait comme prévu les plegiens serait embourbés dans le siège de la cité quand les Féroxiens attaqueraient leurs arrières. Mais si jamais les Féroxiens devaient être en retard…

Azrael soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, sentant la barbe qui commençaient a poussé. Après s'être rasé et habillé, il sortit de la caserne saluant au passage Stahl et Vaike qui était de garde. Le soleil commençait a peine de se lever et la cité était encore endormie a l'exception des légionnaires patrouillant dans les rues.

Azrael se dirigea vers les remparts espérant qu'admirer le lever du soleil parviendrait à soulager ses angoisses. Sur le chemin il croisa quelques patrouilles mais les officiers le reconnaissant il n'eut aucun problème.

Azrael monta doucement les marches en pierres menant au sommet des remparts et s'appuya sur les créneaux admirant la lumière rouge-orangé de l'aurore. Les remparts d'Ylisstol étaient un véritable chef d'œuvre en soi : haut de plus de vingt mètres et large de huit ils n'avaient jamais été percés._ Espérons que les soldats de Gangrel ne seront pas les premiers à y parvenir._

« Légat il y a un problème ? » Azrael tourna la tête pour observer la sentinelle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Le soldat n'avait pas reconnu le stratège mais il avait vu l'insigne blasonné sur son épaulière droite : Un phénix aux ailes déployés avec des plumes couleurs azure nimbé de flammes de la même couleur. Seul les légats arboraient ce symbole les autres officiers abordait un blason composé d'épées croisés sur un bouclier portant le symbole d'Ylisse : Un graal encadré par une paire d'ailes blanches. Le nombre d'épées augmentant au fur et à mesure (Deux épées pour un décurion jusqu'à cinq pour un questeur).

« Tout va bien décurion. » Rassura Azrael, en remarquant que le reste de la patrouille, neuf hommes, attendait son chef. « Je prenais juste… » Azrael se figea et retourna son attention sur le ciel. En plissant les yeux le stratège vit ce qui avait attirait son attention : une minuscule tache noir dans le lointain._ Qu'es que… ?_

« Sir ? »

« Dites c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose dans le ciel ? » Le soldat cligna des yeux et fixa à son tour le ciel. Azrael su qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver lorsqu'il entendit le soldat juré.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour le voir à cette distance mais oui il y a quelque chose ! »

« Décurion, vos hommes ont leurs arcs sur eux ? » Demanda Azrael sans quitter des yeux la silhouette qui se rapprochait.

« Oui sir. »

« Préparez les au cas où. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas donner l'alerte ? »

« Pas encore attendons de savoir à quoi nous avons à faire. »

« Bien sir ! » Le décurion fonça rejoindre ses hommes et en moins d'une minute la dizaine de soldats se tenaient prés a décochait une volée au commandement d'Azrael. _Et bien ma sortie repos est officiellement foirée._ Azrael reporta son regard sur le cavalier volant qui s'approchait, avec soulagement il reconnut les ailes blanches d'un pégase et non le cuir d'une wyverne. « Repos soldats c'est l'un des nôtres. » Les légionnaires soupirent de soulagements laissant sortir la tension qui s'était accumulé. Mais un des soldats remarqua un détail étrange à propos du cavalier.

« Chef vous trouvez pas que ce pégase vole bizarrement ? » Azrael cligna des yeux et examina plus avant le chevalier et sa monture. Le pégase avait un vol erratique et sa maitresse semblait immobile sur son encolure. Le stratège blêmit en remarquant que le pelage blanc du pégase était taché de rouge._ Oh merde !_

Sans avertissement le pégase cessa brusquement de battre des ailes et tomba comme une pierre en direction des remparts, étrangement le chevalier sur le pégase ne semblait absolument pas réagir malgré la chute libre._ Merde si elle percute le sol à cette vitesse. _Alors que les soldats paniquaient en voyant le pégase chutait vers eux Azrael commença à marmonnait une incantation. _J'ai bien fait de prendre mes tomes moi._

Juste avant que le pégase ne s'écrase sur le sol, Azrael lança son sort. Un filet noir jaillie de l'ombre du stratège et saisit au vol le pégase et le chevalier l'immobilisant en plein vol. Azrael déposa en douceur son paquet sur la muraille. Le pégase se laissa tomber sur les genoux et resta immobile son cavalier toujours sur son dos.

« Allez prévenir le prince et ramenez une équipe médical ! **Tout de suite ! **» Rugit Azrael en se précipitant au chevet de la guerrière déchu. Alors que les légionnaires obéissaient aux ordres du stratège Azrael frémissait en constant l'étendue des blessures du pégase : la pauvre bête avait été lardé de coup de lance et transpercé par des dizaines de flèches c'était un miracle qu'elle respire encore. Azrael arriva au côté du destrier et prit son cavalier dans ses bras, a la seconde au le chevalier ne fut plus sur son dos le pégase s'écroula sur un flanc et poussa un long soupir. Après ça la bête cessa de respirer succombant à ses blessures._ Bon sang elle tenu jusque-là juste pour son maitre… Si ça ce n'est pas de la loyauté._

Azrael reporta son attention sur la jeune femme dans ses bras. La guerrière avait été plus chanceuse que sa monture mais resté salement amoché. Azrael était incapable de reconnaitre le visage de la jeune femme à cause du heaume qu'elle portait. Azrael remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé dans la précipitation._ Elle a les chevaux rouges ?! Oh non ne me dites pas… ?!_

Avec extrême précaution Azrael retira le heaume du la guerrière.

« Cordelia… » Murmura Azrael en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Le stratège aux cheveux noirs fut submergé par différentes émotions : soulagement qu'elle soit vivante, terreur qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Azrael était à deux de perdre totalement son calme.

« Azrael… » Le stratège sursauta en entendant son nom sortir des lèvres de la jeune femme. Le stratège poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Cordelia ouvrir ses yeux le souffle lourd. Avec colère Azrael se rendit compte que si il n'avait pas commencé a paniqué et examiné les blessures de la jeune femme il aurait vu que ses plaies ne menaçaient pas sa vie._ Elle juste été affaiblie par sa perte de sang._ Soulagé au-delà des mots que Cordelia ne soit pas en danger de mort, Azrael ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Cordy ,par Naga qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir alors de larmes et Azrael comprit que le pire était arrivé.

« O-on est tombé dans une embuscade, les troupes de Plegia on fait exprès de ne brûler que certain village pour nous tromper. Mes sœurs… Elles ont toutes été tuées ! » Cordelia éclata en sanglots. Azrael serra la jeune femme contre lui la laissant pleurer tout son saoul tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime. _Une embuscade ? A moins de deux jours de vol d'Ylisstol ? Une seconde … Si les hommes de Gangrel ont pu faire faire une embuscade si près… En sachant que Cordelia a dû mettre tel temps pour revenir… MERDE !_

« Légionnaires. » La voix d'Azrael claqua dans le silence qui avait retentit la révélation de Cordelia. Les soldats fixèrent leurs attentions sur Azrael. « Allez prévenir Sir Wallace et les autres légats que Gangrel et son armée attendrons Ylisstol demain à l'aube au plus tard. » Des cris d'étonnements suivirent mais Azrael reprit la parole. « Et ce serait bien que vous le fassiez **maintenant**. » Aussitôt les soldats foncèrent tandis qu'Azrael transportait Cordelia dans ses bras rejoignant l'équipe de clercs qui courait pour le rejoindre.

_Ça a commencé._

* * *

><p><strong>En l'an 22 du règne de la Sainte Reine Emmeryn, le Roi Gangrel de Plegia assiégea le capital du royaume d'Ylisse à la tête d'une armée forte de 150 000. La cité était défendue par à peine 6000 soldats ylissiens, légionnaires, chevaliers et miliciens compris.<strong>

**Ce siège resta gravé dans l'histoire à cause des tactiques uniques qui furent inventés, par la quantité extraordinaire d'actes d'héroïsme individuels et collectifs et par la quantité effroyable de sang versé.**

* * *

><p><span>Jour 1, porte nord d'Ylisstol.<span>

Azrael pencha la tête de droite à gauche pour se détendre. Lui et Kaine se tenait devant les portes de Ylisstol avec près d'un millier de légionnaire et trois cents chevaliers en complète armure de plates. Les différentes forces ylissienes avait été dispersé entre les trois portes d'Ylisse. Dans leurs malheurs les Ylissiens avaient eu de la chance. Plegia ne possédant pas le bois nécessaire Gangrel avait été incapable de construire de véritables engins de sièges comme des catapultes ou des tours. Même de simples échelles s'étaient avérées infaisable avec le bois présent dans Plegia. Et comme Gangrel n'avait ouvert aucune relation diplomatique avec Valm, Chon'sin ou Régna Férox l'armée plegienne avait dû se contenté de bâtir de simple bélier avec des troncs d'arbres. _Et dire que je me suis fait chier a créé une foultitude de plan pour défendre les remparts tout ça pour nada !_

Ainsi les Veilleurs s'étaient aussi dispersés pour renforcer le reste des troupes : Chrom avait emmené Vaike Fréderic, Sumia et Ricken avec lui à la porte ouest avec le légat Taylor comme commandant en second. Virion avait été assigné à la porte est avec Miriel, Stahl, Sully Kellam et Panne en plus de ça Sir Wallace et le légat Leila assuraient le commandement. Un hôpital de campagne avait été installé dans le palais royal et était dirigé par Lissa, Maribelle et Libra qui commandait une centaine de chevaliers et les trois cents citoyens de la milice. _J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à envoyer les civiles au casse-pipe si possible. _Azrael quand à lui s'était retrouvé avec Donnel, Gaius, Lon'zu, le légat Kaine et la toute dernière recrue parmi les Veilleurs : Cordelia pour défendre la porte nord.

La jeune femme avait demandé à rejoindre les Veilleurs car elle ne pouvait plus rester parmi les chevaliers-pégases maintenant que sa monture était morte. Les liens entre un pégase et son maître son tellement fort, qu'il est impossible qu'un pégase accepte un nouveau maitre après la mort du siens et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai._ Et donc la voilà sous mes ordres…_ Pour être totalement honnête Azrael était content de pouvoir veiller sur elle, Cordelia semblait être atteinte du syndrome du survivant et le stratège craignait qu'elle ne fasse une connerie. Azrael s'étira un moment faisant cliqueter sa nouvelle armure. En tant que mercenaire et parmi les Veilleurs Azrael avait préféré s'équiper d'armure légère de couleur sombre mais cette fois ci il commandait plusieurs centaines d'hommes et tant qu'officier ses soldats devaient pouvoir le reconnaitre instantanément. Ainsi Azrael avait remplacé son ancien homme par un nouveau qui lui couvrait totalement le visage avec un cimier de couleur noir cette fois. Le reste de l'armure était semblable à l'armure acier des autres légats mais à leurs différents l'armure d'Azrael était noire avec quelques touches de bleus foncé au lieu d'être bleu avec des touches de blancs. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour convaincre Lon'zu et Gaius de se vêtir d'une vrai armure. Au final Azrael avait réussi à les convaincre de prendre un bouclier et le minimum d'équipement comme un casque et des épaulières. _Heureusement que j'ai pas eu ce problème avec Cordelia et Donnel_. Cordelia avait conservé son armure de chevalier-pégase mais s'était équipé des armes de légionnaires : javelot, bouclier, épée courte. Donnel quand a lui avait pris tout l'équipement standard mais avait refusé d'échanger le vieux pot en métal qu'il avait sur la tête contre un vrai casque.

Une clameur retentit de l'autre côté du mur. _Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _Un grondement sourd signala que l'armée plegienne venait de commencer son attaque. Des éclairs violets zébrèrent le ciel tandis que des traits de magie explosé un peu partout en ville. Azrael sourit sous son heaume, le bombardement magique était certes impressionnant mais totalement inefficace contre des bâtiments en pierre. De plus la majorité des soldats étaient protégés par le rempart empêchant les mages noirs de les visaient.

« Légat Azrael… »

« Oui Kaine ? »

« Pourquoi les archers ne sont-ils pas posté sur les remparts ? Ils pourraient faire un massacre sur les plegiens en contre bas. » Demanda le chauve avec curiosité.

« Certes ils auraient un excellente position de tirs mais ça ferait d'eux des cibles ambulantes. On a trop peu d'hommes pour les sacrifier ainsi. »

« Vous renoncez à utiliser les archers ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Azrael avec un sourire amusé.

« Mais alors comment… » Kaine fut interrompu par un grondement sourd. Les plegiens avaient commencé a enfoncé la porte.

« Ah oui c'est vrai que tu étais absents le jour où j'ai enseigné **ça** aux autres officiers. » Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Azrael. « Observe et apprends… ARCHERS ! » Au commandement d'Azrael trois cents arcs se levèrent. « FEU ! » Les flèches sifflèrent en passant au-dessus du rempart et retombèrent de l'autre côté. Des hurlements de douleurs retentirent tandis que les plegiens tombaient sous la pluie mortelle. Les Ylissiens continuèrent a bombardaient en toute sécurité les soldats ennemis sans que les plegiens puissent riposter.

« Impressionnant Professeur. » Déclara Kaine en observant le bombardement qu'avait organisé Azrael.

« C'est juste la mise en bouche Kaine les choses sérieuse commenceront lorsque les portes seront brisés. Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes hommes et de parler un peu avec eux ça aidera à détendre l'atmosphère. »

« Oui chef. »

Azrael contempla les portes qui vibraient sous les coups violents du bélier. Malgré la pluie de flèches les plegiens continuaient a tenté de broyer les portes. _Ils devraient ouvrir une brèche d'ici une heure ou deux._

« Allo la terre a Bubulles ! Répond Bubulles ! »

« Gaius c'est pas le moment. » Le voleur avait conservé sa tenue de voleur mais l'avait renforcé avec un casque et des épaulières en cuir, en plus de ça il avait ramassé un arc et un bouclier pour compléter son équipement.

« Pour ta premier vrai bataille tu parais plutôt calme. » Remarqua Gaius sans faire attention à ce qu'avais Azrael juste avant.

« La bataille qu'on a livré après le meeting de paix foiré ne compte pas ? » Demanda Azrael avec un sourcil levé.

« Cette bataille était plus une opération coup de poing qu'un vrai bataille. » Intervint Lon'zu.

« Un point pour le glaçon ! »S'écria Gaius.

« Glaçon ? » Pouffa Azrael._ Voilà qui lui va comme un gant._

« J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien. »

« Si tu pouvais lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça tu me rendrais un grand service. » Grogna Lon'zu.

« Crois-moi mon vieux j'ai déjà essayé et tu vois le résultat. » Azrael et Lon'zu poussèrent un faux soupir de désespoir synchronisé faisant éclater de rire Gaius.

« Vous parlez toujours autant avant une bataille ? » Demanda Cordelia avec étonnement, surprise de voir le trio discuter aussi paisiblement. La jeune remarqua que les autres soldats autours d'eux partageaient son étonnement.

« Sais pas en tout c'est ma deuxième grosse bataille. »

« Pareille ici. » Grogna Lon'zu.

« Moi c'est ma première fois ! » S'exclama Gaius. Un long silence suivit tandis que les autres Veilleurs fixaient le voleur.

«… Gaius. »Commença Azrael en se retenant de rire.

« Double sens je m'en suis rendu compte en le disant. » Soupira Gaius d'un air dramatique.

« Raison de plus pour que tu la ferme. » Marmonna Lon'zu avec un air ennuyé.

« Les enfants vous donnez un mauvais exemple là. »Azrael se tut un instant pour examiner la porte._ Encore un ou deux coups…_ « **Légionnaires à vos rangs !** » alors que les soldats prenaient leurs positions la voix d'Azrael retentit à nouveau au-dessus des craquements sinistres de la porte. « **Soldats d'Ylisse je sais que nombre d'entre vous** **sont terrifié a l'idée d'affronter un si grand nombre d'ennemis et par Naga il faudrait être con pour ne pas avoir peur ! »** Tous furent pris par surprise par les mots du stratège. **« Mais j'aimerai que vous preniez conscience d'un fait : les plegiens ne peuvent passer que par les portes pour entrer dans la cité et dans cette espace réduit le nombre n'a aucune importance. Par contre si nous perdons les portes la ville toute entière deviendra un piège pour les plegiens. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre le nombre n'a strictement aucune importance**. **»** Azrael fut soulager de voir que ses mots avaient atteints ses hommes. Contrairement à Chrom le stratège n'était pas douer pour faire des grands discours. Un craquement de fin du monde signala que la porte était à deux doigts de céder.** « C'est l'heure soldats ! Faites honneur à votre Reine ! Faites honneur à votre pays ! Mais plus que tout faites-vous honneur ! POUR YLISSE ! »**

**« OUAH ! » **

La porte se brisa avec un fracas monstrueux révélant le bélier et la multitude de soldats plegiens qui hurlèrent différents cris de guerres avant de charger la ligne de boucliers des légionnaires. Azrael dégaina son épée dans la main droite et serra sa prise sur son bouclier.

« Azrael je viens de penser à un truc. »

« Lon'zu ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis un con ? »

« Nan toi tu es une exception, je te rappelle qu'après tout tu as réussi à tuer un ours avec un cure dent ! »

« C'était un dague et l'ours était malade. »

« Peu importe ! Après ça je serais étonné que tu es peur d'une bande d'amateurs sous entrainés et sous équipés. »

« Mmm. On en reparlera. »

« Mais d'abords le massacre. »

« Oui. »

L'instant d'après, les plegiens arrivèrent aux contacts. Azrael plaça un rapide coup d'estoc transperçant avec aisance le soldat ennemi face à lui. Dans cette bataille les ylissiens avait tous les avantages : contrairement à la majorité des soldats plegiens qui n'était vêtue que de légère armure de cuir et d'os et armé de hache les légionnaires ylissiens étaient lourdement protégés. De plus les boucliers et les glaives Ylissiens permettait aux légionnaires de se battre épaule contre épaule sans briser le mur de bouclier contrairement aux plegiens qui étaient obligés de conserver un certain espace pour pouvoir manier leurs haches. Ainsi si en nombres les plegiens dépassé les Ylissiens dans la réalité chaque soldats plegiens devait affronter trois légionnaires Ylissiens en même temps. Azrael jeta un coup d'œil au ciel observant un instant le duel aérien auquel se livraient les chevaliers-pégases et les chevaliers-wyvernes ça le rendait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'élite des guerriers d'Ylisse. La maitrise du ciel serait décidée par le courage et le talent. _Heureusement que les wyvernes sont plus rare que les pégases sinon on aurait été mal._

Les plegiens se jetèrent sauvagement sur les ylissiens mais furent repoussé avec aisance. Ils ne parvinrent même pas à percer le premier rang de la formation. Azrael continua à abattre son épée tandis qu'a ses coté les autres Veilleurs faisaient de même à côté de lui Cordelia et Lon'zu rivalisaient d'agilité et de vitesse tuant les soldats ennemis a une vitesse quasi-surnaturelle. Au bout d'une heure les plegiens finirent par se retirer sous les hués des légionnaires.

« On a réussi ! »

« On les a repoussé ! »

« Ce n'était que la première vague ! » La voix d'Azrael coupa nette les cris de joies. « Ils vont revenir dès qu'ils se seront regroupé ! 1er et 2e rang en arrière ! 3e et 4e remplacé les ! »

« Légat vous ne reculez pas ? » Demanda Kaine tandis que les soldats exécutaient les ordres du stratège.

« Inutile c'était à peine un échauffement pour moi. »

La journée s'écoula ainsi avec une longueur insupportable. Azrael continua à faire rouler les soldats au front évitant qu'il ne se fatigue trop tout en restant en première ligne. Le stratège n'aimait pas ça mais il savait que les soldats allaient avoir besoin d'un 'guide' ou d'un modèle plus que d'un général pour tenir mentalement. Et malheureusement parmi les veilleurs se battant avec lui aucun ne pouvait inspirer de simples soldats : Lon'zu était trop froid, Donnel était un bleu, Gaius un voleur et Cordelia était trop intimidante pour eux. _Donc il va valoir que je joue les porte-étendards… ARG ! Je déteste ça ! Ou est Chrom quand j'ai besoin de lui ?_

Après de longues heures de bataille acharnée le soleil commença à se coucher forçant les plegiens à se retirer. Les Ylissiens rugirent de joie en voyant leurs adversaires rentraient chez eux la queue entre les jambes. Azrael ne chercha pas à les refroidir cette fois.

Ils avaient tenu le premier jour. Un grondement liquide venant de son estomac rappela à Azrael que ni lui ni ses hommes n'avaient eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

« Ok les gars reposaient vous et mangez un morceau si vous voulez pouvoir tenir demain. Kaine organise des tours de gardes et construits une barricade avec ce que tu trouves. »

« A vos ordres Légat. »

« Centurion Irya, prenez quelques hommes et amenez les blessés à l'hôpital de campagne. »

« Chef que fait-on des plegiens blessés ? » Demanda la jeune femme. Azrael resta un instant silencieux puis soupira.

« Laissez-les partir, si ils y en a qui ne peuvent se déplacer seul alors faites porter par ce qui peuvent. »

« B-bien chef. »

Azrael croisa le regard de Cordelia qui jetait un étrange regard aux soldats plegiens qui étaient guidé à l'extérieur de la ville.

« Il y a un problème Cordy ? »

« Pourquoi tu les a épargné ? Ce sont nos ennemis. » Azrael fixa la jeune femme un instant, surpris par son ton venimeux._ J'aurai dû m'en doutez… La perte de ses sœurs d'armes a engendré une profonde haine envers les plegiens. Va valoir que je m'occupe de ça et vite._

« La majorité de ses soldats sont soi des conscrits qui ont été recruté contre leurs grés soit des individus haïssant Ylisse du plus profond de leurs cœurs. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre les tuez jusqu'au dernier n'apporterez rien de bon à notre cause. » expliqua calmement Azrael.

« A ta place Gangrel n'aurait pas hésité à tous les tuer. » Remarqua la guerrière énervée.

«… Tu préférerais que je sois comme le Roi fou ? » Cordelia écarquilla des yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« A-Azrael je… » Le stratège leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Du calme Cordy c'est pas grave. Ecoute je sais que la perte de tes sœurs d'armes est un gros choc mais par pitié ne te laisse pas dévorer par la haine. » Soupira Azrael.

« Ma haine est la seul chose qui me permet encore d'avancer. »_ La haine est un excellent stimulant mais possède une quantité effroyable d'effets secondaires peu désirable._

« Je sais mais crois en mon expérience si tu la laisse te guider tu le regretteras. »

« Ton expérience ? »

« …»Azrael s'arrêta de parler quand il vit qu'un liquide rouge épais s'écoulait de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu es blessé. » Remarqua doucement le stratège étonné que Cordelia ne se soit pas déjà occupé.

« Oh ça c'est rien juste une égratignure. » Marmonna Cordelia soudain mal a l'aise.

« Cordy ton épaule pisse le sang il faut s'en occuper maintenant ! » Grogna Azrael.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je peux m'en occuper seul ! » Azrael fixa Cordelia étonné de son insistance.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« U-un problème ?! N-non, non pas le moindre ! » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Cordy… Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui me chargeais de faire ton bandage ? » Proposa Azrael.

« Hein ? »

« Allons, c'est évidant qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gène, vu que tu ne veux pas aller voire les clercs et que je ne te laisserai pas te soigner seul je ne vois que ce compromis. »

« O-ok » marmonna Cordelia après un instant d'hésitation.

Une fois qu'Azrael eu emprunté le matériel médical nécessaire le duo se dirigea vers une maison abandonnée à l'intérieur de laquelle Azrael demanda à Cordelia de s'asseoir. Le stratège aida la jeune femme à retirer sa cuirasse remarquant son extrême nervosité. _Son comportement m'intrigue de plus en plus._ Azrael arrêta de se poser des questions en voyant la plaie qu'arborait l'épaule de la guerrière. Heureusement pour Cordelia le coup n'avait pas touché l'os, avec un bon bandage et un coup de bâton de soin, elle serait comme neuve. Azrael releva la manche imbibée de sang se Cordelia et commença à préparer son bandage. Avec la dextérité acquis par l'expérience Azrael finis le bandage rapidement avant de se relever avec un grognement satisfait.

« Et voilà ! Dès que tu pourras va voir l'un des clercs disponible et il finira le travail d'un coup de bâton. » Cordelia s'empressa de remettre son plastron, offrant la réponse a Azrael sur la raison de la timidité de Cordelia. _Ah, c'était donc ça ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle était complexée par sa poitrine._

« Merci Azrael. »

« De rien. Au faite Cordy… »

« Oui ? »

« Avec ou sans armure tu restes belle. » Déclara Azrael l'air de rien, Cordelia rougit brutalement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit Azrael enchaina. « On y va ? »

Cordelia hocha la tête et suivit Azrael alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le palais royal avec les autres Veilleurs après avoir laissé le commandement à Kaine.

« Azrael…merci. »

« Tu m'as déjà remercié Cordy. »

« Pour tes soins, pas pour tes paroles. »

« C'était avec plaisir. »

Devant les portes du palais le duo se sépara, Cordelia partant aider les soigneurs et Azrael se rendant au conseil tenu par Chrom. Sans surprise Azrael constata que le palais grouillait de soldats blessé et d'infirmiers qui courait d'un patient à l'autre. Du coin de l'œil Azrael remarqua Libra qui recousait une plaie sur la jambe d'un soldat et Lissa qui utilisait son bâton pour refermer diverse blessures. Azrael serra les dents en entendant un hurlement d'agonie et se hâta de rejoindre la salle du conseil._ Avec un peu de malchance j'aurai pu être l'un de ces hommes…_

A l'intérieur de la salle s'était réuni les chefs de la résistance Ylissienes : Chrom était présent avec Fréderic, de même que Sir Wallace et le commandant des Chevaliers-pégases, en l'absence de Phila, Dame Nina. Azrael remarqua que chacun avait conservé son armure encore souillé de sang et de poussière

« Bon et bien maintenant que tout le monde est là nous ferions mieux de commencer. »

« La situation aux portes est identiques aux prédictions d'Azrael a ce rythme les plegiens ne sont pas près de passer. »

« Bien. Nina comment se passe le combat aérien. »

« Mes filles se battent bien mais le moral a pris un sacré coup avec la mort des As lors de cette embuscade. Et pour être honnête je suis incapable d'inspirer les troupes comme Phila le ferait. » Se plaignit la guerrière blonde avec un soupir frustrée.

« Peut-être mais Phila n'ai pas là, vous si. » Grogna Azrael.

« Azrael a raison sur ce coup-là. » soupira Chrom en se massant les yeux afin de dissiper sa fatigue.

« Combien de pertes ? » Demanda Wallace d'un ton bourru.

« De notre cotés environ une centaine de morts et le double de blessés. Coté plegiens aucune idée mais je dirais qu'on en a tué un bon millier au moins.» Compta Azrael. _Tant de vies gâchées…_

« On risque de manquer de soldats à ce rythme. »S'inquiéta Chrom.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas les statistiques ne veulent rien dire le premier jour. » Rassura Azrael.

« Pardon ? » demandèrent en chœur les autres officiers.

« Pour simple comme il s'agit du baptême du feu pour beaucoup les malchanceux et les faibles tombent en premier. Le taux de pertes va grandement diminuer au cours de la semaine. » Expliqua Azrael d'une voix sans émotions.

La suite du conseil fut plutôt ennuyante, puisque désormais il ne restait plus qu'à organiser les tours de gardes et à envoyer les soldats se reposer. Une fois tous les problèmes d'organisations réglés les différents officiers quittèrent la salle laissant Chrom et Azrael seul.

Le prince poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Comment les plegiens ont-ils pu suivre Gangrel dans cette folie ! » S'énerva Chrom.

« … Chrom tu sais de quoi ont peur la plupart des gens ? » Demanda Azrael , éludant la question de Chrom.

« De la mort. » Répondit Chrom en clignant des yeux ne voyant pas ou son stratège voulait en venir.

« Presque, la majorité des gens ont plus peur pour la vie de leurs proches que pour la leurs. Enfants, conjoints, amis… Gangrel a bâtis son pouvoir sur un simple concept : ' Si vous vous opposez à moi je tuerai toute votre famille et tous ceux qui vous sont chère'. »

« Et les plegiens ne se sont pas révoltés ? » Demanda Chrom horrifié par la politique du Roi Fou.

« Certains ont essayés, et c'est là que les escadrons de la mort du Roi Fou sont intervenus. Dès qu'une révolte commençaient, ils 'nettoyés' la zone en tuant tous les êtres humains vivant à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Après ça plus aucuns paysans n'a osé se rebeller de peur de condamner tous ses compatriotes. » _J'aurai préféré ne jamais voir un village après le passage des escadrons de la mort…_

« Dis comme ça on a presque l'impression que Gangrel est une sorte de monstre invincible. » Soupira à nouveau le prince.

« C'est un simple image qu'il a créé pour mieux contrôler son peuple mais c'est à double tranchant. » Azrael sourit en disant la fin de sa phrase.

« Comment ça ? »

« Simple si on inflige une série de défaite cinglante à l'armée plegienne l'image du roi va se fissurer, les rebelles plegiens qui rongent leurs freins verront alors ça comme un signal pour se soulever. Gangrel devra alors affronter un ennemi intérieur en plus de notre coalition. » Chrom observa son stratège avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire soudainement.

« Tu es pas croyable Azrael. »

« Plait-il ? »

« Pour la majorité des gens il était impossible qu'Ylisse remporte la victoire face à Plegia mais grâce à toi nous avons un espoir. » Azrael rougit légèrement devant le compliment

« Faut bien que je gagne mon salaire. » Plaisanta Azrael, afin de dissimuler sa gêne, faisant éclater de rire le prince. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Chrom les plegiens attaqueront à l'aube demain. »

« Je veux juste finir d'étudier ces dossier. » Expliqua le Prince en montrant un tas de dossiers. Azrael remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la liste des morts dans l'armée Ylissiene.

« Comme tu veux mais fait gaffe si tu tarde Fréderic va paniquer. » Le prévint Azrael.

Azrael sortit de la salle et failli percuter Sumia en sortant. La jeune femme recula pour éviter le stratège et trébucha sur… de l'air ? Heureusement Azrael parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

« OhmondieuAzraeljesuisdésolé ! JevoulaisvérifiersiChromallaitbienet…! »

« Wowow doucement Sumia j'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire ! » Azrael remarqua alors le panier repas que la jeune femme avait fait tomber. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du stratège. « Chrom est dans la salle de réunion essaie de le convaincre d'aller dormir si tu peux. » Sumia écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

« Mais comment … ? »

« Secret de stratège. » Murmura Azrael en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil amusé. « Allez amuser vous bien. » déclara Azrael avec un ton emplis de sous-entendus faisant rougir violemment Sumia.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Azrael partie à grandes enjambés. Le stratège quitta le palais et rejoignit la caserne des Veilleurs. La caserne était devenu le QG temporaire de la Légion depuis le début du siège et désormais des tentes avaient fleurit un peu partout pour accueillir les soldats vu que la construction d'une nouvelle caserne pour les légionnaires avaient dû être reporté à cause de l'invasion. Il était déjà tard et la majorité des soldats étaient endormis a l'exception des sentinelles qu'Azrael salua après qu'il eut été contrôlé._ Ravi de voir qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité comme je l'avais demandé_. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers Azrael entendit un léger son, à peine perceptible venant d'une salle du second étage. En se rapprochant Azrael se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du son d'une harpe et que le bruit venait de la salle de musique (accessoirement la seconde chambre de Maribelle). _Etrange je savais que Maribelle jouait du violon mais je ne savais pas qu'on avait un harpiste parmi les Veilleurs._ Intrigué Azrael se dirigea vers la salle de musique et entra silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir que le musicien ou plutôt la musicienne n'était nul autre que Cordelia ! La jeune femme jouait les yeux fermés laissant ses doigts courir sur son instrument. Azrael s'appuya contre un mur et resta silencieusement à l'écouter jouer. Le stratège ne prétendait pas être un expert dans le monde la musique mais il savait apprécier un bon morceau lorsqu'il en entendait un.

Azrael ferma les yeux et resta ainsi à profiter de la musique qui étrangement avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Cordelia joua pendant environ une heure avant que ses doigts cessent tout mouvement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir fatigué quand un léger applaudissement retentie dans la salle la faisant sursauter. Cordelia se retourna et fut soulager de reconnaître le stratège.

« Ah c'est n'est que toi.» Soupira la jeune femme de soulagements.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait sursauter. » S'excusa Azrael.

« Pas grave. »

« Magnifique musique, au faite. » Cordelia sourie devant le compliment d'Azrael.

« Arrête c'était juste un travail d'amateur. »

« Peut-être mais ça resté beau. » Rétorqua Azrael.

« Merci du compliment. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité Madame. » Répondit Azrael en parodiant l'accent noble de Maribelle avant d'exécuter une révérence.

« Idiot. » Marmonna Cordelia, en secouant la tête amusé.

« Mais sérieusement, tu devrais aller te reposer Cordelia. »

« Je…J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. » Azrael haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il n'avait pas remarqué la moindre trace de fatigue chez Cordelia lors de la bataille.

« Stress ? »

« … »Cordelia ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser sa harpe avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre tournant son dos a Azrael.

« Cordelia ? »

« C'est juste… Dès que je ferme les yeux je suis de retour là-bas à voir mes sœurs ... » Murmura la guerrière avec tristesse.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » _Après ce qu'elle a traversé j'aurai été étonné qu'elle n'ait pas des séquelles mentales. _

« Tu as déjà eu ce genre de problème ? »

« … Oui. »

« Comment tu as fait pour dépasser ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dépassé. J'ai juste appris à vivre avec. » Cordelia se retourna pour regarder Azrael. Le stratège avait les yeux dans le vide se rappelant de vieux souvenirs. « Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est de te concentrer sur le présent. Et de ne pas t'en vouloir, dans cette situation tu as fait ton devoir.» Soupira le stratège.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à dormir la nuit. »_ Je m'en doute bien._

« Si tu veux je peux te lancer un sort de sommeil. » _Version non mortel et sans sacrifice rituel bien sûr. _

« Un sort de sommeil ? »

« Yup, tu n'es pas la seul à avoir des problèmes de sommeil. »

« Je pense que je vais accepter ton offre. »

« Ok ne bouge plus. » Azrael murmura quelque mot et une petite lueur rouge illumina sa main avant de disparaitre. « Voilà j'ai mis un petit compte à rebours le sort s'activera d'ici une demi-heure environ soit sur d'être dans ton lit. »

« Merci Azrael. »

« De rien Cordelia. Si jamais tu te sens d'humeur à parler n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

« Merci de l'offre. »

Azrael quitta la salle et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. En toute honnêteté il était inquiet au sujet de Cordelia. Il savait que la jeune femme était forte mais la perte de ses sœurs avait un rude coup à la guerrière. Azrael ne doutait pas qu'elle serait capable de s'en remettre si on lui laissait le temps mais le temps était exactement ce qui faisait défaut ici. Si Cordelia ne se concentrait pas totalement sur la bataille, elle risquait de va voir la fin du siège malgré tout son talent. Azrael poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer. _Arrête de t'inquiéter, Cordelia est forte et avec moi et les autres Veilleurs pour surveiller ses arrières je sais qu'elle s'en sortira._

Pour une fois Azrael n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son sort de sommeil, le simple souvenir de la musique de Cordelia suffit à le détendre et à le faire glisser dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><span>Jour 6<span>

Cordelia arracha la lance du cadavre du soldat mort à ses pieds et observa les autres soldats plegiens qui se replier à travers la porte. Cette fois ci pas de cris de joie de la part des légionnaires Ylissiens, ils étaient trop occupé à reprendre leurs souffles. Les cinq derniers jours avaient poussé les légionnaires à la limite de leurs endurances et même les Veilleurs étaient au bord de l'épuisement.

La technique de Gangrel était d'une simplicité effrayante : envoyer vague après vague de soldats s'écraser sur les défenses Ylissiens. Si les premiers jours les plegiens s'étaient fait mettre une dérouillé plus le temps passé et plus la fatigue s'accumulait rendant les combats de plus en plus difficile. Et Cordelia savait que la situation était la même aux autres portes. La porte est avait d'ailleurs failli céder forçant Azrael à faire intervenir les troupes de réserves et à retirer les chevaliers protégeant le palais pour renforcer les lignes.

Mais malgré tout l'espoir n'avait pas disparu : Les chevaliers- pégases avaient remportés une victoire éblouissante contre les wyvernes de Plegia assurant le contrôle du ciel aux Ylissiens.

Mais les pertes…

En cinq jours de conflits pas moins de 700 chevaliers-pégases, 400 chevaliers et 600 légionnaires avaient perdus la vie en défendant la cité. En tout l'armée Ylissiens ne comptait plus que 4000 guerriers pour tenir la ligne.

Coté plegiens, on chiffrait les pertes a au moins 20 000 morts et un nombre inconnues de blessés. Cordelia était stupéfaite qu'ils continuent d'attaquer malgré de telles pertes.

Cordelia s'appuya sur sa lance cherchant à reprendre son souffle du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Azrael qui donnait ses ordres avec fermeté et calme. Elle savait que beaucoup de soldats avaient eu des doutes quant à obéir à un plegien mais le sang versé avait rincé les vieux préjugés et désormais les légionnaires avaient une fois absolue envers Azrael. Parfois Cordelia se demandait qui de Chrom ou du stratège avaient la plus grande popularité. La guerrière entendit Azrael parler de quelque chose à propos de sorciers. Ça rappela à la jeune femme que depuis le bombardement du premier jour on n'avait plus eu une seul attaque magique de leurs parts et cela inquiétait grandement Azrael.

« Hey Scarlett ! » Cordelia soupira, un seul homme l'appelait ainsi.

« Oui Gaius ? » Répondit-elle en se tournant vers le voleur qui allait savoir comment avait réussi à trouver une sucette dans cet enfer.

« Je voulais juste savoir y a quoi entre toi et Bubulles ? »

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Cordelia de surprise devant la question sans gêne du voleur.

« Ben ouais je me demandais pourquoi il gardait sans arrêt un œil sur toi dans la mêlée. »

«En quoi c'est étrange ? On est camarade c'est normal de veiller les uns sur les autres. » Répondit à toute vitesse Cordelia. Gaius parut sur le point de répondre mais remarqua que certains légionnaires les observaient avec curiosité.

«Mmm, Suis moi on va parler dans un endroit plus discret. » Cordelia suivit Gaius dans une ruelle, étonnée de l'attitude du voleur.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est seul je vais être directe, je crois qu'Azrael à des sentiments pour toi. »

« QUOI ?! » Cria Cordelia de surprise.

« Chuuuuut ! Tu vas alerter toute la garnison ! » Murmura Gaius qui en réalité était plus inquiet d'alerter Azrael que la garnison.

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Hey ne me demande pas ! Son attitude est l'exact opposé de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'on se connaissait ! Non pas que ça soit un mauvais changement. » Soupira Gaius en se rappelant, le comportement d'Azrael lorsqu'il s'était rencontré.

« Mais si il a des sentiments pourquoi il…Oh. »

« Scarlett ? »

« M-merci de me l'avoir dit Gaius mais il faut que j'aille ! » Avant que le voleur n'ait pu répondre Cordelia avait déjà disparu.

« Et ben je crois que j'ai mis les pieds dans une drôle d'histoire. » Soupira le voleur en se grattant la tête. Un sourire amusé se dessina soudain sur les lèvres du voleur. « Et bien un petit coup de pouce ne fera pas de mal à Azrael ! »

Palais royal.

Cordelia resta plié en deux un instant, totalement essoufflé. Dans la précipitation elle avait oublié que la course à pieds était sa plus grande faiblesse. La jeune femme avait été totalement pris par surprise par les propos de Gaius mais plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle trouvait ça illogique. Si Azrael été amoureux d'elle pourquoi diable était-il resté passif ? Pourquoi s'était contenté d'être son ami ? A ce moment-là la jeune femme avait eu un flashback d'elle entrain de demander de l'aide à Azrael pour séduire Chrom !

Cordelia était écœuré par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle imaginait parfaitement à qu'elle point ça avait été dur pour Azrael. Mais la révélation de Gaius avait aussi jeté un doute : Lorsqu'Azrael avait déclaré que Chrom été amoureux de Sumia avait il dit la vérité ?

Elle s'en voulait de douter d'Azrael mais voilà le doute s'était incrusté. Mais un doute d'un autre sorte s'était incrusté dans son esprit. Dans ses fantasmes romantiques elle s'était toujours imaginée avec Chrom et cela depuis des années or récemment elle pensait de plus en plus à Azrael et de moins en moins à Chrom. Mais le pire était que ce processus avait commencé bien avant qu'Azrael ne lui apprenne la romance entre Chrom et Sumia.

Cordelia était totalement perdu.

« Cordelia ! » La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sursauta en entendant son nom est fut totalement surprise de voir Sumia l'enlacer de nulle part.

« Sumia ?! Qu'es que tu fais là ? » Déclara Cordelia en masquant la panique dans sa voix.

« Et bien je te cherchais, c'est évidant ! » Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux gris comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un raison pour vouloir voir ma meilleur amie ? »

« Non tu as raison…désolé Su je suis un peu sur les nerfs. » S'excusa Cordelia.

« Comme tout le monde. » Cordelia hocha la tête, quand soudain une idée complétement folle lui traversa l'esprit.

« Dit Sumia… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un lu un livre il n'y pas longtemps dont l'un des passages me perturbe. J'ai beau réfléchir ça arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête. »

« Va y raconte je pourrais peut être te l'expliquer. »

« Et bien l'histoire c'est un fille qui est amoureuse d'un garçon depuis très, très longtemps mais quoi qu'elle fasse elle n'arrive pas à lui déclarer ses sentiments. A la suite de divers évènements elle devient amie avec un autre garçon à qui elle demande de l'aide pour séduire celui qu'elle aime. Son ami accepte mais malgré son aide rien ne change et pourtant la fille voit bien que son ami fait tout son possible. Un jour l'ami découvre que le garçon qu'aime la fille est amoureux d'une autre fille et va aussitôt prévenir la fille. Or peu de temps après un autre garçon ami avec l'ami de la fille lui annonce que son ami est sans nul doute amoureux d'elle mais elle comprends pas pourquoi il reste passif dans ce cas. A partir de là la jeune fille ne sait plus quoi penser elle ne sait plus si elle est amoureuse de son premier amour ou bien de son ami. »Cordelia déglutit en voyant que Sumia avait mis sa face : Je Suis Sérieuse.

« Comment l'histoire finit ? »

« Elle ne finit pas. Elle s'arrête là. »

« Roooh l'auteur est vache de faire un coup pareil ! »Se plaignit Sumia tandis que Cordelia riait nerveusement.

« Honnêtement Sumia qu'es que tu en pense. »

« De mon point de vue la fille ferait bien mieux d'ouvrir les yeux. »

« C-comment ça ? »

« Et bien c'est évident que le premier garçon n'a strictement aucun sentiment pour elle à l'inverse de son ami. » Expliqua Sumia.

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi l'ami… »

« Cordelia c'est pourtant évidant ! Il a juste considéré que le bonheur de la fille était plus important que le sien et voilà. » En son for intérieur ,Cordelia savait que c'était bien le genre d'Azrael de faire passer les autres avant lui.

« Donc d'après toi que devrait faire la fille ? »

« Renoncer à cette amour à sens unique qui empoissonne sa vie et laisser une chance à son ami. »

Les paroles de Sumia avaient eu un effet brutal sur l'esprit nettoyant la mer de de ses doutes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Cordelia n'avait plus de doute quant à ce qu'elle était censé faire. Un bruit de porte claquant signala qu'Azrael et les autres officiers venaient de terminer leur réunion. Cordelia remarqua la silhouette d'Azrael disparaissant dans le couloir.

« Merci Sumia, ça m'a vraiment aidé. »

« Avec plaisir Cordelia. » Répondit Sumia en regardant son amie partir à la poursuite du stratège.

Sumia repensa a l'histoire que Cordelia venait de lui raconter. Elle était stupéfaite de voir son amie résumer aussi bien le triangle amoureux dans lequel elle se trouvait. D'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'elle ignorait que Cordelia était amoureuse de Chrom. _Je suis tête en l'air certes mais pas à ce point ! En tous cas je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin avancer. Elle est restée coincé dans cet amour à sens unique pendant de trop longue année._

Caserne des Veilleurs

Azrael retira son armure et le haut de sa tenue, fronçant le nez devant l'odeur atroce qui se dégageait de ses vêtements. Le stratège n'avait pas eu le temps d'entretenir ses vêtements et si ses armes et son armure étaient parfaitement propres, il avait négligé de nettoyer la crase et le sang qui avaient teinté ses vêtements. _Je présume qu'l me reste plus qu'à les brûler maintenant._ Azrael s'étira en baillant, ne rêvant que d'une chose : une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Soudain un grincement fit sursauter Azrael, signalant l'ouverture de sa porte.

« Azrael il faut que je te parl… » Cordelia se figea en voyant, Azrael torse nu au milieu de sa chambre, en une poignée de seconde elle devint de la même couleur que ses cheveux. « Ohmondieujesuisdésolé ! »S'écria t'elle a toute vitesse en se retournant illico. Azrael roula des yeux amusé par sa réaction, d'un geste de la main il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour récupérer une chemise propre.

« Tu peux te retourner. » Signala Azrael, une fois qu'il eut enfilé la chemise. Cordelia se retourna, les joues toujours décoré d'un peu de rouge. « Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler Cordy ? » Demanda Azrael avec un sourire amusé.

« Euh et bien… » Cordelia se tordit un instant les mains tandis qu'Azrael levait un sourcil étonné de la voir aussi hésitante.

« Cordy ? »

« Cinq secondes, s'il te plait. » Cordelia prit plusieurs profondes respirations avant de se lancer. « Azrael je pense que j'ai… »

Cordelia n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit avec une violence inouïe faisant trembler toute la ville tandis que le ciel s'illuminait d'une lumière violette. Azrael se précipita a sa fenêtre juste à temps pour voir un pan de la muraille, situé entre la porte nord et la porte est, s'écrouler dans un nuage de poussière tandis que l'armée plegienne poussé un rugissement de joie.

« Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla Azrael._ Bordel mais comment ils sont parvenus à faire ça ? J'ai jamais entendus parler d'un sort aussi puissant A moins que… Ils auraient effectué un rituel pour concentrer la magie ?! Bon sang la situation est critique maintenant ! Si on ne fait rien nos troupes qui défendent les portes vont être encerclées._ « Cordelia, fonce au palais et prévient les autres que le mur a été percé ! » Cordelia écarquilla les yeux de surprises mais reprit contenance très vite.

« Entendu. Mais et toi ? »

« Je vais tenter de gagner du temps. »

Azrael s'équipa en vitesse tandis que Cordelia se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le stratège sortit de la caserne, constant au passage l'état d'affolement général qu'avait causé la chute du mur. Le Chevalier-commandeur Wallace se trouvait avec plusieurs centaines de ses chevaliers, tous sur leurs montures._ Il y a peut-être encore un espoir._ Le géant chauve l'accosta aussitôt dès qu'il le vit.

« Plegien ! C'est quoi ce foutoir ? » Rugit-il de sa voix de baryton.

« Le mur a été percé ! Je vais avoir besoins de vos hommes Commandeur. » Expliqua Azrael.

« Expliquez. »

« Il faut que vous envoyez vos plus rapides coursiers pour prévenir Chrom et les autres qu'ils doivent activer les pièges avant de se replier fissa. » Les pièges en question étaient des fosses enflammés pouvant bruler pendant des heures permettant ainsi aux soldats ylissiens de se replier en toute sécurité.

« Mais les plegiens vont passer par la brèche ! » S'écria un chevalier à la droite de Wallace.

« Et c'est là qu'on intervient. » Expliqua Azrael en sifflant son cheval. La Folia arriva au petit trot déjà sellé et accompagner par Lon'zu qui était lui aussi à cheval._ Il devait vouloir se rendre au palais._ L'épéiste se rangea à côté d'Azrael tandis que le stratège montait sur sa monture.

« C'est une mission suicide. » Comprit Wallace.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir jusqu'au dernier homme Wallace. Si on parvient à tenir pendant une heure les survivants pourront fuir grâce aux chevaux. » Rassura Azrael

« De toute manière on n'a pas le choix, si on hésite le Prince et le reste de l'armée sont foutue. » Grogna Wallace. Le reste des chevaliers acquiescèrent sombrement. Azrael compta rapidement, et fut soulager de voir que Wallace avait rassemblait plus de 500 chevaliers malheureusement beaucoup était blessés et aurait mérité du repos et des soins.

« Alors si tout le monde est prêt à mourir qu'attendons-nous ? » Demanda froidement Lon'zu.

« Vers la brèche ! » Rugit Azrael en talonnant sa monture tandis que ses compagnons l'imitaient dans un grondement de tonnerre.

La troupe de chevaliers arriva aux ruines du mur en moins de quinze minutes. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, à peine eu t'il mit pied à terre et prit position sur la montagne de débris que la première vague de soldats plegiens arrivait au contact.

« Hey Lon'zu je prends les 10 000 à gauche et toi tu prends les 10 000 a droites. » Plaisanta Azrael en observant la marée rouge qui leur fonçait dessus.

« Petit joueur. »

Azrael ricana doucement alors que les chevaliers se jetaient à la rencontre de leurs adversaires. _Une seconde je n'aurais pas oublié un truc ? Ah oui mes armes… MERDE !_

Azrael esquiva un coup de hache d'un soldat plegien et riposta aussitôt d'un coup de coude dans la gorge broyant la trachée de son ennemi. Alors que le malheureux s'effondrait Azrael le désarma rapidement et s'équipa de sa hache. _Mhm Lame en acier simple, bien entretenu. Ça fera l'affaire !_ Azrael fit siffler la hache décapitant un soldat et commença son œuvre de mort. Le stratège resta épaule contre épaule avec Lon'zu jouant d'habilité avec leurs armes. Mais malgré leurs habilités les chevaliers ylissiens ne pouvaient résister longtemps, ils s'étaient battu toute la journée et n'avait pas pris le moindre repos. Après une trentaine de minutes leurs forces commencèrent à les abandonner et le combat se changea en massacre unilatérale.

Azrael fit siffler sa hache l'enfonçant dans le torse d'un soldat plegien. Il tenta de la retirer mais lame était coincer dans le corps et le stratège manquait de force pour pouvoir l'arracher. Avant qu'Azrael ne parvienne a récupéré son arme un berserker surgit de la cohue et abattit son marteau de guerre sur le stratège profitant des quelques secondes d'immobilité d'Azrael. La tête du marteau s'abattit sur le casque d'Azrael, pas assez fort pour traverser la protection mais assez pour envoyer le stratège au sol.

Azrael tomba lourdement sur le sol, et resta sur le sol tous simplement incapable de se relever. Le coup combiné avec la fatigue accumulé avaient eu raison du stratège. Azrael regarda son adversaire lever son arme pour le coup de grâce alors que sa vue se troublait de plus en plus signalant qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Soudain un peu avant qu'Azrael ne perde connaissance il vit le berserker se faire decapiter et vit une silhouette familière apparaitre devant lui. _Qui… ? Lon'zu… ?_

Lon'zu jura en voyant qu'Azrael avait totalement perdu conscience. L'épéiste jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, Wallace avait formé un cercle défensif avec une douzaine de chevaliers.

« Féroxien ! Le plegien est vivant ? » Demanda le Commandeur en explosant le crâne d'un soldat plegien.

« Oui mais il a perdu conscience. » Signala froidement Lon'zu, qui se rendit compte qu'il restait à peine 200 chevaliers encore vivants pour retenir les plegiens. _On va tous y passer à ce rythme. _Wallace jura et baissa la tête un instant.

« Prenez-le et barrez-vous. » Ordonna t'il.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Partez avec le plegien ! On va les retenir ! »Rugit Wallace.

« Vous voulez que je vous abandonne ? »

« Un seul guerrier ne changera rien. Je déteste ça mais Azrael est l'homme de confiance du Prince si il meurt je crains qu'il ne perde espoir. Sa vie est bien plus importante que celle de nous autres. » Expliqua Wallace avec un sourire triste

«… Très bien. » Lon'zu agrippa le corps inconscient d'Azrael et le chargea sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le cheval d'Azrael. Lon'zu se figea un instant et se tourna vers Wallace qui continuait à bloquer la route au plegiens. « Je ferais en sorte qu'on se souvienne de votre sacrifice Sir Wallace ! »

« Ah je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! » Rugit le géant et continua à faire siffler son épée a deux mains.

Lon'zu chargea Azrael sur La Folia et grimpa sur le dos de la jument. Exceptionnellement la jument se laissa faire sentant que la vie de son maitre dépendait d'elle. Lon'zu partit au galop il entendit alors les chevaliers entonnait un chant de guerre alors que leurs nombres se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

Lon'zu grinça des dents de colère, furieux de voir qu'encore une fois il était trop faible pour changer quoi que ce soit. Lon'zu examina le corps inconscient d'Azrael qui était ballotté par le galop de la jument. _Au moins j'aurai réussi à sauver mon ami cette fois._

Lon'zu chevaucha jusqu'au palais ou s'était rassemblés les guerriers Ylissiens survivants. Au moins le sacrifice des chevaliers n'aura pas été inutile. L'épéiste remarqua une silhouette avec cheveux bleu qui lui faisait signe.

« Lon'zu ! Par Naga qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Hurla le prince en s'avançant a la rencontre du féroxien.

« Azrael et Sir William ont tenté de retenir les plegiens mais on n'a pas réussi à se replier. » Expliqua Lon'zu en descendant de cheval.

« Tu veux dire… »

« Oui on est les seuls survivants. »Soupira Lon'zu en faisant glisser le corps inconscient d'Azrael.

« Merde… » Chrom serra les poings et pris une profonde inspiration. « Amène Azrael a l'infirmerie, puis rejoint les Veilleurs on va se retrancher dans le palais. » Ordonna le prince fermement.

« Bien compris. »

* * *

><p>Azrael grogna douloureusement et ouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie. Azrael examina l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait avec curiosité. D'après l'architecture il semblait se trouver dans l'une des chambre du palais mais il était choqué de voir les changements que l'endroit avait suivi. En plus de servir de chambre d'hôpital improvisé elle avait aussi servi de réserves pour diverse fourniture.<p>

En tendant l'oreille Azrael pouvait entendre des cris de douleurs de blessés et des ordres étant hurlaient. Azrael voulu se lever mais une douleur atroce lui vrilla le crâne lui arrachant un grognement de douleurs malgré. Le stratège posa sa main sur sa tête et se rendit compte qu'on lui avait passé un bandage tout autour. _Bon sang qu'es qui s'est passé ? _

Azrael se leva, avec difficulté et prit conscience qu'on lui avait retiré son armure et passé d'autres vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Lissa accompagnés de Chrom et de Cordelia qui semblaient stupéfait de voir le stratège debout.

« Oh non, non, non, Tu t'assoit tout de suite ! » Ordonna Lissa.

« Mais… »

« Assit ! »

Azrael s'assit d'un air penaud tandis que Cordelia se contenait de rire et que Chrom souriait d'un air amusé. Alors que Lissa vérifiait les bandages du stratège il demanda à voix haute.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je suis arrivé là ? » Lissa et Cordelia se regardèrent un instant avant que Chrom ne commence à raconter. Azrael resta silencieux en écoutant le récit du prince.

Après que Lon'zu l'ai ramené, Chrom avait rassemblé les survivants et avait barricadé le palais. Mais les pertes…

Malgré la quantité astronomique de pièges prévus et le sacrifice des chevaliers de Wallace nombreux avait été les soldats pris aux pièges. On chiffrait les pertes à près d'un millier de soldats sans compter les chevaliers morts pour gagner du temps. Avec horreur Azrael apprit que la chevalerie Ylissienes ne comptait plus qu'une centaine de membres, que sur les 3000 légionnaires et Chevaliers-pégases restant les deux tiers étaient incapable de se battre. Pire que tout le commandant Nina avait rejoint Sir William dans la mort tandis que Kaine et Leila avaient été grièvement blessé. A part Taylor, Chrom et Azrael il n'y avait plus aucun officiers supérieurs a part peut être Virion qui avait démontré un certain talent pour le commandement. Azrael enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Défendre le palais avec à peine 1000 hommes épuisé moralement comme physiquement était impossible…

« On a des nouvelles de Régna Férox ? »

« On a reçu un message du Khan Flavia un peu avant que le mur ne tombe, elle et ses troupes devrait arriver après-demain. » Rapporta Cordelia.

« Donc tout va se jouer demain… »

« Oui c'est quitte ou double. Mais j'ai peur qu'on est du mal à tenir si les mages plegiens utilisent encore leur sort pour exploser le palais. » Grogna Chrom.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il faut du temps et beaucoup de bon sorciers en pleine forme pour effectuer ce genre de magie. Gangrel ne pourra pas effectuer une nouvelle attaque de ce genre avant l'arrivée des renforts. » _C'est la seul bonne nouvelle._

« Voilà qui soulagera les hommes. »

« Chrom tu n'as précisé la situation des Veilleurs. »

« Oh désolé ! On a eu de la chance sur ce coup : Donnel s'est pris un coup d'épée en pleine tête mais sa casserole lui a sauvé la vie Panne a été lardé de blessures pendant qu'elle était sous sa forme bestial mais comme les Taguels guérissent plus vite que les humains elle va bien Stahl a été blessé par une lance qi s'est planté dans son épaule; Miriel s'est brûlé à la jambe gauche lors d'un duel avec un mage noir, Virion s'est pris une flèche dans le bras droit. Et je crois que c'est tout… Ah non Kellam a été blessé par un berserker mais Fréderic à tuer la brute avant qu'il ne puisse l'achever. »

« Donc les seuls Veilleurs en état de combattre sont : Lon'zu, Vaike, Sully, Libra, Ricken, Anna, Fréderic, Gaius, Sumia, Cordelia, toi et moi. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et moi et Maribelle alors ?! » Protesta Lissa.

« Euh… » Grogna Chrom en sentant qu'un débat épuisant et stérile allait survenir.

« Lissa on ne va pas envoyer nos deux seuls soigneurs en première ligne c'est contre-productif. »Intervint Azrael.

« Mais Libra alors ! »

« Libra est un moine-guerrier il joue dans deux catégorie contrairement à toi et Maribelle. » Voyant qu'elle était entrain de perdre le débat Lissa décida de changer de sujet.

« Quand même faut que tu arrêtes de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ! Lorsqu'on a appris ce qui s'est passé avec Wallace on a cru que tu étais mort ! Je n'avais jamais vu Cordelia aussi pâle avant. »_ Que quoi ?_

« Lissa ! » Cordelia se tourna alors vers Azrael les joues légèrement roses. « J-Je pensais que j'avais encore perdu une personne chère à mon cœur. »_ Putain ne dit pas des choses comme ça avec un visage aussi mignon._

« Cordy…Je suis désolé. »

« … » Le petit groupe resta silencieux un instant quand soudain Lissa tira brutalement Chrom vers la sortie.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais on a du travail ! Cordelia je te le confie veille à ce qu'il se repose ! » Déclara la clerc avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oy ! Lissa ! » Protesta Chrom en se faisant tirer brutalement. La porte se referma derrière la petite blonde laissant Azrael et Cordelia seul.

Un long silence suivit, Azrael s'étant assis en tailleur sur son lit et Cordelia ayant pris une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui. D'habitude le silence ne dérangeait pas Azrael mais cette fois il sentait un drôle de tension dans l'air qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Cordelia… »

« Oui ?! » S'écria aussitôt la jeune femme faisant sursauter le stratège.

« Euh… Avant que le mur ne cède tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. » Cordelia déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard.

« Et bien c'est au sujet de Chrom, enfin pas directement, mais ça concerne toi et moi. » Déclara Cordelia confusément. Azrael haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Tu as réussis à confesser tes sentiments a Chrom ? »

« Euh non… »

« Tu prévois d'assassiner Sumia ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non je… »

« Ne me dit pas qu'un abruti à oser s'en prendre a toi ?! Si je trouve ce b… »

« AZRAEL ! » Le cri figea le stratège qui fixa la jeune femme avec surprise. Cordelia inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'un important changement a eu lieu dans toute cette histoire. »

« Plait-il ? »

« Laisse-moi finir. Je me suis rendu compte que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Chrom n'était qu'un coup de foudre de fillette dont j'étais incapable de me défaire. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'un autre homme occupé mes pensées. » Cordelia vit le visage d'Azrael se ferme dans l'effort inhumain qu'il faisait pour masquer ses émotions.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demanda Azrael, la voix emplie de tristesse. Azrael remarqua la surprise dans les yeux de Cordelia lorsqu'il posa la question mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'interroger sur la raison de cette surprise il vit les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Cordelia attrapa le stratège par le col et avant qu'Azrael ne puisse réagir la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur celles du stratège.

Les yeux rouges d'Azrael s'écarquillèrent lorsque Cordelia l'embrassa. Au début il resta passif, l'esprit tournant a toute vitesse mais très vite il décida d'arrêter de penser. Azrael referma ses bras sur Cordelia tout en répondant à son baiser avec fougue. Cordelia brisa le baiser la premier mais resta contre Azrael lui jetant un regard brillant avec un sourire amusé.

« Surpris stratège ? »

« Agréablement madame. Mais vous vous rendez compte que je dois prendre ma revanche pour cette attaque surprise… »

« Oh ? J'ai hâte de voir votre réplique messire. » Azrael rit doucement devant la réplique de Cordelia et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

« Depuis combien de temps… ? »

« Depuis le moment où on a travaillé ensemble je sentais que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié mais à cause de ce que je ressentais pour Chrom j'étais incapable de réaliser la vrai nature de mes sentiments jusqu'à ce que Sumia me parle. »

« Fait moi pensait que j'en dois une à Sumia. »

Cordelia éclata d'un doux rire faisant sourire Azrael. Les deux amants finirent par cesser de parler.

Azrael savait que demain il devrait livrer un combat ou tout désignait lui et ses amis comme perdant mais cette nuit il s'autorisa le luxe de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a la merveilleuse femme à ses côtés.

L'aube viendrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><span>Jour 7<span>

Azrael observa les portes du palais d'un air lugubre. Autour de lui Chrom et les derniers soldats ylissiens se tenaient en rang prêt à recevoir l'ennemi avec les Veilleurs au premier rang. Les plegiens avaient commencé à attaquer les portes du palais dès l'aube mais les portes en acier avaient tenu.

Désormais alors que la matinée se finissait les portes commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses._ C'est bientôt l'heure. _Azrael examina les visages autour de lui. Il pouvait voir trois émotions revenir sans cesse : la peur, la tristesse et la colère. Un cocktail pour le moins explosif.

Azrael se rappela de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Chrom lorsque les plegiens aveint commencé leur assaut. Le prince lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient tenir. Azrael avait éludé la question en disant qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les Féroxiens arriveraient avant que les plegiens ne prennent le palais. Mais le stratège avait omis de mentionner que le temps que Flavia et ses hommes arrivent à se frayer un chemin à travers l'armée plegienne. Les plegiens auraient sans nul doute percé leurs défenses. Honnêtement l'ironie de la situation faisait mourir de rire Azrael, lui un mercenaire sans attache matériel comme émotionnel avait finis par trouver un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler foyer et avaient rencontrés des gens qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille et parmi elles il y avait Cordelia… C'est comme si les dieux lui avaient donné tous ce qu'il avait jamais désiré mais a un prix extrêmement élevé...

Mais étrangement malgré la promesse d'une mort proche, Azrael était en paix. Certes il n'avait pas réussi à venger Raziel mais il avait trouvé tellement plus.

Famille, Foyer et Amour.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres d'Azrael. _Etrange, c'est alors que je suis aux portes de la mort, mon désir de vivre n'a jamais été aussi grand._

Soudain les murmures entre les soldats se turent lorsque Chrom s'avança devant les soldats en formations, un grand silence s'étendit interrompu seulement par les cris des plegiens et par le grondement du bélier frappant les portes. Avec son armure d'argent et sa cape blanche, il était l'archétype du Héros. Mais bon c'était pas plus mal._ C'est à toi de jouer désormais Chrom, soit tu arrives à leur redonner leur moral et nous auront une chance soit tu échoue et tout est finis. C'est quitte ou double._ Chrom inspira profondément et rugit.

« **Soldats d'Ylisse ! L'heure de vérité est arrivée ! Le destin du royaume et de tous ses habitants sera décidé par un instant de lâcheté ou par une seule seconde d'héroïsme ! »** Chrom se posa un instant pour que ses mots se gravent dans le cœur de ses hommes.** « Sachez que je suis fier de vous, et qu'en ce jour nous rivaliserons avec les plus grands héros des légendes ! »** Les soldats rugirent en cognant leurs armes conte leur bouclier émettant un énorme fracas métallique. Azrael ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Chrom avait réussi à les motiver mais honnêtement il s'en fichait pas mal. L'important été que le prince avait réussi.

Chrom se plaça a côté de son stratège et dégaina Falchion. Les yeux des défenseurs étaient fixés sur la gigantesque porte d'acier du palais qui vibrait sous les coups du bélier plegiens.

Les charnières de la porte grincèrent sous les coups de boutoirs et finirent par céder. Un dernier coup acheva le portail qui se décrocha est tomba ouvrant le passage aux soldats plegiens qui se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur comme une nuée d'insectes. Avec un dernier regard inquiet vers Cordelia Azrael commença à cracher ses ordres.

« Archers ! FEU ! » Hurla Azrael, tout en balançant plusieurs boule de feu dans les rangs plegiens. Une pluie de flèches et d'éclairs magique s'abattit sur les soldats ennemis mais malgré le barrage incessant ils continuèrent leurs charges.

La charge plegienne percuta le mur de bouclier Ylissiens et très vite le combat se transforma en une mêlée confuse. Azrael planta son épée dans la gorge d'un berserker ennemie et la retira d'un coup sec avant de parer un coup de hache d'un autre soldat. Malheureusement la hache s'enfonça et resta coincé dans le bouclier. Azrael donna un violent coup de pommeau dans la gorge de son ennemi, lui enfonçant la trachée et abandonna son bouclier pour dégainer sa deuxième épée. A ses cotés Lon'zu et Cordelia frappaient tellement vite que leurs armes semblaient invisible jusqu'au moment où elles s'enfonçaient dans leurs victime, tandis que Vaike pulvérisé des crânes à coups de marteau en chantant à tue-tête. De plus en plus de sang éclaboussaient le sol le rendant glissant. Du coin de l'œil, le stratège aperçut Chrom qui haranguait les troupes tout en exterminant les soldats ennemis avec l'aide de Fréderic et Sumia. C'était toujours un spectacle impressionnant de voir Falchion transpercer l'acier et la chair comme si elle passait dans de l'eau. Des éclairs de magies survolèrent Azrael, réduisant en cendres plusieurs groupes de plegiens, signalant que Miriel et Ricken continuaient leur barrage. Mais malgré les prouesses macabres des Veilleurs, les soldats ennemis ne cessaient d'arriver repoussant lentement la ligne Ylissienes. _Putain ça n'en finis pas !_

Les soldats ylissiens taillés, littéralement, en pièces les soldats plegiens inspirés par les exploits des Veilleurs mais malgré ça les défenseurs étaient obligés de reculer à cause du poids du nombre. Le stratège remarqua que de plus en plus de soldats ylissiens semblaient à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue. A ce rythme... Azrael jura en voyant la situation précaire dans laquelle les Ylissiens se trouvaient.

Un cor sonna soudainement derrière les lignes plegiennes, les soldats ennemis cessèrent aussitôt leur assaut et se retirèrent lentement avant de s'immobiliser devant les portes en ruines. Chrom regarda Azrael d'un air interrogateur mais le stratège se contenta de hausser les épaules._ Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils foutent._

Les rangs plegiens s'écartèrent pour laisser place un colossal guerrier en armure de plate rouge dont le casque avait été forgé pour ressembler à un crâne de dragons. Le géant était encore plus grand que Kellam ! A voir son attitude Azrael pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un guerrier expérimenté, bien que le stratège ne comprenne pas pourquoi diable il se trimballait une hache pareil ! L'arme devait faire la taille de Lissa au moins ! Soudain Azrael remarqua que le géant avait une épée à deux mains dans le dos, d'une taille plus modeste. Malheureusement le stratège n'avait pas de vue dégagée sur l'épée et était incapable de l'examiner plus avant._ C'est quoi ce sentiment… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette épée ?_

**« Avis au guerriers d'Ylisse ! »**Hurla le géant d'une voix excessivement grave.** « Je suis Uqais, champion du Roi Gangrel ! Mon roi pense qu'assez de sang a coulé aujourd'hui et propose de régler ça par un dernier combat ! Que votre meilleur guerrier m'affronte, s'il gagne notre armée se retira mais si je gagne les derniers défenseurs devront se soumettre sans résistance ! »** Un sourire moquer apparut sur les lèvres d'Uqais. « **Enfin pour ça il faudrait qu'il y en ait assez courageux pour m'affronter ! »** Des cris de colères de d'indignation retentirent dans les rangs Ylissiens tandis qu'Uqais se tournait pour rire à gorge déployé avec les soldats plegiens, ouvrant alors à Azrael une vue parfaite sur l'épée qu'il tenait dans le dos.

Azrael blêmit. Il connaissait cette épée. Malgré le passage des années il n'avait jamais oublié : un fourreau d'ébènes, masquant une lame couleur d'onyx avec un pommeau décoré d'or et de rubis. Une seule épée possédait cette décoration, une épée qui rivalisait avec Falchion et qui possédait la capacité de dévorer la magie.

Mercurius, l'enseigne du feu. _Grand-père, je l'ai trouvé._

Azrael s'approcha de Chrom qui se disputait avec Fréderic.

« Mon prince, vous ne pouvez pas ! Si nous venions à vous perdre tout serait perdu !» Avant que Chrom n'ai pu argumenter Azrael intervint.

« Laisse-moi faire Chrom. » Chrom se tourna vers Azrael, étonné de voir d'entendre la voix de son stratège empreinte de tant de haine et de colère mêlait.

« Azrael c'est à moi de faire ce duel, c'est mon devoir ! » Azrael s'approcha doucement de Chrom et murmura de manière à ce que seul le prince puisse l'entendre.

« S'il te plait Chrom, il faut que je le fasse. » Chrom regarda Azrael avec surprise et hésita un instant avant de soupirait.

« D'accord mais faudra qu'on s'explique après. »

Azrael se contenta de sourire et sortit du rang, s'avançant dans le no man's land entre les deux armées. Azrael sentait les regards et l'inquiétude de ses camarades pesaient sur lui mais son esprit était parfaitement clair. Fini la rage qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait reconnu Mercurius.

« Pff alors c'est ça votre champion ? » Se moqua Uqais. « Pathétique, on ne pourra même pas appeler ça un duel. »

« Qui t'a donné cette épée ? » Demanda Azrael, inaffecté par les insultes du champion plegien. Uqais fronça ses sourcils, étonné de cette question comme d'ailleurs toutes les autres personnes présentes.

« Cette épée m'a été offerte par le Roi comme preuve de mon statut de champion, il ne s'agit que d'une simple épée décorative, elle ne couperait même pas du beurre. » Azrael sentit la colère montait en lui. _Ce con n'imagine même pas la puissance de Mercurius._ Azrael rengaina ses épées étonnant les plegiens mais faisant sourire les Veilleurs qui venaient de comprendre ce qu'avait prévu le stratège et étira ses bras souplement.

Les deux combattants se tournèrent autours lentement sous les cris d'encouragements des différents camps. Le contraste entre les deux guerriers était saisissant : L'armure noir et bleu foncé de légat d'Azrael était tellement salis et abimés qu'on discernait à peine le symbole Ylissiens sur le plastron tandis que la couleur bleu s'était encore plus assombris à cause du sang qui avait imbibés le tissus. A l'opposé Uqais était resplendissant avec son armure rouge vif éclatante de propreté. Même au niveau de l'attitude ils étaient différents : Si Uqais marchait lourdement, les mains serrés sur sa hache de guerre, Azrael lui se déplaçait calmement et avec fluidité sans la moindre trace de stress.

Soudain Uqais se jeta à l'attaque, sa hache sifflant a une vitesse surhumaine et avec une telle force qu'aucune armure aussi résistante ne soit elle ne pourrait sauver Azrael.

La hache s'enfonça brutalement dans le sol brisant le dallage de pierre. Uqais cligna des yeux en voyant que son adversaire avait disparu et se retourna prestement en entendant la voix de son ennemi derrière lui.

« Tss pathétique. » Uqais écarquilla des yeux en se rendant compte que l'épée qui il y encore quelques secondes était accrochée dans son dos, était désormais entre les mains d'Azrael.

« Enfoiré ! » Hurla le plegien en chargeant aveuglément Azrael.

Peu de personnes furent capable de voir Azrael bougeait mais tous virent Uqais tombait à genoux en hurlant laissant tomber sa hache et serrant contre lui le moignon de son bras. Un silence de morts s'abattit sur les rangs plegiens tandis que les Veilleurs éclataient en cris de joies. Azrael regarda avec un air approbateur le sang tachant la lame noire de Mercurius et attacha le fourreau à sa ceinture avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire à ses pieds.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gangrel est donné Mercurius a une larve comme toi. Mes ancêtres ont du se retourner dans leurs tombes en voyant ça. » Le ton d'Azrael était glacial, emplis d'une rage parfaitement contrôlé d'une haine froide.

Les rangs plegiens éclatèrent en cris de surprise.

« Mercurius… L'épée du Général Fantôme ? L'enseigne du feu ?»

« Mais attend il a parlé de ses ancêtres ça voudrait dire… »

« **C'est bien ce que vous pensez soldats de Plegia ! Je suis bel est bien le descendant du Général Raziel dit le Fantôme. »**Des cris de surprises éclatèrent de partout aussi bien chez les plegiens que chez les Ylissiens. **« Vous vous demandez sans doute comment Mercurius a atterrit entre les mains du champion de Gangrel, je me le demande aussi. Mais je sais une chose c'est que lorsque mon grand-père a été assassiné ses assassins ont volé son épée sur son cadavre… »**Les soldats plegiens se turent à nouveau en prenant conscience de ce que voulait dire Azrael.** « Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça soldats. »** Sur ses paroles Azrael rengaina Mercurius et laissa Uqais en plan avant de se dirigé vers ses camarades.

« Azrael derrière ! »Hurla Cordelia en voyant Uqais se redresser et se jeter sur Azrael avec une dague.

« TRAÎTRE ! »Hurla le champion de Plegia en tentant de poignarder Azrael.

Sans se retourner Azrael dégaina Mercurius et enfonça l'antique lame dans le cœur d'Uqais.

Un long silence s'abattit tandis qu'Azrael déclarait calmement.

« Je ne peux pas trahir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais servi Uqais. » Le stratège retira son épée avec un bruit de succion atroce et s'avança pour rejoindre Chrom. Sans un regard en arrière sur le cadavre du défunt champion.

« Alors c'était pour ça. » Murmura Chrom lorsque son stratège fut à côté de lui. Azrael se contenta d'hocher la tête en prenant de profonde respiration. Seuls quelques membres des Veilleurs avaient remarqué les tremblements qui agitaient le bras gauche d'Azrael et le fait que le stratège luttait pour rester en équilibre. Mais seul Chrom fut assez proche pour de le voir faire glisser ses doigts avec tendresse sur Mercurius, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

« On ferait mieux de se préparer, ça m'étonnerait qu'il respecte leurs parts du marché. » A peine Azrael eu t'il prononçait ces mots que les officiers plegiens hurlèrent des ordres._ Chier, c'était plus rapide que je le pensais. _Azrael grimaça en voyant que les plegiens se préparaient à charger. _Alors mon corps tient bon, ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher !_

Au moment au le combat allait reprendre, un cor retentit au loin, répétant trois fois la même note. Les soldats plegiens se figèrent aussitôt et commencèrent à se replier en bonne ordre devant des Ylissiens totalement médusés.

« Ils…s'en vont ?! » S'étrangla Chrom en peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait._ Faites que ça soit pas une blague sadique de Gangrel…_

Azrael s'avança jusqu'aux décombres, il resta bouché bée en voyant les cohortes de soldats plegiens désertaient la ville, tandis qu'au loin des nuages de poussières signalaient que le reste de l'armée de Gangrel étaient en mouvement._ Je n'y crois pas…_

« Putain de bordel de Naga ! Ils se replient ! »_ MIRACLE PUTAIN!_ _**MIRACLE !**_

Les Ylissiens explosèrent de joie. Azrael remarqua Vaike qui chantaient à tue-tête avec Sully et Stahl Maribelle et Lissa qui se seraient en sanglotant-riant Lon'zu et Panne laissaient paraitre un sourire satisfait Miriel marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'écrire un bouquin sur les réactions humaines après dénouement d'une situation sans espoir Ricken s'était laissé tomber sur le sol épuisé Virion riait compulsivement avec Taylor Donnel avait improvisait une gigue avec Anna qui pour une fois pensait a autre chose qu'a son argent, et Gaius s'étouffait avec une quantité astronomique de bonbons. Azrael sourit en voyant Chrom faire tourner Sumia dans ses bras, le prince finit par la reposer le visage rouge en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement personne à part Azrael n'avait remarqué. Le stratège chercha une silhouette bien particulière, Azrael sourit en repérant Cordelia qui lui tournait dos._ Tiens, tiens, je lui avais dit que je prendrais ma revanche n'es pas ?_ Il s'approcha d'elle furtivement. Il l'a saisi par la taille, faisant couiner de surprise la jeune femme, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir l'embrassa amoureusement. Après un léger instant d'hésitation provoqué par la surprise, Cordelia noua ses bras autour du cou d'Azrael et lui rendit son baiser fougueusement. Aucun des deux ne se souciant des sifflements moqueurs et des cris de surprises des autres soldats._ Dès que cette putain de guerre est finie, je demande à Cordelia de m'épouser !_

Qui sait jusqu'où cela aurait pu dégénérait si un hennissement strident n'avait pas retentit figeant tous les soldats sur place. Chrom et le reste des Veilleurs se tourna vers l'entrée et furent pétrifié en voyant une troupe entière de chevaliers-pégases commandait par Phila._ Mais qu'es qu'elle fout là ? Elle devait pas être avec Emmeryn ?_

« Phila mais que ? » Chrom se figea en remarquant l'objet que tenait la vétérane en ses mains.

L'emblème de feu._ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

Phila descendit de son pégase et s'approcha de Chrom ses pas raisonnant dans le silence absolu qui avait suivis son arrivé. Le chevalier-commandeur tomba à genoux devant Chrom, des larmes dans les yeux. _Oh putain, c'est pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout !_

« Mon Prince…J-je suis désolé. » Chaque soldats présent retint sa respiration, craignant ce qu'allait dire Phila. « La Sainte-Reine…Dame Emmeryn s'est livré à Gangrel. »


	10. Chapter 9: Désert, mémoire et sauvetage

Guest : J'essaie de sortir un chapitre par mois, mais parfois à cause du manque d'inspiration je peux mettre plus de temps que prévu.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Désert, mémoire et Sauvetage <span>

Azrael fixa un instant le plafond de sa chambre, l'esprit vide. Un léger bruit de respiration lui fit tourner la tête. Le stratège admira un instant le visage paisible de Cordelia avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. _Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort._ Un bruit de bois frappant le bois retentit alors faiblement. Azrael cligna des yeux étonné. _Attends le soleil n'est même pas encore lever qui pourrait … ? Ah oui c'est vrai __**Lui**__. _Le stratège soupira et sortit de son lit prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger Cordelia.

Azrael s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre examinant, le prince aux cheveux bleu qui s'entrainer sur l'un des mannequins d'entrainements dans la cour. Pour une personne ne faisant pas partie des Veilleurs la conduite de Chrom paraissait tout à fait normale mais Azrael savait que lorsque Chrom était étouffé par ses émotions, il s'entraînait de manière intensive pour relâcher le stress. Et avec les évènements de la dernière semaine, Chrom était à deux doigts de perdre définitivement du peu de calme qu'il avait encore._ On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir à ce propos._

Peu de temps après que Phila et ses soldats soient revenus, un messager de Plegia était apparu. Son message était simple : Chrom avait un mois pour livrer l'Emblème de Feu a Gangrel sinon Emmeryn serait exécuter. Après que le messager fut partit Chrom avait commencé à paniquer, parlant de rassembler les troupes et d'aller arracher la tête de Gangrel, à la surprise général ce ne fut ni Fréderic ni Azrael qui calmèrent le jeux mais Sumia qui envoya une droite monumental dans la mâchoire de Chrom l'envoyant au sol. _Ah quel souvenir magnifique !_ Après explication il s'avérait que la jeune femme avait mal compris l'un des conseils de Phila qui disait qu'une bonne **gifle** pouvait aider à calmer certaines personnes. Malgré le fait que la gifle soit devenue un coup de poing, cela avait réussi à calmer Chrom. Mais désormais le Sumia Punch était devenu célèbre parmi les lambeaux de l'armée Ylissiene.

Lorsque Flavia et Basilio était arrivé avec leurs troupes ils avaient trouvé Azrael et Chrom les attendant tandis que le reste des soldats s'échiner à enterrer les morts et réparer les dégâts causé par l'armée plegienne. Après un long briefing l'étendue des dégâts avait enfin pu être calculée :

Coté Plegien on avait pu comptabiliser environ 40 000 morts, ajouter à cela les morts lors du premier engagement et ce chiffre montait à 47 000 environ._ C'est tellement ridicule que j'en pleurerais. Si Gangrel avait pris le temps d'entrainer ses hommes et de leurs fournir un meilleur équipement Ylisse serait déjà tombé._

Coté Ylissiens les pertes s'élevaient à près de a près de 5 000 morts. Il ne restait de l'armé d'Ylisse que 400 chevaliers-pégases, une centaine de miliciens et 500 légionnaires._ Remercions le ciel qu'on est pu éviter des pertes civiles._

Après avoir compté les morts Azrael, Chrom et les Khans avaient décidé de la marche à suivre. Tous étaient conscients que Gangrel ne laisserait jamais Emmeryn partir en vie. Azrael avait alors eu une idée :

Sur les 75 000 soldats composant l'armée Féroxienne, 5 000 resterait en arrière pour sécuriser le territoire tandis que le reste avancerait à la rencontre de Gangrel. Pendant ce temps Chrom avec les Veilleurs et 200 soldats Ylissiens traverserais le désert du nord pour prendre Gangrel à revers. Pendant que les féroxiens occuperont les plegiens. La petite unité commandos se fraiera un chemin jusqu'à la Sainte-Reine, une fois le sauvetage réussi, repli général._ Taylor va être fou de rage quand je vais lui annoncer qu'il reste à Ylisstol avec le reste des troupes._

La seule inconnue à cette équation était le timing. Il faudrait aux Ylissiens parcourir le double du trajet des Féroxiens en deux fois moins de temps. Ce plan aurait été impossible, en temps normal mais heureusement Azrael était un enfant du désert. Il connaissait chaque grain de sables des dunes et savait où trouver des passages permettant une traversé rapide. Azrael leva les yeux vers le ciel regardant les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. _Je n'imaginais pas rentrer chez moi ainsi. Je me demande si maitre Hiwan a choisi de rester au village._

Azrael regarda Chrom qui continuait à s'entrainer et se demanda si il fallait qu'il l'aille l'arrêter. Alors qu'Azrael songeais à intervenir il aperçut une silhouette familière interpeller Chrom. Avec un sourire le stratège regarda Sumia gronder Chrom avant de les voir partir ensemble.

Une paire de bras se noua soudain autour d'Azrael et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la tête de Cordelia reposer contre son dos.

« Bien dormi ? »Demanda le stratège affectueusement.

« Mmm, oui. Et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé. »Les deux amants restèrent un moment dans cette position. Puis Cordelia se dégagea afin de faire face à Azrael.

« Azrael qu'es qui te perturbe ? »

« Qui as dit que j'étais perturbé ? »

« Moi. »

« Toucher. » Soupira Azrael. « J'ai peur qu'on en parvienne pas à sauver Emmeryn. »

« Comment ça ? Il y a un problème avec ton plan ? »

« Non le plan va très bien mais… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.»

« Azrael tu es le meilleur stratège que Ylisse est jamais vu ! Si jamais la situation empire il suffira d'ajuster le plan comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

« J'espère pour Chrom et Lissa que tu as raison Cordy. » Cordelia se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Azrael.

« Rappelle-toi d'une chose Azrael : quoi qu'il arrive tu ne seras pas seul. Les Veilleurs seront avec toi et affronteront tous ce que ce malade de Gangrel pourrait nous envoyer. » Une sourire reconnaissant apparu sur le visage d'Azrael.

« Merci Cordy. »

« Allez vient te coucher, rester éveiller n'aidera en rien. »

« Es une proposition Miss Cordelia ? » Déclara Azrael avec un ton remplis de sous-entendus. La jeune femme roula des yeux et tira Azrael vers le lit.

« Tais-toi et viens ici. »

« Aye, aye madame. »

Azrael cessa de plaisanter et suivit Cordelia. C'était ironique de penser que c'était au cœur du tourbillon de mort et de souffrance de la guerre qu'il avait trouvé sa meilleure raison de vivre. Alors que les deux amants étaient enlacés Azrael ne put s'empêcher de murmurer doucement a l'oreille de Cordelia.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. » Ronronna doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_Quoi qu'il arrive je ferais en sorte que chaque Veilleurs reviennent vivants de cet enfer._

* * *

><p><span> deux semaines plus tard.<span>

Cordelia jeta un regard fatigué sur l'immense mer de sable dorée qu'était le désert du Nord de Plegia. Alors même qu'elle se tenait à sa lisière elle pouvait sentir la chaleur infernale. En plus de ça elle savait, pour avoir patrouillé dans les environs plusieurs fois, que le désert était un nid a bestioles empoisonné et dangereuse. Elle espérait qu'Azrael savait où passer. La jeune femme se rappelait d'une camarade dont le pégase s'était embourbés dans des sables mouvants. Ils avaient réussi à l'extirper de là mais la pauvre bête avait été traumatisée.

« Cordy ! Aaaaaaah ! » **Blam.**

Cordelia soupira légèrement et se tourna pour aider Sumia à se lever.

« Tout va bien Su ? »Demanda la jeune femme, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Désole Cordy, C'est encore ces maudites bottes ! »Se plaignit son amie.

« Bien sûr. » Déclara Cordelia en cachant son sourire de son mieux, sans grands résultats. « Mais sinon tu me cherchais ? »demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Oh oui c'est vrai ! » Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sumia et Cordelia sentit un étrange frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Alors comment **il** est ? »

« P-pardon ? De qui tu parles ?»

« De Azrael évidemment ! Vous êtes devenu LE sujet de discussions ces derniers jours ! »Répondit Sumia comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« A-ah Ok… ATTENDS QUOI ?! »S'écria Cordelia de surprise.

« Euh je suis juste à côté de toi pas besoin de hurler. »

« Mais que... Comment… Pourquoi… ?! »

« Dois je te rappeler comment on l'a tous découvert ? Ça a surpris tout le monde ! Personne n'aurait cru que l'Ange de la Mort et la Reine Ecarlate tomberait amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

« L'Ange et la Reine ? »

« C'est les surnoms que vous avez gagné dans la troupe. Alors comment il est ? »

« Sumia… »Commença Cordelia avant de remarquer qu'elles commençaient a attirer l'attention. Elle finit par soupirer. « Pas maintenant. »

« Mais euh ! »

« Promis je te raconterais ce soir. »

« Ok… » Marmonna Sumia avec une moue boudeuse.

Cordelia tourna la tête pour voir qu'Azrael demandait à toutes les troupes de se rassembler.

« Ok les gars on fait comme on a dit ! Les légionnaires en colonne par quatre derrière les Veilleurs et les chevaliers-pégases dans le ciel autour ! Ménagez vos montures ont a encore de la route à faire ! »

Aussitôt les soldats Ylissiens se mirent en branle. Pour cette mission Flavia et Basilio avait fournis de nombreux chevaux pour les ylissiens mais malgré ça beaucoup de soldats avait été obligés de monter en duo sur les énormes destriers Féroxiens. Les chevaliers pégases quant à eux avaient été contraintes de chargé leurs montures de tout l'équipement du groupe ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire grogner Phila.

Cordelia se trouvait sur le même cheval qu'Azrael, les bras autour de sa taille, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner le reste du groupe au vu du caractère de La Folia. Comme Azrael était la seul personne à connaitre ce maudit désert il s'était placé à la tête de la colonne tandis que Chrom s'était envolé avec Sumia pour surveiller les environs. Cordelia se laissa bercer par le pas du cheval gardant un regard méfiant sur les collines ensablés du désert.

« Oy Cordy. »

« Un problème Azrael ? »

« Tu penses quoi de notre nouvelle recrue ? » Cordelia se retourna un instant pour examiner la Féroxienne qui avait rejoint les Veilleurs lors de la venue des Khans : Olivia, une danseuse extrêmement jolie et doué dans son art mais d'une timidité maladive. Elle aurait une dette envers la sainte-Reine mais elle avait refusé d'en dire plus.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas… A première vue je dirais qu'elle n'a pas sa place sur un champ de bataille mais d'un autre coté elle a vraiment un don pour remonter le moral aux troupes. »

«Hum… Un rôle de soutien serait parfait pour elle. » Marmonna Azrael.

« Je pense aussi. Mais dis-moi c'est la première fois que tu la vois ? »

« Non mais c'est la première fois que je travaille avec elle. Donc je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec elle si je peux dire.»

« Lon'zu n'a pas pu te donner plus de renseignement a son propos ? » Azrael secoua la tête un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« C'est de Lon'zu qu'on parle. Le fait qu'il soit à moins de 15 mètres d'une femme est déjà un miracle en soi. » Cordelia fronça les sourcils surprise.

« Mais il est tous le temps avec Lissa ! » Remarqua-t-elle avec étonnement. « Et j'ai pas l'impression que ça le dérange. »

« L'amour fait des miracles… » Murmura théâtralement le stratège. Cordelia mit quelques secondes à réagir à la nouvelle.

« Nooooooooon ! Lon'zu et Lissa ? »

« Yup. »

« Il faut que je raconte ça à Sumia ! »

« Euh je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu qu'ils aient parlé à Chrom. Je voudrais éviter de voir mon meilleur épéiste se faire éventrer par mon Prince. » Cordelia sourit devant le ton faussement désespéré d'Azrael. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte d'un fait plutôt étrange concernant leurs camarades Veilleurs.

« Dit c'est moi ou chaque femme des Veilleurs est en équipe avec un membre du sexe opposé ? »

« Quoi ? » Azrael tourna sa tête et examina les rangs derrière lui. _Effectivement : Lon'zu est avec Lissa, Kellam avec Panne, Sully et Stahl chevauche côte à côte, Ricken est assis sur le cheval de Maribelle avec elle devant lui, Vaike et Miriel discutent ensemble et Virion est collé à cette pauvre Olivia._ Les derniers hommes des Veilleurs étaient d'ailleurs ensemble. Azrael pouffa en voyant Libra sermonner Gaius sur Oh combien le vol c'est mal, tandis que le pauvre Donnel avait été pris en mains par Fréderic qui promettait de faire de lui le meilleur guerrier d'Ylisse. S'il survivait… « Ma fois ça doit être le printemps. »

« Aha très drôle. » Grogna Cordelia en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule d'Azrael.

« Merci, je trouve aussi. »

Cordelia roula des yeux en cachant un sourire amusé. La guerrière savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission dangereuse mais après comparé au siège elle avait l'impression de faire une mission de routine. Et elle savait que son avis était partageait par la majorité des soldats de l'expédition. Ainsi malgré le caractère critique de la mission le moral était au beau fixe. La jeune femme remarqua un détail étrange dans la gestuelle d'Azrael. De dos elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les muscles tendus, elle pencha alors la tête pour examiner son visage et fut surprise d'y voir de la mélancolie.

« Azrael ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui, juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. »

« Tu as vraiment grandis dans ce désert ? »

« Oui et non. Avec mon Grand-père on a traversé le désert en long en large et travers en tant que guide pour différentes caravanes marchandes mais j'ai grandis dans un petit village de mage noir construit dans un Crâne de dragon géant. »

« Un village de mage noir ? Dans un crâne géant ? Sérieusement ? » Cordelia avait du mal à imaginer un tel endroit mais elle voyait bien qu'Azrael ne lui mentait pas.

« Yup, ma mère, mon grand-père et quasiment la moitié de mes ancêtres sont né et ont été entrainé là. »

« Je ne veux pas paraitre pessimiste mais les habitants risquent pas de nous attaquer à vue ? Ou pire ne risquent t'ils pas la colère de Gangrel si ils nous accueillent ? » Azrael éclata de rire.

« En tant que lieux de savoir et sanctuaire le village a conservé sa neutralité pendant des siècles et aucun roi ni aucune armée n'a jamais pu changer ça. Le village est caché par un sort d'illusion, seul ceux qui y sont né peuvent voir au travers. De plus le désert offre une excellente protection contre les fous imprudents. » Azrael se posa un instant et grimaça. « J'espère juste qu'**elle** se sera calmé avec le temps. »

« Elle ? »

« La première personne avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié. Une fille avec qui j'ai grandis dans le village et qui a pris un intérêt plutôt malsain pour moi au fil des années. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucuns sentiments pour elle m'a lancé tellement de malédictions que j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné ! »

« Et bien je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais un bourreau des cœurs. »Plaisanta Cordelia.

« Cordelia j'étais terrifiés par cette folle ! » Cordelia cligna des yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait dire qu'Azrael avait peur de quelque chose. « Elle me pourchassé par tout ! Dès que je me retournais je voyais son ombre ou un bout de sa cape ou alors je sentais son aura aura…Brrrrr j'en fais encore des cauchemars ! » Azrael frissonna se rappelant plusieurs expériences traumatisante. « Je n'ai eu la paix que lorsque je suis partit du village. »

« O-ok. » Cordelia tenta de se figuré a quoi pouvait ressembler une femme aussi redoutable.

« Mais à part ça c'était une excellente amie sur qui on pouvait compter. »

« Attends tu es entrain de me dire que ta première amie est une stalker en puissance digne de confiance mais extrêmement flippante avec un fort penchant pour les malédictions violentes ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. » Confirma Azrael.

« Si un jour j'ose me plaindre d'être amie avec Sumia n'hésite pas à me gifler ! » S'écria Cordelia.

« Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je t'enveloppe de sortilège protecteur. » Remarqua Azrael avec un ton pensif.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Comment dire… Il est probable qu'elle te lance une malédiction dès qu'elle saura qu'on est ensemble. »

« Tu plaisante ? »

« Si seulement. »

« Par Naga… »Grogna Cordelia. « Et comment s'appelle mon futur assassin ? »

« Tharja. »

* * *

><p>Ailleurs dans le désert une petite fille aux cheveux verts tentait de reprendre son souffle.<p>

« pfff, pfff, enfin ! J'ai réussi à les semer ! » A peine eu t'elle finit sa phrase que des bruits de pas étouffé par le sable se firent entendre.

« Oy gamine ! » Rugit un grand mercenaire aux cheveux orangés.

« Kyaaaaaaaa ! » La fillette détala aussitôt a toute jambes.

« Non attends Gregor pas vouloir de mal ! » Cria le mercenaire, sans résultat.

« Nyahahaa, on ferait mieux de la rattraper avant que nos charmants poursuivants viennent faire couler notre sang ! Mmmmm sang. » Ricana son compagnon, un mage aux cheveux argenté et aux yeux plissé.

« CAW, CAW ! » Aprouva le corbeau sur son épaule.

« Gregor savoir ça ! Mais Gregor pas comprendre pourquoi fillette fuir alors que nous sauver elle ! » Se plaignit le mercenaire bourrue en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ben je crois que ta tête lui a fait peur. »

« Quoi ? Mais Gregor être aussi doux qu'un agneau ! » Le mage observa son compagnon avec scepticismes tandis que le corbeau secouait la tête.

« Un agneau n'es pas capable de briser le crane d'un homme avec un coup de tête. »

« Urg, Henry marqué point. »

« CAW, CAW ! » Un duo de corbeaux fonça sur Henry rejoignant le premier sur son perchoir. Le mage resta immobile un instant avant de rire follement.

« Oh, oh les choses deviennent intéressante ! »

« Quoi les oiseaux avoir dit ? »

« Et bien la gamine fonce tout droit sur un village bourré de compatriotes sorcier et…. »

« QUOI ?! Nous foncer ! Maintenant ! » Rugit Gregor en fonça a la poursuite de la gamine.

« Gregor attends ils ne sont pas … Wah le vieil homme a encore de la ressource ! Je savais pas qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite ! » S'émerveilla Henry avant de partir à la suite du vieux mercenaire. « Oh ce serait pas une armée là-bas ? »

* * *

><p>« Par Naga ! Qu'es donc que cela ! » Azrael sourit amusé par la réaction de Libra. Le stratège tapota l'épaule du moine guerrier avec sollicitude.<p>

« Ça Libra mon ami c'est un crâne de dragon. » Expliqua Azrael en montrant le monstrueux os qui culminait à une vingtaine de mètres. L'armée venait de stopper devant l'un des innombrables restes titanesques qui parsemait le désert de Plegia. Azrael avait choisi de faire une halte ici pour que les troupes puissent profiter de l'oasis toute proche et mais aussi pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne position défensive pour la nuit.

« Incroyable. L'existence de telles créatures pose un vrai défi à la science. »Marmonna Miriel en prenant des notes sur son calepin alors que les légionnaires descendaient de cheval et que les chevaliers-pégases atterrissaient. « Une autre question se pose aussi… Comment de tel créatures ont elle été tués ? »

« Dit Azrael tu sais pourquoi il y a ces os dans le désert ? » Demanda Lissa avec curiosité. Le stratège haussa des épaules.

« Les vieilles histoires prétendent qu'il s'agirait des cadavres des dragons divins morts pour protéger le monde d'un terrible fléau. »

« D-Des dragons divins ?! Comme Naga ? » Demanda Lissa avec surprise.

« Yup. Les mêmes histoires disent que Naga fut la seule survivante de cette guerre. » Raconta Azrael.

« Et c'est vrai ? »

« Honnêtement je sais pas. Je suis sûr d'une chose : ces squelettes géants existaient déjà du temps du roi Marth. Cela prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas des restes de Manaketes ou de wyvernes titanesque. »

Le camp fut très vite installé grâce à la supervision de Fréderic aidé par Anna qui était devenu le quartier-maitre attitré du groupe. Alors que les troupes finissaient de s'installer un hennissement de douleur suraiguë retentit faisant bondir tous les Ylissiens. Azrael, Chrom, Libra et Cordelia se dirigèrent dans la direction du bruit avec une poignée de soldats et furent stupéfait de voir un pégase noir prit dans une sorte de piège à ours. Le pégase se débâtit de plus belle en voyant les humains. Avant qu'Azrael ou Chrom aient pu faire quoi que ce soit Cordelia rejoignit rapidement le pégase et aller savoir comment parvint à le calmer.

« Azrael tu pense pouvoir le libérer ? » Demanda la jeune femme en caressant doucement le cheval ailé. Azrael examina le piège et jura.

« Putain ! Si je trouve l'immonde enfant de salaud qui a fait ça… » Grogna Azrael furieux.

« Azrael ? »

« Le système pour désamorcer le piège est brisé. Au fut des traces je dirais qu'un abruti a abandonné le piège là. »

« Ordure. » Siffla Cordelia de colère. Azrael hocha la tête et fit signe à Chrom de la rejoindre.

« Ok Chrom à trois on va écarter les mâchoires du pièges, ok ? »

« Ok pour moi. » Grogna le prince ne se mettant en position.

« Un… Deux…TROIS ! » Les deux hommes grognèrent de concert tandis que les mâchoires du piège s'ouvrait en grinçant permettant au pégase de retirer sa patte. Cordelia examina aussitôt la blessure du pégase et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Sa plaie est bégnine. Un coup de bâton et il sera sur pied. »

« Je m'en charge. » Déclara aussitôt Libra en se penchant sur l'animal. Un éclair de lumière plus tard la plaie du pégase avait disparu. « Brave bête. » Murmura le prêtre en flattant le pégase.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! » S'écria Azrael en s'étirant.

« Bon bin retour au camp je présume. »Soupira Chrom en faisant aux soldats qui avaient monté la garde pendant qu'ils libéraient le pégase.

« Passe devant Chrom. »

Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à partir la voix de Cordelia retentit.

« Euh les gars je crois que j'ai un problème… » Azrael se retourna et dut se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas rire devant la scène adorable mais hilarante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le pégase noir semblait avoir adopté Cordelia et refusait de s'éloigner d'elle, restant collé comme un poulain a sa mère.

« Je crois que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle monture Cordy. » Cordelia resta muette un instant. Azrael savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Pour la jeune femme les chevaliers-pégases représentaient toute sa vie et même si elle était heureuse d'être membre des Veilleurs elle avait été profondément peinée de plus être un chevalier à part entière. Mais désormais elle venait de se voir s'offrir une nouvelle chance de pouvoir porter fièrement l'héritage que ses sœurs tombés lui avaient confié. _Voilà qui devrait finir de guérir les plaies de son cœur. N'empêche c'est vraiment étrange… Les pégases noirs sont connus pour être extrêmement indépendant. Que celui-ci accepte Cordelia presque instantanément tient du miracle ! _

« Tiens comment tu vas l'appeler ? » Demanda Lissa alors que le groupe retournait au camp avec le pégase. Cordelia réfléchi un instant avant de sourire.

« Vu que c'est un mâle je pense que Sleipnir lui irait comme un gant. » 'Sleipnir' hennit d'approbation.

« Attends… Es que ce pégase vient de comprendre ce que tu viens de dire ? » Le pégase regarda Chrom et renifla avec mépris.

« Il n'est pas rare que des spécimens de pégases ou de wyvernes soit capable de comprendre le langage humain, Prince. » Lui apprit Libra avec un sourire amusé.

« Avec un peu de chance je pourrais lui apprendre à jouer au échec ! Ça me ferra un autre adversaire en plus de Virion. » Plaisanta Azrael, tandis que le reste du groupe rejoignait le campement.

* * *

><p>Ailleurs dans le désert, un trio composé de deux femmes et d'un homme patientait à l'ombre d'un squelette de dragon.<p>

« Bon sang mais qu'es qui font ? » S'impatienta la plus vielle du groupe en triturant un anneau dans ses mains. Une femme dans la vingtaine avec de longs cheveux noirs nattés vêtus dans long manteau de tissus qui masquait l'armure d'acier rouge qu'elle portait. Elle possédait une épée dans le dos qui était une copie conforme de Mercurius et deux katanas à la ceinture. A cette même ceinture était accroché tout un assortiment de dague de lancers et un masque représentant la tête d'un loup.

« T'énerver ne les ferra pas arriver plus vite grande sœur. » Remarqua le jeune homme en se triturant l'unique mèche rouge de sa chevelure noir. Contrairement à sa compagne le jeune n'était pas vêtu d'une armure lourde mais d'une simple calotte de cuir et avait pour seul arme plusieurs tomes de magie qui crépitaient d'énergie.

« Il a pas tort Sev. » Renchérit l'autre fille du groupe qui ressemblait étonnamment au jeune homme mais avec des cheveux rouges possédant une unique mèche noir et équipé d'une armure de chevalier-pégase rouge et noir. Contrairement aux deux autres qui étaient couchés sur le sable elle était entrain de s'occuper de sa monture : un énorme pégase noir qui roulait des yeux de plaisir devant les caresses de sa maitresse.

« Vous préférez que je me serve de vous comme punching ball ? »

« … Enfaite c'est très bien quand tu te plains. » Déclara le jeune homme a toute vitesse faisant rire la jeune femme au pégase.

« Quand même ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps. » Avant que qui que ce soit ai pu répondre un battement d'aile de cuir annonça le retour de Lucina accompagné par Gerome et Inigo le tout sur Minerva.

« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! » Se plaignit l'épéiste aux cheveux noirs.

« Désolé Severa, on a eu du mal à retrouver leurs pistes. »

« Ne t'excuse pas Luci, tu sais bien comment est Sev. Elle juste contente de voir que tout le monde va bien. » Rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

« La démone à en réalité un cœur d'ange. » Plaisanta l'autre fille.

« MARK ! MORGANE ! » Rugit Severa en rougissant.

« Euh on devrait peut être commencé à courir là non ? »demanda Mark, en posant délicatement ses tomes de magies pour s'alléger.

« Cours si tu veux frangin moi je m'envole ! » S'écria Morgan en se jetant sur le dos de son pégase.

« Une seconde ! Avant de vous étriper vous feriez mieux d'entendre ce qu'on a dire. » Intervint Inigo.

« Soit… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. » Grogna Sérana tandis que son frère et sa sœur soupirait de soulagement. Lucina cacha un sourire, amusé par les pitreries du trio tandis que Gerome secouait la tête son visage caché par son masque. « Bon alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Vous avez retrouvé les autres ?»

« Non je crains qu'ils ne soient à l'autre bout du continent. » soupira Lucina en s'asseyant doucement avec Inigo tandis que Gerome s'occupait de Minerva.

« Alors on va devoir se débrouiller seul pour secourir La Reine. » Comprit Mark.

« Avec un peu de chance on n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir. »

« La chance n'a pas été de notre côté dernièrement Lucina. »Soupira Morgan.

« Et on a réussi à survivre à Azrael ! » Severa jeta un regard incendiaire à Inigo et posa délicatement la main sur l'épée dans son dos.

« Tiens c'est vrai j'avais oublié ça… » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement menaçant.

« Euh Severa pourquoi tu as dégainé ton épée ? »Demanda le mercenaire aux cheveux turquoise en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. « Euh Severa ? Severaaaaaaaaa ! »

Lucina regarda Severa pourchasser Inigo avec un soupir et tourna son regard vers le soleil couchant. Son instinct lui hurlait de se tenir sur ses gardes mais elle se demandait de quoi elle était censé se méfier. Après tout la tentative d'assassinat avait échoué et les Veilleurs étaient en route pour sauver la Reine. Rien ne pouvait tourner mal.

N'es pas ?

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant Azrael et les Veilleurs rallièrent le village juste à temps pour voir des pillards attaquer le village. Les villageois, dont beaucoup étaient des mages, avaient conçu une barricade improvisée et tenaient les bandits en respects. En voyant le village de son enfance en feu, Azrael dû se retenir pour ne pas passer en mode extermination. <em>C'est moi ou il y a un dragon qui se bat avec les villageois ? Oh et puis merde on verra plus tard !<em> En quelques secondes les Ylissiens furent prêt au combat et foncèrent au secours des villageois.

15 min plus tard les Ylissiens avait encerclaient les pillards, coupant ainsi toute chance de retraite. Chrom tenta de donner une chance de survie aux bandits en leurs ordonnant de se rendre mais les pillards choisirent la mort en chargeant les lignes des Veilleurs qui se firent une joie de raccourcir leurs existences. Azrael se pencha pour examiner la marque que l'un des pillards portait sur ses vêtements, avec surprise il constata que la marque qu'il portait était semblable à la sienne a l'exception du coloris. _Des Grimleal ? Ici ? Ils n'étaient censé avoir disparu ? Dommage qu'on n'est pas pu faire de prisonniers. J'aurai pu enfin avoir des réponses. _Soudain une paire de bras terriblement musclé enserra le stratège et le souleva dans les airs dans un câlin affectueux mais très étrange.

« Aha ! Gregor content de voir Jeunot Azrael ! » Rugit le vieux mercenaire joyeusement.

« G-Gregor…Peux… pas respirer… ! » Grogna Azrael tandis que le reste des Veilleurs éclataient de rire devant la scène. _C'est ça abandonné moi bande de charogne ! _

« Oups ! Gregor désolé. » S'excusa le mercenaire vétéran en reposant Azrael au sol. _Ah de l'air !_

« Ravie de te revoir aussi Gregor. Ça fait quoi deux ans ? »

« Trois depuis contrat avec chasseurs de wyvernes. »

« Ah oui souvenirs, souvenirs. Et qui sont les deux hurluberlus qui t'accompagne ? »

« Mage timbré s'appeler Henry, lui se mettre suivre Gregor après avoir aidé à combattre des bandits. Petite fille s'appeler Nowi, elle être dragon vieux d'un millénaire ! Henry et Gregor l'avoir sauvé des tarés qui voulait la sacrifier. »_ Si Gregor décidait d'écrire ses mémoires il se ferait une vraie fortune. _

« Sacré histoire Gregor. Dis tu as prévu de faire quoi ensuite ? »

« Gregor pas savoir mais… »

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire ! » Rugit Chrom en surgissant de nulle part, Azrael enfouis son visage dans ses mains en voyant Chrom recruter successivement le trio._ Comment Chrom fait pour choisir ses recrues ? Non plutôt comment il fait pour __**toujours**__ parvenir à recruter ses cibles ?_ _Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je mette mon journal a jour moi._

« Oh au faites Azrael, il y avait une mage dans le village que j'ai décidé de recruter. »_ Une mage ? Ne me dites pas…_ « Elle est un peu bizarre mais elle est franchement douer pour balancer des boules de feu et je pense qu'un peu de puissance de feu en plus nous ferait pas de mal. »_Oh non-non-non- non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non-non !_

« Tharja… »

« Mais comment tu as deviné son nom ? »

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !**_

« Azrael ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air vachement pâle. »

« Oui, oui je vais bien…Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre. » Azrael se posa un instant. « Ou de plusieurs. » Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse bouger une voix grave retentit.

« Tu reviens en des temps bien sombre mon élève. » Azrael volta pour faire face à un vieil homme en robe noir s'appuyant sur un bâton en ébène.

« Maitre Hiwan. » Azrael se courba pour saluer la personne qui lui avait enseigné la magie, surprenant Chrom par le respect qui imprégnait sa voix. « C'est un honneur de vous revoir. » Le vieux sorcier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux gris acier examinèrent attentivement Azrael donnant l'impression au stratège d'être retourné à l'époque ou Hiwan lui enseigner à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le vieil homme se fendit d'un sourire attendrit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ta dernière visite. La haine qui bouillonnait en toi s'est calmer et tes yeux brillent d'une nouvelle lumière. Raziel serait heureux de te voir ainsi. » Le sorcier se tourna alors vers Chrom. « Jeune Prince d'Ylisse sachez que vous et vos hommes êtes le bienvenue ici si vous désirez pour reposer et vous réapprovisionner. »

« Merci de votre offre mais pourquoi Gangrel enverrait-il ses hommes ici ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas des hommes de Gangrel. » Soupira le vieux sorcier avant qu'Azrael ne puisse parler.

« Mais alors qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils se font appelés Grimleal et attaquent les villages isolé pour capturer des femmes et des enfants qu'ils vont ensuite sacrifier à leur dieu. » Azrael cligna des yeux de surprise. _Pour un groupe qui est censé avoir disparu depuis des siècles ils ont l'air bien vivant. _

« Grimleal… Les adeptes de Grima ? » Demanda théoriquement Azrael pour faire comprendre à Chrom qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bandits ordinaire.

« Oui. Leurs retours est de mauvais augure. »

« Euh en parlant de ça vous savez ou est votre fille maitre ? »

« Tharja ? Non pourquoi ? »

« Et bien je suis en couple et… »

« Oh ! Effectivement c'est un problème. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir brûlé les corps des pillards les Ylissiens furent accueillis en héros et une fête fut improvisée offrant ainsi un répit bien méritée aux soldats Ylissiens. Cordelia observa le village avec curiosité lorsque Azrael avait dit que le village avait été bâtis dans le crâne d'un dragon géant elle avait cru qu'il parlait d'une grotte ressemblant vaguement a un crâne, et pas d'un véritable os. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté d'un croc faisant trois fois la taille d'une colonne du palais royal d'Ylisstol, elle était bien obligé de le croire. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les autres une femme portant la tenue des mages noirs lui barra la route. Cordelia reconnu aussitôt l'une des nouvelles recrues parmi les Veilleurs et accessoirement l'une des rares personnes dont Azrael avait peur : Tharja.<p>

La sorcière fixa Cordelia pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que la guerrière aux cheveux rouge décide de prendre la parole.

« Euh vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il te trouve. » Cordelia grinça des dents, Azrael l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es ton mot à dire sur la question. »Rétorqua calmement la jeune femme en resserrant sa prise sur sa lance.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur que je découvre que tu cherches à l'exploiter ? »Cracha Tharja faisant sursauter Cordelia.

« Quoi ? » Rugit Cordelia de surprise devant l'accusation de la sorcière.

« J'en étais sûr ! Tu l'as séduit pour qu'il reste le fidèle toutou d'Ylisse ! »

« Ça n'a absolument rien avoir ! » Rétorqua Cordelia, folle de rage. La guerrier se rendit vite compte que Tharja n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, perdu qu'elle était dans son délire. Les mains de la sorcière commencèrent à crépiter d'énergie.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse une seconde de plus près ! Je vais… »

« **THARJA !** » Le rugissement de colère figea instantanément les deux femmes. Azrael apparut avec un vieil homme, qui devait être le maitre sorcier Hiwan dont Azrael avait tant parlé.

« Père, Azrael, je… » Commença Tharja, Azrael la coupa avec un ton glacial.

« Tharja ce sera mon seul et unique avertissement : Touche a un seul de ses cheveux et je te traiterai de la même manière que j'ai traitai tous ceux qui ont menacé la vie de ce qui me sont chère. » Sans laisser le temps à Tharja de répondre Azrael prit la main de Cordelia et l'entraina à l'extérieur du village. Laissant Hiwan sermonner sa fille.

Azrael stoppa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac qui servait de réserve d'eau au village. Azrael lâcha la main de Cordelia et se tourna vers elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Cordy. » S'excusa Azrael. « J'aurais dû régler ce problème depuis longtemps. »

« Arrête Az ce n'est pas ta faute. » Cordelia resta un instant silencieux à regarder les mouvements de l'eau. « Malgré tout je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de Tharja. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle a dû ressentir lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle. »

« Rassure moi tu ne vas commencer à culpabiliser j'espère ? »

« Culpabiliser pour être amoureuse de toi ? Jamais ! » Azrael sourit et enlaça Cordelia, l'embrassant tendrement au passage. Soudain Cordelia sursauta brutalement et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Azrael.

« T-tu entends ça ? » Bégaya la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.

« Entendre quoi ? »S'inquiéta Azrael en posant une main sur Mercurius.

« Une chanson…Je crois que ça vient du petit temple là-bas. »

« Cordelia il n'y a pas de t… » Les mots restèrent coincé dans la gorge du stratège. Un petit temple en pierre blanche venait d'apparaitre là ou cinq minutes plus tôt il n'y avait que du néant. _Oh putain c'est quoi ça ?_ « Cordy on devrait peut être… Cordy ? » Azrael regarda autour de lui et vit que Cordelia était déjà à l'intérieur du temple. « CORDELIA ! » _Oh merde merde merde merde merde merde !_ Azrael se précipita à l'intérieur craignant le pire.

Une fois à l'intérieur Azrael se rendit compte que le mini temple n'avait qu'une salle et au centre de cette salle il y avait un autel sur lequel était posée une lance. Le stratège lut rapidement l'inscription gravé sur l'autel.

Gravidus l'enseigne du vent.

Dans le dos du stratège Mercurius commença à vibrer. _Une seconde… enseigne du vent ? Si Mercurius est l'enseigne du feu ça veut dire que ces armes sont liées ?! Par le sang de Naga c'est quoi ce bordel ? Grand-père ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça !_ Le stratège regarda Cordelia qui tenait l'arme dans sa main avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Euh Azrael tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Avant que le stratège ne puisse répondre le temple disparut faisant réapparaître le duo au bord du lac avec Gravidus.

« … »

Azrael et Cordelia se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Azrael ne ferme ses yeux rouges avec un soupir.

« On ferait sans doute mieux de retourner avec les autres avant qu'un autre temple fantôme surgisse de nulle part pour nos refiler une autre arme antique. » Cordelia secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Miriel va tellement nous harceler avec cette histoire. »

« Ça c'est sûr ! » Alors que le duo retournait au village l'esprit d'Azrael croulait sous les questions. _Qui est responsable ? Ce genre de truc ne peut pas se faire tout seul ! RAAAAH ! J'espère que Maitre Hiwan pourra nous donner une explication !_

Azrael ne remarqua pas la silhouette translucide d'une femme en robe blanche qui les observait de l'autre côté du lac. Avec un dernier sourire la silhouette disparu dans le néant.

* * *

><p>« Donc… Vous êtes le prof d'Azrael ? »<p>

« C'est exacte. »

« Euh ok… » Chrom poussa un léger soupir déprimé. Alors que la mini-fête se finissait et que la majorité des participants rejoignait leurs lits, le prince d'Ylisse s'était retrouvé assis à côté du vieux sorcier Hiwan et l'ambiance était devenue pour le moins étrange. Le Prince se sentait comme un gamin idiot à côté du sorcier. Alors que le silence s'alourdissait Hiwan prit la parole.

« J'ai connu votre père vous savez. »

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Chrom de surprise.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Jeune Prince. »Rétorqua calmement le vieux sorcier.

« P-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? » Hiwan resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre.

« Lorsque je vous regarde, Jeune Prince, je vois un jeune homme honnête, fort et plein de promesse. Vous ne craignez aucun adversaire mais vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir défendre ce qui vous sont précieux. » Chrom resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais votre crainte la plus profonde n'es pas liés à la peur de l'échec. A chaque fois que vous vous battez vous sentez la soif de sang pour prendre à la gorge et avez peur. Peur que cette guerre pour transforme pour le pire. Peur de devenir semblable à votre Père. » Chrom serra les dents et fixa le vieillard qui venait de sonder son âme sans la moindre difficulté. « Mais sachez une chose vous ne deviendrait jamais comme votre Père. »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ? Le même sang coule dans nos veines ! » La voix douce d'Hiwan coupa net la panique naissante de Chrom.

« Votre Père est devenu un monstre parce qu'il était seul. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer et une fois englué dans sa haine et sa rage personne n'aurait pu l'en extirpé. De plus, le simple fait que vous ayez peur de devenir un monstre prouve que vous êtes loin d'en devenir un. »

Chrom resta silencieux un long moment pesant les mots du vieux sorcier.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous à m'aider ? Vous n'avez aucune dette envers moi. » Hiwan éclata de rire.

« Jeune Prince je ne pourrais jamais repayer la dette que j'ai envers vous ! Vous avez sauvez Azrael en lui donnant un foyer et un but. Sans ça il serait encore rongé par la haine à traquer des chimères dans l'espoir d'obtenir une vengeance aussi futile qu'illusoire. Et si Raziel était encore en vie il n'hésiterait pas à vous embrasser ! »

« Vous connaissiez Raziel ? »

« Oui. J'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir l'appeler mon ami. »

« Comment était-il en réalité ? À Ylisstol on se contentait de raconter les histoires sur le Fantôme de Plegia. »

« Pas étonnant. Les gens préfèreront toujours les contes à la réalité. Raziel avait des cheveux argentés et une barbe de la même couleur coupés courts en permanence et des yeux du même rouge que ceux d'Azrael. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était bâti comme un château fort miniature. Avant la débandade de l'armée c'était un simple soldat comme tant d'autres, connu comme le boute-en-train de la troupe et un véritable coureur de jupons Mais après que l'armée fut mise en déroute il a naturellement pris le commandement des survivants et à mener une campagne de guérilla contre votre Père. La suite vous la connaissait. »

« Je…Je ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Mais attendez si Azrael est son petit-fils ça vaut dire qu'il s'est marié ? »

« Oui avec une fille dont il était amoureux depuis l'enfance. Elle s'appelait Helena. Elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle mais elle avait un sacré caractère ! Elle et Raziel se sont sans nul doute disputer autant de fois qu'ils se sont embrassés. »

« Qu'es qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte en donnant naissance à la mère d'Azrael, Severa. » Chrom fut tenter de questionner Hiwan plus avant mais voyant la profonde tristesse qui habitait les yeux du vieil homme il décida de s'abstenir.

« Euh Chrom, Maitre Hiwan. » La voix hésitante d'Azrael fit sursauter le Prince et le sorcier qui se retournèrent pour faire face à Cordelia et à Azrael. « Je crois qu'on trouver un truc intéressant. »

« Eh bien moi qui pensez que cette histoire d'Enseigne était une simple fable. » Grogna Hiwan après avoir entendu les explications du duo.

« Histoire ? Quelles histoires ? » Demanda Azrael tandis que lui et Cordelia s'installait autour du feu.

« Une vielle légende raconte que lorsque le Roi Marth est allé tuer Grima trois guerrier l'accompagnèrent chacun portant une arme qui avait été forgés par les Manaketes et imprégnés de magie. La même légende raconte que seuls les descendants des trois guerriers peuvent porter les enseignes à leurs pleines puissances. »

« Ça ressemblent beaucoup à la relation qu'il y entre la Sainte-lignée et Falchion. » Remarqua Chrom.

« C'est parce que ces armes ont le même but que Falchion. »

« Comment ça ? »Demanda Cordelia. »

« Ce sont des tueuses de dragons. » Comprit Azrael.

« Pas uniquement. Il est dit qu'elles peuvent absorber ou briser n'importe quel type de magie. »

« Comme Falchion. »

« On va bien voir. Chrom tu peux tendre Falchion un instant ? » Demanda Azrael tandis que plusieurs éclairs d'énergie apparaissait sur sa main.

Après une petite série de test sur les trois armes il s'avéra que les légendes disaient vrai.

« C'est presque de la triche d'avoir une arme pareille. » Commenta Cordelia en faisant quelques moulinets avec Gravidus.

« On va pas s'en plaindre ! » S'écria Azrael en tapotant la garde de Mercurius. « Maitre vous avez parlé de trois guerriers, il ne devrait pas y avoir trois enseignes ? »

« Effectivement. Le dernier enseigne est celui de la foudre : l'arc Parthia.»

« C'est quand même étrange qu'on est pu réunir trois des quatre armes complétement par hasard. » Remarqua Chrom.

« Etrange certes mais pas improbable. » Le petit groupe resta silencieux un moment avant qu'Azrael ne pousse un long soupir.

« Passer plus de temps à réfléchir à ça de nous s'avancera a rien. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, une longue route nous attend demain. » Soupira Azrael en se levant avec Cordelia. Alors que le duo partait ils ne remarquèrent pas le sourire amusé d'Hiwan.

* * *

><p>Alors que les troupes Ylissienes faisaient leurs adieux aux villageois Azrael s'était rendu à une petite cabane qui se trouvait en périphérie. La cabane n'était pas bien grande mais elle avait bâti pour dure. Juste à côté d'elle il y avait un trio de tombes en pierre blanche. Le stratège observa son ancienne maison avec un pincement au cœur.<p>

« Je suis rentré. » Murmura le stratège. Après plusieurs minutes Azrael se décida à entrer à l'intérieur. Malgré toutes ces années passées au loin les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi clairs. Les bons comme les mauvais. Azrael fit glisser sa main sur l'un des murs. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Azrael dégaina une de ses dagues et s'en servi pour arracher l'une des planches du mur révélant un compartiment secret qui contenait une petite boite. Il l'extirpa en douceur de sa cache et souffla sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui la recouvrait avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il y avait trois bijoux : une bague en or sombre orné d'un rubis taillé en losange, un collier en argent, avec un pendentif ressemblant à une paire d'ailes qui encadrait une épée ressemblant vaguement a Mercurius, et un bracelet en argent avec une devise gravé dessus.

« La douleur est temporaire, l'honneur est éternel. » Murmura Azrael avec un sourire mélancolique. _Tes mots d'ordre Grand-père._ En cherchant bien on pouvait voir que la même devise était gravée sur le pendentif.

Azrael attacha le collier autour de son coup et rangea les deux autres bijoux dans son sac avant de sortir de la cabane. Azrael marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les trois tombes. Le stratège s'agenouilla et nettoya les runes qui couvraient les pierres tombales. De gauche à droites on pouvait lire trois noms : Raziel, Helena et Severa. Une fois les tombes nettoyées Azrael se releva et avec un dernier regard sur les tombes partit rejoindre les troupes qui allait partir. _Venir ici m'aura fait monter tant de souvenirs… Je me demande ce que vous penseriez de ce que je fais désormais._ Azrael secoua la tête vigoureusement. _Stop ! On arrête de penser à des trucs déprimants ! On a une reine à sauver !_

* * *

><p>« Putain ça fait du monde ! » Murmura Azrael en regardant la marée rouge qu'était l'armée plegienne. Lui et Virion étaient allongés sur une dune de sable et avaient une excellente vision sur le futur champ de bataille : Gangrel avait décidé d'organiser le point de rendez-vous dans une gigantesque forteresse bâti non loin de la capital plegienne. Cette forteresse était plutôt connue à cause du gigantesque promontoire de pierre, haut de plus de trente mètres, en son centre parfait pour les exécutions. Pour l'instant tous semblait se passer comme Azrael l'avait prévu. L'armée plegienne s'était placée face aux troupes Féroxiennes laissant leurs arrières peu défendu. Lorsque la bataille commencerait les Ylissiens chargeraient du désert et effectuaient un percé pour rejoindre la position de la Reine. <em>Ok l'ultimatum de Gangrel prend fin demain donc on devrait avoir le temps de préparer notre assaut. <em>« Virion reste là et surveille les environs. »

« Une bien triste tache pour le Seigneur des Archers ! »Se plaignit Virion faisant rire Azrael. Le stratège rampa jusqu'à être sûr que personnes ne puisse le voir puis courut rejoindre Chrom. Le Prince avait décidé de porter l'Emblème de Feu a son bras et de l'utiliser en combat ce qui avait plutôt rassuré Azrael. _Au moins ainsi je n'aurais plus besoin de craindre qu'il se fasse tuer par un mage. _

Le Prince était avec les Veilleurs devant les légionnaires Ylissiens et les chevaliers-pégases qui s'équipaient pour la bataille. L'ambiance étaient tendu tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Alors Azrael ? » Demanda Chrom.

« Pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu. On n'a plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé d'Emmeryn. »

« Si ces salauds ont osé toucher à un seul des cheveux de la Reine… »Grogna Phila.

« Sauvetage d'abord Phila, vengeance plus tard. » Grogna Chrom faisant sourire les soldats autour.

« Avez-vous pu repérer Gangrel ? » Demanda Fréderic en triturant sa lance.

« Non mais c'est sûr qu'il est déjà là. »

« Ok… » Chrom se tourna vers Phila. « Commandeur vous restez en retrait avec votre escouade. Dès qu'on aura libérer la voix vous irez chercher Emm. Pendant ce temps Cordelia prendra le commandement des autres Chevaliers-pégases. »

« Bien mon Prince. »

« Azrael tu explique la suite du plan ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Azrael dégaina son épée et commença à tracer une carte du champ de bataille sur le sable. « On reste caché jusqu'à ce que la Reine soit apparue. Une fois localisé Virion éliminera à distance ses gardes tandis que le reste des troupes chargera les plegiens. Notre objectif est de désorganiser les régiments d'archers. Une fois qu'aura bien attirer leurs attentions c'est là que Phila intervient avec son escouade. Le timing va être extrêmement important Phila : Trop tôt vous vous ferez tirez comme des pigeons, trop tard les chevaliers-wyverns seront dans les airs. » Phila et ses filles hochèrent la tête gravement conscientes du risque. « Une fois la Reine en sécurité Basilio effectuera une percée pour nous ouvrir une voix de retraite. Si jamais Basilio ne parvient pas à nous rejoindre les chevaliers-pégases embarqueront le maximum de personnes et fuiront par la voix des airs. Des questions ? » Les Ylissiens restèrent silencieux. « Bien alors maintenant on va… »

« AZRAEL ! » Tous se tournèrent pour voir Virion surgirent pantelant. « L'exécution vient de débuter ! »

« Merde… » Grogna Azrael. « On a pas de temps à perdre tout le monde en position fissa ! »

Azrael se précipita et s'allongea au sommet de la dune. Il grinça des dents en voyant Emmeryn sur le promontoire avec un soldat de Plegia prêt à la décapiter à tout moment._ Merde…_

« Virion ? » L'archer arma son arc long et visa la tête du bourreau.

« Prêt. » Grogna le noble archer.

« **SOLDATS DE PLEGIA ! »**

« Et voilà l'autre taré. » Grogna Azrael en voyant Gangrel apparaitre au pied du promontoire.

**« En ce jour nous obtenons notre revanche sur ses chiens de Ylissiens ! »** Les soldats assemblés autour de la forteresse poussèrent des exclamations faussement excités. **« Mais assez parler. L'heure est venue de voir la couleur du sang d'un membre de la Sainte-lignée ! Bourreau à toi de jouer ! » **

« Virion maintenant ! » Hurla Azrael alors que la hache du bourreau se lever. Pendant une fraction de secondes le stratège craignit que Virion ne manque sa cible. Heureusement la flèche frappa le bourreau ne pleine tête le tuant sur le coup.

« **CHARGEZ ! »** Hurla Chrom en se redressant levant Falchion en l'air à la manière d'un étendard. A son signal les Ylissiens chargèrent tandis qu'au même instant les troupes de Flavia et de Basilio donnaient attaqué.

Azrael para un coup de lance avec l'une de ses épées tandis que sa seconde lame tranchait la carotide d'un manieur de hache qui tenter de le prendre à revers. Après avoir éliminé le lancier Azrael examina le champ de bataille rapidement._Trop facile! je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser Mercurius!_ Les Ylissiens guidaient par Chrom avez effectué une importante percé dans les rangs plegiens anéantissant les régiments d'archers ouvrant ainsi la route vers Emmeryn. _Allez Phila c'est maintenant…_ Azrael soupira de soulagement en voyant Phila accompagner d'un quatuor de chevaliers-pégases fonçaient vers la Reine.

« Ok .Légionnaires en position défensive ! Chevaliers-pégases au sol ! » Rugit Azrael avant de se tourner vers Cordelia qui venait d'atterrir à côté de lui. « CORDELIA ! Ou est Basilio ? »Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du combat.

« Ils seront là dans une poignée de minutes ! »

« Parfait ! »Azrael courut rejoindre Chrom. « Chrom on est prêt à partir dès qu'on aura récupérer Emmeryn. » Le prince soupira de soulagement.

« Dépêchons nous alors avant que… »

**« ZOMBIES ! »** Le cri d'alerte fit sursauter les deux hommes qui fixèrent avec horreur le régiment de morts-vivants archers qui venait de se matérialiser au pied du promontoire. _Mais qu'es que… ?_ Azrael remarqua alors qu'une silhouette féminine venait de se matérialiser à côté de Gangrel. Aversa observa horrifié Aversa sourire avant de faire un geste de la main. Aussitôt les morts-vivants commencèrent à tirer sur Phila et ses filles. _Non non non non non non non non ! _

En une fraction de secondes se fut fini. Phila s'écrasa au sol transperçait de flèches aux coté de ses filles.

L'apparition des morts-vivants figea le champ de bataille. Ylissiens, Plegiens et Féroxiens fixèrent les morts-vivants avec surprise cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. La voix de Gangrel retentit alors.

**« Eh bien, eh bien il semblerait que le vent est tourné en ma faveur. »** Ricana le Roi Fou.

« Gangrel… » Grogna haineusement Chrom en faisant un pas en avant.

**« Pas un pas de plus petit prince ! Ou la Sainte-Reine risque d'avoir une importante floraison de flèches ! »** Chrom s'arrêta en jetant un regard angoissé a sa sœur**. « Bien maintenant si vous voulez revoir votre chère Reine vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Déposez vos armes et donnez-moi l'Emblème et j'épargnerai vos misérables vies. »** Azrael saisit le bras de Chrom et murmura d'un ton pressant.

« Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse Chrom ! »

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! »

« Chrom… »

« Ma famille ou mon devoir comment puis-je choisir ? » Azrael serra les dents, conscient de ce que ressentait Chrom.

« Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est condamné. »

« Ne dit plus rien s'il te plait. »

**« Je perds patience petit Prince et je vois que mes archers meurent d'envies de tirer. »**

« C'EST BON ! Tu as gagné Gangrel ! » Hurla Chrom faisant grogner Azrael. Toutefois le stratège ne pouvait pas ne vouloir à Chrom de vouloir tout faire pour sauver sa sœur. Gangrel sourit et ouvrit la bouche quand une voix claire l'interrompit.

_« ATTENDEZ ! » _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emmeryn_. « Roi Gangrel ne pouvait vous donc pas entendre la voix de la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

« **Si cela veut dire vous entendre encore déblatérez vos sottises sur la paix et l'amour, non. Désormais le seul son que je veux entendre c'est le bruit des flèches se plantant dans votre corps et envoyant votre carcasse s'écraser au sol mais je pourrais me raviser si on me donne l'emblème de Feu MAINTENANT ! » **

« … Je vois donc qu'il me faut briser moi-même ce cercle de haine. Je prie pour que vous puissiez trouver la paix Roi Gangrel. » La Sainte-Reine s'avança alors d'un pas calme jusqu'au bord du promontoire sur lequel elle se trouvait.

« Par Naga elle ne va quand même pas… » Azrael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Emmeryn noua ses mains dans une dernière prière silencieuse et se laissa tomber.

Un silence de mort envahie la forteresse. Tous peinait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le silence fut brisé par le rire maniaque de Gangrel.

**« AHAHAHAH ! Si on m'avait dit qu'une mort pouvait être aussi belle ! »**

« EMMERYN ! » Hurla Chrom en tentant de courir vers elle sans se soucier des archers. Azrael et Fréderic parvinrent à le stopper, Lissa s'écroula secouer de sanglots au coté de Lon'zu. Des hurlements de rages et de haines parcoururent les rangs des Ylissiens tandis qu'un vent d'incompréhension de stupeur balayé les Plegiens.

**« Bon et maintenant quelqu'un pourrait me débarrasser de ça ? » **

« GANGREL ! »Hurla Chrom alors que la bataille reprenait de plus belle. Basilio surgit de nulle part avec ses hommes. Le géant basané baissa sa hache couverte de sang avant d'aboyer.

« Gamins il faut partir ! »

« Mais Emm…son corps il faut… »

« On a pas le temps Chrom ! Il faut fuir maintenant ! » Rugit Azrael. Le stratège se rendit vite compte que Chrom était en état de choc. _Pas le choix._ Azrael chargea sa paume d'énergie et frappa Chrom a l'estomac. Le sort assomma aussitôt le prince._ Oh je sens qu'il va tellement me faire regretter ça..._

« SUMIA !Prends Chrom avec toi et veille sur lui ! Lon'zu, tu fais pareille avec Lissa ! Bougez-vous bordel ! Suivez Basilio ! ALLEZ, ALLEZ, ALLEZ ! » Hurla Azrael. Les Ylissiens obéir par reflexe a ses ordres et se précipitèrent à la suite des Féroxiens.

Avec Azrael et Basilio aux commandes la fuite des Ylissiens étaient assurés. Leurs hommes étaient tout simplement trop forts pour que les plegiens puissent espérer les stopper.

Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir du champ de bataille Azrael ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer l'endroit ou Emmeryn était morte. Le stratège ferma les yeux un instant et murmura avec une tristesse difficilement contenue.

« Je suis désolé. » Le cœur lourd le stratège rejoignit alors les survivants de ce fiasco.

* * *

><p>« Non ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! » Lucina tomba à genoux, désespéré par la tournure des événements. « Nous avons échoué…» Severa posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs resta silencieuse. Dans certains cas il n'y avait rien à dire seulement des larmes à partager. Severa regarda les autres membres de leurs troupes qui étaient tous dans le même état que Lucina à l'exception de Gerome qui parvenait à rester stoïque. Severa savez que la mort d'Emmeryn n'était pas un échec en soi. Par son sacrifice elle venait d'éteindre tous les feux de haines et de colères qui brûlaient dans le cœur des plegiens. C'était un exploit qu'aucune armée n'aurait pu réaliser. <em>Mais savoir cela ne soulagera en rien la peine de Lucina…<em>

« Nous n'avons pas échouer Luci. Notre guerre ne fait que commencer. »


	11. Réponse au questions

Desolé ce n'es pas un nouveau chapitre mais simplement une rapide update pour répondre a certains commentaires ! ( Je vais attendre un mois avant de répondre a un question quand même !). Ne vous inquiétez pas je rajouterai le chapitre le plus vite possible.

Leile : Pour l'origine des noms je pense que je vais les expliquer si je trouve un bon filon parce j'ai pas envie d'utiliser l'excuse du 'J'ai un membre de ma famille qui avait le même nom à chaque fois'.

Pour les mariages et bien ça dépend : Certains sont déjà casé dans ma tête comme :…

* * *

><p>ATTENTION POSSIBLE SPOIL.<p>

* * *

><p>Lon'zuLissa ou Stahl/Sully ect... Pour d'autre comme Tharja je suis encore indécis entre la caser avec Henry ou la caser avec Gaius. ( A ce rythme je vais finir par décider par pile ou face.) Après vu que j'ai refait le jeu a mort pour débloquer tous les dialogues de soutiens alors oui on peut dire que j'ai pris les couples d'une de mes parties (d'une des sept en tout cas ^^). Et la raison pour laquelle je n'es pas précisé la couleur des cheveux… Un mot :

SUSPENSE ! MOUAHAHAHA !

'Cough, cough.' Pour le cas d'Henry… Et bien j'ai toujours trouvé son entré un peu WTF dans le jeu. De plus j'ai été vachement étonné de savoir qu'il avait été dans l'armée plegienne, au vu de sa personnalité je l'aurais plutôt vu voyager a travers le monde pour aller pouponner des ours et des wyvernes avant d'aller semer la mort et la destruction avec joie et bon humeur ! ( Et surtout je l'adore et je voulais le voir apparaitre plus tôt ^^)

Alors je suis bien loin d'avoir fini d'écrire cette fic mais je peux déjà dire que ce sera probablement la seul ou on verra Azrael comme personnage principal. Par contre je pense faire une autre fic centré sur le trio Severa/Morgan/Mark après avoir fini de conter les aventures de leur père. Par contre cela ne se passera pas dans le monde d'Awakening. ( Un cookie offert a celui qui devine dans ou ! indice : regardez les noms !)

Et voilà j'espère avoir pu répondre a tes question ! Et sur ce je retourne au boulot.

C'était AzraelVonGruber pour vous servir !


	12. Chapter 10 : La chute d'un roi

Guest : La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait parler Gregor ainsi… Euh je sais plus ! Je devais avoir une bonne raison à ce moment-là ou alors j'ai craqué psychologiquement .^^

* * *

><p><span>Fire emblem awakening Chapitre 10 :<span>

Azrael jura en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans la terre rendue boueuse par la pluie qui s'abattait sur les Ylissiens. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de fuir par ce col le stratège n'avait pas pensé que le temps tournerait aussi vite. Azrael regarda autour de lui examinant les visages fatigués de ses compagnons. Leur retraite s'était passé pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que la tempête éclate. Des litres et des litres d'eaux étaient tombé du ciel transformant la terre en bourbier et forçant les chevaliers-pégases à rester au sol. Heureusement la déferlante des éléments retardait aussi les plegiens leur permettant de garder leurs avances.

« Allez ! On y est presque un dernier effort ! » Encouragea Azrael, forçant sur sa voix pour se faire entendre à travers le mugissement du vent. Le stratège se rendit vite compte que les Ylissiens n'obéissait a ses ordres que mécaniquement. Le moral du groupe avait été brisé par la mort d'Emmeryn et la seule personne pouvant rallié les troupes étaient celle qui avait été le plus touché par son sacrifice. Depuis la mort de sa sœur trois jours plus tôt, Chrom n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Azrael jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Chrom et grogna de frustration en voyant que le prince était toujours dans le même état et cela malgré les efforts constants de Sumia qui refusait de le laisser seul un instant. Honnêtement Azrael espérait qu'ils parviendraient à rejoindre le point de ralliement avec les troupes de Flavia sans rencontrer de résistance. Azrael avait beau se multiplier pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans la troupe tant que Chrom ne reprendrait pas son rôle les Ylissiens resterait vulnérable. _Heureusement que Basilio et Cordelia sont là pour m'aider à diriger tout ce beau monde _ _et que Sumia et Lon'zu veillent sur Chrom et Lissa_. _Sans leurs aides... Naga je préfère ne pas y penser! _

« Gamin ! » Le stratège vit Basilio le rejoindre a grandes foulées. « Faut faire une pause, les hommes ne tiendront pas le coup sinon. »Grogna le géant basané. _Comme si ils pouvaient se reposer avec ce temps… _Azrael réfléchis un instant examinant les visages gris d'épuisement des guerriers autour de lui. _Oh et puis merde !_

« D'accord Basilio. Une heure puis on repart. » Soupira le stratège en ajustant son capuchon.

« Je m'occupe des tours de gardes. » Proposa le khan.

« Merci. »

Azrael observa les troupes qui se laissaient tomber a même le sol cherchant désespérément à reprendre un semblant d'énergie tout en utilisant capes et couverture comme protection contre la pluie. Les trois derniers jours les avaient poussés dans leurs retranchements aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Un peu de repos ne leurs feraient pas de mal. _Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier l'état de tout le monde. _Azrael repéra Fréderic qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe assis à côté de sa monture. Le stratège avança péniblement et s'assit a côté de Fréderic.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir rien faire Freddy. En temps normal tu chercherais à tout faire pour éviter que la moindre tache de boue de souille Chrom.» Remarqua Azrael en examinant le visage fermé du plus loyal fidèle de Chrom.

« … » Le chevalier resta silencieux le regard dans le vide. Avec un soupir Azrael posa la main sur l'épaule de Fréderic.

« Elle est morte Fréderic et tous les regrets du monde n'y changeront rien. » Murmura Azrael avec tristesse. Le chevalier tourna son regard vers le stratège le plongeant dans les yeux rouges d'Azrael le visage portant les traces d'une froide furie.

« Comment pourrais-tu… » Commença Frédéric.

« Crois moi je sais. » L'interrompit Azrael le regard tourmenté. Fréderic se tut en voyant le regard du stratège. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Fréderic ne reprennent la parole.

« Je suis un échec en tant que chevalier. » Déclara t'il a la grande surprise d'Azrael.

« Oh ? »

« Mon devoir était de protéger la Reine et j'ai échoué. » Frederic serra les poings, faisant grincer le métal de ses gantelets.

« Pourtant Chrom et Lissa sont toujours vivant. » Remarqua Azrael.

« … T-tu as raison. »

« Te remémorer en boucle la mort d'Emmeryn ne changera rien Freddy mais tu peux faire en sorte qu'une tel tragédie ne se reproduise pas. » Murmura Azrael en tapotant sur l'épaule du chevalier avec sollicitude.

« Bon sang c'est vrai ! »Tonna brusquement le chevalier en se relevant prenant Azrael par surprise. « Comment ai-je pu faillir à mes devoirs en laissant mes seigneurs seuls ! Je dois rattraper mon erreur ! » Sur ceux Fréderic partit à toute vitesse probablement à la recherche de Chrom ou de Lissa. _Un de moins. C'est bon de revoir notre bon vieux Fred de retour!_ Azrael partit alors rejoindre Vaike qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées abritait sous une cape qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. _Et ça c'était déjà extrêmement flippant._

« Vaike. »

« 'jour Azrael. » Grogna le guerrier sans jeter un regard au stratège aux cheveux noirs.

« ça va ? »

« Ouais, ouais… Juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent. »_ Je vois ou ça nous mène..._

« Lesquels ? »

« Un jour, un incendie a ravagé ma ville natal n'épargnant que les quartiers riches. Alors que les pauvres crevaient de faim et de froid les nobles se prélassaient tranquillement chez eux sans se soucier des gens qui mourraient. A ce moment la Sainte-Reine est arrivé et à forcer les nobles à aider à la reconstruction. En quelques mois toute la ville était reconstruite. » Vaike s'arrêta un instant l'esprit perdu dans ses vieux souvenirs. « Après ça je me suis dit qu'une Reine comme ça méritait d'être défendu et j'ai cherché à me faire engager chez les Veilleurs peu après. » Azrael resta silencieux un instant imaginant facilement la scène.

« On ne peut pas ramener les morts Vaike. On peut simplement s'assurer que les vivants ne les rejoignent pas. » Finit t-il par soupirer.

« C'est vrai… »Soupira le blond. « Je pense que je vais allez voir si le vieux Gregor a pas un peu de binouze en réserve. »

« N'en abuse pas. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Au fur et mesure qu'Azrael parler avec chacun des Veilleurs Il se rendit vite compte que la majorité d'entre avaient soi un passé avec la défunte Reine, soit une profonde admiration pour elle.

Par exemple Libra avait rejoint la prêtrise après une rencontre avec Emmeryn. La Garenne de Panne aurait été détruit par l'ancien roi d'Ylisse sans l'intervention de sa fille ainé. Ricken et Maribelle avaient grandis sous sa protection et c'était grâce a elle que leurs parents vivaient encore aujourd'hui. Miriel, Cordelia et Sumia avaient ete recuellis par les militaires Ylissiens après que Emmeryn est parcouru le pays pour aider les gens après la guerre. Kellam avait rejoint l'armée après qu'Emmeryn ait aider son village a survivre a un hiver particulièrement difficile. Sully et Stahl etaient tous deux les enfants de nobles mineurs loyaux a Emmeryn et avaient grandis avec la famille royale. Virion et Gaius avait été fasciné par sa beauté et sa gentillesse dès le premier jour. Donnel la considérait comme une déesse. Gregor ,Nowi, Henry et Tharja ne la connaissaient pas vraiment mais même eux avaient été touché par sa mort. P_utain même Lon'zu l'aimait malgré sa peur des femmes! _

Azrael tenta de remonter le moral de ses compagnons mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le charisme pour enflammer le cœur d'un individu. _C'est le job de Chrom ça !_ Malgré tous ses efforts il voyait bien que ses camarades ne parvenait pas a dépasser ce trauma._ Faites qu'on ne tombent pas sur une armée ennemi. J'ai peur d'être incapable de les arrêter si ils pètent un câble._ Avec un soupir le stratège rejoignit Cordelia qui était couvertes par les ailes de Sleipnir.

« Reste une petite place ? » La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois Azrael assit Sleipnir replaça son aile sur le couple les abritant tou deux de la pluie. « Tu tiens le coup ? »Demanda le stratège les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Depuis la mort de Phila la jeune femme avait naturellement pris le commandement des chevaliers-pégases survivantes mais Azrael craignait que les vielles blessures de Cordelia ne se soit rouverte.

« Se serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Ça fait trois jours que tu te débrouille pour assurer un semblant d'ordre dans la troupe depuis Chrom s'est écroulé. » Avec surprise Azrael regarda la femme qu'il aimait et vit que l'inquiétude dans son regard se reflétait dans ses yeux a elle. _Malgré tout ce qu'elle a encaisser elle s'inquiète pour moi ?_ Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du stratège tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la jeune femme l'attirant contre lui.

« Si je ne le fait pas qui le fera ? » Murmura Azrael tandis que Cordelia posait sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est pareil. Phila ne voudrait pas que je m'écroule. Elle voudrait que je fasse tout mon possible pour guider ses filles et protéger Ylisse. » Azrael ne répondit pas et se contenta de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que la voix de Basilio retentisse annonçant le départ. Sleipnir replia son aile , laissant le passage a la pluie qui trempa à nouveau le duo.

« On se retrouve plus tard. » Murmura Cordelia alors que le couple se relevait.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Azrael en l'embrassant doucement avant de rejoindre Basilio.

* * *

><p>« Enfin ! Voilà notre porte de sortie ! » Rugit joyeusement Basilio. « Une fois sortie de cette vallée on sera à quelques kilomètres de la forteresse de Khudan ou nous attends Flavia. » Azrael regarda la vallée avec un sourire fatigué. La petite pause qu'il avait fait précédemment avait a peine suffit aux soldats pour reprendre leurs souffles savoir que leurs calvaires étaient presque finis était une véritable bénédiction.<p>

« Vous entendez ça les gars ? Un dernier effort et on aura enfin des lits secs et un repas chauds ! » S'exclama Azrael. Des soupirs de soulagements parcoururent la troupe ravie de voir la fin de ce cauchemar. Azrael remarqua que Chrom commençait enfin à se comporter a peu près normalement. _Sumia a fait un travail génial avec lui. Enfin on va pouvoir…_

« Plegiens ! » Hurla alors un soldat._ Vous vous foutez de moi ?! _Azrael regarda les troupes plegiens surgirent de nul part et leurs barrait la route avec un regard froid.

« Ils bloquent le passage ! » S'écria un autre.

« AUX ARMES !» La voix d'Azrael provoqua un électrochoc chez les Ylissiens qui se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Un silhouette de détacha alors du gros des troupes plegiennes barrant le chemin.

« Je suis le général Mustafa ! Soldats d'Ylisse et de Régna Férox rendez-vous ! Aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous déposez les armes ! Je jure que vous serez traité avec honneur !» Rugit un gigantesque guerrier chauve avec un barbe grisonnante. Avec un seul regard Azrael pu dire que le guerrier était différent des autres généraux de Plegia. Il n'avait pas cette folie et cette soif de sang qu'il semblait avoir tous avoir en commun avec Gangrel. Les yeux de Mustafa abritaient une profonde tristesse comme si il aurait voulu être ailleurs._ Mustafa... Si je me rappelle bien il a été sous les ordres de grand-père lors de la dernière guerre. _

« Nous rendre ? Bah on a vu comment Gangrel traitait ses prisonniers ! » Cracha Basilio. Un murmure approbateur parcouru la troupe tandis que les soldats jetaient des regards haineux aux plegiens. Voyant que Chrom ne semblait pas vouloir répondre Azrael s'en chargea.

« Général Mustafa, je ne doute pas que vous ne traitiez correctement mais vous savez pertinemment ce qui nous attends si Gangrel venait à nous avoir en son pouvoir. » Le stratège dégaina ses deux épées en argent dévoilant aux passages Mercurius. Lorsque Mustafa vit la lame , il serra le pong tellement fort que des gouttes de sang perlèrent tandis que la tristesse dans ses yeux redoublait.

« Je comprends votre méfiance mais sachez que les paroles et le sacrifice d'Emmeryn ont touché plus de personnes que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. La Sainte-Reine ne voudrait… » Commença le général.

« **N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS T'UTILISER LES MOTS DE EMM ORDURE ! »** La déferlante sonore fit sursauter, chaque soldat qui se tourna alors pour regarder Chrom. Avant qu'Azrael est pu parler au Prince Chrom dégaina Falchion et rugit : **«** **POUR YLISSE ET EMMERYN CHARGEZ ! »** Sans une once d'hésitation les Veilleurs chargèrent suivis par leurs alliées. Azrael fut le seul à entendre Mustafa parler.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Soldats si je tombe rendez les armes ! » Les plegiens regardèrent leur général stupéfait mais acceptèrent l'ordre quand même.

L'instant d'après, les soldats entrèrent en contact, le sang se mit à couler se mélangeant a l'eau de pluie créant une boue rouge dans laquelle les combattants pataugeait. La bataille tourna très vite à la mêlée général et Azrael perdit de vu Chrom tandis qu'il se taillait un chemin parmi les soldats plegiens.

« Merde ! » Le stratège pirouetta et décapita un berserker avant de se retrouver dos à dos avec Henry. « Henry ! Tu vois Chrom ? »

« Nyaahahah ! » Une série d'explosion retentirent et une pluie rouge s'abattit sur Azrael qui préféra ne pas se retourner. « Le Prince est entrain de se battre avec le Général ennemi ! » Ricana le mage en continuant a faire exploser les malheureux qui lui faisaient face. Le stratège regarda dans la direction ou pointait Henry et jura en voyant Chrom échanger des coups titanesques avec Mustafa. _Merde ! Pas de temps à perdre ! _Azrael rengaina ses deux épées et dégaina Mercurius.

_Ignis ! (Version 2.0)_

Mercurius s'embrassa alors de flammes noirs et rouges tandis qu'une aura sombre se formait autour d'Azrael se mêlant au nuage de vapeurs que la chaleur des flammes provoquait en rencontrant la pluie. _C'est parti ! _Le stratège en armure noir transperça la mêlée, sa cape claquant derrière lui, exécutant tous soldats tentant de lui barrer la route. La lame antique de Mercurius traversait les armures et brisait les boucliers avec une facilité déconcertante ouvrant la route a son maître. Azrael rejoignit la position de Chrom juste à temps pour voir le prince désarmer Mustafa et placer la pointe de Falchion contre sa gorge.

« Général ! » Hurlèrent les soldats plegiens.

En une fraction de secondes le combat cessa les plegiens jetèrent leurs armes en voyant leur général menaçait par le Prince d'Ylisse. Les soldats Ylissiens et Féroxiens soupirèrent de soulagement, pensant que le combat été terminé. Mais voyant que Chrom ne reposait pas Falchion, Azrael comprit qu'une tragédie était sur le point d'arriver. Le stratège s'approcha de Chrom et murmura de manière a ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Chrom, pose ton épée. »

Le Prince n'en fit rien. Azrael déglutit en comprenant ce que le prince avait l'intention de faire. _Il va les massacrer si ça continue !_

« Chrom, Emmeryn ne voudrait pas ça et tu le sais. » Une lumière de doute apparut dans les yeux du Prince._ Putain en théorie c'est moi qui devrait faire ce genre de chose! Pas toi!_ « Si tu fais ça tu ne seras pas diffèrent de Gangrel. » Chrom ferma les yeux un instant et finit par baisser son arme.

« Partez. » Ordonna-t-il à un Mustafa stupéfait avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les Veilleurs. Azrael le suivit avec un soupir de soulagement et très vite l'armée laissa derrière elles une importante unité de plegiens médusé d'être encore en vie.

« Merci Azrael. » Azrael regarda Chrom avec curiosité.

« Chrom ? »

« Pour m'avoir arrêté. Si tu n'avais pas été là… » Azrael ne répondit pas et se contenta de flanquer une clabote magistral a Chrom.« AIE ! » Le Prince jeta un regard surpris à Azrael.

« Inutile de me remercier pour ça Bleu ! C'est à ça que servent les amis. » Grogna Azrael en nettoyant le sang sur sa lame tout en marchant.

« Azrael… »

« Assez parler on ferait mieux d'aller organiser tout ce beau monde avant d'aller rejoindre Flavia. » L'interrompit Azrael.

« C'est vrai. Cette guerre ne va pas tomber tout seul ! » Approuva Chrom avec fermeté. Azrael se figea un instant en voyant Chrom redevenir un peu comme avant et s'autorisa un léger sourire de soulagement. _Bon retour parmi nous mon frère._

* * *

><p><span>Quelques heures plus tards plus tard, Forteresse de Khudan.<span>

Cordelia se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagements tandis qu'Azrael examinait la chambre que Flavia avait donné au couple.

« Pour une chambre de fortifications c'est vraiment pas mal. » Remarqua Azrael en examinant les quelques meubles et les murs de pierres de la chambre.

« Tant qu'il y a un lit… » Soupira Cordelia déjà a moitié endormis.

« Je me demande à quoi sert la deuxième pièce… » Azrael alla examiner la seconde pièce et cru rêver en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'eau avec une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes. « Cordy c'est toi qui voulait un bain chaud pas vrai ? »

Cinq minutes plus tard le duo fut dans la baignoire, préalablement chauffé par la magie d'Azrael. Cordelia poussa un soupir d'aise et posa son dos contre le torse d'Azrael laissant sa tête appuyer contre son épaule.

« C'est ce genre de plaisir qui me font regretter de ne pas être une mage. » Marmonna la jeune femme, détendue par l'eau chose.

« Tu as déjà essayé ? » Demanda Azrael avec curiosité.

« Je me suis entraîné par curiosité mais j'étais, et suis toujours incapable, d'utiliser des sorts puissants sans tome. »Lui raconta Cordelia.

Azrael ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles crispés.

« Fais-moi penser qu'il faut vraiment qu'je remercie Flavia pour cette chambre. » Grogna Azrael faisant rire sa compagne.

« A propos, qu'a donné le briefing ? » S'enquis Cordelia.

« Et bien en gros Chrom est redevenu a peu près lui-même après la petite scène qu'on a fait. » Cordelia sourit en se rappelant l'événement. Chrom s'était isolé horrifié qu'il était d'avoir failli ordonner un massacre mais les Veilleurs étaient allez le chercher au grand complet et lui avaient assurés, tous en chœur, que quoi qu'ils arriveraient ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Cette démonstration de confiance collective avait fini par guérir, en partie, Chrom de sa tristesse lui permettant à nouveau d'endosser son rôle de chef d'armée. « Bon il a toujours autant envie de buter Gangrel mais vu que toute l'armée veut voir la tête du Roi Fou au bout d'une pique je pense qu'on peut lui pardonner. »

« Malheureusement la guerre est loin d'être fini. » S'attrista la jeune femme.

« Peut-être mais maintenant nous sommes sûr de l'emporter. Avec les pertes qu'on a infligés a son armée et le sacrifice d'Emmeryn le moral de nos troupes est gonflés à bloc tandis que celui des plegiens doit avoir atteint des profondeurs abyssales. »

« Alors ? Quel est la marche à suivre ? »

« Pour l'instant on se repose en attendant le retour des éclaireurs ensuite la contre-attaque. » Cordelia se retourna délicatement et fit face a Azrael avec un sourire de louve.

« Donc…On as toute la soirée pour nous. » Ronronna t'elle faisant sourire le stratège.

« Effectivement. De plus un certain stratège a ordonné qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte cette nuit… » Déclara Azrael en se pressant contre la jeune femme.

« Je savais que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi pour une raison. » Murmura t'elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>D'habitude Chrom n'appréciait pas le silence. Pour lui cela signifiait être loin de ses hommes ou affronter des assassins mais aujourd'hui semblait être une exception puisqu'au lieu de l'énerver le silence le calmait. Alors que le Prince marchait dans les couloirs de pierre de la forteresse seul le bruit de ses pas perturbait le silence nocturne. Le torrent d'émotions brûlantes qui l'avait étouffé lors de la mort d'Emmeryn s'était calmé et si le Prince savait que la blessure ne se refermerait jamais il pouvait au moins remplir son rôle de chef. Chrom avait été ravi de voir que Lissa avait pu trouver du réconfort avec Lon'zu. L'épéiste avait rempli à merveille le rôle que Chrom n'avait pas pu tenir. Le Prince l'avait pris a part pour le remercier et pour lui donner sa bénédiction concernant Lissa. Lon'zu avait été stupéfait de voir Chrom aussi calme à ce sujet mais le Prince avait alors ajouté que si il faisait du mal à sa sœur aucun dieu ne pourrait le protéger…<p>

Après avoir réglé ce détail le Prince avait passé plusieurs heures à parler avec les Khans et Azrael pour préparer leurs contre-attaques. Une fois le briefing terminé Azrael avait disparu, probablement pour rejoindre Cordelia. _  
><em>

Chrom tourna à l'angle du couloir et…

Percuta de plein fouet Sumia qui venait en sens inverse. Les deux furent projetés au sol par l'impact.

« Outch ! Sumia ça va ? » Grogna Chrom en se relevant avec difficultés.

« Oh mon dieu Capitaine je suis désolé ! » S'écria la jeune femme ,paniqué.

« C'est pas grave Sumia. » Déclara le prince en aidant la jeune femme à se lever. Une fois Sumia debout Chrom resta un instant muet. Ses sentiments envers la jeune femme bouillonnant en lui tandis que les paroles d'Azrael résonnaient en lui : '_Chrom si tu ne lui dire pas clairement que tu l'aime tu vas la perdre alors FONCE !'_ « Euh Sumia… »

« Oui Captain ? »

« Et bien je voulais te dire… »Commença Chrom quand un rugissement l'interrompit.

« MON PRINCE ! » Le rugissement de Fréderic fit sursauter le duo qui se tourna pour faire face au chevalier qui semblait avoir fait un véritable marathon.

« Fréderic qu'es que… ? »

« Pas le temps majesté ! Lisez ça ! »Débita Fréderic à toute vitesse en tendant un rouleau de parchemin a Chrom. « Il s'agit du rapport des éclaireurs. » Chrom prit le rapport et commença à le lire rapidement. Le prince sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant ce qui était écrit.

« Par Naga ! Il faut que je parle à Azrael ! » Chrom partit en courant suivit par Fréderic et Sumia qui tentaient de le stopper. Très vite Chrom arriva devant la porte de son stratège avec ses deux compagnons hors d'haleine.

« CHROM STOOOOOOOOOOP ! » Cria Sumia lorsque le prince défonça littéralement la porte. Sumia enfouis son visage dans ses mains s'attendant à ce que la fin du monde débute. Et connaissant les deux personnes dans la chambres , il y allait avoir du sang collé au mur.

« Bon sang il n'est pas là ! »Rugit Chrom faisant soupirer de soulagements Sumia et Fréderic.

« Mon Seigneur il n'est peut-être pas sage de déranger Azrael pour l'instant. » Tenta Fréderic.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'es qu'il ferait d'autre ? » Sumia et Fréderic se regardèrent se demandant tout deux si il plaisantait.

« Mon Seigneur… »

« Aha le voilà ! Mais qu'es qu'il fait dans les jardins avec Cordelia ? » Demanda Chrom en se penchant sur la fenêtre pour observer le couple qui se tenait debout dans le petit jardin qui décorait la cour de la forteresse, œuvre du précèdent commandant Féroxien qui trouvait qu'il manquait un touche de couleur au fort. Étrangement ni Cordelia ou Azrael n'était en tenue de combat. Azrael portait un simple ensemble noir et violet tandis que Cordelia avait retiré son armure de plate ce qui en soit etait déja un miracle.« AZRmmmmm… » Commença à appeler Chrom quand Sumia verrouilla sa bouche avec sa main.

« Attendez ! »Murmura Sumia avec excitation. Chrom se tut et se tourna vers Sumia avec ds yeux emplis d'interrogation tandis que Fréderic se demandait si il devait libérer son Seigneur.

« Pourquoi ? » Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le trio vit Azrael s'agenouiller devant Cordelia et tendre une petite boite à la jeune femme. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre ce que disait Azrael mais ils pouvaient voir ce que contenait la boite.

« Mais…C'est une bague ?! »S'étonna Chrom en voyant le stratège passer une bague en or sombre orné d'un rubis taillé en losange, au doigt de Cordelia qui semblait a deux doigts de s'évanouir de bonheur... Rectification qui venait de s'évanouir de bonheur.

« MON-DIEU ! IL-LUI-DEMANDE-SA-MAIN ! » Couina Sumia. « ROMANTISMEmmmm ! » Fréderic étouffa rapidement la jeune femme avant qu'Azrael ou Cordelia ne les remarquent. Heureusement les deux fiancés étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour remarquer le trio.

« Bon… » Chrom se pinça le nez avec un soupir déprimé. « Azrael va sans doute me tuer mais il faut qu'il lise ce rapport. » Sumia et Fréderic le regarderent de la même manière que si il avait dit qu'il allait se suicider.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon Prince ! Si le pire devait arriver je couvrirais votre fuite ! » S'écria Fréderic.

« …Merci Fréderic. »

« ohmoondieu, ohmondieu, ohmondieu! » Murmura Sumia en suivant les deux hommes. « J'arrive pas a y croire ! »

Le trio descendit dans la cour et rejoignit Azrael et Cordelia qui cessèrent de s'étreindre en les voyant approcher.

« Chrom il y a un problème ? » Demanda Azrael avec une curiosité teinté d'irritation. Avant que le Prince ne puisse répondre Sumia se jeta sur Cordelia avec un couinement d'excitation.

« Toutes mes félicitations Cordy ! Alors à quand le mariage ? Vite montre ta bague ! Naga ! Elle est énorme ! » Enchaîna Sumia a toute vitesse sans laisser a Cordelia le temps de répondre tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Coincé dans les bras de Sumia ,Cordelia jeta un regard paniqué a Azrael qui tourna son attention vers Chrom. Chrom déglutit péniblement en voyant Azrael se tourner lentement vers lui avec un air sombre et des étincelles de magie autour des mains.

« Si tu n'as pas une **excellente** excuse Chrom. » Le Prince se contenta de lui lancer le rapport.

« Lit ça. » Le stratège fronça les sourcils et lu rapidement le parchemin.

« Putain de bordel de dieu… » Murmura Azrael.

« Azrael ? Qu'es qui ce passe ? » Demanda Cordelia en tentant d'échapper a Sumia.

« Il se passe que Emmeryn à gagner la guerre pour nous. » Déclara Azrael avec un sourire a la fois joyeux et triste. « Son sacrifice à provoquer une désertion massive dans les rangs de l'armée plegienne et à allumer de rébellions partout sur le territoire plegiens. Gangrel a été obligé de fuir la capitale et de se retrancher avec ses troupes d'élites dans le nord du pays , plus précisément dans la forteresse Shariz. Les rebelles se sont ralliés à la bannière d'un certain général Mustafa Alma. Il semblerait qu'il désire faire la paix avec nous et abattre définitivement Gangrel. »

« Par Naga… »Murmura Cordelia, choqué. « Et tout ça a été provoqué par le sacrifice de la Sainte-Reine ? »

« Oui. »Répondit Chrom avec tristesse. « Par son sacrifice elle a éteint la haine qui habitait le cœur des plegiens et de cette manière elle a porté un coup fatal à Gangrel. »

« Désormais il nous suffit juste de couper la tête du Roi Fou pour que cette maudite guerre soit terminé. » Grogna Azrael.

« En effet. Dès demain j'ai l'intention de faire route vers Shariz avec la majorité de nos troupes pour écraser Gangrel et ses derniers fidèles. » Déclara Chrom en caressant le pommeau de Falchion.

« Il faudra aussi parler avec le général Mustafa pour le traité de paix. » Remarqua Fréderic.

« Tiens à propos les éclaireurs signalent que Gangrel aurait embarqué la quasi-totalité du trésor royale avec lui. » Déclara Chrom.

«Oh, oh ! C'est Gaius qui va être content. » Dit Azrael en se frottant les mains avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'il faudra en rendre une partie aux plegiens ? » Azrael resta silencieux avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres faisant soupirer Chrom.

« Une petite partie...»

« Oh bon sang...Azrael nous ferions mieux de remettre cette discussion a demain. »

« Certes. Et bien bonne nuit Chrom. » Chrom commença à marcher avec Fréderic et Sumia mais s'arrêta. « Et essaie de dormir un peu si possible. » Déclara-t-il avec un ton emplis de sous-entendus faisant rougir Cordelia et rire Azrael.

* * *

><p><span>Deux semaines plus tard, Forteresse de Shariz.<span>

Azrael observa l'oasis de Shariz avec intérêt. Cette oasis était connu comme étant l'un des point de passage les plus important pour quiconque voulant rejoindre Valm ou Chon'sin. Pour avoir la maîtrise de cet endroit les Rois de Plegia avaient fait bâtir une série de forts pour garder la frontière. La forteresse de Shariz était la plus grande de ces constructions bien qu'elle fasse figure de château de sables comparé aux fortifications d'Ylisstol ou de Féroxia.

Lorsque que la coalition formé par les survivants de l'armée Ylissiens, les guerriers Féroxiens et les rebelles Plegiens étaient arrivé, une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient trouvé les troupes d'élites de Gangrel retranché dans les forts les attendant de pieds ferme. Mais malheureusement pour eux les soldats de la coalition étaient en surnombre.

En une semaine tous les forts secondaires avaient été pris et désormais seul Shariz résistait encore. _Enfin pas pour longtemps._

Azrael observa les portes de la forteresse qui avaient était enflammé par les attaques des mages de l'armée. Lorsque que le feu aurait fini de ronger la charpente, les portes s'effondrerait ouvrant le passage aux troupes._ Et ce sera aux Veilleurs de mener la charge._

« Sir Azrael ! » Le stratège se tourna pour faire face a Mustafa.

« Un problème Général ? »

« Le Prince Chrom souhaite que vous le rejoignez. Les portes ont commencé à tomber. » Déclara le géant.

« Ok, merci Mustafa. »

Azrael marcha rapidement en direction de Chrom tandis qu'autour de lui des milliers de soldats se préparaient à l'attaque. Le stratège aux cheveux noirs se plaça calmement à côté de Lon'zu tandis que Chrom faisait face aux soldats assemblé devant lui. Azrael enfila son heaume alors que Chrom commençait son discours.

**« Pas de grands discours aujourd'hui soldats ! »** Rugit le Prince, sa voix portant à travers le vent. **« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous mettons fin à cette maudite guerre aujourd'hui ! » **Les soldats, Ylissiens comme plegiens, rugirent en chœur pour montrer leurs approbations. Chrom dégaina alors Falchion et pointa l'épée sur les portes en feu. Au même moment les portes s'effondrèrent révélant l'intérieur de la forteresse. **« Pour Emmeryn ! CHARGEZ ! »** Avec un grondement sourd les soldats se jetèrent à l'assaut.

Lorsque les Veilleurs arrivèrent devant les portes les archers de Gangrel tentèrent de les aligner mais les Chevaliers Wyvernes et pégases s'abattirent sur eux violemment ouvrant la voie aux fantassins qui entrèrent dans la forteresse. Une formation de fidèles de Gangrel les attendait fermement, barrant la route. Les Veilleurs percutèrent la formation la faisant voler en éclats. Des combats éclatèrent partout dans la forteresse faisant couler tellement de sang que les murs semblaient avoir été repeint en rouge.

Azrael exécuta un garde qui l'assaillait d'un revers de Mercurius et chercha des yeux Gangrel. Avec surprise il vit qu'il était au centre de la mêlée massacrant les soldats qui l'attaquaient tentant de rallier ses hommes avec une étrange épée qui semblait émettre de la foudre. _On dirait bien que le fou n'était pas juste un beau parleur. _Le stratège prit une profonde inspiration et tapota l'épaule d'un des légionnaires Ylissiens a côté de lui.

« Centurion, prenez vos hommes et allez chercher le Prince. Dites-lui qu'on a trouvé Gangrel. » Ordonna Azrael.

« Oui Chef ! » Le légionnaire fonça aussitôt , avec un quatuor de soldats, a la recherche de Chrom.

Une fois ses ordres donnés, Azrael s'avança vers Gangrel exécutant sans la moindre pitié les fous qui tentaient de lui barrer la route. Très vite le stratège fut au contact du Roi Fou et l'attaqua sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Gangrel s'avérait être un duelliste doué et parvenait a esquiver les coups d'Azrael. Mercurius percuta la lame faisant pleuvoir des étincelles. Azrael grogna en constatant que l'épée de Gangrel avait résisté à Mercurius. _Son épée a dû être enchantée. _Le stratège décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Des flammes jaillirent de Mercurius créant une aura de feu noir autour de la lame forçant Gangrel à reculer. Le Roi Fou fut forcé de baisser sa garde pendant une fraction de seconde. Largement assez pour Azrael. _C'est fini._ Azrael leva son épée pour achever Gangrel et…

Hurla de douleur lorsqu'un carreau d'arbalète lui transperça le genou, le faisant tituber. Du coin de l'œil Azrael vit l'arbalétrier, un garde de Gangrel, se faire éviscérer par Lon'zu. Le stratège retourna son attention sur Gangrel…

Juste pour sentir la lame d'acier enchanté du Roi Fou lui transpercer l'estomac. Azrael hoqueta de surprise et lâcha Mercurius qui rebondit sur le sol. Il entendit vaguement Gangrel dire quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrache sa lame faisant tomber le stratège au sol. Azrael resta les bras en croix, incapable de bouger alors que Gangrel levait son arme pour le coup de grâce. Azrael tenta de canaliser sa magie pour l'envoyer en enfer mais ses forces le quittaient trop rapidement et le résultat fut qu'il ne put que cracher du sang tandis que la plaie à son ventre continuait de saigner abondamment. _Putain…_

Azrael fixa haineusement Gangrel alors qu'il abattait sa lame mais heureusement pour lui elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Chrom surgit de nulle part et flanqua un énorme coup d'épaule à Gangrel l'envoyant boulé au loin. Azrael prit conscience que Lissa était juste à côté de lui et tentaient désespérément d'arrêter le saignement, sans succès apparemment vu que la vue d'Azrael était de plus en plus trouble. Azrael observa le court duel opposant Chrom et Gangrel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le prince d'Ylisse décapité le Roi Fou.

« Bien jouer Chrom… » Murmura Azrael avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>« Tiens, tiens regardez qui voilà. »<strong> Azrael rouvrit les yeux en sursautant et se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus à Shariz. Il était devant une tour étrange qui dégageait une aura maléfique bâtis dans un désert qu'il ne connaissait pas. Azrael se rendit compte qu'il était toujours habillé comme pendant la bataille mais il n'avait aucune arme. Le stratège remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. A quelque mètre devant lui se tenait une sorte de forme entourée de ténèbres dont semblait venir la voix.

« Toi… »Grogna Azrael en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'avait attaqué lors que les Veilleurs était rentrés à Ylisstol après avoir signé l'alliance avec les Khans.

**« Ravie de voir que tu ne m'a pas oublié. » **Ricana l'Ombre.

« Comment tu as réussi à passer mes défenses ! »Aboya Azrael en cherchant une arme des yeux.

**« Ah oui sacrément impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge de bâtir une forteresse mental pareille. Mais maintenant tu es trop faible pour les maintenir a pleines puissance, désormais elles sont aussi fragiles qu'une feuille de papier pour moi. » **Ricana l'Ombre de plsu belle en se rapprochant d'Azrael. Azrael tenta d'attaquer l'ombre mais une série de chaines noirs se matérialisèrent de nulle part et immobilisèrent le stratège. **« Ma, ma, que de violence ! »**

« Va te faire foutre ordure ! » Hurla Azrael en se débattant contre ses liens.

**« Inutile de résister Azrael. C'est ton destin et il se réalisera quoi que tu fasses. » **Lorsque l'Ombre ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du stratège enchaîné elle leva bras pour toucher Azrael qui comprit que si cette horreur le touchait tout était fini. Il se débâtit de plus belle mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut que les chaines se se resserrent autour de lui._ Merde! Merde! Merde!_

A l'instant au l'ombre allait le toucher, un trait de lumière surgit de nulle part et frappa de plein fouet l'Ombre qui recula en sifflant de douleurs._ Qu'es que ?_

**« Qui … ? »** Une forme lumineuse se matérialisa à côté d'Azrael prenant la forme d'un gigantesque dragon blanc lumineux, ressemblant un peu à Nowi lorsqu'elle prenait sa forme draconique mais en plus gros et puissant. La créature dégageait une aura de puissance écrasante mais contrairement à l'Ombre elle n'était pas menaçante, envers le stratège du moins. Non cette aura rappelait beaucoup celle d'Emmeryn en plus puissante et ancienne. **« Naga ! » **Hurla l'Ombre d'un ton ou suintait une haine brûlante.

_« Va-t'en . Tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer ce choix et tu le sais très bien. _» Déclara le dragon avec une voix très douce mais ferme. L'ombre resta un instant silencieux avant de cracher.

**« Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour là pour le protéger, Chérie. »** Et sur ceux L'Ombre disparut et le décor avec elle. Azrael se retrouva dans une sorte de vide blanc avec le dragon. Le dragon se mit à briller et se transforma en une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux verts habillés par une robe très TRÈS révélatrice.

_« Salutations, jeune homme. Je suis désole de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt mais je devais attendre qu'__**Il **__guérisse votre blessure avant de le repousser. Je pense que vous le savez déjà mais je m'appelle Naga. » _Salua la femme en baissant la tête gracieusement.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Na… » _ Une seconde : jolie jeune femme+ Dragon+ cheveux verts+ nom : Naga… OH PUTAIN !_ « Vous êtes la déesse Naga ! » Hurla Azrael d'étonnement faisant rire Naga.

_« Je ne suis pas une déesse mais effectivement je suis Naga. » Et en plus elle a le sens de l'humour..._

« Comment ça vous n'êtes pas une déesse ? » Demanda Azrael.

_« Et bien j'ai beau être puissante je ne suis pas capable de créer la vie. » _Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse dire un mot Naga enchaîna. _« Jeune homme, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour une discussion théologique. » Elle marque un point._

« Effectivement. Dites-vous pourriez m'expliquez ou je suis ? » Azrael regarda autour de lui, devant un peu nauséeux de voir que du blanc a perte de vue.

_« Ton esprit a été attiré dans cette dimension pour qu'__**Il**__ puisse te dévorer. » **Il** ? _

« Il ? Vous parlez de l'Ombre ? »

_« Oui. » _Azrael vit qu'une profonde tristesse abritait son regard. _Une seconde il l'a appelé Chérie ?!_

« Mais qui il est bon sang ? » Avant que Naga ne puisse répondre une douleur atroce déchira les entrailles d'Azrael le faisant tomber à genoux.

_« Nous n'avons pas le temps. »_ Grogna Naga. La déesse se mit à genoux et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges d'Azrael. _« Ecoute moi bien, L'Ombre cherche à se servir de toi comme réceptacle pour récupère ses pouvoirs. Pour ça elle espéra de te transformer en un être semblable a Gangrel. Quoi qu'il arrive tu dois contrôler les ténèbres en toi car si jamais elles prennent le contrôle de ton corps cela libéra une horreur tel que notre monde n'en n'a jamais vu. »_

Azrael tenta d'interroger Naga plus avant mais le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et la conscience d'Azrael plongea dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Azrael se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit. _Ou… ?_ Le stratège se redressa et grogna en sentant une douleur fulgurante le prendre au ventre. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'était pas habillé avec ses vêtements habituels il n'était vêtus qu'un d'un simple caleçon long. Azrael passa la main sur son ventre et vit que sa blessure avait été bandée plutôt deux fois qu'une. Un rapide examen montra que sa jambe avait subis le même traitement. Il examina la chambre dans laquelle il était et vit qu'il y avait une fenêtre ouverte d'où on pouvait voir le ciel bleu. Avec une lenteur forcé par sa blessure Azrael se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit qu'il se trouvait toujours à Shariz. Au sommet des tours flotté fièrement les drapeaux Ylissiens et Féroxiens de plus on pouvait voir un important nombre de tentes planté a l'extérieur du fort. _Bon au moins je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir été dans les vapes trop longtemps. _

Un grincement fit retourner Azrael qui vit que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir laissant place à une Cordelia qui le regardait les yeux écarquillé.

« Euh…Salut ? » Tenta Azrael, en voyant comme une sorte d'aura négative emmener de la jeune femme.

« Salut ? SALUT ! C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ?! » Rugit Cordelia en plaquant le stratège contre le mur avec fureur. Azrael déglutit péniblement en voyant les yeux de sa future femme brillé de colère. _Reste calme Azrael ! Si tu restes silencieux elle t'épargnera peut être !_ « As-tu la moindre idée su sang d'encre qu'on se faisait ? Ça fait deux jours, DEUX JOURS, depuis que Gangrel t'a poignardé et tout le monde était persuadé que tu allais mourir ! J'ai cru…J'ai cru… » La voix de Cordelia se brisa tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête, relâchant la pression sur Azrael, tentant de cacher ses larmes. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. » Sanglota-t-elle. Azrael passa ses bras autour de Cordelia et la serra doucement contre lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura le stratège en posant son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme.

« T'as intérêt. » Marmonna Cordelia, le visage enfouis dans la poitrine d'Azrael.

Une fois que Cordelia eut sécher ses larmes. Le couple s'assit sur le lit et, à la demande d'Azrael, Cordelia lui raconta ce qu'il avait raté pendant ces deux jours.

« QUOI ! Chrom a demandé Sumia en mariage ?! Et elle a dit oui ?!» Hurla Azrael de surprise faisant rire Cordelia.

« Et oui ! »

« Mais c'est pas un peu rapide quand même ? » S'inquiéta Azrael. _Ils ont quand même sauter un sacré nombre d'étape!_

« Va dire ça à ces deux oiseaux ! Les lettres annonçant le futur mariage sont partie avec celles annonçant la victoire. » Azrael poussa un grognement de désespoir et enfouis son visage dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'horrible impression que ce mariage va provoquer une énorme quantité de problème qu'il faudra que je résolve ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver ? »

« … Cordy je crois j'ai envie de pleurer. »

« Allez, allez. » Chantonna Cordelia en tapotant dans le dos d'Azrael. « Ça pourrait être pire ! »

« Comment ? »

Avant que Cordelia ne puissent répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer Chrom , Sumia , Fréderic et la quasi-totalité des guérisseurs parmi les Veilleurs bruyant et joyeux interrompant le petit moment de tranquillité que partageait les deux amoureux.

« AHA ! Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait ! » Hurla Chroml en secouant Azrael par les épaules. _Aie, aie, aie! Je suis blessé merde!_

« Chrom ,secouait un homme qui revient des frontières de la mort n'es guère conseiller. » Soupira Sumia en tirant le Prince par l'oreille._ Whoua ils sont déjà si proches ? _

« N'empêche Azrael c'est incroyable ! Comment tu as fait pour cautériser ta plaie alors même que tu avais perdu connaissance ? » Demanda Lissa. Azrael fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'es pas… » Les mots de Naga résonnèrent dans la tête d'Azrael. _L'Ombre m'a sauvé…_ « Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé. » Soupira Azrael en se grattant la tête s'attirant au passage un regard inquiet de Cordelia. La jeune femme choisit de garder le silence mais Azrael savait qu'il devrait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passer.

« Cela n'est guère étonnant après un tel choc. Il vous faudra beaucoup de repos et de thé pour récupère. » Déclara Maribelle. « Par contre désolé Cordelia il gardera une cicatrice sur ses magnifiques muscles abdominaux. »

« MARIBELLE ! » Hurla Cordelia en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux tandis qu'Azrael croisait ses bras devant sa poitrine avec un air horrifié.

« Libra dit moi qu'elle ne m'a rien fait pitié ! » Paniqua le stratège.

« Et bien c'est elle et Lissa qui se sont occupé de toi… » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lissa qui se contenta de siffloter en cachant un sourire taquin. « Lissa ? »

« Je te jure qu'on a rien fait… de trop grave. » Lissa et Maribelle éclatèrent de rire envoyant des frissons froids dans le dos d'Azrael. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre Cordelia intervint.

« Je vois… Vous avez du cran de toucher ce qui ne vous appartient pas jeunes filles. » Déclara Cordelia avec un ton glacial qui contrastait avec son sourire éclatant. « Etes-vous prêt à faire face aux conséquences de vos actions ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant doucement des deux petites blondes qui avaient blêmis.

« Fuyons ! »

« Oy Maribelle attends-moi ! » Paniqua Lissa en se précipitant à la suite de Maribelle. Les Veilleurs restant éclatèrent de rire en regardant le duo fuirent la fausse colère de Cordelia.

« Hm, elles sont né mille ans trop tôt pour espérer me battre ! » Plaisanta Cordelia faisant redoubler les rires. Malgré le fait que chaque secondes passaient à rire donnait à Azrael l'impression que son ventre se déchirait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que ses compagnons puissent a nouveaux rire comme ça.

« Au tiens avant que j'oublie. » Chrom fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un grimoire noir recouvert de symboles argentés et violets. « J'ai trouvé ça en distribuant le trésor de Gangrel, Henry a foncer dessus comme un forcené mais Tharja et Gaius l'ont arrêter et ils m'ont dit de te le refiler et vite . » Le prince fut stupéfait de voir Azrael blêmir en voyant le livre et plus encore quand le stratège lui arracha des mains. Sumia, Cordelia et Fréderic regardèrent Azrael avec étonnement mais Libra avait son regard fixé sur le livre et était aussi pale qu'Azrael.

« Pour l'amour de Naga Chrom ! As-tu la moindre idée du risque que tu as pris en prenant ce livre ?! » Grogna Azrael en examinant le livre avec excitation et …peur ?

« Azrael qu'es qui ce passe ? » Azrael prit plusieurs courtes respirations pour se calmer.

« Ce livre porte le nom de Pandémonium. Il s'agit du plus puissant livre de magie noir, jamais créé à ce jour. » Les Veilleurs regarderent le livre avec etonnement. Il sembalit inoffensif a priori.

« Mais pourquoi il te met dans cette état? » Demanda Chrom.

« Mon Prince, lors de la dernière guerre Plegio-Ylissiene, un mage noir de l'armée de Plegia à utiliser ce livre pour annihiler une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes en une seul attaque. »Expliqua Libra en s'éloignant d'Azrael et de l'arme de destruction massive qu'il avait dans ses bras.

« Si ce livre est si puissant pourquoi Gangrel ne l'a pas utilisé ? » S'étonna Sumia tandis que Chrom prenait conscience de la nature de l'objet qu'il avait transporté.

« Le mage après avoir usé du livre a perdu le contrôle et a été dévoré par la magie du livre. Lui et tous ses compagnons. De plus la majorité des mages sont incapable d'éveiller la moindre parcelle de pouvoir du livre. A ce jour seul trois personnes sont parvenu à contrôler Pandémonium : Le premier fut l'un des mages accompagnant le Roi Marth, l'autre était le fondateur de Plegia et le dernier n'est nul autre que Maitre Hiwan. » Raconta Azrael tout en plaçant plusieurs charme de protections sur le livre.

« Par Naga… Azrael je ne savais… » S'excusa Chrom, blanc comme un linge.

« Ce n'est pas grave Chrom. Je suis content que tu m'es apporté ce livre. Entre de mauvaise Pandémonium pourrait causer énormément de dégâts. » Azrael examina le livre et fut satisfait de voir que ses sorts empêcherait tout accident désormais.

« Juste par curiosité, qu'es qui ce serait passer si Henry avait mis la main sur ce livre. » Demanda Cordelia faisant frissonner Azrael.

« Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer. »

* * *

><p><span>Trois mois plus tard Ylisstol.<span>

« Rappelle moi pourquoi c'est nous qui devons-nous taper toute la paperasse ENCORE ! » Grogna Azrael en s'appuyant contre sa chaise. Lui, Cordelia, Miriel et Anna se trouvait dans une salle du palais royal qu'ils avaient réaménagés en bureau d'urgence.

« Parce que personnes d'autres ne peut tenir la cadence. » Remarqua Miriel en rangeant un dossier.

« Tu marques un point. »

« Allez, courage ! On est presque au bout. » Encouragea Cordelia depuis son bureau.

« Laisse-moi vérifier… Réparation des villages détruit par la Guerre ? » Demanda Azrael.

« Fait ! » Cria Anna.

« Division du trésor royal de Plegia ? »

« On l'a utilisé pour payer les réparations et le reste a été divisé entre les différents royaumes. » Répondit Miriel.

« L'immigration massive des plegiens ? »

« On a réussi à trouver de la place pour tout le monde. De plus les militaires ont rejoint les rangs de la légion. » Continua Miriel.

« On à réorganiser la légion et les Chevaliers-pégases, le recrutement semble d'ailleurs être bien parti. » Rajouta Cordelia.

« Et je me suis chargé des nobles qui s'opposait au mariage de Chrom et de Sumia. » Grogna Azrael en barrant chacune des taches qu'ils venaient d'énoncer.

« Donc…On a fini ? » Demanda Anna avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Il semblerait bien. » Soupira Azrael de soulagements.

« YEEEEEEEEEEES ! Mes marchandises ! Mes douces marchandises ! » Hurla Anna en sortant de la pièce a toute vitesse. Miriel, quant à elle se leva calmement.

« Il est en effet fort plaisant que notre travail et enfin pris fin. Mes recherches ont pris un retard intolérable à cause de cela. » La mage sortit calmement de la pièce en notant diverse chose sur son calepin laissant seul Azrael et Cordelia.

« Bon ben il nous reste plus qu'à ranger tout ça. » Soupira Azrael en commençant à trier les divers dossiers et rapports avec l'aide de Cordelia.

« C'est étrange… »

« Un problème Cordy ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié un truc mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. » Grogna la jeune femme en rajustant ses barrettes en formes d'ailes de pégases dans ses cheveux.

Le duo resta silencieux un moment rangeant la pièce quand, simultanément , ils se rendirent de ce qu'ils avaient oublier.

**« LE MARIAGE ! » **

« Oh non, non, non, non, non ! On a plus le temps ! »Cria Cordelia en commençant a paniquer.

« Une seconde, je vais trouver un plan ! »

« La seconde est passé ! T'as un plan ?! »

« Oui ! Attrape ma main ! » Une fois qu'Azrael eu un contact avec Cordelia, il ferma les yeux et usa de ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter dans leurs chambres dans la casernes des Veilleurs. Azrael tomba à genoux le souffle court et fut relever brutalement par Cordelia.

« Vite ! Vite ! On n'a pas le temps ! » Hurla Cordelia.

« Je sais ! » Cria Azrael en réponses. Ils arrachèrent leurs vêtements respectifs en un temps record avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Fréderic leurs avait donné pour la cérémonie. Azrael arrangea son costume noir/violet avant d'aider Cordelia à mettre sa robe, bleu ciel.

« Ok les vêtements c'est fait ! »

« Retour au palais ! »

Une téléportation et une course folle plus tard.

Azrael et Cordelia arrivèrent dans le hall du palais royal ou se tenait la cérémonie. Azrael poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la cérémonie venait à peine de débuter. _On est dans les temps._ Le couple se faufila discrètement à travers la foule pour rejoindre les autres Veilleurs.

« Vous vous étiez perdu ? » Chuchota Stahl avec amusement.

« Paperasse à finir. »Grogna Azrael en se plaçant à côté du chevalier avec Cordelia. Azrael examina la foule et fut satisfait de voir que Taylor et Kaine avaient parfaitement bien gérer la sécurité en plaçant des légionnaires à chaque point clé.

« On a raté quoi ? » Demanda sa compagne en examinant Chrom et Sumia qui se tenait devant le trône face à face avec Libra qui parlé.

« Chrom et Sumia sont allé à l'autel et Libra vient de commencer à réciter le blabla religieux. » marmonna Sully.

« Sumia n'es pas tombé ? » Demanda Azrael.

« Nop. » Répondit Stahl.

« Eheh je vais encore plumer Vaike ! »Ricana le stratège.

« Encore ? Il n'apprendra donc jamais. » Soupira Cordeliaen roulant des yeux.

« C'est de Vaike qu'on parle. » Grogna Sully.

Soudain la voix de Libra résonna haute et claire.

« …Et si il en ait un qui s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais. »

Azrael jeta un regard menaçant vers le groupe de nobles qui s'étaient opposé au mariage. Si ils ne pouvaient pas le voir il pouvait sentir son aura menaçante qui leur conseillait de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Le silence dura un instant avant que Libra ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors, avec la bénédiction de Naga, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Sans perdre une seconde Chrom embrassa fougueusement Sumia sous les applaudissements de la foule. Azrael savait que ce mariage provoquerait sans nul doute une tonne de tensions politique mais honnêtement il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Son meilleur ami venait d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait, et après tout ce qu'il avait perdu pour Ylisse on pouvait bien lui accordé ce bonheur. Alors que la foule commença a se disperser pour participer à la fête qui suivait la cérémonie Cordelia tira la manche d'Azrael pour attirer l'attention du stratège. Sans dire un mot la jeune femme lui indiqua une direction et Azrael fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit.

« Marth ? »

« Je l'es remarqué il y a quelques minutes. » Murmura Cordelia en posant la main sur la dague qu'elle avait caché sous sa robe. Azrael quand a lui avait Mercurius attaché dans son dos.

« Qu'es qu'elle fait là ? » Siffla le stratège en jetant un regard en coin a MArth tandis que la foule commençait a se disperser pour débuter la fête.

« Je ne sais pas mais elle n'a pas l'air agressive. » Commenta calmement Cordelia.

« Tu as raison. On dirait presque qu'elle a l'air… heureuse ? » Remarqua Azrael avec surprise.

« Tu veux qu'on aille l'arrêter ? »Proposa Cordelia. Azrael réfléchi sérieusement a sa proposition avant de soupirer.

« Non. Chrom m'a interdit de prendre la moindre mesure contre elle. Il pense qu'elle et ses hommes sont des alliés. »

« Mais tu ne partages pas son avis. »

« J'ai du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui cache son objectif. » Cordelia hocha la tête , d'accord avec le point de vue d'Azrael.

« Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir nuire à Chrom ou n'importe qui parmi les Veilleurs. »

« Exact. Alors je ne vois qu'une chose à faire… » Cordelia remarqua un changement dans le ton d'Azrael, passant de la méfiance a l'amusement.

« Et c'est ? » Sans dire un mot Azrael saisit Cordelia par la main et la traina vers la piste de danse improvisé. « Oh non non non non ! » Le stratège fit pirouetter la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse enrouler son bras gauche autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il prenait la main droite de Cordelia avec son autre main.

« M'accordez-vous cette danse Mademoiselle ? » Murmura tendrement le stratège avec un grand sourire.

« Azrael je ne sais pas danser... » Marmonna la jeune femme , mal a l'aise en voyant que beaucoup de regards se tournait vers eux.

« Et bien heureusement que ton partenaire a pris des cours avec Virion à ce sujet. »

« Tu as pris des cours avec Virion !? » S'écria Cordelia oubliant un instant son malaise.

« Une des expériences les plus étranges de ma vie. Mais qui a porté ses fruits. » Déclara Azrael en réprimant un rire devant le visage stupéfait de la jeune femme.

Le duo commença à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique. Avec un sourire amusé Azrael se rendit compte que sa fiancé était plus doué qu'elle ne le pensait pour danser. Après plusieurs danses le duo quitta la piste de dance sous les applaudissements de quelques spectateurs. La soirée s'écoula doucement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Signe qu'enfin le Royaume commençait à guérir des blessures de la guerre.

« Sacré fête ! » S'écria Azrael alors que lui et Cordelia rentraient a la caserne avec les autres Veilleurs minus Fréderic, Lon'zu, Lissa et évidemment Sumia qui étaient resté au palais pour diverses raisons.

« Sûr mais à mon avis la fête ne fait que commencer pour Chrom et Sumia si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Plaisanta Vaike en ponctuant sa phrase avec force de geste subjectif.

« Dieux tout puissant Vaike ! Il ne faut pas plaisanter sur une chose aussi pure et belle que la première nuit entre deux jeunes mariés ! » S'exclama Virion.

« Dixit le Don Juan du groupe ! » Soupira Gaius qui traînait plusieurs sac remplit des diverses friandises qu'il avait 'emprunter' lors de la fête.

« Mon chère voleur vous me choquez ! L'art de la séduction est totalement diffèrent de la beauté du mariage. Les comparez revient à dire qu'un rubis est semblable à un saphir. »

« Sûr… » Grognèrent en cœur Gaius et Vaike.

« Tiens au fait Cordelia ça va être la première fois de Sumia pas vrai ? »Questionna Sully avec un drôle de sourire.

« Euh oui mais pourquoi tu poses cette question ? » Demanda Cordelia avec surprise.

« Parce ça sera aussi la première fois pour notre Capitaine. »Ricana Sully.

« Oh ! » Cordelia rougit en comprenant ou Sully voulait en venir.

« Eheheh on va rater un sacré spectacle. » Ricana Vaike.

« En effet le première accouplement entre deux êtres humains est toujours… » Commença Miriel.

« STOP ! » Rugit Azrael en bouchant les oreilles de Ricken tandis que Gregor faisait de même pour Nowi. « On arrête là tant qu'il reste un semblant d'innocence à ces deux-là ! » Les Veilleurs éclatèrent de rire.

« N'empêche je rêve qu'on puisse prendre quelques vacances. » Soupira Stahl.

« C'est bien vrai depuis la fin de la guerre on n'a pas eu une minute à nous ! » Se plaignit Ricken. Azrael se figea soudainement surprenant tout le monde. Le souvenir d'une conversation avec Anna venait de lui venir en mémoire.

« Azrael ça va ? »Un sourire de loup apparut sur les lèvres du stratège .

« je viens d'avoir la meilleur idée de ma vie ! »

* * *

><p><span>Trois jours plus tard.<span>

« Vous savez pourquoi Azrael nous as tous convoqués dans la salle de meeting ? » Demanda Chrom aux autres Veilleurs.

« Aucune idée mon seigneur. » Soupira Fréderic. « La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il a dit que c'était extrêmement important. »

« Cordelia un indice ? » La jeune femme secoua sa tête.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a travaillé sur quelque chose avec Anna. »

« Tiens ou elle est d'ailleurs ? » Les Veilleurs regardèrent autour d'eux et virent que la marchande rousse manquait à l'appel.

« Mais à par la marchande on est tous là. » Déclara Vaike.

« Bien et maint… » Chrom fut interrompu lorsqu'un gigantesque pentacle sur matérialisa sur le sol de la salle de meeting.

« Qu'es que ? »

Une série de flash de lumière aveugla les Veilleurs tandis que les runes gravées dans le pentacle se mettaient à briller. Chrom se cacha les yeux avec son bras pour atténuer la lumière et attendit qu'elle cesse. Lorsque la lumière disparut Chrom et ouvrit les yeux et resta bouché bée.

Aux lieux d'être dans la salle du conseil au palais royal, les Veilleurs se trouvaient sur une plage de sables blanc bordé par une mer bleu turquoise et décoré de palmiers et de transats. L'air était chaud malgré le vent qui agitait les feuilles des arbres. On pourrait presque se croire au paradis.

« Par la sang de Naga… »Murmura Chrom.

« C'est…C'est une illusion ? » Réussi a articuler Lissa.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Les Veilleurs se tournèrent pour faire face à Azrael qui se tenait aux côtés d'Anna. « Avec l'aide d'Anna et de sa sœur on a réussi à mettre en place un téléporteur.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« N'es pas évidant ? » Azrael prit une pause théâtrale avant de continuer. « Mes chères amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir pour nos vacances au Hot Kingdom ! »


	13. Chapter 11 : Vacances douces vacances

Salut j'ai les gens ! Je voudrais savoir si il y aurait parmi vous quelqu'un avec un très bon niveau en anglais pour traduire ma fic parce que j'ai essayé de le faire moi-même et c'était horrible !

Comme vous vous en doutez, rentré oblige je risque d'avoir du mal à écrire à un rythme correcte. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour la futur longue uptdate.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: Vacances douces vacances.<span>

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » La déferlante sonore fit grimacer Azrael.

« Euh Chrom je suis sûr de te l'avoir dans le chapitre précèdent… » Soupira le stratège en se grattant la tête.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… » Chrom resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre son calme. « Bon tu pourrais nous expliquer comment on est arrivé là ? » Gronda le prince.

« Téléportation. »

« Et ? » Demandèrent en cœur les Veilleurs.

« Pour le reste des explications va demander à Miriel si vous avez plusieurs années de votre vie à gaspiller. » Cette réplique calma instantanément les Veilleurs.

« Azrael je ne doute pas que tu es fait cela pour notre bien mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon pays comme ça ! » Rugit Chrom en commençant à faire les cents pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Chrom j'ai laissé un message à Harald et Regas expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Si jamais il y a un problème il suffira d'utiliser le téléporteur à nouveau. » Le rassura Azrael avec un petit sourire confiant.

« Mais les autres nobles n'accepteront jamais un tel affront ! » Protesta Chrom.

« Officiellement on est parti patrouiller à la frontière nord du pays. Kaine, Taylor et Leila se chargent de nous couvrir. » Expliqua Azrael avec un sourire confiant. Chrom poussa un long soupir en comprenant que son stratège ne le laissera pas rentrer à Ylisse tant qu'il n'aura pas pris des vacances.

« Ok tu as gagné Azrael. Mais tu pourrais nous dire ou on est ? » Soupira le Prince.

« Sur une ile quelque part au sud de Arkaneia... » Commença Azrael.

« Arkaneia ? »

« C'est l'antique nom de notre continent Mon Prince. » Expliqua Fréderic avec un soupir. « Et vous le sauriez si vous aviez était plus attentif pendant les cours. » Chrom toussa d'un air gêné tandis qu'Azrael continuait son explication comme si de rien n'était.

«… Cette ile possède un climat extraordinaire et un paysage de rêve donc l'une des sœurs d'Anna a décidé de créer une auberge ici pour attirer ici des touristes. » Azrael se mit soudain à rire. « A une époque la zone grouillait de pirates mais une flotte de Chon'sin à nettoyer l'endroit il y a quelques années de cela. D'ailleurs heureusement que la sœur d'Anna avait une dette envers moi ! J'aurai jamais pu réserver l'ile pour nous sinon. »

« La sœur d'Anna ? » Demanda Lissa éberlué en se tournant vers Anna. « Tu as une sœur ? »

« Ouep, tiens la voilà d'ailleurs. » Déclara Anna en pointant une silhouette qui s'approchait. Les Veilleurs furent ébahis de voir une copie conforme de leur Anna apparaitre avec pour simple vêtements un bikini rouge foncé.

* * *

><p>Pour différencier les Annas : <strong>Anna : Membre des Veilleurs AKA la marchande <strong>; Anna : Sa sœur AKA celle en bikini

* * *

><p>« Anna ! » Cria <strong>Anna<strong> en allant embrasser sa sœur sous les yeux écarquillés des Veilleurs.

« Ravie de te voir Anna ! » Répondit sa sœur en l'étreignant.

« Attends… Elles sont jumelles et elles ont le même non ? » S'étrangla Vaike de surprise. Les Veilleurs se tournèrent vers Azrael qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« D'après ce que je sais, notre **Anna** aurait une bonne quinzaine de sœurs qui portent tout le même nom qu'elle. » A cette annonce les mâchoires de tous les Veilleurs se décrochèrent incapable de concevoir une famille pareille. « Oh et elles sont toutes marchandes aussi. »

« Ah bah putain ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fumé leurs parents mais je veux y goûter ! » S'écria Gaius faisant rire plusieurs Veilleurs. Chrom sembla prendre conscience de la tenue d'Anna.

« Et c'est normal que …euh Anna se promènent en sous-vêtements ? » Demanda Chrom en détournant le regard en rougissant.

« C'est un maillot de bain et c'est ce que nous allons tous portez pendant notre séjour ici. » Expliqua Azrael avec un grand calme.

Grand silence.

« C'est un blague ? » Articula Chrom tandis que les Veilleurs fixaient Azrael avec un air menaçant.

« Non. »

« Pas question ! »Rugit Vaike.

« Jamais ! » Gronda Sully.

« Sur mon cadavre ! » Cracha Fréderic.

« Nada ! »Hurla Sumia.

« Plutôt porter l'une des robes de Maribelle ! » Grogna Stahl.

« NEIN ! » s'exclama Gregor.

« 45° à l'ombre combiné à une très grande humidité qui rendra vos vêtements transparents de toutes façon. » Se contenta de répondre Azrael sans perdre son calme.

2e grand silence.

Soupirs collectif de résignation._ Trop facile._

« Ok les gars avec moi, les filles avec Anna ! »Ordonna Azrael avec un sourire victorieux.

Azrael guida les mâles Veilleurs jusqu'à une série de bâtiments. L'un d'eux abritait une série de casier et de nombreuses cabines tandis qu'une quantité effroyable de maillot de bain de taille, forme et couleur diffèrent étaient exposées.

« Ok alors c'est simple vous choisissez un maillot puis vous vous changer. Une fois que c'est fait vous ranger vos affaires dans votre casier. »Expliqua Azrael. Avec force grommellements les Veilleurs s'exécutèrent. Quant à Azrael, il se contenta de claquer des doigts et aussitôt ses vêtements se transformèrent en brume noir le laissant avec un maillot de bain de couleur noir avec des marquages violets. _ J'aime la magie._

« Par Naga c'est normal que ça serre autant ? » Se plaignit Chrom.

« Arrête de te plaindre et enfile le bordel ! » Grogna Azrael avant de se tourner vers Lon'zu qui examinait l'un des maillots de bain avec un air paniqué.

« Lon'zu ? Un problème ? »

« Pas question que j'enfile une de ces choses. » Grommela le Féroxien.

« Lon'zu si tu n'enfile pas ce maillot dans les trois prochaines secondes je pars chercher Lissa. » Deux secondes plus tard Lon'zu fut changer. _Un problème en moins… attends mais qu'es qu'il ?_

« Gaius je te déconseille d'essayer de planquer des friandises dans ton maillot tu vas le regretter. Fréderic pour l'amour du ciel arrêté de scruter le sol il n'y a pas de cailloux ici ! Henry dit à tes corbeaux de ce tenir tranquille merde ! J'en ai marre qu'ils essaient de me tuer ! Vaike, Virion arrêtez de vous appropriez le miroir ! Gregor j'ai mis l'alcool sous clé alors inutile de chercher. Euh Stahl pour infos ce sont des fruits de décorations que tu manges. Donnel retire ce putain de pot tu vas mourir sous cette chaleur. »

« Non.» Grogna le fermier. Azrael prit son ton de commandement et gronda d'une voix froide.

« Retire. Le. Pot. »

« Non. »_ Changement de tactique. _

« Kellam retire le pot. » Ordonna Azrael prenant Donnel par surprise.

« Comme tu veux. » Déclara Kellam en se matérialisant derrière le fermier.

« NOOOOOON ! » Hurla Donnel tandis que Kellam soulevait le pot.

**Cris de panique collectifs.**

« REMET LE POT ! REMET LE POT ! REMET LE POT ! REMET LE POT ! REMET LE POT ! » Hurla Azrael de panique.

«Putain! C'était quoi ça ? » Cracha Gaius qui avait manqué de s'étouffer avec une sucette.

« Naga délivre nous du mal… » Commença à prier Libra.

« Oooh déjà fini ? Pour une fois que ça devenait marrant. » Se plaignit Henry.

« Vous n'avez rien vu compris ? » Grogna Donnel avec un aura sombre autour de lui. Les Veilleurs se regardèrent entre eux indécis. « Vous .N'avez. Rien. Vu. Compris ? »

« Nous n'avons rien vu… » Répétèrent machinalement les Veilleurs.

10 minutes plus tard.

Azrael étira ses muscles avec un bâillement lourd. Le stratège s'était installé sur un transat à l'ombre d'un parasol pour siroter un mojito tandis que le reste des Veilleurs exploraient l'ile. _J'aime les vacances…_

« Je me demande ce que font les filles. » Murmura Azrael.

« Aucune idée. » Se contenta de répondre Chrom en sirotant son cocktail.

« Hey c'est pas un bateau là-bas ? » S'écria Ricken en sortant la tête de son livre de sort. Azrael examina le drapeau et soupira d'ennui en reconnaissant le drapeau.

« Stupide pirate. »

Pendant du côté des filles.

« Allez Cordelia, tu peux sortir. »Dit Anna avec un ton doux.

« JAMAIS ! »Rugit la jeune femme enfermée dans l'une des cabines d'essayage. Anna finit par pousser un long soupir d'agacement. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour convaincre Cordelia de sortir. Sumia surgit de nulle part déjà en maillot de bain et regarda avec curiosité la scène.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Et bien quand Cordelia a mis son maillot tout allez bien puis soudain tout est parti en vrille ! » Grogna Anna.

« Je vois. Je sais quoi faire. Anna pourrait tu attendre à l'extérieur avec les autres? » Avec un ton de commandements.

« Euh oui… » Anna sortit rapidement et attendit avec les autres membres féminins des Veilleurs qui la regardèrent avec curiosité se demandant ce qui se passait. De loin elle entendit Sumia parler doucement et Cordelia sangloter puis après cinq minutes elle vit les deux amies sortir tranquillement.

« On peut aller rejoindre les autres ! » Déclara Sumia joyeusement.

Le petit groupe parcourut rapidement la distance qui les séparait de la plage. Anna cligna des yeux de surprises en voyant un navire s'éloigner à l'horizon et en remarquant que la quasi-totalité des membres des Veilleurs portait des traces de coups et que du sang semblait avoir taché le sable. Malgré leurs blessures ils semblaient particulièrement joyeux.

« C'était Vaike time bande d'enflures ! » Rugit le guerrier blond en les narguant.

« On ne peut même pas appeler ça un échauffement. » Soupira Azrael en s'époussetant.

« Joli crochet du droit à propos Chrom ! » Commenta Ricken.

« 1 pour les Veilleurs, 0 pour les pirates ! » S'exclama Gaius. Les Veilleurs continuèrent un moment à plaisanter et a se moquer des pirates qui s'enfuyaient aussi vite que leur navire leur permettait.

« Euh qu'es qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Cordelia en examinant la plage qui avait été tourné en un champ de bataille temporaire.

« On a juste appris à un groupe de pirates à pas faire chier les Veilleurs ! » Rugit Vaike. Azrael secoua la tête essuyant au passage le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Pour résumer ils sont venus, ils nous ont vu et on les a vaincu. » Déclara-t-il théâtralement.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là c'est l'heure de profiter de nos vacances ! »Rugit Chrom.

Les Veilleurs se séparèrent rapidement afin de profiter au maximum de l'ile.

Azrael examina ses frères et sœurs d'armes avec un sourire amusé. Ça faisait un bien fou de les voir à nouveau rire et s'amuser sans avoir à se soucier d'un problème ou d'un autre.

Donnel, Sully, **Anna** et Stahl disputaient un duel de beach-volley contre une équipe composé de Vaike, Miriel, Sumia et Chrom avec Gregor comme arbitre. Libra semblait soigner Henry en le sermonnant sur le fait que les requins ne sont pas des animaux de compagnies et que c'est une mauvaise idée d'essayer de les caresser tandis que Nowi jouait sous sa forme draconique avec lesdits requins sous le regard amusé de Tharja et horrifié de Olivia et Anna. Virion, Maribelle, Olivia Ricken et Fréderic semblaient partager un thé autour d'une table que Virion semblait avoir apporté avec lui tout en parlant de tous et de rien. Tandis que Lon'zu semblait avoir utilisé les friandises de Gaius pour attirer tous les insectes des environ sur le corps endormis du voleur.

Azrael fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de sa fiancée mais fut rassurer de la voir assise au bord de la plage les yeux perdus dans le vague face à l'océan. Le stratège la rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Azrael tenta de ne pas la fixer mais bon dieu Anna avait fait un excellent choix pour son bikini et le stratège avait le plus grand mal à se contenir. Cordelia tourna la tête en voyant Azrael et lui décocha un sourire flamboyant.

« Ça va ? » demandant le stratège en s'asseyant a côté d'elle.

« Oui. » Cordelia redirigea son regard vers l'océan « Cette endroit est vraiment magique ! » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Ravi que ça te plaise. » Azrael remarqua alors un énorme tas de coquillage juste à côté de la jeune femme. « Euh Cordy tu sais comment ce tas de coquillages est arrivé là ? » demanda le stratége avec curiosité.

« Euh … » En cinq secondes Cordelia fut de la couleur de ses cheveux. « Et bien comment dire… J'ai vu qu'un des coquillages sur la plage était vraiment jolie alors je me suis penché pour le ramasser et là j'en ai vu un autre et… »

« Je vois ou tu veux en venir mais quand même. On pourrait noyer Nowi la dedans ! » Soudain Azrael éclata de rire faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

« Azrael ? »

« Désolé c'est juste que ça fait du bien de voir ton coté mignon ! » Déclara Azrael avec un grand sourire.

« Hein ? C-ça n'a rien de mignon ! » Balbutia Cordelia en rougissant de plus belle.

« Est que tu rougis ? Ah ! Tu deviens de plus en plus mignonne ! » Se moqua gentiment Azrael.

« Tu… »

« Trop ample ! » Azrael esquiva le coup de poing visant sa tête. « C'est beaucoup trop facile a … »

« Je te tiens ! »

« Hein ?! » Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse réagir il sentit les lèvres de Cordelia contre les siennes. La jeune femme s'éloigna après un moment avec un grand sourire.

« Et bien tu parles d'un stratège… Tu as laissé tes lèvres grandes ouvertes ! » Le rire de Cordelia s'éleva dans l'air faisant sourire Azrael.

« Madame bravo ! Non seulement vous m'avez pris par surprise mais en plus vous avez retourné la situation ! Je suis obligé de vous concéder la victoire…pour l'instant. »

« Je prévoie une riposte romantique d'envergure pour la suite. »

« Au minimum ! » Azrael se posa un instant et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Cordelia. « Je t'aime Cordy. »

« Moi aussi Azrael. »

Alors que le couple s'embrassait une silhouette blanche observait le duo avec un regard triste. Naga sourit avec mélancolie sachant parfaitement ce que ressentaient les deux amoureux. Avant qu'ils ne la remarque le dragon divin se téléporta dans son temple sur le mont Prismatique.

« Dame Naga il y a un problème ? » Naga se tourna pour faire a la jeune femme en bleu qui venait de lui parler.

_« Je vais bien Lucina, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Lucina s'inclina mais Naga vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. Un bruit sourd signala l'arrivé des compagnons de Lucina. 14 guerriers ou mages ayant tous sois le même âge que elle ou plus jeune que la jeune femme. Une fois que Lucina se fut assuré que tout le monde fut là Lucina commença à questionner Naga.

« Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_« Rien. __**Il **__sait que je surveille le moindre de ses faits et gestes alors il a probablement abandonné tout idée d'intervention direct pour l'instant. »_

« Si j'étais à sa place je rassemblerais des troupes et des informations avant de contre-attaquer au moment que je juge le plus favorable pour moi. » Grogna Severa avec une moue concentré.

_« En effet, il a probablement déjà pris le control des Grimleals. »_

« Donc il va rester passif jusqu'à ce que la Guerre commence. » Comprit un grand mage blond en replaçant ses lunettes.

« Ne peut-on rien faire ? » Grogna un épéiste avec des cheveux noir coupé cour.

« Laurent, Owain faites silence. » Ordonna Lucina avec douceur mais fermeté. « Vous savez pertinemment ce qui se passera si nous intervenons trop tôt. »

« Vous êtes notre atout dans cette guerre. Tant qu'**Il** ignore votre existence et qu'**Il** ignore que je sais ce qu'**il** prévoit de faire nous avons un avantage. » Soupira Naga.

« C'est le seul que nous avons. » Murmura une archère avec des cheveux argentés.

« Et que sommes-nous censé faire pendant ce temps ? » Demanda Gérôme avec amertume.

_« Reposez-vous et entrainez-vous. »_Déclara Naga avec un ton doux. _« Les Dieux savent que vous aurez besoin de la moindre parcelle de votre force pour survivre à la tempête qui s'approche. »_ Alors que les autres guerriers partaient plutôt mécontent d'apprendre qu'ils allaient devoir rester passif. Naga resta dans son sanctuaire observant la gigantesque mosaïque représentant une armée composé de dragon et d'humains affrontant une créature à l'apparence vaguement humaine mais recouverte d'écailles sombres avec une paire d'ailes squelettiques et des cornes. Naga resta un instant pensive, le regard fixé sur l'image d'un grand dragon ressemblant à Naga dans un coloris violet et noir qui semblait mener le combat contre le monstre. _« Si tu n'avais pas été corrompu serais tu d'accord avec ma manière d'agir ? Ou penserais tu que je suis trop douce ? »_ Naga ferma les yeux, le visage traversé par un éclair de souffrance. _« J'aurais tant aimé que les choses se passent différemment, que tu ne sois pas obliger de te sceller, que tu puisses connaitre Tiki … »_ Le dragon divin passa doucement ses doigts sur l'image du dragon noir alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. « **Grima**… »

* * *

><p>BUAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis sûr que personne ne l'a vue venir celle-là ! Et oui j'ai fait de Grima l'ancien mari de Naga et le père de Tiki ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander ce que c'est que ce bordel et vous voulez sans doute des explications. Mais comme je suis une ordure qui adore fait souffrir les gens je vais invoquer mon droit de cliffanger et vous laissez attendre un mois pour en savoir plus !<p>

Merci de commenter si ça vous a plus ( vous m'aiderez ainsi à combattre ma dépression chronique et mon addiction aux ( Insérer quelque chose ) )

Et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en retard ! (ouais je sais que c'est un paradoxe.)


	14. Chapter 12 :le calme avant la tempête

Guest : Ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^ ! Pour la classe d'Azrael et bien c'est un peu compliqué : à l'origine j'avais l'intention d'en faire un stratège/ Héros mage ( ou dread-fighter pour nos amis anglais) mais je voulais absolument qu'il puisse utiliser la magie noir donc on pourrait dire qu'il est un Stratège/sorcier/Héros-mage( Pour son apparence imagine l'armure du Héros mage sous la cape du stratège.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : le calme avant la tempête <span>

Quatre ans après la mort de Gangrel.

Azrael regarda l'assemblé avec un regard morne se retenant de bayer. Le stratège se tenait en armure de cérémonie complète à la droite de Chrom qui était assis sur le trône du Saint-Roi tandis que Fréderic se tenait à la gauche du Roi avec son plus magnifique air neutre. Une fois par semaine Chrom tenait une assemblée dans la salle du trône pour écouter et régler les divers problèmes qui agitaient le royaume. C'était bien beau mais Azrael était à deux doigts de mourir d'ennui mais en tant que Sénéchal du Roi il était obligé d'assister pour conseiller Chrom et s'assurer qu'aucun assassin ne tente de tuer son frère d'armes.

Alors que Chrom faisait son office, l'esprit d'Azrael dériva. _Bon sang comme Ylisse a changé en quatre ans. _En quatre ans la majorité de la population plegienne avait choisi d'immigrer à Ylisse tandis que les rebelles avaient choisi de rejoindre la Légion. Grâce à ça (et au trésor de Gangrel) Ylisse s'était rapidement rétablis et avait changé pour le meilleur a l'inverse de Plegia qui était devenu un pays fantômes sur lequel régner le nouveau roi, Validar un illustre inconnu dont la simple caractéristique semblait d'être un puissant mage noir. Le seul bémol à cette situation avait été que les attaques de zombies ou Ombres, comme les avaient nommé les Veillleurs, n'avaient pas cessé malgré la défaite de Gangrel forçant ainsi les Ylissiens et les Féroxiens à maintenir leurs armées pour protéger les civils. Sans oublier que certains fidèles de Gangrel avaient survécu et continuaient à se battre malgré la mort de leur roi, avide de prendre leurs revanches. _Je me demande comment Gangrel a réussi à acquérir une telle loyauté de leurs parts_.

Aux niveaux politiques les choses avaient aussi pas mal bougeait depuis que Chrom était monté au pouvoir. Azrael avait découvert à quel point le pouvoir avait été gangréné par une poigné de nobles qui s'estimait au-dessus des lois à cause de leurs naissances. Le Tacticien les avait rapidement mis au pas avec l'aide des Ducs Regas et Harald. Les nobles avaient tenté de résister mais vu que ni l'armée, ni le peuple n'avaient oublié qu'ils avaient fuis pendant la guerre leurs misérable révolte fut rapidement étouffé. Bien qu'Azrael soit content d'avoir stabilisé le gouvernement, il ne considérait pas cela comme sa plus grande réussite. C'était la Légion qui s'était accaparé ce titre. _Les paysans armées d'il y a quatre ans ont bien grandis depuis_.

La Légion avait connus d'énormes changements. Chrom n'étant pas comme Emmeryn il refusa qu'Ylisse soit à nouveau affaiblie. Pour rentabiliser le maintien de l'armée Azrael augmenta le champ des responsabilités de la Légion : escorte de caravanes marchandes, chasse aux bandits et autres criminels, maintien de l'ordre dans les villes et villages du pays ect… Grâce à ce système les groupes de brigands qui avaient envahis les routes après la guerre avait été décimés et les villages étaient défendus contre les attaques fréquentes de zombies.

Désormais La Légion était divisé en quatre corps d'armés qui contenait chacune plusieurs légions chacun. Les plus connus étaient les Prétoriens une armés d'élite surentrainés composé de cavalerie et d'infanterie lourde bâtis pour protéger la famille royal en toute circonstance. Leurs rangs étaient principalement constitués des survivants des chevaliers Ylissiens et de vétérans qui avaient prouvé leur vaillance à de multiple reprise. Azrael avait décidé de créer un nouveau symbole pour eux : un loup avec un pelage bleu-noir hurlant sous un croissant de lune argenté. Malheureusement pour eux Fréderic avait choisi de s'assurer personnellement que les Prétoriens prennent leurs rôles de gardiens au sérieux en supervisant leurs entrainements afin de les rendre ' a peut prés efficace'. Azrael avait tenté de convaincre le fidèle chevalier que faire un parcours du combattant en armure de plate n'était pas donné aux communs des mortels mais Freddy était resté sourd. Au final les Prétoriens avaient survécu à l'entrainement infernal de Fréderic et était devenu les troupes les plus puissantes d'Ylisse et les meilleurs protecteurs que la famille royale pouvait rêver. Mais Azrael commençait à en avoir marre de devoir réapprovisionner leurs réserves médical après chaque entrainements. _Voyons le bon côté des choses, Freddy n'a pas tuer de recrues à l'entrainement_! Pour l'instant…

Ensuite venait les Dragons d'Aciers, principalement constitué d'infanterie lourde, d'archers et d'artilleries spécialisée dans la défense et la protection des villes et villages d'Ylisse et ces gars avaient fait un sacré bon boulot pour défendre les citoyens contre les monstres aussi bien humains que non-humains. Bien entendu ils y avaient aussi la section du génie surnommé les Faiseurs de miracles par le reste de l'armée qui avait eu énormément de travail à faire pour reconstruire les divers villages, routes et ponts détruits par la guerre. La 3e section de l'armée ne portait pas vraiment de nom puisqu'elle regroupait tous les soldats 'normaux' de la légion amis était celle qui comprenait le plus de soldats en effectif. Son but était de soutenir les autres corps d'armés afin de parer a toutes situations.

Et pour finir Les Fantômes, de loin la fierté d'Azrael. Les Fantômes étaient composés de deux types de membres :

les officiels qui agissaient en tant que soldats et les officieux qui intervenaient à l'extérieur des champs de bataille. Les officiels étaient composés des Chevaliers-pégases, de tireurs d'élites et de rangers dont le rôle était de traquer les groupes de bandits trop rapides pour que les troupes conventionnels puissent s'en occuper, tout en servant d'éclaireurs. Mais dans une véritable guerre leurs rôles seraient d'éliminer les éclaireurs ennemis et d'obtenir des infos tout en détruisant les lignes de ravitaillements ennemis. Cordelia avait fait preuve d'une efficacité terrifiante en les entrainant et en les commandant dans diverses missions risqués qu'ils avaient réussi sans perdre un membre. Grâce à elle les Fantômes s'étaient taillé une réputation d'efficacité rivalisant avec les Prétoriens.

Les officieux quant à eux étaient tous simplement un gigantesque réseau d'assassins et d'espions qu'Azrael pilotait pour obtenir des renseignements et pour éliminer dans l'ombre des individus voulant nuire à Chrom ou à Ylisse. La création de leurs unités n'avait pas plus au Prince mais Azrael était parvenu à le convaincre de leurs nécessites. Chrom avait fini par accepter à condition qu'il ait accès à tous leurs dossiers sans exception aucune, bien évidemment Azrael avait accepté. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sentir en élan de fierté en se rappelant les exploits de son trio d'élèves. Taylor, Kaine et Leila avaient fait un travail génial en tant que généraux et du point de vue du stratège ils avaient un avenir brillant devant eux. Pour l'instant Taylor avait pris le commandement des Prétoriens, Kaine celui des Dragons et Leila gérer les légions de la 3e sections.

Du côté de la gigantesque famille dysfonctionnelle que sont les Veilleurs, les bonnes nouvelles s'étaient accumulé les unes après les autres. Après le mariage de Chrom et Sumia ainsi que celui d'Azrael et Cordelia leurs compagnons s'étaient empressés de les imiter. Lissa et Lon'zu étaient partie à Regna Férox tout de suite après leur lune de miel à la demande de Basilio. Tharja et Henry avaient ouvert une académie de magie à Ylisstol juste après leurs mariages avec l'aide de Chrom et un petit coup de pouce d'Azrael. Kellam et Panne avaient tous deux disparu après leurs mariages pour aller dieu sait où. Sully et Stahl étaient restés dans l'armée après leur nuit de noces. Vaike avait décidé de suivre Miriel dans ses voyages pour je cite : 's'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas dans une crevasse'. A la surprise générale Donnel avait demandé sa main à Nowi qui avait accepté, et après une visite à son village Donnel avait décider de rester dans l'armée et Nowi l'avait suivi. Maribelle et Ricken avait fini par se marier avec la bénédiction de leurs parents respectif tandis que Virion et Olivia avait fini par faire le grand saut ensemble a la stupéfaction général. Du coté des célibataires, Libra avait ouvert un orphelinat pour les enfants dont les parents avaient été tués pendant la guerre tandis Gregor avait installé un bar/auberge qui était devenu rapidement célèbre pour la qualité de l'alcool et la bonne ambiance.

Le stratège cacha un soupir de soulagement quand le cas du dernier plaignant fut résolu. Taylor remarqua la gestuel de son ancien professeur et fit un rapide signe à ses hommes. Les Prétoriens raccompagnèrent aussitôt les divers nobles, marchants, paysans etc.… à la sortie du Palais ne laissant que les sentinelles à leurs postes. Une fois que Chrom, Fréderic et Azrael furent seul (ou presque), le Prince poussa un long soupir fatigué.

« Et dire que certaines personnes pense qu'être Roi c'est la belle vie. » Azrael ricana doucement tandis que Fréderic cachaient un mince sourire d'amusement.

« Ça pourrait être pire. » Remarqua Azrael toujours souriant.

« Sans doute. » Chrom se leva de son trône et le trio marcha calmement dans le couloir saluant au passage les gardes dans qu'ils croisaient.

« Au fait des nouvelles de Virion, Gaius et Olivia ? » demanda Chrom avec un air concerné. Azrael grimaça._ Je craignais qu'il pose la question._

« Aucune depuis qu'ils ont atteint Valm. Mes espions sont incapable de savoir ce qui ce passe sur le continent à cause du blocus de L'Empereur de Valm. » Grogna-t-il, frustré.

« Walhart le conquérant… » Murmura doucement Chrom, avec le visage qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. « J'espère qu'ils vont bien. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop Chrom. Gaius a survécu à plus dur et le **Duc** Virion est suffisamment malin pour échapper à Walhart. » Le rassura Azrael. _Ça a été une sacrée surprise d'apprendre que Virion était un noble et que sa terre natal avait été envahis par Valm. _

« Je sais. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir les aider davantage. » Grogna Chrom. Azrael secoua la tête doucement comprenant aisément les sentiments de son ami.

« On ne peut pas intervenir directement et tu le sais. Virion est un ami mais on ne peut pas entrainer tout Ylisse dans une guerre juste pour aider Virion à libérer Rosanne. »Chrom resta silencieux. A une époque le jeune Roi aurait cherché à aider ses amis à n'importe quel prix mais désormais ses responsabilité l'en empêchait et ça le rongeait. Azrael finit par soupirer. « Je vais essayer de les aider indirectement avec les Fantômes. » _Et en passant j'essaierais d'installer un réseau d'espionnage là-bas _

« Merci Azrael. » Azrael fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il était inutile de le remercier et changea de sujet.

« Tiens au faite comment va Lucina ? » L'expression de Chrom s'illumina aussitôt en entendant Azrael mentionner la petite fille à qui Sumia avait donné naissance quelque années plus tôt.

« C'est un véritable ange ! »S'exclama le Prince. S'ensuivit alors un gigantesque monologue de Chrom pour décrire au combien sa fille était extraordinaire, parfaite, génialissime et yada yada. _Papa poule en action ! Eh dire qu'il s'est évanoui lors de l'accouchement de Sumia._ Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit d'Azrael.

« Tiens tant que j'y pense j'avais l'intention d'amener Severa en ville cet après-midi pour le festival et je pense qu'elle serait ravie que Lucina vienne avec elle. »Azrael du s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la petite fille qu'il avait eu avec Cordelia. Severa avait certes un caractère difficile mais elle avait un cœur d'or qu'elle essayer désespérément de cacher. Anecdote amusante Severa et Lucina était toute deux nées le même jour à peine 10 min d'intervalle. _Quand même en y repensant… Deux meilleurs amis marient une autre paire de meilleures amies, toutes deux chevaliers-pégases et le premier enfant de chaque couple est né le même jour ! _Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres d'Azrael alors qu'il retournait son attention sur Chrom. « Et je crois me rappeler qu'un certain Roi se plaignait de na pas passer suffisamment de temps avec sa femme… » Chrom rougit devant le commentaire, véridique, d'Azrael. Mais le stratège vit que le prince n'était pas convaincu encore.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Chrom pour l'amour de Naga ! Tu as littéralement cloitré cette pauvre fille dans le palais depuis sa naissance ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle devienne une bonne Reine si elle ne connait rien du monde extérieur ? » L'argument toucha une corde sensible chez Chrom qui poussa un long soupir.

« Tu marques un point… Ok je te la confie. » Azrael sourit en pensant que Severa allait adorer d'être avec son amie. _ Mais avant j'ai un dernier détail à régler…_

« Et interdiction de nous faire suivre Fréderic. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit non ! » Interrompit Azrael alors que Chrom éclatait de rire devant la scène. « A propos tu as préparé ton discours ? » Demanda le stratège. Le Prince était censé donner un discours afin d'honorer la mémoire de ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la Guerre à la fin du festival.

« Pas besoin de préparation. » Grogna Chrom avec amusement. « Je sais exactement ce que je veux dire. » Azrael jeta un regard inquiet a Fréderic qui resta stoïque.

« Freddy ton avis sur la question ? »

« Je me contenterai de nettoyer les dégâts après. » Déclara le Chevalier calmement sans la moindre trace d'ironie.

« Hey ! Mes discours ne sont pas si terribles. » Ses deux conseillers lui jetèrent un regard perçant. « Euh…Enfin pas tout le temps. »

« Naga protège-nous… » Soupira Azrael en retenant un sourire amusé.

Le trio continua son chemin en continuant à discuter jusqu'à arriver à la bibliothèque, faisant un léger détour pour qu'Azrael puisse remettre son habit de tacticien habituel. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur ils virent que Sumia n'était pas seul. Azrael sourit en reconnaissant Cordelia engagé dans une grande discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés Azrael avait eu l'impression de vivre un rêve. Cordelia était à la foi son amie, sa confidente, sa coéquipière et sa conscience. Lorsque qu'Azrael était avec elle il se sentait…heureux et complet. Ce rêve qu'il vivait avait atteint son paroxysme avec la naissance de Severa. Lorsque que le stratège avait tenu sa fille dans ses bras il avait été submergé de gratitude envers Chrom. Si le Prince ne l'avait pas recruté parmi les Veilleurs, Azrael n'aurai jamais connu Cordelia et il serait encore entrain de poursuivre des ombres a la recherche d'une vengeance illusoire. _Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te dois mon frère. _

Malgré le fait qu'elles soient en pleine conversation les deux femmes conservaient un œil vigilant sur le duo de fillettes qui lisaient un livre sur la légende du Roi Marth ensemble. Avec un sourire aux lèvres Azrael et Chrom se figèrent observant la scène avec un air attendrit. Les deux fillettes d'environ quatre ans étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Lucina avait de longs cheveux bleus sombre et des yeux d'un bleu plus clair que celui de ses cheveux, d'ailleurs on pouvait voir que son œil droit portait la é physique la princesse avait hérité du physique de sa Mère, fine et agile. Severa quant à elle avait de longs cheveux noirs profond semblables à ceux de son Père qu'elle préférait attacher avec des couettes sur le côté et avait des yeux rouges d'un couleur plus claire que ceux de son Père et sa Mère. Malheureusement pour Azrael sa fille avait hérité de deux de ses traits les plus problématiques : sa mémoire photographique et un terrible caractère bipolaire._ Le bon côté est qu'on ne s'en ennuie jamais avec elle. _

« Neh Luci… » Entendant la voix de sa fille Azrael fit stopper le petit groupe et tendit l'oreille avec curiosité.

« Oui Sev ? »

« Tu crois que Marth était mignon ? » Azrael et Chrom se regardèrent un instant les yeux écarquiller._ Au non pas déjà !_

« Ben vu qu'il est l'ancêtre de Papa, sans doute. Pourquoi ? » Un air joyeux apparu sur le visage de Chrom tandis qu'Azrael et Fréderic roulait des yeux.

« Ben dans l'histoire c'est bizarre mais la manière dont il le décrive… On dirait presque qu'on parle d'une fille ! » Azrael dut se retourner d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage stupéfait de Chrom.

« L'histoire a plus de mille ans alors peut-être que ce n'est sans doute pas l'histoire original. »

« Mmmm… »

« Alors comment est le poste de Commandeur des Chevaliers-pégases et Général des Fantômes Cordy ? » demanda Sumia à son amie avec curiosité.

« Ennuyant surtout. » Soupira Cordelia, qui pour une fois n'était pas en armure intégral mais plutôt dans une jolie robe de couleur bleu ciel. « A part entrainer les nouvelles recrues et gérer quelque menue problèmes de paperasse je n'ai quasiment rien à faire à l'exception des rares incursions de zombies qui brisent le train-train quotidien de temps à autre. Et toi alors ? Comment tu vis la vie de Reine ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« C'était amusant les premiers jours mais je commence à en avoir assez que le moindre garde s'inquiète de ma santé toute les cinq seconde ! Je suis une guerrière bon sang ! Pas une espèce de vase qu'il faut surveiller en permanence de peur qu'il ne se brise ! » Cordelia cacha un sourire amusé en voyant son amie de toujours s'énervé ainsi.

« Et bien vois ça du point de vue des gardes. Si il t'arrivait malheur alors qu'ils étaient censés de te protéger je te laisse imaginer de que Chrom ferait au malheureux ! » Sumia ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

« J'ai vraiment une réputation pareille ? » chuchota Chrom à Azrael qui toussa.

« Le mur que tu as explosé à coup d'épée ça te dit quelque chose ? » Le léger murmure suffit à attirer l'attention de Severa qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père.

« PAPA ! » Cria la petite en fonçant vers son Père suivit de près par Lucina. Azrael réceptionna le mini-boulet de canon dans ses bras avec un grand sourire tandis que Chrom faisait de même avec sa fille.

« Tout doux Sev, je vais pas m'envoler ! » S'amusa le stratège en chatouillant sa fille. Les éclats de rire de Severa résonnèrent dans la bibliothèque. Azrael tourna son attention vers Cordelia avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Prête Madame ? » Cordelia sourit et prit le bras de son mari avec un léger sourire.

« Oh faite Sumia, Chrom à oublier de te prévenir mais on prend Lucina avec nous dehors. » Lucina et Sumia restèrent un instant figé puis la fillette éclata de joie.

« YOUPI ! » Cria Severa. « Tu vas voir Luci ça va être génial. »

« Chrom tu es sûr ? » Demanda Sumia en cachant son inquiétude. Le Prince hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers sa fille.

« Lucina, promet moi que tant que tu seras à l'extérieur tu resteras près d'Azrael ok ? » Demanda Chrom en masquant son inquiétude.

« Oui Papa. » Répondit Lucina avec un air sérieux qui dura pendant quinze secondes avant de disparaitre lorsque qu'elle fut posée sur le sol et que Severa la prit par la main afin de la tirer vers la sortie.

« Allez Luci ! Faut se dépêcher sinon on va rater le début ! » S'écria la fille d'Azrael en fonçant a toute vitesse.

« Severa, Lucina ! Doucement ! » cria Cordelia en partant à leurs poursuites. Azrael secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Chrom et Sumia.

« Ne vous en faites pas il ne lui arrivera rien. »Les yeux du stratège pétillèrent soudainement. « Amusez-vous bien pendant notre absence… » Fit le stratège avec un ton remplis de sous-entendu. Azrael éclata de rire en voyant le couple royal rougir violement puis partie rejoindre le trio féminin qui avait pris une longueur d'avance sur lui.

* * *

><p>« Wouah ! » s'extasia Lucina en voyant la place principale de Ylisstol envahis d'échoppes provisoire et décoré de centaines de banderoles multicolores. A chaque coin de rue on pouvait voir des musiciens et des gens qui dansaient joyeusement tandis que les divers marchands cherchaient à attirer l'attention de consommateurs en vantant les mérites de leurs produits exotiques. Lucina et Severa se mirent alors à courir d'une échoppe à une autre ou aller s'extasier sur les jongleurs et autre artistes tandis qu'Azrael et Cordelia les suivaient en se tenant par le bras, conservant un œil vigilant sur les deux fillettes.<p>

« Doucement les filles. » Appela Azrael, amusé de voir les fillettes courir d'un échoppe a une autre.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'on est pu conserver un certain anonymat. » Murmura doucement Cordelia, heureuse de voir que personnes ne les avaient reconnus. _Vu qu'on a quasiment toujours nos heaumes équiper en publique ce n'est pas étonnant. _

« C'est vrai. Pauvre Chrom et Sumia, si ils essayaient de nous imiter ils seraient aussitôt encerclé par une foule de fans en folie ! » Plaisanta Azrael faisant rire doucement Cordelia. Le stratège était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa femme et sa fille en famille. Ses obligations de Sénéchal du Roi et celle de Général de Cordelia ne leurs laissaient que peu de temps pour pouvoir être ensemble ainsi. _Ça fait du bien de pouvoir être avec Cordy et Sev…_ Soudain un homme percuta Azrael.

« Ouch ! Faites attention ! » Grogna Le stratège, en posant instinctivement sa main sur la dague caché dans son manteau.

« Ah désolé m'sieur ! » S'excusa rapidement l'homme. « Oh regardez-vous avez fait tomber ça ! » L'homme refila rapidement une lettre au stratège avant de disparaitre.

« C'était qui ? » demanda Cordelia aussi surprise que son mari.

« Un messager. Mais qui…» Azrael remarqua le sceau et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole que lui et Gaius utiliser a l'époque ou de leurs anciens boulots. _Pour qu'il décidé d'utiliser le code après tous ce temps… _Azrael ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. _Rendez-vous a la 'Retraite du Mercenaire' ? Pourquoi il veut qu'on se retrouve dans le bar de Gregor ? _« Cordelia c'est… » Azrael fut interrompit par le cri de panique de sa femme.

«Ou sont passer les enfants ? » _Oh merde…_

* * *

><p>« Sev tu es sûr qu'on devrait pas attendre Oncle Azrael ? » demanda Lucina avec inquiétude. Les deux fillettes avaient été tellement excités par le festival qu'elles avaient perdus de vus Azrael et Cordelia dans la foule.<p>

« Luci tu t'inquiètes trop ! Après tout qu'es qui… Ouille ! » Severa s'interrompit lorsqu'elle percuta la jambe d'un grand homme équipé d'une armure de myrmidon de couleur jaune et avec des cheveux noirs coupés court. Le guerrier sursauta en sentant le coup sur sa jambe et se retourna vivement.

« Qui est le vil mécréant… » L'homme stoppa net en voyant les deux fillettes qui la regardait avec un air curieux. « Oh... Euh tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'homme, un peu honteux d'avoir failli s'énerver sur une fillette.

« J'irai mieux si j'avais pas pris votre jambe de plein fer. » Grogna Severa faisant soupirer Lucina.

« Sev, tu devrais t'excuser. »Déclara doucement la petite princesse.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »S'égosilla son amie.

« Tu l'as percuté parce que tu ne regardais pas ou tu allais donc c'est toi qui est responsable. » Expliqua calmement Lucina faisant grogner d'irritation Severa. La fillette ne s'était jamais excuser qu'a un nombre très réduit de personnes : ses parents, oncle Chrom, Tante Sumia et bien sûr Lucina et pour elle s'excuser a un inconnue revenait à le mettre au même niveau qu'eux !

« JAMAIS ! » Cria soudain Severa avant de partir au triple galop.

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! » S'écria son amie avant de partir à sa poursuite laissant le guerrier en plan.

Le guerrier resta un moment figé en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer quand un gigantesque éclat de rire retentit. Le guerrier se tourna pour faire face à Inigo et Mark.

« Oh mon dieu Owain si tu voyais ta tête ! » S'exclama Mark en essuyant une larme tandis que Inigo semblait a deux doigts de s'étouffer.

« Il n'y pas là matière à rire fidèles rivaux ! » S'exclama Owain avec verve. « Aucun entrainement ne nous as appris à affronter des adversaires aussi redoutables! » Se plaignit le myrmidon faisant redoubler l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

« Oh bon sang il faut absolument que j'aille raconter ça à Lucina et Severa ! » Le visage d'Owain se décomposa brutalement.

« Par pitié Inigo tout mais pas ça ! » Hurla t'il en partant a la poursuite du mercenaire suivit par Mark qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Alors que Severa courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait suivit de près par Lucina, elles furent toutes saisies par le col et soulever comme si elles ne pesaient rien. Les fillettes se retrouvèrent à fixer les yeux de rouges d'Azrael et Severa déglutit en voyant la colère qui brillait les yeux de son Père.

« Euh coucou Papa ? » Tenta Severa avec un petit rire nerveux. Azrael resta un instant silencieux avant de grogner doucement.

« Comme c'est la première fois que Lucina sort du palais que je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois et faire comme si rien ne c'était passer. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois Severa. Comprit ? » Severa hocha la tête vigoureusement, soulager de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« OH MON DIEU SEVERA ! » _Enfin peut être pas à si bon compte que ça en fait…_ pensa Severa alors que sa Mère l'arrachait des bras d'Azrael. Azrael regarda Cordelia serrer/étouffer sa fille en tentant de son mieux pour cacher un sourire amusé.

« Euh mon Oncle… » Appela Lucina toujours suspendu en l'air par Azrael.

« Oups, désolé Lucina. » S'excusa Azrael en posant la petite princesse au sol. Le stratège leva le regard et salua discrètement les Fantômes posté tout autour. Ses soldats renvoyèrent son salut et disparurent dans les ombres rapidement. _Ravie de voir qu'ils prennent leurs boulots aux sérieux. _

Une fois que Cordelia fut rassuré le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar/restaurant que Gregor avait ouvert. La Retraite du Mercenaire était devenue depuis trois ans le lieu de rendez-vous des Veilleurs en plus d'être la meilleure auberge d'Ylisstol.

« Hey Gregor ! » Salua Azrael alors que le petit groupe entrait à l'intérieur. Avec surprise il vit que ce n'était pas Gregor mais Stahl qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Sully et leur petite fille, Kjelle assise de l'autre côté avec Henry et Tharja qui avaient installé dans un couffin leur bébé, Noire qui semblait jouer avec... un corbeau ?! Azrael secoua la tête et demanda au chevalier : « Stahl ? Ou es passé Gregor ? » Le chevalier se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en continuant à cuisiner une sorte de ragoût qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse. _Stahl était déjà le meilleur cuisiné parmi les Veilleurs mais depuis que lui et Sully se sont mariés il s'est encore améliorer ! _

« Il est parti il y a quelques heures et m'a demander de garder l'endroit en attendant. » expliqua doucement le chevalier en goutant son œuvre. « Mmmm, manque de sel. »

« Et vous alors qu'es que vous faites là ? » Demanda le stratège en jetant un regard curieux à Henry et Tharja.

« Le vieux m'a demandé d'empêcher Stahl de piller son stock de nourriture. » Azrael remarqua alors que Stahl et Sully portait leurs épées a la ceinture et le couple de mages noirs avaient chacun plusieurs tomes a portée de mains.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Cordelia alors que Severa et Lucina fonçaient jouer avec Kjelle.

« En théorie non mais après le retour de Gaius, Gregor est devenu nerveux alors … » Stahl s'interrompis et Azrael comprit aussitôt que le chevalier était sûr que Gaius avait des assassins au trousses.

« Je vois… » Murmura Azrael.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu ainsi ? » Demanda Stahl avec curiosité.

« Non il m'a juste demandé de venir le voir ici. »

« Je ne sais pas vous mais je la sens pas cette histoire. » Déclara Henry en s'incrustant dans la conversation. « Cette histoire sent le sang frais ! » Le mage noir s'arrêta soudain. « Ma foi on aura au moins un peu d'animation ainsi ! Nya ahahah !»

« On a qu'un seul moyen de tirer les choses au clair. » Azrael se tourna vers Cordelia qui hocha la tête.

« Je surveille tes arrières. » Azrael murmura un merci silencieux avant de se tourner vers Severa et Lucina.

« Severa, Lucina. Cordy et moi nous allons saluer un vieil ami. Vous restez avec Sully et compagnie le temps qu'on revienne d'accord ? »

« Humf… » Grogna Severa. « Ok mais faites vite. »

« Pas de souci mon oncle. » Cordelia sourit tendrement avant de se tourner vers les deux autres femmes du groupe.

« Sully, pas de jurons et Tharja pas de malédictions compris ? » Les deux femmes marmonnèrent un oui peu énergique tandis qu'Azrael et Cordelia montaient à l'étage. _ Gregor a vraiment fait du très bon travail en réaménageant l'endroit. Tout a l'air comme neuf._

« Voilà la chambre. » Azrael posa la main sur la porte et vit qu'elle était ouverte. Le tacticien jeta un regard inquiet à Cordelia qui saisit sa dague prêt à intervenir. Azrael prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte « Gaius ? »

Aussitôt une dague se posa sur sa gorge.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer Bubulles ? » Déclara une voix qu'Azrael n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

« Dixit le voleur qui ne verrouille jamais sa porte. » Grogna Azrael.

« Touché. » Ricana le voleur en rengainant sa dague. « Hey salut Scarlett. »Salua le voleur en voyant la femme d'Azrael.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Gaius. »Déclara Cordelia avec un sourire. Azrael regarda son vieil ami avec un regard inquisiteur. En trois ans le voleur n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement mais le tacticien pouvait lire la fatigue et le stress imprimé dans ses traits.

« Gaius… Qu'es qui ce passe ? » Le voleur poussa un long soupir.

« Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer. » Gaius marcha jusqu'à la pièce de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur un spectacle pour le moins inattendue les attendait à l'intérieur : sur le lit dormait deux gamins dont l'un était le portrait craché de Virion tandis que l'autre ressemblait étrangement à Gaius. « Inigo, celui avec les mêmes cheveux que Virion est le fils de Timide et lui. Gerome est le mien. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Gaius ! » Chuchota Azrael en contenant sa colère au maximum. « Tu as fait tout le voyage depuis Valm avec deux gamins ? Et par Naga ou sont Virion et Olivia ? »

« Tu veux la version longue ou la courte ? »

« La courte. »

« Virion est le duc d'une cité état nommé Rosanne qui a été envahis il y a quelques années par Walhart et ses troupes. Virion a depuis tenter d'organiser la résistance mais il a été contraint de fuir vers Ylisse pour échapper aux assassins du Conquérant. »_ Logique._

« Laisse-moi deviner… Après la défaite de Gangrel il a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au bercail. » Comprit Cordelia tandis qu'Azrael affichait un air sombre.

« Exact. Dès le premier jour il a tous raconté à Olivia et moi pour tenter de nous convaincre de pas le suivre. Comme tu t'en doute Timide ne l'aurait laissé pour rien au monde et moi je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner un ami dans le besoin. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Cherche.» Azrael fronça les sourcils en entendant ce nom inconnu.

« Cherche ? »

« Une chevalier-wyverne, vassal de Virion et ma femme. » Gaius leva la main pour arrêter les questions que s'apprêtait à poser Cordelia et Azrael. « Laissez-moi finir avant de me harceler ! » Le voleur se posa un instant avant de reprendre son récit. « Les premières année sont été tranquille. Espionnages et recrutements ainsi que d'occasionnel sabotage ou libération de prisonniers mais il y a quelques mois tout a changé. Walhart a… »

« Déclarer la guerre au Shogunat de Chon'sin. » Finit Cordelia, le visage sombre tandis qu'Azrael jurait dans sa barbe.

« Vous savez ? » demanda Gaius avec surprise.

« Mes agents avaient reporté des rumeurs, des échos mais rien de bien précis à cause du blocus que la marine de guerre de Valm maintient tout autour du continent. » Expliqua Azrael.

« Alors je vais t'en donner des faits : Gangrel était un chiot maladif comparé à Walhart. Avec la guerre son occupation a atteint des niveaux de cruauté inimaginable. Ce que j'ai vu là-bas… » Le voleur secoua la tête les yeux hantés par des visions de cauchemars. « Torture, génocide, crucifixion sont devenus le pain quotidien. Et tous ceux qui ose protester de quelque manière que ce soit à la domination du Conquérant deviennent des cibles. »_ Merde c'est pire que je le pensais._

« Comment la guerre avance ? » Demanda Cordelia.

« Le Shogun Ashu'ra est mort en affrontant Walhart. » Commença Gaius avant d'être interrompit par un cri de surprise mal étouffé d'Azrael.

« Ashu'ra est mort ? Merde… » Grogna douloureusement le tacticien.

« Tu le connaissait ? »demanda Gaius alors que Cordelia enlaçait doucement son mari.

« Oui. »

« Si ça peu te soulager, Yen'fay, son fils, est bien vivant est a réussi à rallier ses troupes pour repousser Walhart hors de son royaume. Pour l'instant ses hommes résistent vaillamment mais ils finiront par céder sous le poids du nombre. »

« Putain… Tu sais bien que peu importe à quel point on en a envie Gaius mais Chrom ne peut pas autoriser l'envoie d'une armée contre Walhart sans provocation de la part du Conquérant et sans demande d'aide officiel de Chon'sin. » Soupira Azrael avec une colère non dissimulé. Colère envers le Conquérant pour ses exactions et colère envers lui-même à cause de son impuissance

« Je sais et ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue ici. » déclara doucement le voleur.

« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« La première raison est que Virion voudrait organiser une voix souterraine pour aider des familles à fuir la tyrannie de Walhart vers Ylisse ou Régna Férox. Mais on aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main. » _Plus facile a dire qu'a faire..._

« Les Fantômes pourront aider pour ça. »

« C'est pour ça que tu les as créé après tout, Chérie. »

« Et la seconde ? » Gaius se tourna pour regarder le duo d'enfants endormis. « Gaius ? »

« …On ne peut pas se battre contre Walhart à fond si on doit s'inquiéter à chaque de seconde pour eux. »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas… »

« Si. Virion et moi on aimerait te confier nos enfants Bubulles.»

« Gaius c'est de la folie ! Tu sais très bien à quel point ça les fera souffrir ! » S'écria Cordelia. Azrael resta silencieux un moment. Comprenant aisément le dilemme de Virion et Gaius. _Si j'affrontais un adversaire comme Walhart je refuserais que Severa soit à sa portée. _

« Gaius tu es sûr de toi ? » Soupira Azrael.

« Malheureusement oui. » Azrael se tourna vers Cordelia. Entre ces deux-là nul besoin de mots, un geste, un regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

_Cordy, t'en pense quoi ?_

_Franchement l'idée que Gaius, Olivia et Virion doivent abandonner leurs gosses me révoltent mais à leurs places nous aurions sans nul doutes fait pareil. _

_On accepte ?_

_On accepte._

« D'accord Gaius, on va veiller sur eux. Mais je veux te voir revenir les chercher compris ? » Grogna Azrael.

« Sinon crois-moi Walhart sera ton dernier soucis. » Renchérit Cordelia avec n sourire triste.

« Merci Bubulles, Scarlett. »murmura Gaius avec soulagement.

« Papa ? » Demanda soudain une voix ensommeillée. Azrael se tourna pour examiner le visage tiré du fils de Gaius.

« On va t'attendre en bas Gaius. » Le voleur hocha la tête et alla voir son fils.

Azrael et Cordelia sortirent rapidement de la chambre laissant Gaius faire ses adieux en toutes tranquillités.

« Chrom ne va pas aimer ça. » Marmonna Cordelia faisant sourire Azrael.

« C'est une question ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Son épouse secoua la tête et lui demanda.

« Qu'es que tu penses de la situation de Valm ? »

« Après Chon'sin ce sera notre tour. » Murmura le tacticien sombrement.

« J'avais espéré que Severa pourrait grandir dans un monde en paix. » Grimaça Cordelia tandis qu'Azrael prenait sa main pour la serrer doucement.

« On ne peut pas empêcher les hommes comme Walhart d'exister mais on peut les empêcher de nuire. »

« Combien de temps on a d'après toi ? »

« Trois ans, peut-être quatre si Yen'fay fait souffrir suffisamment Walhart. »

Une fois de retour dans la salle principal de l'auberge, Cordelia invita Azrael à s'asseoir et demanda :

« Dit, qu'elle était ta relation avec le Shogun ? » Azrael resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.

« Avant que mon Grand-père ne se fasse tuer j'ai été engagé comme escorte par une caravane qui se rendait à Chon'sin. Sur le chemin une énorme troupe de bandits nous a attaqués par surprise. Moi et le reste des mercenaires avons fait barrage mais ils étaient tous simplement trop nombreux. Au moment où nos défenses s'écroulaient, une unité de myrmidons et de Maitre d'armes commandé par le Shogun en personne a surgit de nulle part et à massacrer les bandits. »Un sourire mélancolique apparut sur le visage du tacticien. « Ashu'ra semblait intéresser par mes capacités et m'a pris sous son aile pendant plusieurs années. J'ai étudié l'art de l'épée sous sa tutelle avec ses enfants Yen'fay et Say'ri. Ce fut une magnifique expérience mais j'ai toujours sentit que les autres guerriers de Chon'sin ne me tolérer que parce Ashu'ra me défendait. Au final j'ai décidé de rentrer à Plegia. Mais n'empêche, savoir que cette ordure de Walhart l'a abattu…»

« Azrael je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas de ta faute. Mais Cordy, Ashu'ra était terriblement fort et Yen'fay était partit pour le dépasser. Si Walhart est parvenu à tuer Ashu'ra et a acculer Yen'fay… je n'ose imaginer quel monstre le conquérant est. » Cordelia prit soudain la main de son époux.

« Quoi qu'il se passa on l'affrontera ensemble. »

« Je sais. » Murmura Azrael en enlaçant sa femme._ Mais combien mourront encore à cause de la folie d'un seul homme ? _

« Je viens de penser, il va falloir dire à Severa qu'il va y avoir du nouveaux dans la famille. »

« C'est vrai j'espère juste qu'elle acceptera Gerome et Inigo… »

« Je ne parlais pas d'eux. » Murmura Cordelia avec un sourire amusé. Azrael écarquilla les yeux, son regard passant du visage de sa femme à son ventre avec une expression tel que Cordelia aurait voulu qu'un artiste immortalise son visage.

« Tu sais c'est vraiment bizarre ce plaisir que tu as à me surprendre. »

* * *

><p>Severa avait entendu son Père dire un jour qu'il s'ennuyé à mourir. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là puisqu'il semblait bien vivant. Désormais elle comprenait.<p>

Après avoir fait connaissance avec les nouveaux membres de la famille, à savoir Inigo et Gerome, et avoir appris que sa Mère était enceinte. Elle et le reste du groupe avait dû retourner au palais pour se préparer pour la cérémonie de clôture du festival. Tout le monde s'était habillé dans sa tenue officielle et avait rejoint au pas de course l'estrade qui avait été installé devant l'entrée du palais royal pour qu'Oncle Chrom puisse faire son discours.

Severa se tenait à l'arrière-plan avec son père, sa mère, Sumia, Lucina et les Veilleurs présent à Ylisstol accompagnés par une cohorte de haut-gradés et de nobles. Tout autour d'eux, un cordon de sécurité avait été installé par les Prétoriens qui observaient la foule avec un regard scrutateur.

Chrom avait commencé son discours depuis à peine cinq minutes que Severa en avait déjà marre. La fillette effleura un instant l'idée de perturber la cérémonie mais la rejeta vite. Trop de risque et pas assez de gains.

Soudain Severa senti une main se poser sur sa tête et caresser doucement ses cheveux.

« Patience Sev, on est au bout du chemin. » murmura doucement Azrael, ayant senti l'irritation de sa fille. Severa tourna son regard vers son père, le regard morne.

« On pourra rentrer à la maison après ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec espoir. Si Severa trouvait les discours ennuyeux, elle haïssait les bals et autres fêtes qui suivait ledit discours. A chaque fois la fillette et sa famille se trouvaient encerclé par une horde de nobles et de marchands qui cherchaient à s'attirer les faveurs de ses parents. Quand elle était jeune, elle ne s'en souciait absolument pas mais maintenant…

A chaque année qui passait, les gens faisaient de plus en plus de commentaires sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait à sa Mère. Les premiers commentaires l'avaient fait juste sourire, après tout c'était normal qu'elle et Cordelia se ressemblent !

Mais de plus en plus les commentaires devenaient…comparatifs. '** Par Naga je suis sûr que votre fille deviendra un véritable génie comme sa mère !**' '** Mais voyons avec une mère pareil, votre fille ne peut être que parfaite !**'. Si Severa entendez encore une fois ce genre de commentaire, elle allait devenir folle !... Ou alors devenir comme Tante Tharja. Ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux.

Azrael observa un instant sa fille, se doutant de ce qui la dérangeait. Tout comme sa fille le stratège haïssait toute les mièvreries qui accompagnaient les fêtes politiques et s'il était présent c'était uniquement pour s'assurer que Chrom ne se fasse pas piéger par un politicard avec une langue en argent. Mais aujourd'hui, Azrael avait mis au point un plan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, dès que Chrom aura finis son discours on s'absentera pour une 'réunion' avec les Veilleurs. » Un sourire joyeux apparu sur le visage de Severa qui parut à deux doigts d'exploser de soulagements. Azrael du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire et se força à se concentrer à nouveau sur le discours de Chrom. Le chef des Veilleurs et souverain d'Ylisse se tenait seul face à son peuple armé de pieds en cap avec Falchion a la ceinture et l'Emblème de Feu aux bras._ L'image même sur Roi-Héros. _

Contrairement à ce qu'Azrael pensait, le Prince avait créé un excellent discours pour commémorer la fin de la Guerre et le sacrifice d'Emmeryn. Les mots étaient simples mais forts et le stratège fit que énormément de personnes dans la foule avait les larmes aux yeux._ La qualité d'un chef est quantifiée par sa capacité à inspirer son peuple. On peut dire ce qu'on veut de Chrom mais c'est un bon Roi. _

Soudain Azrael remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le toit d'un des bâtiments faisant face à l'estrade. En se concentrant le stratège vit, la silhouette d'un individu s'installer et sortir une sorte d'instruments en bois qu'il commença à monter. _Qu'es que … ? Un fan voulant une meilleure vue ?_

Soudain l'individu finit de préparer l'objet qu'il tenait et Azrael cligna des yeux en voyant qu'il tenait un arc. _Un arc long ? Mais pourqu…_ Azrael blêmit en comprenant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire l'homme._ Oh merde !_

**«** **ASSASSIN ! »** Hurla Azrael en plongeant sur Chrom le plaquant au sol. Au même instant une flèche s'enfonça dans l'épaulière du stratège alors que les deux hommes s'écroulaient au sol sous les cris de paniques de la foule.

A la seconde ou Azrael avait hurlé, les Prétoriens s'étaient mis en actions formant un mur de bouclier protégeant Chrom et Azrael de futurs tirs tout en faisant évacuer tout le monde. Au même instant une unité de chevaliers-pégases qui se tenait cachés plongea sur l'assassin et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

« Et bien ! » Grogna Azrael, en arrachant la flèche coincé dans son armure. « Drôle de manière de conclure un festival ! »

* * *

><p><span>Quelques heures plus tard :<span>

« Bon sang quel bordel. » Soupira Chrom en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise. Le Prince avait laissé la décoration de l'ancien bureau d'Emmeryn totalement intacte afin de se forcer à ne jamais oublier la manière dont elle avait vécu. Personnellement Azrael n'en voyait pas l'intérêt mais vu que c'était le bureau de Chrom et pas le sien… « Azrael comment avance l'interrogatoire ? »

« Ce type est coriace mais il finira par craquer tôt ou tard. » Déclara doucement le stratège. « D'ailleurs si tu m'avais laissé faire… »

« J'ai dit non Azrael ! On utilisera par la torture pour arriver à nos fins ! » Azrael soupira devant l'entêtement de son ami et décida de changer de sujet.

« Pour l'instant les seuls infos que j'ai pu obtenir sont que l'assassin est originaire de Valm et a été très bien entrainer. »

« Valm ? Ce pourrait t-il que ce soit le Conquérant ? »

« Peut-être. Mais il est aussi possible que ce soit un coup monté de la part de Chon'sin pour nous forcer à déclarer la guerre à Walhart. »

« PUTAIN ! » Cria Chrom en frappant du poing le bureau qui craqua sous le coup. Azrael resta inchangé pas plus impressionné que ça par la crise de Chrom. « Tu penses qu'une nouvelle guerre est inévitable ? »

« Si le quart de la moitié de ce que l'on raconte sur Walhart est vrai… oui sans nul doute. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. »

« Et moi qui espérez que les Ombres étaient notre seul problème désormais. En tout cas il va falloir contacter Flavia et Basilio pour les prévenir. » Azrael hocha la tête. Les Khans apprécierait sans nul doute d'être au courant de la venue futur des Valmiens.

« En effet. Je pense aussi utiliser les Fantômes pour aider les rebelles qui luttent contre la tyrannie de Walhart. En leur fournissant armes et fonds on devrait pouvoir fragiliser ainsi l'Empire. »

« Bonne idée. »

Les deux amis parlèrent plan jusqu'à tard le soir puis se séparent afin d'aller dormir.

Azrael entra dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant Severa assoupit a côté de sa mère. Une couchette avait été installer au pieds du lit sur laquelle dormaient Inigo et Gerome. Le stratège avança doucement essayant de ne pas les réveiller mais à peine eu-t-il mit un pied dans la chambre que Cordelia ouvrit les yeux et lui décocha un sourire fatigué.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » demanda Azrael en se changeant rapidement.

« Ils étaient effrayer mais j'ai réussi à les rassurer. » Les yeux de Cordelia se mirent soudain à briller. « Severa a étrangement bien pris tout ce qui c'est passer une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tu allais bien. Elle a grogner lorsqu'elle a appris qu'ils allaient venir vivre avec nous mais elle a été la première à s'occuper d'eux afin qu'il se sentent bien. »

« Severa est incapable de laisser quelqu'un souffrir sans essayer de l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. » déclara doucement Azrael, en jetant un regard emplis de fierté sur sa fille. Une fois changé le stratège se glissa dans le lit faisant en sorte que Severa soit entre lui et son épouse. Il eut un sourire attendrie en voyant sa fille se pelotonner contre lui dans son sommeil avant de tourner son regard sur sa femme. « Et toi ? » Cordelia roula des yeux devant l'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de son époux.

« Azrael , tu ne vas pas refaire comme avec Severa n'es pas ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Je vais bien , chérie. » Murmura tendrement Cordelia en posant sa main sur la joue d'Azrael. « Si j'ai donné naissance à Severa sans problème , il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit diffèrent cette fois ! »

« Me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter équivaut à demander à Henry d'arrêter de parler de sang ou de faire des jeux mots. » Soupira Le stratège faisant sourire son épouse. « ça me fait penser… Il faudrait trouver un nom pour le bébé. »

« Mmm… Pourquoi pas Morgan ? » Proposa Cordelia.

« C'est un beau nom mais si c'est un garçon ? »

« Pourquoi on changerait ? »

« … »

« Azrael ? »

« Cordelia, non. Juste non. »

« Pourquoi pas Mark ? » Proposa une petite voix ensommeillé entre eux. »

« Sev ? Désolé de t'avoir réveiller… » Azrael s'interrompit et sourit en entendant un léger soupir signalant que sa fille s'était rendormie. « Somnambulisme productif ? » Cordelia plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

« Et bien il semblerait qu'on ait choisis les noms. »

« En effet. »


	15. Chapter 13 : Invasion

lopmMoi ( Guest) : C'est normal que j'ai pas expliquer pourquoi Grima et Naga étaient marié, ça sera révéler plus tard dans le scénario ! ^^

Guest n°2 : Sais pas Azraël a refusé de me le dire ! Pour qu'un personnage refuse de parler à son créateur je ne peux qu'imaginer… Oh god faut que j'arrête d'imaginer tout de suite !

Guest n°3 : désolé pour le retard mais à cause de… circonstance exceptionnel (Cough Dragon Age Inquisition Cough) j'ai pris du retard sur Fire emblem

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13: Invasion<span>

Huit ans après la fin de la guerre Ylisse-Plegia, une femme avec une chevelure aisément reconnaissable entra dans l'une des chambres du palais qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa propre chambre.

« Morgan ! Mark ! Debout ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! » Appela Cordelia. Le général ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les jumeaux débouler presque simultanément. Durant les premières années de leurs vies Morgan et Mark avaient été quasiment impossible à différentier l'un de l'autre pour quiconque à l'exception de leurs parents et de leur grande sœur. Mais désormais avec l'âge ils étaient devenu bien diffèrent l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'ayant tous deux hérités en grande partie des traits de leur père, les jumeaux avait acquis un physique bien diffèrent.

Morgan avait les traits bien plus fins que son frère en plus d'avoir les mêmes yeux et la même chevelure rouge que sa mère à l'exception d'une unique mèche noire qui lui retombait souvent sur le front. Etrangement Sleipnir semblait l'adorer sans que personnes ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

Mark quant à lui possédait les mêmes cheveux noirs que Severa et Azrael à l'exception d'une unique mèche rouge placé au même endroit que sa sœur. Mais contrairement à ses deux sœurs, dont les talents magiques étaient au mieux extrêmement faibles, Mark possédaient un pouvoir dépassant largement celui de tous les mages des Veilleurs réunis. Azrael fut forcé d'entrainer son fils à manier ses pouvoirs quasiment dès qu'il sut marcher pour éviter qu'il ne fasse exploser la moitié d'Ylisstol par mégarde.

La chose intéressante concernant les deux derniers ajouts de la famille étaient leurs optimises indestructibles et leurs total incapacités à rester en place plus de trois seconde qui combiné avec une endurance démoniaque laissaient à chaque fois leurs parents (et les autres) ébahis et exténuer. La seule capable de suivre leurs régimes était Severa qui mettait un point d'honneur à s'assurer qu'ils ne se blessent pas.

Une fois ses enfants prêt Cordelia les guida jusqu'à la cour de la Caserne des Veilleurs ou un homme habillé en noir s'entrainer avec une fillette habillé avec une version miniature de sa tenue au centre d'un cercle d'enfants du même âge. Les enfants en questions n'étaient nul autre que les enfants des Veilleurs présent à Ylisstol :Lucina, Kjelle, Noire, Brady, Cynthia, la petite sœur de Lucina, étaient les élèves d'Azrael depuis plusieurs années mais aujourd'hui le groupe avait été étoffé par l'arrivée de nouveaux membres : Owain et Laurent dont les parents étaient revenus à Ylisstol après une longue absence.

Cordelia observa avec un sourire aux lèvres le duel qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Azrael, habillé avec son éternel uniforme de stratège minus sa cape, affrontait sa fille de sept avec une épée d'entrainement. Au début elle avait été mal à l'aise de voir son enfant être préparer au combat mais Azrael avait insisté. Vu la situation avec Valm il voulait être sûr que sa fille soit capable de se défendre et de protégez ceux qu'elle aime si le pire devait survenir. Cordelia avait fini par accepter avec tristesse, et quelques années plus tard elle voyait que ça aurait été une honte que Severa ne soit pas entrainer.

La fillette, qui avait bien grandis, n'a certes aucune affinité avec les pégases, ni la capacité d'utiliser la magie mais elle possède en contrepartie un talent incroyable dans l'art de l'épée et dans la réflexion tactique et sans oublier une résistance magique effarante lui permettant de résister à n'importe quel type d'attaque magique. Azrael avait un jour confié à Cordelia qu'elle avait le potentiel pour le dépasser si elle continuait à s'entrainer sérieusement.

Mais pour l'instant… Azrael para un coup d'estoc de sa fille avec l'une de ses épées et la désarma d'un geste souple avec l'autre.

« Bravo Severa ! Tu as résisté une minute et 25 secondes de plus que la dernière fois. » Déclara joyeusement le stratège alors que sa fille s'écroulait sur le sol a bout de souffle.

« Bon sang Pa, tu pourrais y aller molo. »Pantela Severa les mains sur les genoux. Avant qu'Azrael ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit une voix grave retentit.

« Intéressant mais si c'est là ton meilleur niveau Azrael tu t'es bien ramolli. » Le stratège tenta de dissimuler un sourire amuser et se tourna pour faire face à Lon'zu.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi vieux frère. Tenté par un échauffement ? » Azrael sourit en voyant les yeux du féroxien brillaient devant le défi avant de se tourner vers ses élèves.

« Ok, On va finir cette session de manière un peu spécial. » Lucina et Severa comprirent instantanément ce qu'Azrael voulait dire tandis que les autres enfants le regardaient avec surprise. « Je veux que vous observiez chaque seconde du duel puis que vous me fassiez une analyse de nos style de combat. Avantages, défaut et stratégie pour nous battre. » Un grognement collectif résonna dans le groupe mais personne ne contesta la demande du stratège. « Prêt Lon'zu ? »

Le féroxien se contenta de faire l'un de ses minces sourires qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique avant d'attaquer Azrael.

Un claquement sec résonna tandis que le stratège utilisait ses deux épées pour stopper l'attaque de Lon'zu. Vu que les épées d'entrainements avaient été construite pour être semblables a de vrais armes mais pesant le double la vitesse d'attaque des deux guerriers étaient énormément réduite. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de frapper si vite que nombres des coups semblaient impossible à suivre.

Cordelia observa le duel de son mari avec intérêt. En tout et pour tout il n'y avait que trois personnes capable de rivaliser avec Azrael en un contre un. Chrom, Lon'zu et elle-même. Mais en toute honnêteté elle ne savait absolument qui parmi eux étaient le plus fort. Dans leurs duels Cordelia ne se battait jamais sur Sleipnir, Azrael n'utilisait pas sa magie, Chrom ne se servait de Falchion et Lon'zu évitait d'utiliser ses techniques les plus dangereuses.

Severa sourit en voyant que son Père et Lon'zu semblait rivaliser en vitesse. Pour les autres enfants il semblait que les deux épéistes étaient de niveaux égaux, mais la fille du stratège connaissait la vérité. Oncle Lon'zu était sans nul doute le meilleur épéiste après Chrom mais Azrael n'était pas craint pour rien.

Alors que le duel atteignait son sommet un légionnaire surgit de nulle part stoppant net les deux combattants.

« Général le Roi vous demande. »

« Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué je suis occupé ! »

« General c'est au sujet de Valm. »

Azrael et Lon'zu se figèrent aussitôt.

« Lon'zu rassemble les Veilleurs. Severa, Lucina vous pouvez ramener tout le monde ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Lucina tandis qu'Azrael fonçait vers le Palais avec Cordelia. Severa connaissait suffisamment ses parents pour savoir que quelque chose de très gave venait de se produire.

Azrael rejoignit rapidement la salle du conseil sans prendre le temps de se changé. A l'intérieur la totalité du commandement militaire Ylissiens avait été rassemblé. Et au vu du regard de Chrom, cela n'annonçais rien de bon.

* * *

><p>« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer. » Le roi regarda ses guerriers avant de grondait. « Valm vient d'initier l'invasion de Régna Férox. »<p>

Un silence glacial envahit le conseil. Grâce au travail d'Azrael et des Fantômes tous savaient qu'un jour Valm tenterait de les envahir et vu que Chon'sin avait été soumis par le Conquérant l'année dernière plus rien n'empêchait les hordes du Conquérant d'attaquer leur continent.

« Chrom comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Azrael curieux de savoir comment le Roi avait obtenu l'info.

« Virion, Gaius et Olivia sont arrivés ce matin à Féroxia avec un groupe de résistants Valmien. Flavia nous as contacté tout de suite après. » Azrael cligna des yeux surpris. _Et bien je crois que je dois un verre a Virion et Gaius. Leurs décisions de soutenir les résistants Valmien nous ont sauvés. _

« On a une idée du temps qu'on a avant l'arrivée de la flotte et où elle compte attaquer ? » Demanda Taylor parlant pour tous les autres généraux.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul port suffisamment grands à Régna Férox ou les valmiens peuvent arrimer leurs flottes : Curaw. Et d'après Virion la premier vague d'envahisseurs vient juste de quitter les ports. » Expliqua Chrom.

« Un mois donc… On n'aura pas le temps de rassembler toutes nos troupes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. » Remarqua Leila.

« On a pas le choix. » Soupira Azrael attirant l'attention sur lui. « On ne peut pas permettre de laisser les Valmiens poser pieds sur le continent. Si on les laisse déployer leurs cavaleries nos troupes n'arriveront pas à les arrêter sans un bain de sang. »

« Qu'es que tu proposes ? » Questionna Chrom sans que quiconque conteste l'analyse d'Azrael.

« Nous prenons les Veilleurs présent avec Les Fantômes et les Prétoriens et nous joignons nos forces avec ce que Flavia et Basilio auront rassemblé entre temps. Une fois les Valmiens neutralisés nous rassembleront le reste de Légion pour notre contre-attaque. »

« Simple et directe… Que demandez de plus ? » Marmonna Kaine à voix haute.

« Sonne comme un plan pour moi ! » S'exclama Leila faisant sourire ses collègues.

« Bon maintenant que c'est décider il va falloir organiser les troupes. Fréderic, Taylor vous pensez pouvoir vous en occupez ? »

« Sans problème monseigneur. » Fit Fréderic conservant un visage impassible.

« Cela sera fait mon roi. »

* * *

><p>Azrael observa ses enfants dormir avec un sourire attendris, exceptionnellement toute la famille avait décidé de dormir ensemble après qu'Azrael et Cordelia aient annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir partir se battre. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à ses enfants que lui et leurs Mère devrait partir pour plusieurs mois Morgan et Mark avaient tous deux pleuraient refusant de lâcher leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir. Severa avait réagi différemment. Son ainé l'avait pris à part et lui avait demandé des explications. Le stratège s'était retrouver à expliquer à sa fille pourquoi ils étaient forcé d'accompagner l'armée pour affronter le Conquérant : lui expliquant aussi bien les raisons liées au morales des soldats que celles liées au commandement de l'armée.<p>

La jeune fille n'avait pas aimé devoir se séparer de ses parents mais elle avait compris pourquoi ils devaient partir.

Non pas que ça rende les choses plus faciles.

Azrael posa son regards sur Cordelia sentant son cœur se serré. Plus que tout au monde il voulait vivre et vieillir avec sa famille sans avoir à tuer à nouveau. Il ne voulait replonger dans l'enfer absolu qu'était la guerre pour rien au monde car il savait qu'à chaque jour qu'il passerait à tuer ses démons intérieurs risquait de briser ses chaines. Le stratège frémit en se rappelant l'homme qu'il était avant de rejoindre les Veilleurs : aveuglé par la haine et la soif de vengeance et assoiffé de sang il avait commis des actes qu'on ne pouvait qualifié que de monstrueux.

Heureusement il avait trouvait Chrom avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et Azrael savait qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient l'empêcher de sombrer. Cordelia, l'autre moitié de son âme et Chrom, son frère en tout sauf par le sang. Mais il savait aussi que si ils venaient à mourir…

Le stratège ferma les yeux et se leva du lit, veillant à ne pas déranger ses enfants et sa femme. S'approchant de sa fenêtre, il observa les lumières d'Ylisstol dans la nuit. Malgré l'obscurité on pouvait voir des colonnes de soldats arriver de partout avant de rejoindre leurs casernes pour se préparer à partir pour Régna Férox. _Combien mourront avant la fin de la guerre ? Combien de familles seront brisés ? _

Perdu dans ses pensées Azrael se sentit pas Cordelia se glisser derrière lui avant qu'elle ne l'enlace. Le stratège ferma ses yeux en sentant ses seins se poser contre son dos et se détendit en la sentant.

« Désoler de t'avoir réveillé Cordy. » Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage il sentit le sourire qu'arborait sa femme dans sa voix.

« Pas grave. Comment tu vas ? »

« Comme un soldat qui va partir se battre avec sa femme en laissant ses enfants derrière lui. »

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix mon amour. » Azrael se retourna pour enlacer Cordelia, il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter du contact qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

« Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer c'est la preuve que tu es un bon Père. »

« Toucher. » Répondit Azrael avec un léger rire avant d'embrasser Cordelia. Lorsque le couple brisa le baiser il murmura. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Tu sous-estime ton rôle Azrael. Toi et moi nous sommes un tout. Lorsque nous sommes seul nous avons nos forces et nos faiblesses mais lorsque nous sommes ensemble nous sommes invincibles. »

« Vous faites de la poésie madame ? Ma quelle surprise ! » Plaisanta Azrael afin de cacher l'émotion que ces mots avaient susciter chez lui.

« Idiot. » Murmura Cordelia tendrement tandis qu'Azrael l'embrassait à nouveau.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur du château une escouade d'assassins en robes noirs se préparait à infiltrer Ylisstol.<p>

« Vous connaissez le plan. » Murmura le chef du groupe. « Le roi et son stratège meurt ce soir. » Les autres assassins hochèrent leurs têtes mais avant qu'ils ne commencent à se déployer une flèche siffla et se ficha dans la tête du chef le tuant sur le coup.

Avant que les autres assassins ne puissent réagir un groupe de guerriers hétéroclites se jeta sur eux les prenants totalement par surprise. Les assassins résistèrent à peine 10 min avant que leurs adversaires ne les écrasent.

« Une bonne chose de faite. » Soupira la chef du groupe, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bleus foncés.

« On passe à la suite du plan donc. » Intervint l'un des membres du groupe, un chevalier wyverne en armure noir.

« En effet. » Les membres du groupe poussèrent des grognements d'irritations.

« Luci tu es sûr de toi ? »Demanda une jeune femme avec les mêmes cheveux bleus que la chef du haut de son pégase.

« Je le suis, Cyn. »

Après moult grognement l'unité se dispersa en petit groupe avant de partir chacun dans une direction différente. En regardant ses compagnons partirent Marth ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serré.

Le moment était finalement venu.

Si elle et ses amies commettaient la moindre erreur l'avenir du monde serait forfait.

* * *

><p>Deux mois après l'annonce de l'invasion Valmiens, Azrael se tenait avec Chrom sur une colline surplombant le port de Curaw. Derrière se tenait les trente mille soldats Ylissiens composant les Fantômes et les Prétoriens et les cinquante mille guerriers féroxiens que Flavia et Basilio avaient rassemblé.<p>

Malgré la marche forcée imposé par Azrael l'armée coalisée était arrivé un jour après que la flotte de Valm ait commencé son attaque. Les Valmiens avaient totalement broyé les défenses de Curaw, massacrant les défenseurs jusqu'au derniers. Le seul motif de soulagement pour les membres de la coalition était que les défenseurs avaient retenu les envahisseurs assez longtemps pour les empêcher de débarquer complétement ce faisant le pillage de la ville n'avait pas encore commençait. Mais même si le pillage n'avait pas vraiment commencé cela n'avait pas empêché les Valmiens d'enchainer un grand nombre de civils pour dieu sait quoi.

Ce faisant la totalité de la flotte Valmiens était entassé dans le port la rendant terriblement vulnérable.

Avec une série d'ordre l'armée de la coalition encercla la ville et commença son assaut prenant les Valmiens par surprise.

Tandis que Chrom et Basilio menaient l'infanterie dans les rues prenant en tenaille la cavalerie de Valm, Azrael menaient les chevaliers-pégases et les chevaliers-wyvernes directement sur les navires s'apprêtant à décharger leurs troupes sur le rivage. La pluie de boules de fou et de charges incendiaires mit rapidement le feu aux navires piégeant les malheureux soldats Valmiens et détruisant toute la flotte sans laisser un seul navire s'échapper.

L'odeur de la chair brulé envahis l'air tandis que partout les cris de guerres se mêlaient à ceux d'agonies. Curaw s'était transformé en tombeau pour la flotte Valmiens.

Les soldats de Valm qui avaient eu le temps de débarqué se retrouvèrent encerclés par les soldats de la coalition mais malgré leurs situations désespérées ils refusèrent de se rendre et chargèrent le mur de bouclier qu'avaient dressé les féroxiens.

Malgré l'avantage écrasant des coalisés il fallut plusieurs heures pour éliminer les poches de résistances. Même dans une situation sans espoir les Valmiens se battaient comme des tigres blessés. Après des heures et des heures de combats incessants le dernier soldat Valmien s'écroula marquant la fin de la première véritable bataille de la guerre.

Mais la victoire avait eu un prix très lourd.

Les rues de la ville avaient été noyées sous le sang des Valmiens et celui des soldats de la Coalition. De nombreux bâtiments avaient été incendiés et la population civile avait énormément souffert de la courte occupation.

ce jour là trente mille Valmiens, quinze mille soldats de la Coalition et cinq mille civiles avait perdus la vie.

* * *

><p>D'un point de vue militaire la Bataille de Curaw s'était achevé en une victoire écrasante pour La Coalition mais du point de vue d'Azrael la guerre avait commencé par une boucherie et en son cœurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la suite.<p>

Azrael observa les bâtiments calciné avec un regard dégouté. Cette 'Victoire' l'écœurait, la coalition avait remporté la bataille mais le prix avait été beaucoup trop élevé. Dans leur baroud d'honneur les valmiens avaient saignés les soldats féroxiens et avaient prouvé que les rumeurs entourant la cavalerie de Valm. Même dans une situation les désavantageant les cavaliers avaient fait payer in lourd tribu aux soldats de la coalition avant de tombés.

Le stratège se frotta les yeux, son esprit étudiant la situation.

Grâce à la victoire de la coalition aujourd'hui L'empire avait subis un sacré revers. Non seulement les Valmiens avaient été incapable d'établir une tête de pont sur le continent mais en plus leur force d'invasion avait été totalement détruite et comme aucun survivants n'avaient pu s'enfuir pour prévenir l'Empire il faudra plusieurs mois avant que les espions de Walhart ne sachent ce qui venaient de se produire et encore plus pour envoyer une seconde force d'invasion.

Désormais la vraie question était quel serait la prochaine action de la coalition ?

Restait sur le continent en défense finirait par se retourné contre la coalition vu que Valm avait accès à plus de ressources et a plus de soldats. Mais assaillir l'empire…

Azrael savait qu'il devait porter la guerre sur le territoire de Walhart s'il voulait gagner mais ni Ylisse, ni Regna Férox ne possédaient une flotte assez importante pour envahir Valm et affronter la marine Valmien à armes égales. Pire Ylisse et Regna Férox n'avaient l'or nécessaire pour mener une campagne trop longue. Certes comme les soldats Ylissiens et Féroxiens étaient des professionnels ils seraient capables d'accepter quelques sacrifices mais Azrael ne voulait pas prendre le risque de diminuer la paix des soldats en plus de les envoyer, littéralement, dans les feux de l'enfer.

_En résumé on n'a pas l'or, ni les navires pour envahir Valm, mais on ne peut pas se retrancher en priant pour que les Valmiens abandonnent._

Soudain une idée surgit des tréfonds de l'esprit du stratège. Une idée permettant à la coalition de combattre les Valmiens à armes égales sur mers et réglant le problème du financement de l'armée. _Il faut convaincre Plegia d'aider à l'effort de guerre_.

Avec un long soupir Azrael parti a la recherche de Chrom déprimé a l'idée du bourbier politique dans lequel il allait devoir mettre les pieds.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard Chrom et les Veilleurs se tenaient devant les portes du palais royal de Durquba capital du royaume de Plegia. A cause de la forte migration de plegiens vers Ylisse la capitale semblait étrangement vide lorsque les Veilleurs avaient escorté Chrom pour rencontrer le roi Validar.<p>

Pour ne pas perdre de temps Chrom avait décidé qu'il ne prendrait que les Veilleurs, enfin réunis au grand complet, pour rencontrer le roi de Plegia afin de signer une alliance avec lui.

Après un moment d'attentes dans l'une des salles du palais une paire de gardes firent entrer Chrom l'autorisant à être accompagné par Azrael, Fréderic, Sumia et Cordelia.

Le petit groupe fut guidé jusqu'à une salle ou un trône en pierre noir avait été installé. Azrael remarqua que la quasi-totalité du palais semblais plongeait dans l'ombre donnant une ambiance glauque au gigantesque bâtiment. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que leur hôte n'apparaisse. Un grand homme en robe noir se matérialisa sur le trône signalant que le roi Validar n'était pas un simple politicien_. Génial un sorcier._

Deux autres silhouettes apparurent au côté de Validar. L'une de ces silhouettes n'était nul autre qu'Aversa, l'ancien stratège de Gangrel. Azrael jeta un regard méfiant sur l'autre personne qui se tenait au côté de Validar. L'individu avait sa silhouette totalement caché par un épais manteau violet-noir tandis que son visage était couvert par un masque blanc ne laissant voir qu'une paire d'yeux violets sombres et ses cheveux argentés coiffé de la manière qu'Azrael.

_Je savais qu'Aversa avait rejoint Validar donc ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle soit là mais qui est l'autre ? Les niveaux d'énergies que je sens chez lui sont délirants en comparaison on dirait qu'Aversa et Validar sont des enfants._

« Roi Validar c'est un plaisir que de pouvoir vous rencontré enfin. » Salua poliment Chrom.

« Un plaisir que je partage Saint-Roi Chrom. » Répondit Validar d'une voix étrangement douce. Azrael fonça les sourcils en entendant la voix du roi de Plegia, le stratège étudia de plus près le visage de Validar et dû user tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

_Validar est le portrait craché du sorcier menant les assassins qui voulaient tuer Emmeryn et voler l'Emblème de Feu ! Es qu'il serait… Non c'est impossible j'ai transpercé le cœur du sorcier il ne peut pas avoir survécu. Mais alors es qu'ils seraient relatés ? _Un regard vers Chrom suffit à Azrael pour voir que le prince avait vu la même chose que lui. Heureusement Chrom parvint à conserver un visage impassible et continua à parler avec Validar comme si de rien n'était.

« Votre majesté si je suis devant vous aujourd'hui c'est pour demander l'aide de Plegia. »

« Ah, droit au but n'es pas ? » Chrom resta silencieux, faisant ricaner Validar. « Ainsi soit-il Plegia accepte de vous venir en aide. Nous vous fourniront une flotte assez large pour affronter la marine Valmiene et suffisamment d'or pour poursuivre votre campagne jusqu'à ce que L'empire du Conquérant soit détruit. »

L'annonce de Validar fit sursauter les ambassadeurs Ylissiens. Jamais, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, ils n'auraient crus que le souverain de Plegia accepterait de les aider aussi aisément.

« Euh je ne veux pas donner l'impression de me plaindre mais vous n'allez pas nous demander quelque chose en échange de votre soutien ? » Questionna Chrom peinant à masquer la surprise dans sa voix.

« Voyons mon cher Chrom, votre petite guerre empêche Walhart de tourner ses armées vers mon pays. Il est dans mon intérêt que votre coalition batte le Conquérant. »

Chrom hocha la tête et commença à parler des détails concernant le soutien plegien. Après quelques heures de négociations âpres les termes du pacte furent mis sur papiers.

Plegia fournirait la flotte et l'or nécessaire à l'invasion tandis qu'Ylisse et Regna Férox fourniraient les soldats.

Azrael était heureux que les négociations ce soient si bien passé. Désormais la coalition avait trois mois au minimum devant elle pour mobiliser toute sa force militaire avant qu'une seconde flotte d'invasion ne viennent de Valm. Mais le stratège avait un mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de le quitter. Que ce soit les négociations ou la rencontre avec Validar tout c'était passé trop facilement comme si Plegia et Ylisse avaient été allié depuis des décennies et les conseillers… Aversa était une vipère sans le moindre doute mais l'autre dégageait une aura qui foutait des frissons à Azrael. Son instinct lui hurlait que ce type était dangereux.

Une fois que les négociations furent achevés et que les Veilleurs furent enfin à l'extérieur de la ville Azrael prit Chrom à part.

« Chrom tu l'as sentis toi aussi pas vrai ? »

« Que l'aide de Validar est trop belle pour être vrai ? Bien entendu il veut que la Coalition affronte Walhart à armes égales mais il reste en dehors du conflit. Il va faire en sorte que la guerre dure le plus longtemps possible et lorsqu'on sera assez faible il frappera. » Azrael sourit en voyant que Chrom était restait alerte. Mais le roi avait fait une erreur dans son raisonnent.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit son plan Chrom. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il aurait envoyé des soldats qui lui sont fidèles rejoindre les forces de la Coalition afin de suivre les progrès de la guerre voir même pour nous saboté. Je ne doute pas qu'il veut faire durer la guerre aussi longtemps que possible mais son objectif final n'es pas d'envahir Ylisse, Férox ou même Valm. »

« Ok, je t'es perdu là. Si il ne nous vise pas alors pourquoi… ? »

« Franchement j'en ai aucune idée mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Quand on va découvrir ce que Validar prépare on ne va pas aimer ça du tout. »

Chrom se frotta les yeux avec un soupir d'épuisement.

« Pourquoi le Roi de Plegia ne pouvait pas être un amoureux de la paix ? »

Azrael se contenta de hausser des épaules avant de rejoindre les Veilleurs. Ylisse garderait un œil sur Plegia et se serait prêt le jour ou Validar mettrait en marche son plan.

* * *

><p>« Ok c'est décidé je <strong>hais<strong> cette vallée. » Cracha Cordelia du haut de son pégase.

« En temps normal je dirais que tu exagère mais là je suis d'accord avec toi. » Grommela son mari derrière elle.

Azrael et Cordelia étaient tous deux partit en éclaireurs pour examiner une vallée que les Veilleurs allaient traverser alors que la nuit approchait et leurs premières impressions pouvaient être résumé avec un mot.

Danger.

La quasi-totalité de la zone était couverte de brume et dégageait une aura menaçante. Ces facteurs combinés avec le manque de lumières et le froid glacial créaient le parfait décor d'histoires d'horreurs. Oh et bien entendu la vallée avait été le théâtre d'une violente bataille entre Féroxiens et Plegiens causant tellement de morts que le vainqueur de l'affrontement s'était retrouvé incapable d'incinéré ou d'enterrer tous les cadavres. Si on regardé bien dans l'herbe on pouvait apercevoir des fragments rouillés d'armure ou bien les restes d'un crâne humain. Rajouté à cela le fait qu'Azrael sentait des traces de magies noirs partout et vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi le duo était stressé à mort.

« Tu es sûr qu'on doit passer par là ? » Demanda Cordelia en serrant les dents, son regard scrutant la brume en contrebas. Azrael se pencha et du haut du pégase examina la vallée à la recherche d'un endroit aisément défendable pour installer le camp. Le stratège remarqua très vite que toute reconnaissance aérienne était impossible. La brume était tellement épaisse qu'une armée pouvait être en dessous d'eux sans que les Veilleurs puissent détecter quoi que ce soit.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix Cordy, c'est la route la plus rapide pour rejoindre Curaw. Par contre pas question de camper dans cette vallée. L'endroit est trop propice à une embuscade à mon goût. »

« Il y un fortin à l'entrée de la vallée. Vu d'ici les murs ont l'air d'être debout. »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien je présume. »

Cordelia vit virer son pégase afin de rejoindre les autres Veilleurs.

Alors que le duo s'éloignait quelque chose se matérialisa dans la brume.

**« Mmm, jolie endroit. » **Murmura une silhouette entourée par une sorte de nuage d'énergie noir. **« Et il m'offre exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. »** Un claquement de doigts retentit et des filaments d'énergie noir et violet jaillirent de la silhouette et s'enfoncèrent dans la brume.

Quelques secondes plus tard des dizaines de silhouettes commencèrent à émerger du sol avec force gémissements et grognements.

**« Parfait. J'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira, Azrael. » **

« Et bien c'est pas la caserne mais ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir. » Lança Chrom en examinant le fort avec un œil critique. En réalité il s'agissait plus d'un grand manoir en bois entouré par une muraille en pierre. Ladite muraille possédant une seule entrée dont le portail en bois avait été détruit par le temps depuis longtemps et dont les deux tours de gardes n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles même.

_A la limite le mur tient encore debout. _

« Hn. » Grogna Azrael avant de se tourner vers les Veilleurs. « Kellam, Vaike débrouillez-vous pour barricader la porte du fort avec le chariot de ravitaillement. Virion, Ricken et Lon'zu premier tour de garde sur les remparts. Je prendrais le second tour de garde avec Gaius et Henry. »

Dès qu'Azrael eut finit de donner ses instructions les Veilleurs se mirent en mouvement comme un machine bien huilé installant plusieurs tentes dans le hall du fortin et exécutant les taches qui leurs étaient assignés. Une fois sûr que le camp s'installait correctement Azrael alla vers la dernière recrue à avoir rejoint les Veilleurs, une chevalier-Wyverne avec de longs cheveux roses maniant la hache avec une efficacité effrayante.

« Cherche es que tu pourrais faire un vol de reconnaissance autour du fortin ? »

« Avec plaisir. Minerva n'arrive jamais à s'endormir si elle ne fait pas un petit vol avant ! » Déclara joyeusement la rebelle Valmiene en grattant le coup de sa wyverne qui se mit à **ronronner** ?

Une fois qu'elle fut dans les aires Azrael s'autorisa à sourire avec amusement. Il avait douté un moment de la loyauté de Cherche envers Gaius pensant qu'elle pouvait être un agent dormant qui s'était infiltré dans les rangs des rebelles. Mais après qu'elle l'ait littéralement harceler pour qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son 'bébé Gege' il savait qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de blesser son mari ou son fils. Certes si elle devait choisir entre les Veilleurs et sa famille elle choisirait sa famille mais vu qu'Azrael ferait pareil à sa place la critiquer serait hypocrite.

_Note a soit même dire à Severa le surnom de Gerome. Je me lasse jamais de la voir le titiller._

Le campement fut installé rapidement grâce à la force de l'habitude et le premier tour se passa sans le moindre incident.

« Bubulles rappelle moi pourquoi je dois rester là à fixer de la brume alors que je pourrais être dans ma tente à faire des câlins à ma femme ? » Se plaignit Gaius.

« Parce que je suis ton boss et que tu n'as pas le choix. » Rétorqua Azrael avec un grand sourire faisant ricaner Henry et soupirer.

« Oh rage, oh désespoir ! Quel destin cruel que d'être à la solde d'un vampire qui se nourrit de ma détresse et de mon manque de sexe ! »

« Arrête de grogner et fait le guet. »

Le trio resta un moment silencieux à observer la brume avant que Gaius ne cède à la tentation de relancer la conversation.

« N'empêche cette vallée me fous vraiment des frissons dans le doigt. »

« Pareil. » Grogna Azrael en réajustant sa prise sur Pandémonium, prêt à cracher sa magie a la seconde ou une silhouette suspecte apparaitrait.

« Moi ça me rappelle ma maison ! »

« … » Un long silence suivit l'exclamation d'Henry.

« Ça y ça me revient ! » Grogna Azrael en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je savais que j'avais déjà ressenti ce sentiment ! J'avais la même sensation lorsque j'ai visité le labo de Tharja ! »

« Henry ? » Murmura Gaius.

« Oui ? »

« Ne m'inviter **JAMAIS** chez toi compris ? »

Azrael éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Gaius.

« Oy Azrael arrête de… » Gaius s'arrêta brusquement surprenant ses deux compagnons.

« Gaius ? »

« Il y a quelque chose dans la brume. » Siffla le voleur en saisissant l'arc dans son dos.

Le trio fut aussitôt armes à la main, dans le cas de Gaius, et magie chargé pour les autres.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand une voix les fit sursautée.

« Azrael… »

« Putain Chrom ! T'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai failli de faire exploser. » Cracha le stratège en tentant e calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Azrael regarde Falchion. »

Le stratège fronça les sourcils surpris mais fit ce que Chrom lui demandait. La lame légendaire brillait d'une lumière blanche qui bien que faible restait très visible.

« Qu'es que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les seuls fois au j'ai vu Falchion brillait c'était lorsqu'on affrontait des Ombres mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort ! »

Azrael blêmit en entendant les paroles de Chrom. Le stratège tourna son attention vers la vallée brumeuse et jura.

« Henry, lance ton plus puissant sort usant le vent avec moi à trois. Un, deux, trois ! »

Deux tornades d'une puissance inouïe jaillirent des remparts et dispersant la brume pendant une fraction de secondes.

Une fraction de seconde.

Assez pour que la lumière argentée de la Lune dévoile ce qui se cachait dans la brume.

Une horde de…choses avançait vers le fortin. Pendant un instant Azrael cru qu'il s'agissait d'Ombres mais un simple regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cadavres réanimés. Ces horreurs n'avaient absolument rien d'humains. Leurs apparences étaient une grossière parodie de formes humaines avec plus de membres que de normale, une peau violette sombre, des crocs ressemblants aux dents d'un requin et des yeux brillant d'un violet maladif. Beaucoup d'entre elles portaient des morceaux d'armures rouillés ou tenaient des armes qui semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Chaque monstruosités était différentes l'un de l'autre, certaines avais trois paires de bras d'autres une queue et encore cela ne concernait que la fraction qu'Azrael avait pu voir avant que la brume ne cache à nouveau la horde

« Naga protège nous. » Murmura Chrom horrifié, énonçant ainsi les pensées de tout le groupe à l'exception de Henry qui éclata de rire.

« Nyaahahaha ! Une belle nuit pour faire pleuvoir du sang ! »

**« VEILLEURS AUX ARMES ! » **Rugit Azraelréveillant ses compagnons endormis avant de balancer un sort de feu dans la brume. **« Inferno ! » **Une colonne de feu noir éclatadispersant légèrement la brume et calcinant un groupe de monstres. Le stratège grimaça en entendant les cris suraigus de douleurs des créatures.

_Bordel mais qu'es que c'est que ces choses ? Une nouvelle variété d'Ombres ? Non, les Ombres ne ressentent pas la douleur, ces choses si_. Les Pensées d'Azrael furent interrompus lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de combat à la porte du fortin.

« Chrom va renforcer la porte et envoie moi tous ceux qui ont des armes à distance ! » Le Prince hocha la tête sombrement et fonça rejoindre les autres Veilleurs tandis qu'Azrael, Henry et Gaius faisaient pleuvoir une pluie mortelle sur les créatures en approche. Très vite le trio fut rejoint par Ricken et Virion qui se firent un plaisir de rejoindre le champ de tir.

« Engagez-vous dans les Veilleurs qu'il disait ! » Grogna Gaius en décochant une flèche qui se logea dans la poitrine d'un d'un monstre qui continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était avant qu'un seconde flèche lui transperce le crâne le tuant pour de bon. « Vous verrez du pays et vous serrez adulez qu'il disait ! »

« Gaius ferme là et tire plus vite ! » Hurla Azrael en balançant boule de feu après boule de feu dans les rangs des monstres.

« Je fais ce que je peux Bubulles ! »

« Celui qui en tue le moins paye sa tournée ! » Hurla Henry avec un ricanement sadique en lançant un sort qui matérialisa un nuée de corbeau. Nuée en question qui agissait comme un banc de piranhas affamés déchiquetant en lambeaux les créatures sur son chemin.

« Vendu ! » Répondit Ricken en lançant une série de mini-tornades qui transforma un groupe de monstres en hachis.

« Gentleman vous devriez mettre un peu plus de cœurs à l'ouvrage j'en suis déjà à trente ! » S'exclama Virion qui prouvait que son titre de tireur d'élite était mériter en tuant un monstre pour chacune de ses flèches.

Azrael ouvrit la bouche pour demander à ses hommes de se concentrer mais fut interrompu lorsqu'un bras griffu tentant de la décapiter le forçant à esquiver en urgence. Le stratège dégaina l'une de ses épées en argent et parvint à parer un second coup in-extremis. Malheureusement l'épée céda sous la pression et le monstre envoya Azrael roulé sur le sol. Le stratège cracha un peu sang et se releva juste à temps pour voir Henry incinérait le monstre. _Putain ces horreurs ne sont pas aussi coriaces que les Ombres mais elles sont bien plus fortes !_

« J'ai comme l'impressions que nos amis sont d'excellent grimpeurs ! » S'exclama joyeusement le mage en essuyant le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage. « Mmm, sucrée ! » Marmonna la mage en léchant une goutte de sang sur son doigt.

« Merde… » Gronda Azrael en voyant de plus en plus de monstres se mettre à grimper les murs. « Virion prends Henry avec toi et allez dans l'une des tours pour nous couvrir ! »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Ricken va chercher Tharja et Miriel et va dans l'autre tour avec elles ! Et si tu vois Lon'zu et Cordelia dit que j'ai besoin d'eux sur le mur ! »

« O-ok ! »

Azrael saisit Mercurius et trancha la tête déformé d'un monstre tandis que Gaius flanquait un coup de pieds magistral à un autre le faisant tomber du mur. Le duo parvint à tenir les créatures en respect assez longtemps pour voir Gravidus se planté dans le torse d'un monstre qui essayait de flanquer Azrael. Cordelia mit fin à la vie de la bête d'un coup de talon avant de récupère sa lance.

Le stratège poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Cordelia avec Stahl et Panne sous sa forme bestial. Azrael eu à peine le temps de les saluer avec un signe de la tête qu'une autre vague de monstre les attaqua. Il se retrouva vite dos à dos avec sa femme entamant une danse mortelle avec elle. Mercurius et Gravidus brillèrent dans la pâle lumière de la Lune éclaboussant la pierre de la muraille avec le sang corrompus des créatures qui voulait leurs têtes. Des guerriers normaux auraient sans nul doute paniqués et se seraient enfuis en voyant le nombre effarant de créatures qui se jetaient sur eux.

Mais les Veilleurs étaient tout sauf normal.

La nuit passa avec une lenteur insupportable tandis que les monstres attaquaient sans cesse ne laissant aucun répit aux Veilleurs. Mais petit à petit le nombre de monstres diminua tandis que l'intervalle entre deux vagues augmentait. Malgré le fait que les Veilleurs pouvaient apercevoir la victoire ils restèrent en alerte. Ce ne fut que quelques heures avant que la dernière monstruosité fut empalée sur Falchion que les Veilleurs purent se reposer.

Azrael se laissa tomber sur le sol dos appuyé contre un mur avec un soupir ne se souciant absolument de la quantité abyssale de cadavres de monstres qui parsemait le fort ou bien du fait que ses vêtements étaient trempés de sangs et de sueurs. Quelques secondes plus tard Cordelia le rejoignit, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je regretterai les Ombres. » Pantela-t-elle tandis que son mari hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait son avis.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Les Ombres sont fortes mais complétement stupides. Ces…choses étaient moins fortes et moins endurantes mais leurs agressivités compense leurs défauts. »

Cordelia resta silencieuse et ferma les yeux la fatigue causé par une journée de voyage et une nuit de combat finissant par se faire sentir. Très vite Cordelia tomba assoupis faisant sourire Azrael qui caressa doucement ses cheveux avec une tendresse non dissimulé. Le couple resta ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes tandis que le reste des Veilleurs les imitaient, à l'exception de Fréderic qui avait décidé de porter tous les cadavres de créatures à l'extérieur du fort et de Libra qui s'occupaient des quelques blessés du groupe.

Le stratège allait s'endormir quand il vit du coin de l'œil Chrom se dirigeant vers lui.

_Un stratège ne prend jamais de pause._

Azrael tapota doucement l'épaule de Cordelia pour la réveiller quand un horrible pressentiment le força à retourner son attention sur Chrom.

Avec horreur le stratège vit la silhouette d'un assassin se matérialisé derrière le Roi. Pendant une fraction de secondes le temps sembla se figeait alors que l'assassin levait sa dague pour égorger Chrom.

« Chrom derrière toi ! » Hurla Azrael en désespoir de cause sachant en son cœur qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« Père ! »

A la surprise de tous une silhouette familière surgit de nulle part et envoya voler l'assassin d'un coup d'épaule. Azrael resta une poignée de secondes figée en reconnaissant Marth mais finit par mettre de côté sa surprise avant de foncer régler son compte à l'assassin.

Le tueur tenta de se relever mais un revers de Mercurius mit fin à sa vie.

Le stratège allait questionner Marth quand Chrom le devança.

« Père ? » Demanda-t-il sans même chercher à cacher son étonnement.

« Euh et bien… » Commença Marth mal à l'aise alors que les Veilleurs se rassemblaient autour du trio. Soudain Azrael vit un léger détail qui faillit lui causer une crise cardiaque à cause de la surprise.

« Bordel de… Chrom regarde ses yeux ! » Cracha le stratège peinant à y croire.

« Impossible… » Murmura Le roi d'Ylisse en voyant le symbole de la Sainte-lignée brillait dans l'œil de Marth. « Lucina ? »


	16. Chapter 14 : Messagers du Futur et Enfer

Chapitre 14 : Messagers du futur et Enfer Aquatique

« Donc… Si j'ai bien compris Grima a été ressuscité par les Grimleals qui soit dit en passant existent toujours, Naga à renvoyer la seconde génération des Veilleurs dans le passé pour empêcher cela et cette génération en question est composé des enfants des membres actuelles des Veilleurs. Et cerise sur le gâteau le Putain de Roi Validar se trouve être le chef des Grimleals. J'ai tout bon jusque-là ? » Demanda Azrael avec une voix calme qui ne cachait en rien sa stupéfaction. Le stratège et le reste des Veilleurs s'étaient installé en cercle dans le hall de la vieille forteresse en ruine pour entendre le récit de Lucina.

Lorsque la Princesse du Futur eut finit son récit les Veilleurs étaient bouche bée.

Les guerriers d'élites en avaient vu de belle mais voir la fille de leur Capitaine venant du futur était une première.

« A quelques détails prés, oui. » Fit Lucina avant d'être à moitié par un tacle/câlin de Sumia.

« Ma pauvre fille ! » Sanglota la chevalier-pégase en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Mère…peut plus…respirer ! » Parvins à articuler Lucina faisant rire plusieurs des Veilleurs.

« … » Sans dire un mot Azrael se gifla violement avant de fixer Lucina entre les bras de sa Mère. « …Vu que tu es toujours là je présume que je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner ? »

« Non, malheureusement. » Murmura Lucina après que Sumia l'ai lâché.

« …Merde. » Grogna Azrael en se massant les tempes afin de soulager le mal de crâne qu'il sentait venir. Cordelia tapota l'épaule de son mari avec sollicitude tout en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être la personne devant se charger de résoudre ce genre de problème.

« Une chose est sûr, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous. » Remarqua Cherche avec un grand sourire. Plusieurs Veilleurs ricanèrent doucement en entendant le commentaire de la chevaucheuse de wyverne.

« Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demanda Chrom en lançant un regard éloquent à son stratège. Après un moment de réflexion Azrael releva la tête et posa ses yeux rouges sur Lucina.

« Dit moi Lucina… Es que tu sais ou tes alliées sont allés ? » La Princesse venant du futur hocha sa tête.

« Oui, j'ai pris la décision de les envoyer saboté les opérations des Grimleals un peu partout sur le continent. » Entendant parler des Grimleals, le stratège grinça des dents. Ses hommes avaient capturés plusieurs individus portant la marque de Grima durant les deux dernières années mais à l'époque il pensait qu'il s'agissait de lunatiques isolés, pas d'agents d'une vaste organisation. _J'aurai dû enquêter plus avant… _

« Une seconde… » Azrael se tourna vers Gaius qui s'était assis avec son éternel sac de sucreries. « Oy Gaius ! Passe-moi la carte ! » Une fois qu'Azrael eu entre ses mains une carte du continent il se tourna vers Lucina. « Tu pourrais me marquer leurs emplacements ? »

« Le premier groupe est allé explorer un temple consacré à Naga au nord de Regna Férox. Le second est allé enquêter sur des enlèvements à la frontière entre Plegia et Regna Férox. Et le dernier poursuit une troupe de pillards qui sert de couverture à des membres des Grimleals. » Raconta Lucina en pointant du doigt les différentes locations afin qu'Azrael puisse les marquer.

« Pendant toute ces années vous avez traquez les servants de Grima pas vrai ? » Demanda/Comprit Chrom avec un air sombre. Pour le Prince, savoir que sa fille bien-aimée avait passé presque une décennie à traquer des fanatiques religieux était loin de lui faire plaisir.

« En effet. »

« Et ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de venir nous demander de l'aide ? J'ai un putain de régiment donc c'est l'objectif de s'occuper de ce genre de merdes. » Gronda Azrael en jetant un regard plus curieux que furieux sur la Princesse. Si Lucina avait réussi à survivre à l'Apocalypse elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas demander l'aide de ses Parents.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'altérer le futur de manière aussi directe. » Azrael, et les autres mages du groupe hochèrent la tête tandis que les autres semblaient perplexes.

« Tu voulais éviter d'effacer ton existence ou celle de tes hommes par erreur ou de provoquer un paradoxe temporel pas vrai ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Azrael pour aider le reste des Veilleurs a comprendre. Lucina hocha sa tête.

« Qu'es qui a changé ? » Demanda Chrom, Lucina grinça des dents et Azrael fut surpris de voir un éclat de rage dans ses yeux.

« …Validar a reçu de l'aide du futur lui aussi. » Les Veilleurs grognèrent en cœur de surprise.

« Hein ? L'un des Veilleurs vous a trahis ? » S'exclama Azrael sachant que les fidèles de Grima avaient un allié connaissant le futur les détruire deviendrait bien plus difficile.

« NON ! » Cria Lucina avec véhémence. « Lorsque nous avons traversé le portail, j'ai vu une silhouette portant le symbole de Grima se jeter à notre poursuite. J'ai fait sa rencontre lors d'un raid sur l'une des bases des Grimleal. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage il portait une sorte de masque blanc mais j'ai vu qu'il avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux violets. De plus il possédait une magie extrêmement puissante. Bien plus grande que celle des mages normaux. » Azrael hocha sa tête tout en prenant note de la description du Grimleal.

_Ça ressemble beaucoup au conseiller de Validar…_

« Chrom j'ai un plan. » Le Prince leva un sourcil surpris.

« Sérieux ? T'aurais pas pu dire autre chose ? »

« Laisse-moi ma punch-line bon sang ! » Se plaignit Azrael faisant sourire Lucina et les autres Veilleurs. « Pour l'instant on a besoin de Validar pour affronter Walhart donc on ne peut pas tourner nos armées contre lui. La seul chose que je peux faire c'est envoyer mes espions infiltrer ses rangs mais j'ai peu d'espoir que ça fonctionne. »

« Ça sera toujours mieux que rien faire. »

« Toucher. »

« Donc je présume qu'on devrait rejoindre le reste de l'armée pas vrai ? »

« Et bien non a vrai dire. »

« Azrael ? »

« Si Lucina a raison on a une douzaine de guerriers assez doué pour être membres des Veilleurs qui traquent les Grimleals. Si notre princesse est d'accord je pense qu'on devrait aller les chercher. »

« N'es pas risqué de laisser les Grimleals sans personnes pour les contenir ? » Contra Lucina. Azrael secoua sa tête.

« Pas de souci. Une fois qu'on aura rejoint nos troupes j'enverrais les Fantômes en garnison traquer chaque servants de Grima sur le continent. Le temps que la guerre avec le Conquérant finissent Validar aura perdu un grand nombre de ses fidèles. » Lucina et Chrom hochèrent leurs têtes, acceptant le plan du stratège.

« Qui va ou ? » Demanda soudainement Cordelia, posant la question que tous les Veilleurs se posaient.

« Laissez-moi une seconde…Ok. » Azrael prit une pause pensive avant de claquer des mains. « Lon'zu ! Prends Lissa, Olivia, Virion, Cherche, Stahl, Sully, Gaius et Ricken avec toi. Vous allez a la chasse aux bandits ! »

« Entendu. » Avant de partir avec son équipe pour préparer leurs équipements.

« Vaike, Miriel prenaient avec vous Nowi, Donnel, Gregor, Kellam, Pane, Tharja et Henry et aller aider l'escouade qui poursuit les Kidnappeurs.

« Aha c'est l'heure pour LE Vaike de briller ! » Vit le colosse blond avant de partir a tout vitesse. Avec un soupir Miriel se tourna vers Azrael le visage sérieux.

« Pas de soucis je le surveillerais. » Fit la mage avec son habituel ton calme.

« Merci Miriel. » Fit Azrael avant de se tourner vers ceux qui restaient. « Les autres iront avec moi au temple. »

« Ok, merci Azrael. » Chrom se tourna vers ses troupes. « Les gars vous connaissez l'objectif, alors pas de folie. Si la situation est risquée vous récupérez nos alliées du futur et vous ramenez vos fesses fissa à Curaw. Comprit ? »

« AYE SER ! »

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tards, Temple de Naga :<p>

« Et ben… Ce truc est vieux de plusieurs millénaires et il tient encore debout ? » Siffla Azrael impressionné.

Lui, Chrom, Fréderic, Lucina, Anna, Maribelle Sumia et Cordelia se tenait devant l'impressionnante structure en pierre qui selon la légende avait été construite par les Manaketes.

« Les vielles légendes raconte que ce temple est antérieur a Naga et qu'elle en est devenu la gardienne pour honorer la mémoire ce ceux qui l'on construit. » Raconta Frédéric.

« My, my ! Imaginer l'argent qu'on pourrait en tirer avec le tourisme ! » S'écria soudainement Anna avant de recevoir un coup de parapluie, courtoisie de Maribelle sur sa tête.

Alors que la noble blonde avait décidé d'apprendre le respect de l'histoire a la marchande Azrael se tourna vers la fille de Chrom.

« Lucina ou sont supposé être tes compagnons ? » La Princesse réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Connaissant celle qui dirige ce groupe, elle doit avoir mené le groupe a l'intérieur pour avoir une bonne position défensive. » Azrael hocha sa tête appréciant la décision du chef de ce groupe qui qu'il soit.

_Se placer dans ce genre de temple offre plusieurs goulets d'étranglements parfaits pour contenir une ennemie supérieure en nombre. _

« Dit Luci, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire les noms de tes camarades ? »

« Et perdre le plaisir de voir vos visages quand vous les reconnaitrez ? Surement pas. » S'exclama la Princesse faisant soupirer le Stratège et rire Chrom qui écoutait la conversation.

« Azrael arrête d'essayer de lui soutirer des infos. On aura retrouvé les autres avant qu'elle ne craque. »

Le Stratège grogna. Il savait que Lucina avait caché leurs identités pour une autre raison mais si Chrom refusait qu'il interroge sa fille il n'était pas près de connaitre la vérité. Soudain Azrael remarqua plusieurs silhouettes en robes noir devant l'entrée du temple.

« Hey c'est qui les gens devant le temple ? On dirait des… » Le Stratège fut forcé de se taire lorsqu'un éclair d'énergie venant du groupe d'inconnus frappa la barrière qu'il avait dressé par reflexe.

« GRIMLEALS ! AUX ARMES ! »Rugit Chrom avant de dégainer Falchion.

« Jamais un instant de repos. » Soupira Azrael en dégainant ses épées avant de charger le groupe de fanatiques avec le reste des Veilleurs.

Le combat fut très vite achevé la quinzaine de mages noirs ne s'attendait pas du tout à affronter un groupe de soldats surentrainés et avaient été pris par surprise lorsque les Veilleurs leurs étaient rentré dans le lard au lieu de fuir.

« Qu'es que ces types foutaient là ? » Cracha Azrael en arrachant Mercurius du cadavre d'un mage noir avant de jurer en voyant plusieurs pentacles tracé à la craie blanche sur le sol.

« Azrael ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Chrom alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer Falchion.

« …Ces types ont installaient des espèces de cercles. D'après les résidus d'énergie je dirai qu'ils ont été utilisés pour un rituel d'invocation. » Les Veilleurs grognèrent aussitôt. Ce genre de magie était très risqué à utiliser bien que le résultat puisse en valoir le risque pour certain.

« Ils ont réussi ? » Azrael pointa les traces de pas qui sortait du cercle pour se diriger vers le Temple.

« Yup et quoi qu'ils aient invoqué ils l'ont envoyé dans le temple pour faire Naga sait… » Azrael se figea en remarquant le nombre absurde de traces sortant des cercles.

_Ils ont spamés des dizaines de créatures avant de les envoyer dans le temple… Pour désamorcer les pièges ? Ou pour assiéger quelqu'un de retrancher dans le temple ?_

Les Veilleurs se regardèrent un instant, ayant tous arriver à la même conclusion qu'Azrael, avant de se précipiter dans le temple.

* * *

><p>« Par le sang Grima combien de ses saloperie il y a ! » Cria Severa en tranchant la tête d'un zombie avec Mercurius avant de flanquer un coup de pieds dans la poitrine d'un autre pour le faire tomber dans le vide.<p>

« Aucune idée ! » Répondit Morgan sur le même ton avant de plonger depuis le ciel avec Slepnir et Gravidus, tuant un grand nombre de monstres avec ses techniques de Hit and Run.

« Moins de parlotte et plus de carnage ! » Hurla Mark avant d'incinérer un groupe de zombie en utilisant Pandémonium pour renforcer sa magie.

Le trio se mit dos à dos lançant des regards haineux aux monstres les encerclant. Les enfants d'Azrael avaient combattus ces horreurs depuis deux jours et ils devaient avouer que leurs endurances avaient été poussées à ses limites.

« Bon…T'a un plan grande sœur ? » Grogna Mark prêt a lancer une volée de traits enflammés a la seconde ou les monstres bougeraient.

« Nop… Morgan ? » Demanda Severa en ajustant sa prise sur Mercurius.

« Nada. »

Alors que les monstres allaient se jeter sur le trio d'enfants du futur un voix familière retenti dans le temple.

« SURPRISE BANDE DE SALOPES ! » Tout de suite suivit par un torrent de feu noir. Severa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la silhouette de son Père accompagnait par Sa Mère et Lucina.

La jeune femme secoua sa tête pour dissiper le choc et recommença à massacrer des zombies refusant de penser au fait que ses parents étaient à quelques mètres d'elle.

Vivant.

Quelques secondes après le reste des Veilleurs entrèrent dans le temple et les monstres furent massacrés avec efficacité.

Severa, resta immobile en voyant son père s'avançait vers elle alors que Lucina était entrain de serrer Morgan et Mark contre elle, ravie de les voir vivants.

« Hey vous allez bien ? Pas de blessures ? » Demanda Azrael joyeusement malgré le sang qui tachait ses vêtements.

« Non ça va …ser. » marmonna Severa, peinant à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Azrael fronça des sourcils, son regard se fixa sur Severa et plongea dans ses yeux. Une lueur de surprise et de compréhension apparut brutalement dans les yeux du Stratège.

« Sev ? » Murmura Azrael avec un mélange de choc et de soulagement dans sa voix.

« Hello, Père. » Gronda Severa, sans chercher a masquer la colère dans sa voix. Azrael cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton de sa fille. Le Stratège ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui posait problème mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question il fut plaquer par les jumeaux qui avait échappé a Lucina. L'arrivée de Cordelia rendant les choses encore plus confuse.

Alors qu'Azrael et Cordelia faisaient connaissance avec leurs enfants. Le Stratège ne put s'empêcher de voir sa fille ainée s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le groupe monta le campement sur la route vers Curaw ou se rassemblait les forces de la coalition, Azrael en profita pour prendre sa fille à part afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.<p>

« Severa quel est le problème ? » Demanda le Père inquiet une fois que le duo fut à l'écart.

« … Il n'y a pas de problème. » Marmonna Severa.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu nous évite ta Mère et moi ? »

Severa resta muette faisant soupirer Azrael de frustration.

« Ecoute Sev je ne sais quel est ton problème mais… »Commença-t-il avant d'être pris par surprise lorsque Severa explosa.

« Mon problème ? MON PROBLEME ? » Rugit Severa. « As-tu la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'on a traversé ? Sais-tu au moins dans quel enfer tu nous as laissé après ta mort ? J'ai passé des années à prier pour un miracle tout en essayant de maintenir Morgan et Mark en vie alors que Grima et ses hordes détruisaient le monde autour de nous. » Severa stoppa un instant, prenant une respiration tremblante. « Toi, Maman et le reste de Veilleurs étiez des légendes mais mêmes vous, vous n'avez pas réussi à vaincre Grima. Comment tu crois que moi et les autres nous nous sommes sentis quand les soldats survivant se sont tourné vers nous, espérant qu'on ferez mieux que nos parents ?! » Siffla Severa, des larmes commençant à apparaitre dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu meurs hein ? »

Tout au long de la tirade de sa fille Azrael avait blêmie. Malgré les explications de Lucina, le Stratège n'avait pas bien réalisé ce que ses enfants avaient vécu. Et savoir que lui et Cordelia étaient morts en laissant leurs enfants faire face à l'Armageddon le rendait malade.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus Le stratège prit sa fille dans ses bras, la faisant couiner de surprise.

« Je suis désolé. Naga m'en soit témoin je n'ai jamais voulu que tu es une vie comme ça ! » Murmura Azrael avec des larmes aux yeux tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Ce que ni lui, ni Severa ne pouvait voir était que Cordelia et les jumeaux étaient entrain de les observer avec des sourires attendris.

« Papa… » Parvint à murmurer Severa malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.

« Si tu veux me haïr tu en as le droit. J'ai échoué en tant que parents et… »

« PAPA ! Je…Je ne te hais pas. C'est juste…te voir comme ça après tout ce temps… Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! » Margé les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs visages Azrael parvint a sourire.

« Sev, il fallut un fichu Dieu-Dragon pour me tuer la dernière fois. Cette fois toi et les autres enfants du Futur seraient avec les Veilleurs. Personne de mourra cette fois. »

« …Promis ? »

« C'est promis, ma chérie. C'est promis. »

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard Azrael se tenait appuyé sur la balustrade d'un balcon surplombant l'immense flotte que les trois royaumes d'Ylisse, Plegia et Regna Ferox avaient rassemblée.<p>

Plegia avait fourni exclusivement les milliers de navires pour transporter la massive armée composé de soldats Ylissiens et Féroxiens.

Cinquante Légions Ylissienes fortes de trois cents mille hommes tandis que les Féroxiens avaient rassemblé près de cinq cents mille guerriers.  
>Ce qui donnait un nombre total de huit cents mille soldats pour combattre les Valmiens.<p>

Malheureusement la force d'invasion que les Veilleurs dirigeraient ne sera pas composée de la totalité de l'armée. Seul un fou enverrait tous ses soldats sans laisser une force pour défendre son royaume.

A ce titre une division composée de deux cents mille Légionnaires Ylissiens et deux cents mille Féroxiens resterait en arrière pour défendre les royaumes.

Ce qui laissait six cents mille soldats pour combattre le million de Valmiens commander par Walhart.

« Un contre deux. Mmm les odes ne sont pas en notre faveur sur ce coup-là. » Un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du stratège. « Au moins ce sera intéressant. »

« Tu ne laisses donc jamais ton cerveau souffler Az ? » Azrael tourna son regard pour voir son Seigneur et Ami s'installer à côté de lui.

« Je me reposerais quand je serais mort. » Chrom se mit à rire, amusé par la réponse de son meilleur ami.

« Ce risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu si tu continues à ce rythme. »

Azrael renifla avec amusement et le duo resta dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'Azrael reprenne la parole avec une voix hésitante.

« Chrom… Es que tu saurais si j'ai vexé Lucina d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » Depuis que les Veilleurs avaient rassemblé le reste des enfants du futur, un sacré groupe hétéroclite en passant, le Stratège avait remarqué que la fille ainé de son meilleur ami essayait de l'éviter.

Au début Azrael ne s'en était pas préoccupé vu qu'il était trop occupé à passer du temps avec sa famille mais maintenant le Stratège se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur quelque part.

« Pourquoi du dit ça ? » Demanda le Prince confus. Chrom n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange lorsqu'il passait du temps avec sa fille, enfin plutôt ses filles en comptant Cynthia.

« J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… mais ta fille m'évite. » La révélation d'Azrael laissa le Roi d'Ylisse encore plus confus qu'avant.

« Vraiment… C'est étrange. »

« Je sais. J'ai demandé à Severa et elle a aussitôt détourné la conversation. »

« Ça a peut-être quelque chose avoir avec le futur ? »Azrael hocha la tête et décida de changer le cours de la discussion sachant que si Chrom n'en savait rien il était inutile de lui occuper l'esprit avec ça.

« Et sinon comment ça se passe avec Lucina et Cynthia ? »

« D'après toi ? » Chrom poussa un long soupir avant de laisser un sourire mi-triste, mi-fier apparaitre sur son visage. « Je suis fier que mes petites filles soient devenu de vaillante guerrières mais si j'avais réussi… » Le Stratège serra les dents, il n'aurait pas dû le lancer sur ce sujet après tout il savait bien ce que le Roi ressentait. Il repassa ses interactions avec ses propres enfants. Ils avaient essayer de le cacher mais Azrael pouvait bien voir la lueur dans leur regard, dernière témoignage des horreurs qu'ils ont combattu.

Il aurait dû être là pour eux. Mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Azrael s'ebroua pour dissiper ses sombres pensés.

« Chrom ce n'est pas encore arrivé. » Intervint Azrael avant que le Prince ne commence à déprimer sur le futur comme le Stratège avait failli faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je sais mais… » Chrom poussa un grognement de frustration. « J'ai toujours cru que les Veilleurs étaient invincible. Même après la mort d'Emm j'étais sûr qu'on ne pourrait jamais nous vaincre et maintenant je me demande… »

« …Si cette arrogance est la raison de notre défaite. » conclut Azrael à sa place avec un air sombre.

« Toi aussi ? »

« J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser... »

Le duo soupira en cœur avant de continuer d'observer l'océan.

« On n'échouera pas Chrom. On n'en a pas le droit. »

Quelques heures plus tard Azrael, Chrom, Basilio et Flavia étaient réunis dans une pièce sécurisée pour discuter d'une nouvelle qu'un de leurs éclaireurs avait apportée.

« La marine de Valm s'est positionné pour nous intercepter ? Bon sang un de leurs espions a dû réussir à passer à travers nos filets. » Cracha Flavia en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Ce qui est fait. » Soupira Basilio en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment on est sensé combattre la flotte du conquérant ? »

« Si on l'affronte directement on va être massacré. » Annonça Azrael avec un ton calculateur. « Contrairement à notre flotte qui est composé a quatre-vinghts quinze pourcent de barges et de navire de transports celle de Walhart est faite de pure navire de guerre. » Azrael sorti un fiche de sa poche ou était dessiné plusieurs croquis de bateaux. « Trirème, quadrirème et j'en passe. Et n'oublions que leurs équipages sont expérimentés. Avec ses facteurs tout combat direct s'achèvera par une défaite absolue pour nous. »

« Alors qu'es qu'on fait ? Si on reste sur la défensive Walhart gagnera mais si on prend la mer nous troupes seront décimer. » Gronda Chrom en frappant du poing sur la table, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait imité Flavia. Azrael resta pensif un instant, son regard dériva et se posa soudainement sur l'une des torche éclairant la salle.

« …Basilio es vrai que les Plegiens ont livré plus de navires que prévu ? » Les Khans et le Roi jetèrent des regards emplis d'incompréhensions aux stratèges.

« Aye, la moitié aurait largement suffi pour transporter nos hommes. »Finit par répondre Basilio.

« Et nos stock d'huiles ? »

« On en a assez pour éclaire Ylisstol pendant plusieurs siècles pourquoi ? »

« …J'ai un plan qui peut nous permettre de détruire la flotte de Walhart tout en laissant nos troupes intouché. » Un sourire glacial apparut sur les lèvres du stratège. « Dites-moi…savez ce qu'est un brûlot ? »

* * *

><p>L'amiral Igniatus de Valm était heureux. Son empereur lui avait confié la totalité de la flotte Valmienne pour stopper la flotte d'invasion Ylissienes.<p>

Pour la future bataille l'amiral avait tous les avantages : meilleur navires, meilleur équipements et meilleurs marins.

Le seul désavantage qu'il avait été le mauvais positionnement de ses navires, en lignes pour former un blocus, et le vent de face qui donnerait un bonus aux Ylissiens tout en ralentissant les soldats de Valm.

« Sir ! Les Ylissiens et leurs alliées sont là ! » Cria un soldat depuis la vigie.

« Enfin ! Soldats aux postes de combats ! » Hurla Igniatus en voyant une ligne de navires arborant les drapeaux Ylissiens et Féroxiens.

_Mmm, bizarre nos éclaireurs nous ont dit que la flotte ennemie faisait le double de ça… On t'ils diviser leurs troupes pour mener une double invasion ? Pensa l'amiral. _Il faudra pourchasser le reste après cette bataille.

Soudain Igniatus remarqua que les navires ennemis étaient entrain d'accélérer sans changer de direction.

« Ils ont l'intention de forcer le blocus par la force ? Idiot. » Siffla l'Amiral. « En position C ! Préparez-vous pour les recevoir ! » Hurla t'il a ses soldats.

Alors que la flotte Valmienne se positionnait Igniatius remarqua que les navires ennemis semblaient étrangement vides. Soudain il fit des petites silhouettes sauté des bateaux. De nombreux soldats Valmiens se mirent à rire pensant que leurs ennemies s'étaient dégonflées mais pas Igniatus.  
>L'amiral ouvrit la bouche pour lancer d'autres ordres afin de contrer ce que les Ylissiens avaient prévu mais se figea en envoyant tous les navires Ylissiens d'enflammer devant de véritable missiles mobile se dirigeant droit vers la flotte Valmienne.<p>

« Dispersion ! DISPERSION ! » Hurla l'Amiral désespéré.

Malheureusement son ordre arriva trop tard pour que les navires de sa flotte puissent changer de direction.

La flotte de Brûlots frappa de plein fouet la flotte de Valm et en quelques minutes la mer se transformant en enfer de feu.

Igniatus resta figé alors que son navire et le reste de sa flotte partait en cendres. Le positionnement des navires de Valm combiné avec le vent de face avaient générer une situation parfaite pour une attaque de brûlots.

L'amiral regarda avec impuissante sa flotte entière s'embrasser alors que les cris d'horreurs et de douleurs de ses hommes emplissaient l'air. Alors que la panique la plus total s'emparait des Valmiens Igniatus resta immobile à la barre de son navire de commandement le regard pointé vers l'horizon ou la vrai flotte d'Ylisse venait d'apparaitre.

Alors que son navire commençait à se disloquer, dévorer par les flammes, l'amiral se mit à rire.

Lui, un vétéran de dizaine de campagnes contre pirates et marins de Chon'sin a la tête de la plus puissante flotte jamais vu en ce monde s'était fait totalement annihilé par un bleu lors de la première sortie sans qu'il n'ait besoin de porter un seul coup.

_Oh, l'ironie_. Pensant avec amusement l'amiral avant que le mât principal de son navire craquait et tombait en plein sur lui mettant fin à sa carrière et a sa vie.

* * *

><p>Azrael jeta un regard triste à l'enfer de feu qu'était devenue la flotte de Valm alors qu'autour de lui les légionnaires d'Ylisse et les guerriers de Régna Férox se réjouissaient.<p>

La seconde majeure bataille de la guerre Valm-Ylisse venait de s'achever par une victoire écrasante de la Fédération Ylissiene offrant le contrôle de la mer aux ennemis de Valm.

Mais malgré ce succès majeur Azrael ne parvenait pas à se réjouir.

Le stratège n'avait pas peur de commettre des actes que beaucoup aurait jugés moralement répréhensible. Il pouvait tuer et torturer sans le moindre remords si ça voulait dire protéger ce qui lui était précieux.

Mais ça…

Par ses actions plusieurs centaines de milliers de soldats avaient été massacré sans avoir la moindre chance de se défendre ou de se rendre. Et la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient pas mort rapidement non... Même d'ici il pouvait entendre les cris d'agonie des Valmiens et leurs appels à l'aide.

Tactiquement parlant cette bataille navale était une merveille de génie tactique.  
>Humainement parlant cette bataille avait fait d'Azrael un monstre.<p>

Mais ce qui horrifiait le plus le Stratège était que dans un recoin sombre de son âme une petite part de lui avait été exalté par le carnage.

« Si je n'avais pas déjà gagné ma place en enfer avant… j'ai une place VIP maintenant. » Murmura Azrael avec un mélange de tristesse de d'amertume.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Azrael sursauta en entendant la voix de Cordelia. « Tu n'es pas un monstre,. Ni un héros d'ailleurs. Tu es juste un homme qui essaie de faire de son mieux avec ce qu'il a. » Finit-elle en se blottissant contre le stratège qui passa son bras autour des épaules de la femme de sa vie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Cordy. »

Juste avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux une dernière pensée vint dans l'esprit du stratège.

_Si jamais je devais sombrer…Serait tu capable de me stopper ? _

* * *

><p>Une fois la flotte de Valm détruite, les Ylissiens et leurs alliées purent continuer à progresser vers le continent ennemi sans risque d'attaque.<p>

Après plus semaines de voyages ils aperçurent enfin leurs destinations : le port de Saradur.

Les gardes postés dans le port furent très surpris de voir une flotte entière apparaitre à quelques kilomètres alors que la flotte de Valm était supposée protéger le port, avant qu'ils ne puissent se remettre de leurs surprises un véritable essaim de Pégases et de Wyvernes s'abattirent sur le port.

Azrael sauta du dos de Sleipnir tandis que Chrom faisait pareil avec le pégase de sa femme. Tandis que le reste des Veilleurs débarquaient de la même manière Cordelia prit le commandement de la cavalerie aérienne et commença à harceler les Valmiens tandis que les Veilleurs protégeaient les quais pour permettre à l'infanterie de débarquer.

« Comparé aux types qui ont attaqué Curaw ces gars sont faibles. » Remarqua Azrael en parant un coup maladroit d'un soldat ennemi avant d'enfoncer Mercurius dans son torse.

« Tous nos ennemis ne peuvent pas nous donner un défi, Père. » Contre Severa en flanquant un high-kick dans la tête d'un garde qui s'était approché d'un peu trop prés. Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le duo faisait chanter leurs Mercurius.

« Hum vrai… Morgan a l'air de s'amuser là-haut. » Observa le Stratège en voyant sa fille cadette voler avec l'escadron que commandait Cordelia.

« Logique. Ça a toujours été de son rêve de se battre avec Mère. »

« Ça serait mignon si on était pas entrain de se battre pour nos vies. »

Severa hocha la tête, refusant d'avouer qu'elle était dans la même situation qua Morgan avec son Père.

Les Veilleurs brisèrent littéralement les Valmiens et n'eurent aucune difficulté à tenir la ligne jusqu'à ce que les navires arrivent à quais.

Une fois que l'infanterie commença à débarquer l'armée de la Coalition repoussa les défenseurs Valmiens à l'intérieur de la ville.

Mais la ville abritait un spectacle qui choqua Veilleurs et soldats normaux de la même manière.

Les rues étaient remplies de croix en bois sur lesquelles étaient crucifié des centaines de civils.

Certains hurlaient de douleurs, suppliants qu'on les libère. D'autres avaient déjà succombé. Au vu de l'état des survivants et des corps, les malheureux devaient avoir été cloué à leurs croix un jour plus tôt et laisser là à agoniser.

En dessous de chaque croix le même message avait été gravé, sans doute avec un poignard.

**Traitres à L'Empire.**

Azrael grinça des dents. Il s'était attendu à ce que Walhart règne par la peur mais savoir que l'Empereur autorisait des exécutions publiques pareilles…

_Combien de ces pauvres bougres ont été tué ainsi juste parce qu'ils étaient soupçonné d'aider la Rébellion ? Et même si ils étaient tous coupables les torturer a morts n'est pas la solution. Ceci...c Ce n'est pas la justice c'est juste de la sauvagerie pure et dure._

Voyant plusieurs fantassins commencer à se diriger vers les croix pour libérer les survivants Azrael décida d'intervenir afin de maintenir l'ordre.

Une part de lui n'apprécier pas l'idée de laisser des troupes dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour sauver des mourants. Mais il savait aussi que laisser des civils mourir ainsi serait très mauvais pour le moral.

« Centurion ! » Aboya le Stratège en prenant l'un des officiers près de lui par surprise.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Prenez vos hommes et libérez les survivants. Les autres en soutiens avec les Veilleurs pour nettoyer la ville ! »

La suite de la bataille fut une longue et épuisante chasse à l'homme dans les rues de Saradur. Les soldats impériaux prirent position dans des goulets d'étranglements possible pour tenter de contenir les soldats de la Coalition.  
>Il fallut l'intervention de la cavalerie aérienne et celle des mages pour venir à bout des dernières poches de résistance.<p>

A la grande surprise du stratège les Ylissiens reçurent de l'aide de la part des civiles qui formèrent une milice commandé par une jeune femme étrangement familière.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, le dernier garde de Saradur s'écroula. Préférant la mort à la soumission.

L'invasion de Valm venait de commencer.

* * *

><p>Azrael poussa un soupir ennuyé en examinant le dossier que venait de lui apporter l'un des Fantômes de Cordelia.<p>

« Donc Walhart a placé une garnison sous l'arbre de Mila ? » Demanda le stratège au soldat qui hocha sa tête.

« Oui Sir. D'après les civiles l'Empereur tiendrait la Voix de Naga en otage afin de forcer les fidèles à rester calmes. »

_Donc en plus de régner par la peur, Walhart veut s'assurer que le Clergé se tienne tranquille. Malin mais risqué. _

« Mmm…Envoyer une division supplémentaire pour maintenir la surveillance. » Ordonna le Stratège au soldat qui salua aussitôt.

« A vos ordres ! »

Une fois le soldat parti Azrael rangea les documents et sorti du bâtiment depuis lequel il avait coordonné l'armée : l'ancienne demeure du commandant de la Garde de Saradur reconvertit en QG temporaire.

« Ou est que Chrom est passé ? » Se demanda le Stratège à voix haute.

« Sa Majesté se trouve sur les quais. » Répondit soudainement une voix juste à côté de lui.

« GAH ! Nom de Naga Kellam ! » Cria Azrael en posant sa main sur son cœur. « Merci du renseignement mais par pitié essaie d'être moins discret ! »

_Bon sang ça fait presque une décennie que je le connais et pourtant il arrive toujours à me surprendre. _

« D-Désolé Azrael. » S'excusa le colosse en armure.

« C'est pas grave. »

Le Stratège arriva bien vite à retrouver Chrom et fut surpris de le voir avec la jeune femme qui avait pris la tête des civiles.

_Originaire de Chon'sin, cheveux sombres, bouge comme une épéiste…_

« Ah te voilà Az ! Je voulais te présenter… » Commença le Roi d'Ylisse avant d'être interrompus par un cri de surprise venant de la jeune femme.

« Onii-san ? » Fit-elle avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Azrael se figea. Une seule personne l'avait appelé par ce nom et c'était…

Des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs années resurgirent. Il se rappela ses voyages avant la mort de son Grand-Père et l'une de ces destinations en particulier.

« Say'ri ? » S'étrangla le Stratège se demandant comment la petite sœur bien aimée de Yen'fay et fille du Shogun de Chon'sin était arrivé là.

« Vous, vous connaissez ? » Demanda Chrom avec surprise.

« Son Père est l'homme qui m'a appris à manier l'épée. » Expliqua Azrael avant de se tourner vers Say'ri qui peinait à se remettre de sa surprise. « Say'ri, Yen'fay est-il au courant que tu es ici ? »

« Ah oui…vous ne savez pas. Yen'fay a été forcé de se soumettre à Walhart il y a quelques mois. » La nouvelle choqua les deux guerriers.

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Chrom tandis qu'Azrael essayait de comprendre pourquoi Yen'fay s'était soumis.  
>Ses derniers rapports affirmait que le Shogun de Chon'sin avait réussi à bloquer l'armée de Walhart.<br>Alors pourquoi ?

« L'un des généraux du Conquérant, un rat nommé Excellus a mené une série de raid pour capturer les familles des généraux et des nobles de Chon'sin. Ce lâche a menacé d'exécuter les otages si Yen'fay ne rendait pas les armes. » Azrael poussa un grognement de colère, il haïssait les lâches qui s'attaquaient a la famille de leurs ennemies pour les briser. « La bonne nouvelle est que le désarmement de l'armée de Chon'sin n'a pas encore commencé. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu faisais partie des otages n'es pas ? » Compris Azrael soudainement.

« Malheureusement oui. J'ai réussi à m'échapper il y a un mois de ça avec les coordonnées des différents bastions ou sont retenu les otages. Je voulais transmettre ces renseignements a Ni-sama mais les assassins d'Excellus ont retrouvé ma trace et j'ai été contrainte de me cacher ici jusqu'à ce que vous libériez la ville. » Expliqua Say'ri.

Bon sang…Yen'fay doit se faire un sang d'encre.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Excellus a aussi pris comme otages des gens proches des dignitaires de Chon'sin pour les forcer à obéir. »

Et ainsi Walhart étouffe dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion.

« Avec ça aucune rébellion n'a la moindre chance de réussir. Les seuls qui s'opposent à Walhart avec ces conditions sont des suicidaires ou des gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. » Soupira Azrael. « Si on ne règle pas ce problème on devra surveiller nos arrières à chaque fois qu'on libère une ville. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris… » Grogna Chrom. « Le continent tout entier sera contre nous tant qu'on n'aura pas libérait tous les otages. »

« En effet. »

« Je peux organiser des missions de sauvetages avec les Fantômes et les Veilleurs mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous concentrer uniquement sur ça. » Annonça Azrael après avoir réfléchit un moment.

« Tu as une idée en tête pas vrai Az ? »

« Plusieurs à vrai dire. J'ai l'intention de séparer nos troupes en plusieurs détachements. Le premier détachement devra libérer la Voix de Naga Tiki afin d'empêcher que Walhart ne puisse l'utiliser comme otage. Un autre ira au nord de l'arbre de Mila afin de mener une guerre de guérilla contre l'armée principale du Conquérant. Avec le temps gagner le reste de l'armée ira assiéger Fort Barbirussa pour couper les lignes de ravitaillements ennemis tandis que les Veilleurs iront libérer les otages d'Excellus. »

Chrom hocha la tête et parti informer Flavia et Basilio du changement de plan.

« Alors comment tu vas Imouto ? » S'enquit Azrael une fois que lui et Say'ri furent seul. Même si elle était devenu une belle jeune femme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle la petite fille à qui il racontait des histoires quand elle était petite et qui était toujours collé à Yen'fay.

« Plutôt bien Oni-san. » Un sourire farceur apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais te mettre une raclée à l'épée désormais. » Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la conviction qu'habitaient ses mots.

« Oho ? La petite Say'ri a pris confiance dit donc ! »

Le duo rit ensemble avant de sombrer dans un silence confortable.

« Alors… depuis quand tu es marié ? » S'enquit soudainement Say'ri faisant sursauter Azrael.

« Comment tu as… ah oui mon alliance. Pour répondre a ta question a ça fait plusieurs années. Depuis la chute de Gangrel pour être plus exacte. » Répondit le Stratège en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'un peu de rouge apparaissait sur ses joues.

« Otou-sama aurait voulu être là, tu sais. » Azrael sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant le Père de Say'ri, son ancien Sensei.

« Je sais Say'ri… Comment Ashu'ra-sama est-il mort ? » Demanda le Stratège.

« L'armée est tombée dans une embuscade pendant la campagne contre Walhart. Otou-sama et sa garde personnelle sont restés pour permettre aux restes des troupes de fuir. Ils ont tenu deux jours entiers contre l'armée Impérial puis le Conquérant est arrivé en personne » « Qu'es qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Walhart a défié Otou-sama en duel. Otou-sama à accepter et a perdu. » Azrael ferma les yeux un instant. Il savait qu'Ashu'ra était parti comme il l'avait voulu mais malgré ça…

« Après deux jours d'affrontements c'était prévisible qu'Ashu'ra-sama perde face à un monstre contre Walhart. »

« En effet. Mais ça n'a pas empêché sa mort de porter un coup brutal à nos troupes. »

_Pas étonnant. Ashu'ra-sama était le Chrom de Chon'sin. Sa mort a laissé un vide dans le cœur de son peuple. _

« J'imagine. Heureusement que Yen'fay a pu sauver les meubles. »

« Onii-san il a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…je n'étais pas la seul personne proche de Onii-sama à avoir été kidnappé… »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Sa femme, Ki'ahri. » Say'ri se posa un instant avant de continuer. « Elle est enceinte de cinq mois, du fils de Yen'fay. »

« Nom de… » Azrael porta sa main à sa tête et se massa les tempes. La mission de sauvetage qu'il voulait organiser venait de se compliquer d'u coup.

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Cordelia ou pourquoi il ne faut <strong>JAMAIS<strong> énerver une femme avec des cheveux écarlates.

« Maudit Bandit ! Vous étiez obligé d'attaquer pendant mon jour de repos ! » Rugit Cordelia alors qu'elle et son escadron de chevaliers-pégases attaqué les pillards.

« Va chier Grosse Vache. » Hurla le chef des bandits.

Un silence de mort envahie le champ de bataille alors que pillards et chevaliers jetaient un regard horrifier a l'idiot.

Sans un mot Cordelia descendit de son pégase et planta sa lance dans le sol. Le chef des bandits commença à trembler en voyant les cheveux de Cordelia se dresser d'eux même tandis qu'une aura noir se formait autour d'elle.

« Euh… je me rends ? »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à Ylisstol Azrael profitait du beau temps en lisant un roman avec sa petite Severa.<p>

« GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! PAS LE VISAGE ! PAS LE VISAGE ! »

« Papa c'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« Ça Sev c'est le son de ta Mère qui donne une leçon a une mauvaise personne. »

« AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG ! LE VISAGE ! LE VISAGE ! »

« Ah quel merveille son. » Murmura Azrael avec un sourire béat.

_Je dois avoir un gros problème dans ma tête pour être autant excité par l'idée que ma femme botte des cu.  
>Oh ! Ça me fait penser ! Vu qu'elle est furieuse ça veut dire angry-sexe ce soir ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !<em>

« Papa tu vas bien ? Tu as un drôle de visage ! »

« Je vais bien Sev. Je vais même très bien. Kukukuku.»

* * *

><p>Au même moment dans un autre monde une jeune mage aux cheveux écarlates s'arrêta de taper sur l'un des idiots de mages noir qui avaient cru que c'était une bonne idée d'attaquer le train dans lequel elle voyageait.<p>

« Pourquoi j'ai envie de donner un high-five moi ? »

« Scarlet-sama, pitié épargnez nous ! »

« Mmmm, Nop ! » répondit Erza de Fairy Tail en faisant apparaitre un marteau géant.

« NOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

><p>Au MÊME moment dans un pays où il y a des ninjas partout :<p>

« Kushina…ça va ? » Demanda Minato Namikaze en voyant sa fiancée se figer alors qu'elle exécutait un pile-driver sur un shinobi ennemi. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un visage pareille c'était quand elle avait gagné un free-pass pour Ichiraku de la part du Hokage.

« Ça va Minato, j'ai juste envie de hurler Girl-power je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. » Fit Kushina Uzumaki de Konoha tout en parant l'assaut maladroit d'un de ses ennemies.

Le futur Yondaime Hokage se contenta de hocher la tête et recommença à massacrer des ninjas d'Iwa. Depuis le temps il avait appris à ne pas poser trop de question à sa femme.


	17. Chapter 15 : Sauvetage et Campagne

Fire Emblem Awakening chapitre 15 : Sauvetage et Campagne

* * *

><p>Nathan : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ) . Pour répondre à ta question oui j'achèterais Fire Emblem IfFates, Pour le comportement de Lucina ça sera révéler plus tard dans l'histoire. ( Ou pour ceux qui ont le jeu je pense que vous le savez déjà. )

* * *

><p>La Bataille de l'arbre de Mila pouvait être résumé en deux mots : pure gâchis.<p>

Severa observa le bain de sang qui s'achevait au loin avec un cœur lourd. Après la prise de Saradur les troupes Ylissiennes avaient poussés jusqu'à l'arbre de Mila pour bloquer l'un des deux seul point de passages dans la gigantesque chaîne de montagne qui coupait Valm en deux et aussi pour libérer la personne la plus important du Culte de Naga : Tiki la fille de la Dragonne Divine. En la libérant Chrom et son Père espéraient coupés l'une des laisses que Walhart utilisait sur son peuple pour le garder soumis.

La bataille avait était facile car les Valmiens ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir les troupes Ylissienes apparaître sous leurs nez à peine deux semaines après la prise de Saradur.

Malgré le désavantage évidant le commandant avait refusé de se rendre et avait réussi à percer les lignes Ylissienes pour foncer vers la capitale afin d'alerter Walhart abandonnant ses hommes après leur avoir donné l'ordre de tenir la position jusqu'à la mort. Severa ne parvenait pas croire qu'un commandant pouvait faire ça à ses propres hommes.  
>Son Père lui avait toujours appris que le rôle d'un commandant était de remporter la victoire tout en minimisant les pertes parmi ses troupes au maximum. Le choix du commandant Valmien, d'abandonner ses troupes pour couvrir sa fuite, n'avait aucune logique ou mérite. Des centaines de soldats avaient perdu la vie aujourd'hui juste parce leur commandant était trop arrogant pour se rendre et trop lâche pour rester avec ses troupes.<br>La jeune femme avait vu le regard de son Père lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que le général s'était échapper et le connaissant il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen d'utilisait ça a son avantage tout en donnant une leçon à ce lâche de Cervantes.

En ce moment un conseil de guerre réunissait les Chefs de l'armée sous la protection des Prétoriens pendant que les simples soldats fortifiaient les alentours de l'arbre en bâtissant des fortins et en creusant des pièges.

Severa tourna sa tête et sourit en voyant plusieurs visages familiers dans la foule. Lucina et Morgan étaient avec leurs Mères respectifs pour patrouiller la zone avec les Fantômes de la Légion. Brady avait dégainé son violon et jouait un aire paisible pour calmer les blessés à l'infirmerie pendant que Lissa, Libra et Maribelle aidaient les Chirurgiens.  
>Nowi et Nah étaient avec Tiki semblaient en profiter pour en savoir plus sur leurs héritages de Manakete. (Enfin surtout Nah, Nowi elle semblait vouloir faire une course dans le ciel.)<p>

Après un moment Severa fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la ville de tentes qui avait poussé non loin de l'arbre de Mila.

En chemin son esprit vagabonda et elle repensa à la relation qu'elle avait nouée avec son Père et sa Mère. Severa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les repas en famille, les soirées entre filles, et les entraînements avec eux qui avaient donné naissance à un paquet de bons souvenirs.  
>Mais elle devait avoué qu'elle était un peu frustré de voir que malgré des années d'entraînements personnelles elle n'arrivait qu'à arracher des matchs nuls a son Père lors de leurs duels a l'épée.<p>

_J'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant de le dépasser_.

« SEV ! » Severa tourna sa tête vers le son et fit qu'il s'agissait de Mark.

« Il y a un problème Frangin ? » demanda la jeune femme curieuse de savoir pourquoi le mage semblait essoufflé.

« Pa m'a envoyé te chercher. »Expliqua son petit frère une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle. « Il a une mission pour nous. Et pas une petite, si tu veux ce que je veux dire. »

Severa fronça les sourcils et hocha sa tête sachant que si Azrael avait besoin des Veilleurs pour une mission c'est qu'elle devait être d'une importance capitale.

« Passe devant. »

* * *

><p>« Sérieusement ? Les Valmiens appellent ça une forteresse ? On dirait l'un des goulags de Regna Férox. » Grogna Azrael en examinant sa cible avec ses jumelles.<p>

La prison était un gigantesque complexe composé de trois bâtiments de trois étages en pierres noirs entourés par une simple muraille en pierre percé d'un seul portail.

Lorsque le stratège avait appris qu'Excellus tenait la femme de Yen'fay en otage, il avait tout de suite commencé à concocter un plan pour la sauver. Elle et le reste des otages.

En les libérant Valm perdrait tout moyen de pression sur Yen'fay et Chon'sin. Et si les armées de Chon'sin rejoignaient la Coalition Walhart serait fichu.

Le plan était simple: Say'ri irait rejoindre Yen'fay pour le prévenir pendant qu'au même instant Chrom assiégerait la forteresse de Barbirussa avant de marcher sur Rosanne pendant que Basilio et Flavia maintenait la position à l'arbre de Mila pour bloquer le gros de l'armée de Walhart.

Tout dépendrait du timing. Si Azrael ne parvenait pas à sauver les otages, Yen'fay ne changerait pas de camps et Walhart noierait les troupes de la Coalition sous le nombre.

Azrael continua à examiner la prison. D'après la taille du complexe il devrait y avoir au minimum une centaine de gardes d'élites réparties entre les différents postes de gardes et placé en sentinelles un peu partout.

_J'aurais préféré embarquer la totalité des Veilleurs… _

En raison du plan Azrael n'avait pu emmener qu'une petite équipe pour éviter d'être repérer par les patrouilles impériales.

Son équipe était composé de Cordelia, Severa, Morgan, Gaius, Virion, Lon'zu, Libra, Henry, Miriel, Kellam, Gerome et Laurent.  
>Il savait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs guerriers d'Ylisse mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple mission ou il suffisait de tuer la cible et bam victoire.<br>Il allait falloir éliminer tous les Valmiens de la forteresse, emporter les otages et rejoindre l'armée avant qu'Excellus ne remarque que ses moyens de pressions ont disparu dans la nature.

… De plus le stratège était inquiet pour son fils. Parmi ses enfants Mark était celui qui présentait le plus de talent dans l'art de la stratégie avec Severa et c'était pour ça qu'Azrael l'avait nommé comme stratège pendant son absence. Mais même en sachant que son fils était loin d'être un bleu (Merci Lucina pour ces détails) il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

_Allez reprends toi… tu vas réussir cette mission dans un temps chrono avant de retourner t'assure que Chrom n'a pas détruit une montagne par accident. _

Azrael se tourna vers son équipe le visage fermé.

« Il y a une demi-douzaine de chariot et un enclos remplie de chevaux. Ça nous sera utile une fois qu'on aura pris la prison. » Annonça le stratège au reste du commando.

« Mais comment on va entrer ? La sécurité aux checkpoint est trop efficace pour qu'on puisse s'infiltrer. » Grogna Severa en jetant un regard nerveux a la forteresse. Sa fille lui avait raconté que dans son futur les missions de sauvetage n'étaient jamais tenté car ils s'agissaient toujours de pièges tendus par les serviteurs de Grima. Certes il ne s'agissait pas de la même époque mais Azrael comprenais pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi.

« On peut toujours entrer en force avec un grand BOUM ! » S'exclama un certain mage dont les mouvements firent croasser les corbeaux perché sur lui.

« On n'est pas assez nombreux pour risquer ça Henry… » Soupira Azrael avant de prendre un moment pour penser. _S'il est impossible de passer par le sol… Qu'en est-il du ciel ?_ « Cordelia combien de personnes peuvent monter sur un Pégase ? »

« Trois en me comptant pourquoi ? » Répondit sa femme avant de grogner en voyant un sourire sauvage apparaître sur les lèvres de son mari. « Maintenant j'ai peur de savoir… »

« J'ai un plan. »

« J'aime pas ton plan Bubulle. » Chuchota Gaius en s'accrochant a la groupe de seul pégase noir parmi les Veilleurs.

« T'inquiète je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit Azrael sur le même ton tout en affirmant la prise qu'il avait sur sa femme.

Le voleur et le stratège étaient en ce moment sur le dos de Sleipnir avec Cordelia et s'approchait doucement des murs de la prison. Grâce au pelage noir du Pégase le trio était complètement invisible dans la nuit sans lune.

Une fois que Cordelia fut assez proche Gaius et Azrael sautèrent du Pégase atterrissant silencieusement sur le sommet de la muraille. Le voleur se dirigea vers le portail exécutant les sentinelles à son passage tandis que le stratège fonçait vers la caserne abritant la totalité des gardes.

_Une entrés et pas de fenêtres…parfait._

Sans perdre de temps Azrael posa sa main sur la porte et chuchota une incantation. Aussitôt un glyphe d'énergie bleu se grava dans le bois de la porte scellant ainsi la caserne. Après ça le stratège posa une demi-douzaine de runes explosives le long du bâtiment. Si possible il voulait éviter d'avoir à massacrer tous les gardes mais il était prêt à le faire si c'était nécessaire.

Du coin de l'œil Azrael vit Gaius ouvrir le portail principal pour permettre au reste des Veilleurs d'entrer. Dans le ciel Cordelia, Gerome et Mogan tournaient silencieusement dans le ciel s'assurant qu'aucun Valmien ne prenne le groupe par surprise.

« Ok Lon'zu, Gaius et Sev avec moi les autres préparaient les chariots. »Chuchota Azrael a ses hommes recevant diverses réponses.

« Entendu. »

« Passe devant Bubulles. »

« On n'attend que toi Papa. »

Avec un sourire fin Azrael mena le quatuor jusqu'au bâtiment servant de prison.

Si la situation n'exigeait pas un silence complet Azrael aurait craché de dégoût devant la stupidité des gardes. Pas de patrouilles dans le bâtiment et un minimum de sentinelles.  
>Les agents d'Excellus étaient tellement sûrs que personne ne trouverait jamais cette prison qu'ils s'étaient laissé aller.<p>

En à peine dix minutes le quatuor avait nettoyé la prison et commencé à libérer les prisonniers.

« Dirigez vers la sortie sans faire de bruit ! » Ordonna doucement Severa tandis que Lon'zu et Gaius guidaient le flot de civils.

« Hey une seconde… Ou est Ki'ahri ? » Demanda soudainement Azrael en voyant l'absence de la Reine de Chon'sin parmi les prisonniers.

« Hime-sama a été enfermé dans le donjon. » Lança un vieil homme alors que les prisonniers avançaient aussi silencieusement que possible vers la sortie.

« Merde… »Cracha Azrael avant de se tourner vers les Veilleurs présent. « Lon'zu, Gaius occupez des civils, Sev avec moi. »

* * *

><p>Dans une cellule sans fenêtre, dont la seul lumière provenait d'une bougie à moitié consumé une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts étincelants caressait son ventre rebondit avec un air absent.<br>Ki'ahri Reine de Chon'sin était frustré. Malgré des années passé à s'entraîner dans l'art de la naginata elle avait été incapable de s'échapper lorsque les agents de Valm était venu la chercher et savoir qu'à cause de sa faiblesse sa nation était forcé de jouer les esclaves pour le maudit conquérant la rendait folle de rage.

Plusieurs fois elle avait pensé à s'échapper mais avec son bébé prêt à naître à tout moment elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tenter une escapade seule.

« Qu'es que je peux faire ? » Murmura Ki'ahri avec un mélange de colère et de détresse.

Soudain un gargouillis d'agonie interrompus brutalement par le son d'une lame pénétrant la chair fit sursauter. La reine se tendit regrettant de ne pas avoir d'armes sous la main.

Avec un clic sonore sa porte s'ouvrit et Ki'ahri fut surprise de voir un homme portant un long manteau noir et une épée couverte de sangs entra dans la pièce.

« Bingo, on vous a enfin trouvez. » Soupira l'homme en noir avant de secouer son épée pour en faire tomber le sang sur le métal. « Merde faudra que je nettoie Mercurius plus tard. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la Reine avec surprise, reconnaissant a son accent que l'homme n'était pas originaire de Valm.

« Vos sauveurs. » Grogna une voix féminine avant d'une jeune femme ne passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ki'ahri fut surprise de voir qu'elle partageait de nombreux traits avec l'homme noir. « Papa faut qu'on se tire de là avant que l'alarme ne soit donné. »

« Je sais. » L'homme rengaina sa lame et se rapprocha révélant plus de ses traits a la lumière faible de la bougie. Ki'ahri qui faillit crier de surprise en reconnaissant le vieil ami de son mari.

« Azrael-san ? Mais comment ? Je pensais que vous travaillez comme tacticien pour le Roi d'Ylisse ! » S'écria-t-elle en manageant de maintenir le ton de sa voix aussi bas que possible.

« Longue histoire. Walhart a attaqué et on a besoin de Yen'fay pour botter ses fesse. » Expliqua rapidement Azrael.

« Ah je vois. Quel est le plan ? »

« Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je m'apprête a faire… »

« Pardon-EEEEEEEEEEEP ! » Ki'ahri couina involontaire lorsque Azrael la prit dans ses bras, la portant comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« Tu sais que Maman va te tuer n'es pas ? » Commenta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Plus tard Sev ! »

Le trio sortit à toute vitesse et pendant qu'il parcourait les couloirs du donjon Ki'ahri pu voir le nombre impressionnant de cadavres de gardes Valmiens. Aucun des soldats du Conquérant ne portaient de signes de luttes démontrant qu'Azrael et sa fille les avaient exécutés avant même qu'il ne puisse lancer l'alarme.

Une fois dehors la Reine put constater avec soulagements que tous ses vassaux qui avaient été emprisonné avec elle avaient et libérer.

« Ho-hime-sama ! Vous allez bien ? » Demanda une petite jeune femme en voyant sa suzeraine apparaitre.

« Je vais bien Saiko-chan. » Fit la Reine avec un ton doux, soulagé de voir sa plus vielle servante en bonne santé.

« Plus tard la discute ! » Cracha Azrael en chargeant la reine dans l'un des chariots. « Libra veille sur elle ! »

« Je ferais en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. » Promis le prêtre avec fermeté.

« Merci mon Père. » Lança Azrael avant de foncer parler a Lon'zu.

« Vous êtes un homme ?! »Manqua de hurler Ki'ahri de surprise. Après tout le Prêtre avait un visage pour lequel la gente féminine serait prête a tuer.

«Ce n'est point le moment d'avoir cette discussion Madame.» Répondit poliment le prêtre de Naga en prenant les rênes du chariot.

* * *

><p>Alors que les chariots commençaient à avancer, Cordelia atterrit en douceur juste à côté du stratège et jeta un regard tendu à la colonne de réfugié.<p>

« On a un problème : un escadron de Chevaliers-griffons est en approche rapide. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour défendre les civils et les affronter en même temps ! » Annonça-t-elle faisant jurer son époux.

« Merde ! » Azrael passa rapidement tous les scénarios possibles et ne fit qu'une solution. « Faut atteindre le canyon avant qu'ils ne soient sur nous. Faites-moi avancer ces chariots ! » Murmura Azrael avec force.

Avec une lenteur insupportable pour le stratège la colonne de chariots accéléra et fonça vers l'entrée du canyon s'éloignant de plus en plus du fort.

_Naga merci, ce crétin d'Excellus n'a pas placé de gardes en embuscades_.

Malheureusement les chariots ne furent pas assez rapides pour distancer la troupe de Griffons qui n'eurent aucune difficulté à les repérer.

« Merde on n'a plus le joie… VEILLEURS EN FORMATION D ! » Rugit Azrael abandonnant toute idée de discrétion.

Moins d'une seconde après ça les griffons furent sur eux dans un ouragan de plumes et de serres.

Dans leurs malheurs, les Veilleurs eurent de la chance, les Chevaliers-Griffons savaient pertinemment que les civils étaient des otages important pour l'Empire donc ils se concentrèrent uniquement sur les Veilleurs et veillèrent à ne pas toucher les chariots.

Azrael para un coup de hache d'un chevalier avant d'enflammer sa monture avec un Inferno bien placé.  
>Tout autour de lui sorts, flèches et haches de lancers voler dans tous les sens faisant tomber les griffons comme des mouches.<br>Gaius et Virion s'était placé sur le somment d'un des chariots et alignaient tout griffons passant leurs lignes de mire. Miriel, Henry et Laurent étaient chacun sur un chariot différent et assuraient la protection des conducteurs civils tout en servant d'artillerie Anti-aérienne avec leurs magies de Vent.  
>A la tête de la colonne Severa, Libra et Lon'zu faisaient siffler leurs épées (et hache) pour ouvrir la voie tandis que dans le ciel Cordelia, Morgan et Gerome dansaient avec les griffons profitant de leurs plus grande vitesse pour faire un carnage.<p>

Au final les guerriers de Valm ne firent pas le poids face à l'élite d'Ylisse et furent décimer sans que les Ylissiens perdent un seul des leurs.

Avec un claquement d'ailes Sleipnir se posa a côté de la monture d'Azrael et commença à galoper au même rythme. Le stratège put ainsi examiner sa femme et fut rassuré de voir qu'à part quelques griffures elle allait bien.

« Des blessées ? » Cordelia secoua sa tête déclenchant une vague de soulagement chez le stratège.

« Quelques blessures légères ici est là mais Libra s'en ait déjà chargé. »

« Merci Naga… Ok mauvaise troupe en route vers Chon'sin ! »

* * *

><p>Chrom regarda la forteresse en flammes devant lui avec un visage fermé.<p>

Les plans d'Azrael s'étaient déroulés à merveille pour l'instant. Une partie de l'armée Ylissiene avait construit des lignes de défenses sur tous les grands axes de communication au nord de Valm bloquant le passage aux renforts de Walhart tandis que le reste des troupes mené par Chrom et les Khans avaient mené l'assaut vers Rosanne et la Forteresse de Barbirussa.

Flavia s'était chargé de la prise de Rosanne tandis que Chrom et Basilio se chargeaient de la forteresse. En moins d'un mois la terre natale de Virion avait été libérée et en deux de plus les portes de Barbirussa avaient été détruites ouvrant le passage aux troupes.

Malheureusement c'était à ce moment-là que les choses avaient mal tourné.

Alors que les Ylissiens fêtaient leurs victoires avec leurs alliées de la Résistance près de la moitié des membres de la Résistance avaient trahis et tenté de tuer les Veilleurs et Say'ri tout en endommageant les réserves de l'armée. Les traîtres avaient été éliminé mais pas avant qu'ils portent des dommages irréparables a l'équipement de l'armée.

Pire était la nouvelle parvenu par un cavalier pégase deux jours plus tôt : le Conquérant avait pris la tête de ses troupes et avait écrasé les troupes que Chrom et Azrael avaient laissé derrière pour les tenir en respect. Les Dragons d'aciers avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs membres ce jour-là.

Les rares survivants avaient rejoint le port le plus proche pour se replier en territoire Ylissiens conformément à leurs ordres tandis que Walhart et ses troupes avançaient droit vers Chrom.

Sachant que la forteresse était intenable Mark avait conseillé à Chrom de brûler totalement Barbirussa et de mettre les voiles vers la Fournaise du Démon aussi appeler Akuma no ro par les locaux.

L'endroit était un volcan en semi-activité redouté par tous les habitants du continent avec une crainte presque religieuse. C'était un champ de bataille dangereux mais la zone était parfaite pour retenir une armée possédant une grande supériorité numérique grâce aux nombreux goulets d'étranglements.

Le plan était de tenir la position sur le volcan est d'attendre les renforts de Chon'sin. Le seul hic était le timing.  
>Bien que Flavia et Basilio aient pris plusieurs régiments d'infanteries légères pour mener une guerre de guérilla contre Walhart il était fort probable que le Conquérant attaque les Ylissiens avant qu'Azrael ne rejoigne Yen'fay.<p>

Chrom ferma ses yeux un instant et poussa un long soupir avant de lever son regards vers les cieux tachés de fumée.

« Je me demande ce que tu penserais de mes actes Emm… Es que mes actes te rendent fier ? Ou a tu honte de moi ? »

Chrom ne reçut aucune réponse du ciel et avec un dernier soupir le Prince se tourna vers les troupes qui l'attendaient et commença la longue marche vers la Fournaise du Démon.

* * *

><p>« Nous sommes définitivement perdue. »Grogna Severa en jetant un regard incendiaire a son Père.<p>

« Non nous ne le sommes pas… On est juste un peu égaré. » Fit Azrael en continuant a examiné la carte de la région avec un désespoir presque comique.

« Ça s'appelle être perdu Chérie. » Soupira Cordelia tandis qu'Azrael enflammait la carte qu'il tenait un instant plus tôt.

« Bon sang c'est pour ça que je laisse Gaius prendre la tête d'habitude ! » Gronda le Stratège avec frustration en lançant un regard furieux au voleur en question.

« Désolé d'avoir pris une flèche dans le genoux Bubulles ! » Lança le voleur depuis l'un des chariots dans lequel Libra le soignait.

« Gaius si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger tout de suite je t'assomme ! » Menaça Libra avec un ton faussement doux commençant a perdre patience avec son patient.

« A-Aye Padre. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas l'idée que je m'étais faites de vous Azrael-dono. » Commenta Ki'ahri avec amusement. Azrael se contenta d'hausser ses épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« Si on devait écouter les rumeurs seuls je serais capable de faire brûler un océan avec un claquement de doigts et Chrom aurait décapité une paire de montagnes dans une crise de colère. » Déclara Azrael en riant doucement.

« Je sais pas pour l'océan mais je t'ai vu ouvrir une faille dans le sol pour couvrir un régiment de soldats Plegiens de lave. » Commenta Gaius avant d'avaler un énième bonbon qu'il avait sortie d'on ne sait où.

« Et Chrom a fait voler en éclats un mur par accident pendant l'un de ses entrainements. » Ajouta Cordelia en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Fréderic en voyant le mur après cette session particulière.

« …Bon j'avoue que les rumeurs ont peut-être un fond de vérité en en elles. » Avoua Azrael avec un léger soupir.

Soudain l'attitude des Veilleurs changea passant de calme et serein a concentré et mortelle en moins d'une paire de secondes.

Mercurius au clair Azrael déclara avec une voix froide et clair :

« Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir de là. Après je commence a balancer des boules de feu. Un… » Un silhouette sombre sorti d'un des buissons et demanda avec curiosité.

« A-chan c'est toi ? » Ki'ahri manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le surnom enfantin tandis que le visage d'Azrael mêlait soulagement et frustration.

« Ça fait plus d'une décennie qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu m'appelle encore comme ça Baa-san ? » Gronda le Stratège la silhouette qui s'avérais être celle d'une Vielle femme couverte d'une armure de cuir.

Ki'arhi fut stupéfaite de reconnaitre le visage de la Kage commandant les Shinobis de Chon'sin : Kitsune no Sakura. Une tueuse professionnelle redoutée sur tout le contient à cause de son efficacité légendaire.

L'ancienne éclata d'un rire franc devant la réponse et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt une douzaine de shinobis en tenue de cuir sombre sortirent de l'ombre et s'agenouillèrent devant Ki'ahri.

« Bon retour chez vous ma Reine. » Annonça chaudement la vielle femme.

* * *

><p>« Cette ville n'a pas changé d'un pouce. » Commenta Azrael depuis l'un des balcons du palais royal tout en examinant la capital de Chon'sin, Kyoto, avec mélancolie.<p>

Les Shinobis de Chon'sin avait agis avec une rapidité digne d'estime en escortant les divers civils a leurs familles respectives tout en amenant les Veilleurs et la Reine devant Yen'fay.

Le Shogun de Chon'sin avait fait un rapide discours pour remercier les Veilleurs pour avoir sauvé Ki'ahri puis il avait annoncé que son royaume rejoindrait la Coalition Ylissiene contre Valm avant d s'enfermer avec sa femme.

Dès demain l'armée de Chon'sin se mettrait en marche en direction de la Fournaise du Démon pour prendre en tenaille l'armée de Walhart qui assiégeait les légions d'Ylisse et leurs alliées de Regna Ferox.

Ses hommes avaient profités de l'accalmie pour prendre un repos bien mérité sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se reposer une fois sur la route.

_Faites que Chrom et les autres soit capable de tenir jusqu'à notre arrivé._

Soudain un glissement léger annonça que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de la chambre qu'Azrael partageait avec Cordelia.

« Tu as toujours autant de mal e te déplacer silencieusement pas vrai Yen ? » Commenta Azrael en reconnaissant la manière dont se déplaçait le maitre d'armes.

« Et ta langue ne s'est pas émoussé avec le temps d'après ce que je vois Baka-tora. » Fit le shogun de Chon'sin avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, affichant une rare émotion sur le masque qui lui servait de visage. Azrael rit de bon cœur et serra l'avant-bras de son vieil ami.

« Ça faisait longtemps vieux frère. »

« En effet. » Soudain le Seigneur de Chon'sin décocha un regard perçant au stratège. « Mais je t'en veux toujours de ne pas m'avoir invité à ton mariage. »

« Tu ne m'as pas invité au tiens donc on est quitte. » Contra Azrael sur le même ton faisant sourire de plus belle le Shogun.

« Hum… »

Le duo resta silencieux un moment avant qu'Azrael ne reprenne la parole.

« Yen'fay…désole d'aborder ce sujet mais… »

« Tu veux savoir comment Tou-sama est mort n'es pas ? » devina Yen'fay avec un ton monotone qui empêcha a Azrael de lire ses émotions.

« Oui. »

« … Je présume que tu as entendus les rumeurs comme quoi Walhart l'avait tué dans un duel au proportion légendaire. » Azrael hocha la tête. « Et bien ça y est tu connais toute la vérité. »

« …C'était ce que je craignais. Walhart n'a même pas était blessé pas vrai ? » Grogna Azrael avec frustration en voyant ses pires craintes être confirmé.

« En effet. Tou-sama n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse mais il restait le Maitre d'armes le plus dangereux de Chon'sin… Et ce chien de Walhart l'a écrasé comme un insecte. »Murmura Yen'fay en serrant ses poings, une furie contrôlé passant dans ses yeux.

« …On aura sa tête Yen je te le promets. »

* * *

><p>Fournaise du Démon quelques jours plus tard.<p>

Chrom regarda le champ de bataille avec un dégout sans borne. Les pants de la montagne qui n'était pas couverts de lave croulaient sous les cadavres de soldats Valmiens et de légionnaires Ylissiens.

Pendant quinze jours l'armée de la Coalition avait affronté les légions du Conquérant dans un enfer de feu et de cendres. Les Veilleurs étaient parvenus à tenir la ligne malgré la mort du Khan Basilio, piégé par Walhart mais la fatigue commençait a se faire sentir.  
>Les guerriers de Regna Ferox comme les légionnaires d'Ylisse étaient a bout de force alors que Walhart avait encore des milliers de soldats frais à envoyer à l'assaut de la montagne.<p>

Le seul bon côté a cette histoire était que la cavalerie du conquérant avait été rendus inutile grâce a la topographie du terrain.

Soudain le Roi d'Ylisse aperçu du mouvement au loin et il vit des troupes en uniforme vert différent du rouge de Walhart donné la charge sur les arrières des troupes du conquérant.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage du guerrier épuisé.

« Tu auras pris ton temps Azrael. »

* * *

><p>Azrael regarda les soldats de la Coalition pousser des exclamations de joie et soulagements autour de lui avec un sourire content. Lorsque les troupes de Yen'fay avaient lancé la charge Walhart avait aussitôt sonné la retraite. Aux dernières nouvelles le Conquérant s'était retranché dans sa capitale : Halmar la plus grande ville jamais construite à ce jour par l'homme.<p>

_Walhart est piégé dans sa ville et le peuple a accueilli nos troupes en Hérault grâce à l'aide du Clergé de Naga et de Tiki. Enfin on voit le bout de cette foutu guerre. _

Azrael continua à marcher vers la ville de tente qui constituait le campement temporaire de l'armée. Chrom avait demandé un meeting pour préparer la marche vers Halmar. Honnêtement le stratège aurait préféré passé un peu de temps avec sa famille plutôt que de devoir s'occuper encore de la paperasse.

_Faut vraiment que j'engage un secrétaire… Au moins j'ai eu le temps de poser mon armure mais j'aurais peut-être dû récupérer Pandémonium et Mercurius… Naaaah même le meilleur assassin du monde serait incapable de se faufiler dans notre camp. _

« A te voilà. » Fit Chrom en baillant. « On attendait plus que toi. » Azrael salua rapidement Flavia et Yen'fay avant de concentrer son attention sur Chrom.

« Chrom… ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? » demanda Azrael en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son frère en tout (sauf par le sang).

« Deux peut-être trois jours pourquoi ? » Répondit le Roi en haussant ses épaules.

« … Je suis surpris que Fred ou Sumia ne t'aient pas attaché à un lit. »Commenta le Stratège avec une fausse surprise arrachant un sourire a Chrom.

« Ils ont essayé mais ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver de cordes assez dure. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de vous voir vous chamaillez mais j'ai une chope de bière avec mon nom dessus dans ma tente. »Intervint soudainement Flavia avec un bâillement exagéré.

« Ok, ok Flavia. » Fit Azrael avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. « Je ne voudrais pas t'éloigner trop longtemps de l'amour de ta vie. »

« Oh ? Tu es plutôt mal placé Monsieur-je-deviens-parano-dés-que-ma-femme-n'est-là. » Rétorqua du tac au tac la Khan.

« Une fois ! J'ai paniqué une fois ! »

« Rêve pas Az elle te ressortira ça jusqu'à ta mort. » Fit Chrom avec un air défaitiste.

Le groupe de Seigneurs de Guerre éclata d'un rire bon enfant tandis que Yen'fay tentait de masquait un mince sourire sous un masque inexpressif.

« Bon passons quelqu'un à une suggestion pour… »

Azrael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cercle de rune apparut sur le sol faisant apparaitre un mage rondouillard avec des yeux vicieux. Chrom et Yen'fay dégainèrent leurs épées respectives et foncèrent sur l'intrus. Malheureusement le mage disparut avant que Falchion et Amatsu ne l'atteignent emportant avec lui Azrael.

« Malédiction ! » Hurla Flavia de frustration. « C'était qui ce gros porc ? »

« Excellus. » Gronda Yen'fay avec une voix suintante de haine. « Il est le stratège de Walhart et une ordure de la pire espèce. »

« Je me fous de savoir qui est ce mage ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il a kidnappé Azrael ! » Rugit Chrom, furie évidente dans ses yeux.

« Oh non… » Murmura soudainement Yen'fay en palissant visiblement.

« Yen'fay ? »

« Azrael-san est celui qui a conçu la totalité des plans de la Coalition n'es pas ? »

« En effet mais ou veut tu en venir ? »

« … S'il venait à mourir se serait une perte horrible pour nous mais au final nous gagnerons. Par contre si Walhart force Azrael-san a dirigé ses armées… »Les Chefs de guerre restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que Chrom ne s'insurge.

« Az n'acceptera jamais ! »

« Si il avait le choix. Mais je connais les méthodes de Walhart. Peut-importe sa force, Azrael finira par craquer, et a ce moment il ne sera plus qu'un pantin fidèle a Walhart. » Rétorqua Yen'fay avec tristesse faisant comprendre a Chrom à quel point la situation était grave.

« …Alors nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Chrom-dono ? » Demanda Yen'fay avec surprise en voyant le Saint-Roi sortir de la tente.

Le Shogun n'entendit pas ce que Chrom venait de dire à ses troupes mais quinze minutes plus tard la totalité de l'armée de la coalition était en marche forcé vers Halmar prés à arracher le cœur du conquérant.

* * *

><p>« … Eh bien tu parles d'une galère… » Gronda Azrael en tirant sur les chaines, les faisant tinté dans sa cellule. Le Stratège ne savait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là. Un instant il parlait avec Chrom et les autres et la seconde d'après il se retrouvait dans une cellule dont les murs étaient gravé de runes bloquant sa magie. Et en plus on l'avait complétement dessapé, ne lui laissant que son pantalon.<p>

Azrael fut incapable de calculer combien de temps il resta dans cette cellule à cause de l'absence total d'éclairage. Au final le stratège décida de méditer tout en sondant les glyphes cherchant a trouver une faille dans le dispositif.

Sa concentration fut brisée lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit laissant entrer Excellus le stratège personnel de Walhart.

_Génial je me suis fait capturer par un mage plus proche du porc que de l'être humain…_

« Venu se moquer du prisonnier ? » Fit sarcastiquement Azrael en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux bleu de son geôlier.

A sa grande surprise le mage éclata de rire et Azrael sentis un frisson glacer lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il vit les yeux du stratège passait du bleu a l'orangé.

« Une chasseuse n'a t-il pas le droit d'admirer sa proie une fois qu'elle se trouve piège dans ses filets ? » demanda 'Excellus' avec une voix étrangement féminine.  
>une voix qu'Azrael n'avait pas entendu depuis la guerre contre Plegia mais qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier.<p>

« Aversa. » Cracha le Stratège alors que l'illusion entourant 'Excellus' se dissipa pour révéler l'ancienne stratège de Gangrel. Elle était toujours habillée avec les mêmes vêtements très révélateurs qui mettaient en valeurs ses formes.

_Tu parles d'une beauté empoisonné…_

« Hello Grand Frère, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as manqué a notre Père. » Ronronna la Sorcière avec un ton faussement amical.

La réplique cinglante qu'Azrael avait préparée resta dans sa gorge.

« Grand Frère ? Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fumé mais j'en veux. » Aversa éclata d'un rire mélodieux et se pencha pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle du stratège enchainé.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang mais le même Père nous a élever. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que ta Pute de Mère et ton débris de Grand-Père te kidnappe. » Aversa haussa ses épaules avec un grand sourire content sur ses lèvres. « Ah mais peut-importe Maitre Validar s'est déjà occupé de leurs cas et sera ravi de revoir son fils une fois que tu auras été…redressé. »

Le cerveau d'Azrael bouillonna sous ceux qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non seulement il venait de recevoir la confirmation pure et dure que Validar était le chef des Grimleals mais en plus il était son Père et…

_**Le bâtard qui a tué Papy Raziel et Mère**._

Azrael tenta de se jeter sur Aversa mais les chaines qui le tenaient en place étaient solides et fixé au mur. Le stratège ne pouvait bouger que le strict minimum vital.

Aversa rit de plus belle en voyant Azrael se débattre.

« Ah pauvre petit enfant. Sa maman et son Pépé sont mort ! Bouhouhou ! » Se moqua Aversa devant la rage du stratège.

« A la seconde où je me libère tu es morte Aversa ! » Rugit Azrael, la voix suintante de haine.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. » Déclara soudainement la sorcière avec un ton glacial. Azrael ne vit pas venir le coup de pied mais il sentit clairement le talon aiguille s'enfonçait dans ses côtes avec une violence inouïe. Le stratège grogna de douleur et s'affaissa dans ses chaines.

_Arg ! Elle a quoi dans ses jambes ? Des pierres ?_

« Tu n'imagines même pas ma joie Grand Frère… » Fit Aversa avec un ton ronronnant en faisant glisser son doigt sur la joue du stratège. « A quel point j'ai été heureuse d'annoncer a Maitre Validar que tu avais barricadé ton esprit de manière a ce que tu ne puisses pas survivre si ton esprit venait a être influencer par magie. J'ai donc carte blanche pour te briser de manière plus _physique_. »

Azrael cru que ses yeux allait sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'Aversa s'installa sur son giron et fit descendre sa main sur son torse. Un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage de la sorcière lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles du stratège tandis qu'Azrael se son côté sentait une sueur froide parcourir son corps.

_WOWOWOWOW ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on torture quelqu'un_ !

« My, my… j'en connais un qui a bien grandis. »Commenta-t-elle avec un ton séducteur.

« Je sais pas qui t'a appris l'art de la torture mais il devait rien n'y connaitre. » Parvins à articuler Azrael entre ses dents.

« Torture ? Mais qui a parlez de torture ? » Déclara soudainement Aversa avec un ton faussement confus. Azrael ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un hurlement sortit de sa bouche lorsque la main gauche d'Aversa s'abattit sur son épaule et envoya une décharge d'électricité brutale dans son corps. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer sa bouche Aversa plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Azrael fut tellement surpris qu'il resta figé jusqu'à ce qu'Aversa se retire en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Hum sucré… » Murmura la Sorcière avant de se pencher pour murmurer a l'oreille du stratège. « Torture est un terme réservé aux humains et aux animaux. Toi, tu n'es désormais que mon jouet. »

Face à ça Azrael ne put penser qu'a une seul chose :

_Cordy va me tuer._

Avant qu'Aversa puisse passer a la suite, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la cellule.

« Ser Excellus, l'Empereur vous demande. » Fit une voix étouffée. Aversa poussa un sifflement de frustration et repris aussitôt l'apparence d'Excellus.

« Entendu. » A Azrael la sorcière murmura « Ce n'est pas finit. » Avant de sortir de la cellule.

Dès que la sorcière fut sortie Azrael concentra aussitôt toute son attention sur les glyphes bloquant sa magie.

_Phase Un : trouver la faille dans les glyphe et sortir de là.  
>Phase deux : tuer cette salope d'Aversa avant que Cordy n'apprenne ce qui vient de se passer.<br>Phase trois : … on ferra ça plus tards._

* * *

><p>Au même moment à l'extérieur les gardes Valmiens posté sur le mur extérieur de Halmar ne pouvaient qu'observer avec stupéfactions la marée de troupes venant d'apparaitre à l'horizon. Dans le ciel des centaines de Chevaliers-Pégases et Wyvernes fonçaient sur eux tandis que le sol grondait sous la charge des chevaliers Ylissiens et Samurais de Chon'sin. Et derrière la cavalerie s'étendaient des milliers de rangs de soldats s'avançant d'un pas rapide vers la porte principal.<p>

« Prévenez l'Empereur ! La coalition est là ! »

A peine cette alarme fut lancé qu'un éclair géant de foudre jaune frappa de plein la porte principal de la ville la détruisant complétement.

Le siège de Halmar venait juste de commencer et les fortifications avaient été déjà percées.

Chrom observa le trou dans la porte géante avec un sourire satisfait avant de se tourner vers les mages responsable pour cette action.

Lorsque Mark avait proposé de concentrer la totalité de la Mana des mages Veilleurs en une seule attaque pour percer le mur de la cité, Chrom avait craint que ce plan ne rate a cause de l'absence d'Azrael. Mais heureusement le rituel avait réussi, prouvant que Mark était aussi( voire plus) doué que son Père en magie, et l'armée n'avait pas ainsi a attendre plusieurs semaines que les engins de sièges soit fini pour attaquer. Et la meilleur nouvelle était que grâce aux grands nombres de mages présent personnes ne s'étaient évanouis cette fois-ci !

« Ok on fait comme on avait prévu ! » annonça Chrom en se tournant vers les Veilleurs. « Les Prétoriens, les Fantômes et les guerriers de Flavia vont nous ouvrir un passage jusqu'au palais impérial pour qu'on puisse éliminer Walhart. Le reste de la Légion et les soldats de Yen'fay ouvriront une route vers la prison pour Lucina et le reste des enfants du futur afin qu'ils sortent Azrael de là. Des questions ? »

L'élite d'Ylisse resta silencieuse faisant sourire Chrom.

« Alors en avant ! »

* * *

><p>« Bon sang je hais les combats urbains ! » Cracha Severa en flanquant un coup de bouclier dans un lancier valmien l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. « C'est la sixième embuscade depuis que nous sommes entré dans la ville ! »<p>

« Ce n'était pas la septième ? » commenta Mark en balançant un éclair d'énergie sur un chevalier ennemie que Kjelle acheva tandis qu'au-dessus de lui Morgan, Cynthia, Gerome et Nah (sous forme draconique) faisaient un massacre parmi les archers voulant viser les autres Veilleurs en contre-bas. En arrière-plan Noire et Laurent faisaient pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles sur tous les Valmiens passant dans leurs champs de vision tandis que Lucina faisait une percé avec Owain et Inigo.

« Nous y sommes presque du nerf ! » Cria Lucina en faisant siffler Falchion.

« Du nerf, du nerf ! Je vais t'en donner du nerf moi ! » Rugit Severa en se jetant sur les soldats cherchant à leurs barrer la route. La jeune femme ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais elle était morte d'inquiétude pour son Père et sachant comme il avait tourné dans son futur…

_Non ! N'y pense pas ! Papa n'a passé qu'a peine cinq jours au lieu de six mois il va être ok cette fois ! _

« Nous y sommes ! »

Les Veilleurs débouchèrent sur une place remplis de soldats Valmiens prêt à les recevoir derrière des barricades bloquant l'entrée de la prison.

« Merde…ça va être plus dure que prévu. » Grogna Mark en commençant à charger sa magie.

Pendant ce temps la génération précédente des Veilleurs avaient pulvérisé les défenses de Valm avec l'aide des Prétoriens tandis que les Fantômes et les guerriers de Regna Ferox s'étaient assuré qu'aucuns renforts ne pourraient rejoindre l'Empereur.

Chrom leva la tête et observa le portail finement décoré du palais du Conquérant.

« Cette guerre se termine aujourd'hui Walhart. » Gronda le roi d'Ylisse avant de commencer son avance avec ses Veilleurs et ses Prétoriens chargeant dans les rangs des défenseurs Valmiens.

* * *

><p>Au même instant une paire de soldats portant l'emblème de la Garde Personnel de Walhart marchaient d'un pas rapide et décidé dans les couloirs sombres de la prison d'Halmar. Leur Empereur avait décréter la mort d'un certain Stratège plutôt que de le voir être libérer par ses alliées et ses deux soldats seraient l'instrument de sa volonté.<p>

Les deux gardes arrivèrent vite a la cellule d'Azrael, une pièce sécurisé et blindé au cœur du bâtiment. Le plus jeune des soldats saisit une clé et s'approcha de la porte en acier.

Les Valmiens ne s'attendaient pas à voir la porte de métal être arraché de ses gonds et projeter contre eux avant qu'ils ne puissent l'ouvrir.  
>Ils furent écrasé par le quintal d'acier avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce que venait de se produire.<p>

Du sombre cachot Azrael sortit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Aha ! Dans ta face Aversa ! Faut plus qu'une paire de chaines et quelques glyphes pour me stopper ! » le stratège regarda autour et se rendit compte d'un léger détail qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte. « … Merde ou est la sortie ? »


	18. Chapter 16 : La fin d'un Empire

Fire Emblem Awakening chapitre 16: Fin d'un Empire

* * *

><p><span>Guest<span> : désolé pour le délai mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration

* * *

><p><em><strong>N'entre pas apaisé dans cette bonne nuit.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mais rage, rage encore lorsque meurt la lumière.<strong>_

_Insigne gravé sur la cuirasse des Gardes Prétoriens Ylissiens_

* * *

><p>« 18, 19 et 20 ! » grogna Azrael en tournoyant autour d'un groupe de soldats, les exécutants avec aisance. Une fois que le dernier garde fut au sol le stratège stoppa sa danse. « Ces types sont des amateurs… » Commenta le stratège en jetant un regard ennuyé a la dizaine de cadavres autour de lui.<p>

Les soldats Valmiens avaient tous leurs nuques brisées ou semblaient s'être empalé sur les armes de leurs alliés. Quelques rares 'chanceux' avaient étaient réduits en cendres par la magie incendiaire d'Azrael. Le plus choquant était que malgré leur nombre ils n'avaient même pas réussi a toucher le stratège.

_Si les recrues gardent la prison ça veut dire que la majorité des vétérans doivent se trouver sur le front a tenter de repousser Chrom et les autres._

Un léger gémissement attira l'attention d'Azrael qui vit que l'un des gardes respirait toujours.

« Oy. » Gronda le stratège en donnant un léger coup de pied dans les côtes du soldat pour attirer son attention.

« Arg p-par pitié ne me tuez pas ! » Gémit le soldat terrorisé. Au vu de sa voix et de son visage il devait être à peine sortie de l'enfance.

« Par le plus grands des hasards tu ne saurais pas ou sont mes affaires ? » Finit par demander Azrael calmement.

« Vos affaires ? »

« Une cape noire avec des marquages violets, un tome dégageant une aura malveillante et une épée qui brûle tout ceux voulant la toucher. »

« L'a-armurerie ? » Proposa le jeunot toujours apeuré.

« Et où elle se trouve ? »

« A cette étage vous ne pouvez pas la manqué ! »

« Merci pour l'infos. » Fis chaleureusement Azrael avant de flanquer un coup de pied dans la tête du soldat, l'assommant sur le coup. « Donc… ou l'ar… »Azrael tourna sa tête et vit une énorme porte d'acier avec le mot ARMURERIE gravé dessus. « ... génial je me suis fait troller par un bâtiment. » Grommela le stratégie avec irritation.

Un sortilège de foudre et une porte explosée plus tard.

« Mes Bébés ! » S'écria Azrael en saisissant Pandémonium et Mercurius qui avait été largué dans une caisse quelconque. « Vous avez tellement manqué à Papa ! » Après avoir récupéré ses armes le stratège se mit à la recherche de son armure mais ne fut capable de retrouver que son manteau fétiche accroché à un porte-manteau.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vais te porter sans tee-shirt toi. » Commenta pour lui-même Azrael tout en enfilant son vieux manteau. « Bon qu'es que je fais maintenant ? Les gardes se sont sans doute retranchés dans les escaliers et forcé le barrage tout seul ne me parait pas faisable… » Après un moment le stratège finit par jurer. « Oh et puis merde ! » Il ferma ses yeux et une aura sombre apparu autour de lui alors qu'il concentrait sa magie.

* * *

><p>Un étage plus bas un certain groupe de guerriers venaient enfin de percer les défenses de la prison.<p>

« Arrêtez… De…me…faire…perdre…MON TEMPS ! »Rugit Severa ponctuant chaque mots avec une frappe de sa lame déchirant avec aisance chair et acier.

« Arrières Manants ! La Cabale de la Justice vient pour vous ! » Crièrent Owain et Cynthia en plongeant du ciel tombant comme la foudre sur les archers qui tentaient en vain d'abattre les autres enfants du futur en contre-bas.

« Owain ! Cyn ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Hurla Lucina en parant un coup d'épée avec son bouclier. A quelques mètres de là un arc de foudre frappa un groupe de soldats les électrocutant courtoisie d'un certain apprenti tacticien.

« Je suis venu pour mâcher du chewing-gum et botter des culs ! Et dommage pour vous je suis à court de chewing-gums !» Cria Mark avant de partir sur un rire mégalomaniaque. Lucina inspira profondément pour rappeler à l'ordre le stratège du groupe mais fut interrompu par une exclamation de Kjelle.

« Tu appelles ça une frappe vermisseau ? J'ai vu des lapins qui cognaient plus fort ! » La Princesse inspira de nouveau mais fut bloquer en voyant Inigo flirter avec l'une des rares femmes parmi les soldats Valmien, une walkyrie.

« My, my quelle beauté ! Ne préféreriez-vous pas que nous discutions autour d'une tasse de thé plutôt qu'à la pointe d'une lame ? Wow je vois que cette rose a des épines !»S'écria le mercenaire en esquivant un sort de foudre in-extremis envoyé par la mage-cavalière.

« … Pourquoi je suis la seul a être saine d'esprit ? » Marmonna la Princesse avant d'entendre un grondement sourd.

Quelques secondes plus tard la section du cellier au-dessus des soldats Valmiens explosa noyant la majorité des guerriers ennemis sur des tonnes de pierres alors que les Veilleurs juniors se repliaient a toute vitesse pour esquiver les rochers.

« Oups je crois que j'ai un peu exagère là… » Fit une voix familière tandis qu'une silhouette encore plus familière s'époussetait au milieu des gravats. « Meh au moins je n'aurai pas eu à prendre ces foutus escaliers. »

« Papa c'est toi ? » S'écria Severa, un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement dans la voix.

« Sev ? Putain vous avez fait vite !»S'exclama le stratège avec surprise juste avant d'être tacler par sa fille.

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait te mal ? Et d'ailleurs qu'es qui t'a pris de te faire kidnapper ? » Déblatéra a toute vitesse la jeune femme tout en étouffant son Père dans un câlin.

« Oula, oula du calme Sev ! » Sourit Azrael tout en caressant la tête de sa fille pour la calmer. « Je suis entier mais ça risque de ne pas durer si tu ne relâche pas la pression. » Remarqua soudainement le stratège en sentant ses côtes grincer. Severa rougit légèrement et s'écarta pour laisser son Père se relever.

« C'est bon de vous revoir Azrael. » Fit Lucina avec un fin sourire une fois que le stratège se fut relevé. Azrael se tourna pour faire face a la Princesse mais avant qu'il ne puissent répondre une douleur atroce traversa sa tête.

_Merde ! Pas maintenant !_

Une image apparut dans sa tête : Cordelia empalée par une gigantesque épée à simple tranchant manier par un géant en armure rouge tandis qu'autour d'elle gisait les cadavres de plusieurs membres des Veilleurs.

_**TU NE PEUX PAS LA SAUVER !**_

Azrael grinça des dents et ignora la douleur du mieux qu'il put et commença à avancer.

_Bien essayer connard ! Mais faudra plus que ça pour me faire craquer !_

« Papa ça va ? » Demanda Mark avec inquiétude en voyant un mince filet de sang sortir du nez de son Père.

« Je vais bien, juste une enflure qui veut squatter mon cerveau. » Gronda furieusement Azrael s'attirant des regards stupéfaits de la part de la seconde génération des Veilleurs.

« Huh ? »

« Plus tard ou sont Cordy et le reste des Veilleurs ? »

« Ils sont entrain d'attaquer le Palais. » Annonça Severa.

« Bon ben je sais ce qu'il nous reste a faire. » Déclara Azrael en mettant le cap vers le palais impérial.

« Papa stop ! Met un tee-shirt au moins avant ! » S'écria la jeune femme en se précipitant a la suite de son Père.

« Pas le temps Sev ! »

« …Quel famille. » marmonna Lucina avant de suivre le duo Père/filles avec le reste des enfants du futur. A côté d'elle Mark ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que Sev et Morg sont aussi folle que Pa. » Lucina ne peut que secouer sa tête sachant pertinemment que son stratège avait raison.

* * *

><p><span>Entré du palais Impérial<span>

Avec un cri d'agonie aigu le dernier chevalier griffon défendant l'entrée du palais de Walhart s'écroula tombant du ciel en une chute mortelle. Avec une respiration tremblante Cordelia essuya le sang qui avait éclaboussé sa joue et jeta un coup d'œil en contre-bas. Autour d'elle des dizaines de Chevaliers pégases, Faucons et wyvernes tournoyaient achevant les rares griffons encore en vie Cordelia ne put pousser un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que Sumia n'avait pas été blessé pendant l'échauffourée.

_Ça m'épatera toujours comment elle peut être maladroit sur terre ferme mais avoir la grâce d'une ballerine dans le ciel_.

Les Veilleurs venait de repousser la garde personnel de Walhart dans le palais et commençaient leurs avances vers la salle du trône ou les attendait le Conquérant en personne.

« Madame que faisons-nous ? » Demanda l'un de ses Chevaliers-Pégases. Cordelia se tourna vers ses Hommes/femmes.

« Dispersez-vous par escadron de douze et assistez nos troupes du mieux que vous pouvez. Les Chevaliers-faucons vous restez avec moi pour couvrir les Veilleurs ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« Aye ! » alors que les soldats se dispersaient Cordelia concentra son attention sur ceux qui allaient l'accompagner dans l'immense palais, Sumia lui décocha un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle se rangeait a ses cotés prête à plonger a son ordres.

« Ok faites attention une fois dans le palais, on à pas énormément de place pour manœuvrer et ça va grouiller d'archers alors resté prudent ! » Prévint Cordelia en raffermissant sa prise sur Gravidus.

« Oui chef ! » Rugirent les soldats en cœur avant de plonger avec leur chef.

Alors que la cavalerie aérienne brisaient les vitraux pour entrer dans le palace leur commandante put avoir une vue dégagée sur la mêlée dans le palais.

Dans les couloirs adjacents au grand hall les Veilleurs essayent de se frayer un passage pendant que les Prétoriens occupaient les Valmiens en attaquant de front. Après secondes Cordelia finit par repérer le général commandant la défense : un colosse engoncé dans une armure de plate et dont seule la tête dépassait et...

_Par le sang de Naga mais c'est quoi cette…Chose qui lui mange la moitié de son visage ? Les moustaches géantes sont la mode dans Valm_ ?

Décidant que ça n'avait aucune importance Cordelia sorti un tome d'une des sacoches attaché a son pégase et commença une incantation.  
>Presque instantanément un rayon de foudre jaillit de la pointe de Gravidus , la lance servant de conducteur a la magie. Le rayon de pure énergie frappa de plein fouet le général, le tuant sur le coup. Privé de leur commandant les soldats furent incapables de s'organiser lorsque les Veilleurs lancèrent la charge. Cordelia hocha la tête avec appréciation en voyant les Valmiens se faire balayer par l'élite Ylissiene.<p>

Mais sa satisfaction fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'une série de hurlements d'agonie se firent entendre au-dessus de la mêlée. Cordelia se tourna juste a temps pour voir un Prétorien Ylissien voler dans les airs avant de s'écraser brutalement contre une colonne. Elle sentit son sang se gelait en voyant un colosse en armure rouge marchant calmement sur les cadavres d'une douzaine de soldats d'élites Ylissiens. Paressant aussi calme que si il se promenait dans un jardin.

Walhart était entré sur le champ de bataille et les Prétoriens furent les premiers a recevoir la colére du conquérant. Avec horreur Cordelia ne put qu'observer les soldats d'élites se faire taillés en pièces par le monstre en armure qui ne ralentissait même pas en faisant siffler sa hache et son épée, se rapprochant petit à petit des Veilleurs.

« Venez a moi rats ! Mes lames ont soifs de sang ! » Rugit l'Empereur avec un reniflement méprisant tout en écrasant la nuque d'un Ylissien mourant d'un coup de botte d'acier.

« Prétoriens en arrières ! Veilleurs en avant ! » Rugit Chrom en fonçant sur l'Empereur suivit par ses compagnons.

« Chevaliers avec le Roi ! » Cria aussitôt Cordelia en pointant sa lance sur l'Empereur avant de plonger sur le dirigeant de Valm.

Walhart regarda la nuée de guerriers fonçant sur lui avec un sourire méprisant. Le colosse croisa ses armes et inspira profondément.

« **SOL ! **» Avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Empereur une aveuglante lumière dorée jaillit de de ses armes envoyant voler les Veilleurs et les Chevaliers-Pégases contre les murs. Juste avant que la vague d'énergie ne la touche Cordelia tendit Gravidus parvînt à créer une barrière de vent pour atténuer l'attaque. Mais le sort avait tellement de puissance qu'il brisa la barrière avec aisance et manqua de faire chuter la jeune femme de sa monture.

Elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre et jura en voyant que seul Chrom n'avait pas été mis hors de combat par l'explosion de lumière grâce à L'Emblème de Feu qui… et bien avait rempli son rôle de bouclier. Malheureusement Chrom avait utilisait la majorité de ses forces pour atténuer l'explosion le laissant à la merci de Walhart.

Sans perdre un instant Cordelia talonna Sleipnir et fonça sur l'Empereur avant qu'il ne puisse achever Chrom. Walhart se contenta de jeter un regard ennuyé au chevalier-pégase fonçant sur lui. Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque Gravidus s'entrechoqua avec la hache de l'Empereur. Cordelia grinça des dents en sentant son bras trembler. Frapper Walhart lui donnait l'impression d'essayer de percer un rocher avec un cure-dent.

Cordelia se prépara a reculer pour griller le colosse avec sa magie mais un revers brutal de Walhart la désarçonna. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, un pied botté frappa son estomac et la plaqua au sol.

« Intéressant. Tu es la quatrième personne à survivre plus de quinze secondes contre moi. » Fit l'Empereur avec un ton pensif. « Quel est ton nom guerrière ? »

« …Cordelia Chevalier-Commandeur d'Ylisse. » Gronda la jeune femme essayant de gagner du temps pour récupérer sa lance. L'Empereur hocha sa tête et leva son épée armant son coup.

_Azrael, les enfants… je suis désolé_.

Cordelia ferma ses yeux. Le son de la chair se faisant percer résonna et Cordelia fut surpris de sentir un liquide chaud couler sur son visage. La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux et…

« Pourquoi je finis toujours empalé par le Big Boss à chaque fois? » Grogna Azrael en réaffirmant sa prise sur l'épée qui lui avait traversé l'épaule empêchant le conquérant de retirer son arme.

« Azrael mais comment ? » Demanda Cordelia avec un ton mélangeant surprise et inquiétude.

Avant que le stratège ne puisse répondre Walhart se mêla à la conversation.

« S'interposez au dernier instant avec un sort de téléportation ? Courageux de ta part Stratège mais maintenant que vas-tu faire ? Tu penses vraiment pourvoir me combattre avec ma lame dans ton épaule ?» Commenta Walhart avec un ton amusé toute son attention dirigé sur le couple osant le défié.

« Moi ? Je ne vais rien faire. » Déclara Azrael en serrant ses dents a cause de la douleur avant de décocher un sourire moquer a l'Empereur. « Par contre le duo qui s'est faufilé derrière toi… »

Walhart écarquilla ses yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Mercurius et Falchion transpercèrent son armure par derrière pile au niveau du cœur et de ses reins. L'Empereur tourna sa tête et vit un duo de jeunes femmes derrières lui arborant des lames identiques a celle du Roi d'Ylisse et de son Stratège.

« C'est donc ainsi que ma conquête s'achève ? » Fit l'Empereur de Valm juste avant de s'écrouler lorsque Severa et Lucina retirèrent leurs lames.

« Maman, Papa vous allez bien ? » S'écria Severa en se précipitant vers ses parents tandis que Lucina essuyait le sang sur sa lame tout en jetant un regard méfiant aux soldats Valmiens survivants qui étaient figé d'horreur en voyant la mort de leur Empereur.

« Je vais bien…Si on omet le fait que j'ai un épée planté dans l'épaule. »Parvins a grogner Azrael tandis que Cordelia se relevait afin d'aider son mari.

« Brady ramène tes fesses ! » Rugit Severa, en se tournant vers le médic des enfants du futurs.

« J'arrive, j'arrive pas besoin de me casser les oreilles. » marmonna le prêtre balafré en se penchant sur le stratège. « Allez à la une, a la deux… »

« Attends qu'es que tu… AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGG FILS DE CHIEN ! » Hurla Azrael lorsque Brady arracha l'épée avec aisance et commença à refermer la plaie en usant son bâton.

« Ravie de voir que tu es toujours égale à toi-même vieux frère. » Commenta Chrom en s'approchant du Stratège tandis qu'autour de lui le reste des Veilleurs reprenaient conscience avec l'aide des Prétoriens venu en renforts.

A l'extérieur du palais la nouvelle de la mort de Walhart avait rejoint le reste des troupes de la Coalition et des cris de joies et de soulagements se mêlaient aux cris de détresses des fidèles de l'Empereur.

La guerre entre l'empire de Valm et la Coalition venait juste de s'achever par la victoire des ennemis de l'Empire de Valm.

* * *

><p>Azrael regarda les autres chefs de guerre avec des yeux curieux. Cela faisait une semaine que la guerre était achevée et les Ylissiens s'apprêtait à rentrer chez eux quand Tiki était intervenu. Elle avait demandé à parler avec les chefs de la Coalition et une heure plus tard ils avaient été réunis dans cette salle au cœur de l'ancien palais de Walhart.<p>

« Semblerait que tout le monde soit là, Oracle. Peut-on savoir maintenant pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué ?» Demanda Flavia avec son habituel ton bourru.

« Un peu de respect Féroxien ! Tu t'adresses à l'Oracle de Naga. »Gronda Say'ri avec véhémence faisant ricaner la Kahn.

« Mesdames si vous pouviez attendre la fin de ce conseil avant de commencer un Cat-fight ça m'arrangerait. » Déclara Azrael en bayant faisant rire Chrom et Yen'fay en voyant la tête de cadavre du Stratège. Contrairement à l'idée général Azrael n'était pas dans cette état a cause de sa blessure mais bien à cause de la quantité absurde de paperasse dont il avait été forcé de s'occuper. « Donc tu disais Tiki ? »

« Grima va bientôt s'éveiller. » annonça brutalement la fille de Naga paralysant les chefs militaires de la Coalition de surprise et d'horreur.

« Grima comme dans Grima le Dragon Divin de la Mort et de la destruction et Hérault de la Fin des Temps ? » Demanda faiblement Say'ri.

« Celui la même. » Confirma Tiki avec tristesse.

« …Putain. »Gronda Flavia avant de frapper du poing la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis. « Si je trouve les idiots qui pensent que c'est une bonne idée de réveiller un putain de destructeur… »

« Une seconde le Roi Marth n'était pas supposé avoir tué ce lézard ? » Fit soudainement Yen'fay avec incompréhension.

« Non. Marth a vaincu et détruit le Dragon Medeus mais Grima quant 'a lui a été scellé par Naga en personne. » Expliqua Chrom avec un soupir irrité. « Malheureusement Naga étant l'exacte opposé de Grima elle n'a pas les pouvoirs pour le détruire. Elle juste réussi a gagner du temps pour l'humanité. »

« Et Naga ne peut pas genre forcer Grima a se rendormir. » Demanda Azrael avec curiosité faisant tourner les regards vers Tiki.

« Si elle le pouvait vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y aurait nul besoin d'avoir cette discussion. » Contra Tiki faisant grogner les Seigneurs de Guerres avec déception.

« Donc…qu'es qu'on est censé faire ?» Finit par demander Chrom après un moment.

« Finaliser l'Emblème et éveiller le vrai pouvoir de Falchion. Une fois que cela sera fait vous devrez trouver et vaincre l'Avatar du Dragon. »Expliqua doucement la Manakete.

« Attendez… Comment ça compléter l'Emblème ? »

« A l'origine l'Emblème comportait cinq gemmes à l' origine servant à canaliser son pouvoir. Afin d'éviter que le pourvoir de l'Emblème ne soit user à mauvais escient les gemmes furent arracher et disperser aux quatre coins du monde. »

« Ok… Et je présume que vous ne savez pas ou se trouve ces gemmes n'es pas ? »

« Le Saphir se trouvait dans le coffre-fort de Walhart, et j'ai protégé l'Emeraude depuis la mort de Mar-Mar. » Déclara Tiki en sortant les deux gemmes de sa poche.

« Hey une seconde… » Flavia farfouilla une de ses poches et en sorti un rubis polie de la même taille que le Saphir et l'Emeraude. « Avant sa mort Basilio m'a confié ce caillou… Comme quoi qu'il serait important. »

« Wow je pensais pas que la recherche se passerait aussi vite. »S'étonna Azrael, soulagement évidant dans sa voix.

« Donc comptant la gemme qui se trouvait déjà dans l'Emblème ça nous fait quatre gemmes sur cinq. » Compta Yen'fay avec un mince sourire. « J'aime ces odes. »

« En effet il ne vous manque plus que le Diamant pour effectuer l'Eveil. » déclara Tiki avant de placer les gemmes sur l'Emblème au bras de Chrom. Les gemmes s'insérèrent aussitôt dans leur place et se mirent a briller d'une lumière faible.

« Je me doute de votre réponse mais vous savez ou est la dernière gemme ? » demanda Chrom tout en remerciant Tiki d'un hochement de tête.

« Malheureusement non. »

« Evidemment ce serait trop facile sinon… Une idée Azrael ? » Fit Chrom en se tournant vers son stratège qui haussa ses épaules.

« On n'a pas grands chose à faire. Je vais envoyer les Fantômes a la recherche du Diamant mais attendant on ne peut qu'attendre. » Soudain le Stratège se figea et un sourire de prédateur de dessina sur ses lèvres. « Ça me fait penser… Dis-moi Yen'fay es que cette endroit est toujours ouvert ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » le Shogun grogna en voyant le sourire carnassier du stratège et Chrom soupira en se massant ses tempes.

* * *

><p>« Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda Chrom en voyant la station entouré de bains a ciels ouvert. Sans dire un mot Azrael avait trainé les Veilleurs dans une célèbre station après avoir 'emprunté' de l'argent à Yen'fay.<p>

« Trois mots : repos bien mérité ! »

Chrom ne savait comment son stratège avait convaincu le Shogun mais deux jours plus tard alors que le reste de l'armée retournait a Ylisse et que les Fantômes recherchaient la gemme manquante : les Veilleurs se trouvaient devant la plus célèbre station de vacances de Chon'sin : Natsu no rakuen. En temps de paix elle était toujours noir de mondes mais à cause de la guerre l'endroit avait été abandonné par les touristes.

Azrael avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour offrir un repos bien mérité a ses compagnons.

« Au fait Azrael tu ne nous a jamais dit en quoi consistait cette station. » Demanda Chrom avec curiosité attirant l'attention du reste des Veilleurs.

« Bain chaud à ciel ouvert, massage, et meilleurs bouffe du continent et je ne parle même pas du saké. » Déclara Azrael avec un sourire rêveur faisant saliver les Veilleurs.

« Ça a l'air… Hey c'est moi ou il y a des zombies dans la station ? »Remarqua soudainement le Roi d'Ylisse.

« … »

« Azrael ? Qu'es qui…»Avant que Chrom ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sumia et le reste des membres féminins des Veilleurs chargèrent à la suite en rugissant de rage laissant dans la poussière le reste des Veilleurs.

« … Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser Say'ri leur décrire la station. » Soupira Azrael en frottant ses yeux pour en chasser la poussière.

« Qu'es qu'on fait ? »Demanda Chrom, résumant les pensées des membres masculins des Veilleurs.

« Ce qu'on fait toujours lorsque nos femmes sont furieuse… »

« Garder profil bas et espéré qu'elles seront calme après avoir massacré les zombies ? » Proposérent-ils en cœur.

« Yup. »

« Ok, Veilleurs dispersion ! »Ordonna Chrom avant de charger a la suite de leurs camarades.

* * *

><p>Alors que les Veilleurs rejoignaient leurs femmescamarades dans la mêlée, Chrom remarqua que Lucina et Cynthia s'étaient arrêter devant un bâtiment et observaient le panneau d'affichage avec curiosité.

« Luci, Cyn il y a un problème ? » Demanda Chrom avec inquiétude.

« Ah Père ! Ne vous inquiétez nous étions juste intriqué par ce bâtiment. » Répondit Lucina en détachant son regards du panneau qu'elle lisait.

« Ce que Luci veut dire c'est qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est supposé être un bain mixte… Peut-être qu'ils mélangent les eaux ? » Proposa innocemment Cynthia faisant rire Chrom.

« Ce qui est mixte ce sont les gens qui se baignent et non pas l'eau. » Expliqua le Roi a ses filles.

« Oh, oh ! Es que ça veut dire que Luci et moi on pourrait vous rejoindre a l'intérieur ! » S'exclama Cynthia faisant écarquiller les yeux de Chrom qui ouvrit la bouches pour contredire sa fille mais fut stoppé par son ainée.

« Excellente idée Cynthia ! Il faut prévenir Mère ! » S'écria Lucina joyeusment avant que le duo ne foncent vers leur Mère.

« Oy attendez une… » Chrom stoppa ne voyant que ses filles avaient déjà disparu. « Et les voilà parti… Par Naga dans quoi je me suis fourré… »

* * *

><p>A quelques mètres de là une certaine jeune femme faisait face a un choix cornélien.<p>

« Aller dans l'eau ou ne pas aller dans l'eau… » Marmonna Severa en jetant un regard languissant vers les bassins d'eaux fumantes.

_Bon sang ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas pris de bain chaud… Mais on est en pleine bataille !_

« Sev… »

_Juste une paire de minute ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Non méchante Severa ! Faut d'abord tuer les Ombres et… 'Peau douce et Teint de pêche' ? Oh Naga toute puissant !_

« SEVERA ! »

« ARG ! Mais ça ne va pas Papa ? J'ai vieilli de dix ans d'un coup ! » S'écria le jeune femme et se tournant vers son Père qui haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Sev ça faisait dix minutes que j'étais à coté de toi… »

« Oh…Oups? »

« Juste… attends que la bataille soit gagné avant de sauter a l'eau par pitié. » Finit par soupir le Statége.

* * *

><p>A quelques mètres de là…<p>

« Mark, Inigo je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Grogna Morgan alors qu'elle et le deux garçons faisaient les morts pour attirer les zombies dans un piège.

« Pour une fois je partage l'avis de ta sœur Mark. »Marmonna Inigo en voyant du coin de l'œil un groupe de zombie s'approcher.

« Ait confiance Sœurette ! J'ai tous prévu ! »Fit joyeusement l'apprenti stratège faisant grogner le groupe.

« Euh juste pour savoir vous avez prévenu nos parents avant de mettre le plan en route ? »Demanda Morgan figeant Mark d'horreur.

« … Oh. »

Retour avec Severa et Azrael.

« Allez Papa juste une paire de seconde ! » Supplia la jeune femme à son Père.

« Sev, non. Si tu trempe ta main tu ne pourras pas résister a la tentation. »

« Tu me sous-estime Pa… »

Le duo fut interrompu par un bruit de bombardier piquant sur le sol et se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Cordelia et Olivia faire un carnage avant de gronder Inigo, et les jumeaux.

« … Qu'es qui s'est passé ? »Demanda Severa avec incompréhension.

« Crois en mon expérience Sev, parfois faut juste ne pas chercher à comprendre. »

Un massacre de zombie plus tards.

« On est vraiment obligé de porter ces pyjamas ? » Grogna Chrom en se débâtant dans son Yukata.

« Ce 'pyjama' comme tu dis s'appelle un Yukata et oui on est obligé Chrom. » Déclara Azrael en finissant sa coupe de saké.

« Hum… »

« Arrête de grogner ou j'appelle Fred pour qu'il réajuste ton yukata. » Menaça le stratège faisait sourire le Roi.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« On pari ? »

Le duo resta un moment silencieux écoutant les rires des Veilleurs qui étaient soit entrain de profiter des bains ou soit entrain de piller le buffet mis à leurs disposition.

« Azrael… merci. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Avant que tu nous emmène ici je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais Lucina et les autres enfants du futur avaient le même comportement que celui de vétérans ayant passé des décennies en première ligne. Maintenant qu'ils se détendent je vois enfin la différence et ça me déchire de voir mes enfants avec ce genre de regards. » Expliqua Chrom d'un air sombre.

« … » Azrael resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas prévu cela mais à la seconde ou les Veilleurs avaient commencé a profiter de leur semaine de repos il avait vu comment les Enfants du Futur semblaient être complétement perdu. Après des années passés a combattre contre Grima et ses servants ils avaient complétement oublier les mots se détendre et plaisir dans leurs vocabulaires.  
>Le stratège était partagé. D'un côté il était horrifié par ce que ses enfants et ceux de ses amis avaient dû subir mais en même temps il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de soulager leurs souffrances ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. « Chrom… »<p>

« Oui ? »

« Grima ne gagnera pas cette fois. » Déclara calmement le stratège d'un ton empli de détermination.

« Évidemment. »Répondit le Roi avec un grand sourire.

« Eh… c'est moi ou Lucina à trouver un de ces stands vendant des figurines à nos effigies ? »Remarqua soudainement Azrael faisant blêmir Chrom.

«… Je ferais mieux de l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'achète tous le stock n'es pas ? »

« Pour la survie de ta bourse je te conseille de courir. »

Azrael ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son Lige et ami partir à toute vitesse pour stopper sa fille.

« Tu ne t'inquiète pas que Lucina dise a Chrom que c'est toi qui lui a dit ou trouver les vendeurs de figurines ? » Le stratège tourna sa tête en voyant une certaine beauté apparaitre à ses côtés.

« Mah, au pire j'ai une femme exceptionnel qui me sauvera la mise… » Cordelia roula ses yeux mais ne parvint pas à cacher son amusement.

« Assez parlé jolie cœur. Je crois bien que tu me dois une soirée pour t'être fait kidnapper. »Déclara la jeune femme avant de tirer son mari par le col

« Même dix si tu veux. » murmura doucement le stratège avec un sourire content tout en se laissant guider par sa femme.

Alors que le duo s'éloignait en se dirigeant vers les bains mixtes, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette fine de Tiki les regardant s'éloigner avec mélancolie.

« Plus les choses évoluent moins elles changent. » Soupira la Manakete. Tiki tourna ensuite son regard vers les étoiles. « J'espère que cette histoire connaîtra un dénouement plus heureux que la nôtre Mère. »

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Un sombre futur<span>

Sangs et feu. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir et voir alors que les légions de Grima s'abattaient sur Ylistol. La petite fille était totalement terrorisé et ne gardait son calme que pour éviter de faire paniquer sa petite sœur serré contre elle.

« Princesse vous devait partir! » Lança un Capitaine Prétorien, tandis qu'autour de lui des centaines de soldats arborant le même symbole que lui s'assemblaient pour un dernier baroud d'honneur. Taylor observa la destruction de la capital de son pays bien-aimée avec un visage fermé. Il ne pouvait pas sauver la ville mais il pouvait sauver les enfants des Héros d'Ylisse.

« Mais Taylor...» Commença Lucina avant d'être interrompus par une jeune femme portant l'armure des fantômes. Taylor se tourna vers la silhouette avec un sourire de soulagements. Si elle était ici ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

« Tay, mes hommes ont sécurisé les enfants d'Azrael-sensei et ceux de Dame Lissa! On n'attends plus que les Princesses pour partir!» Lança Leila tout en essuyant le sang sur sa lame. Tous autour d'elle les Prétoriens se préparaient a défendre le palais tandis que les fantômes ayant survécu aidaient les civiles a rejoindre le convoi partant pour le seul pays du continent n'ayant pas succombé : Regna Ferox.

« Ou en est la situation avec Kaine ? »demanda Taylor espérant de bonnes nouvelles.

« Ses Dragons tiennent la ligne mais ces putains de zombies ne cessent pas d'arriver! On ne peut pas permettre d'attendre plus longtemps! Il faut fuir!» Taylor ouvrit la bouche mais se figea lorsqu'un rugissement atroce fit vibrer les murs du palais. Au loin la silhouette titanesque du dragon apparu aussitôt dans le ciel. Quelques secondes après des quartiers entiers de Ylistoll furent consumer par des flammes violettes détruisant instantanément les régiments de Dragons d'Aciers tentant de retenir les hordes d'Ombres. Sans les guerriers d'aciers pour les stopper les servants du Dragon se précipitèrent dans les rues massacrant tous ceux ayant le malheur de croiser leurs routes.

« Grima..." Cracha le commandant des Prétoriens avant de se tourner vers les deux petites princesses sous sa protection. Lucina gardait un visage brave malgré sa peur tandis que la petite Cynthia ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant Grima. Le plan original avait été d'escorter la famille royal et autant de civiles que possible a Régna Férox avec ce qui restait des Prétoriens et des Fantômes mais sans les soldats de Kaine pour assurer leur arrières...

Le soldat soupira et tourna son regard vers Leila, nul besoin de mots entre eux. Taylor tourna son visage vers ses protégées et murmura tristement:

« Princesse il faut que vous partiez.»

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Comprit Lucina avec horreur tandis que Cynthia tremblait de plus belle. Avec un sourire amer Taylor mit un genoux a terre et inclina sa tête.

« ... Pardonnez vos altesses mais c'est mon dernier jour au service de votre famille.» Le Prétorien n'eut aucune difficulté a sentir le désespoir chez la jeune fille. En moins que quelques mois elle venait de perdre tous ceux qu'elle avait considérait comme sa famille et petit a petit ses défenseurs tombaient les uns après les autres.

« Non...» Un coup sourd au portail du Palais signala que les Ombres étaient là. Sans perdre un instant Taylor saisi les deux petites princesses et les fourra dans les bras de Leila. « PARTEZ! MAINTENANT!» Cria Taylor.

La jeune commandante des Fantômes hocha sa tête et sprinta vers le passage secret qui s'était ouvert derrière le trône du Saint-Roi malgré les protestations des fillettes dans ses bras.

Une fois que le porte dissimulé se referma scellant le passage secret Taylor s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement sachant que Leila les protégerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle si il le fallait. Le dernier officier encore vivant des Prétoriens se tourna vers les deux cents soldats autour de lui. Ces hommes étaient tous ce qui restait de l'élite Ylissiene sans compter la petite garde de Fantômes protégeant la famille royale et les enfants des Veilleurs. Taylor inspira profondément avant de commencer ce qui serait sans nul doute son dernier discours.

« Mes Frères je ne vais pas vous mentir! Nous allons mourir ce soir mais sachez une chose par notre sacrifice nous protégeons l'espoir de notre monde! Grima a gagné cette bataille mais la guerre ne fait que commencer! **POUR YLISSE! **» Hurla Taylor en tendant son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Les Prétoriens rugirent avec lui entrechoquant leurs armes contre leurs boucliers.

« **POUR LA PRINCESSE**! »

« **MORT A GRIMA**! »

Au même instant le portail céda vomissant une nuée d'horreurs crée par la magie de Grima accompagnés par des centaines de fanatiques fou servant Grima de leurs pleins grès. Calme et ferme les Prétoriens se mirent en formation pour recevoir les servants du dragons sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Lames et lances percutèrent griffes et crocs tandis que chairs et aciers étaient déchiré dans une frénésie sanglante. Après des heures interminables de combats Taylor se rendit compte qu'il était le seul Prétorien encore vivant dans le palais. Le soldat jeta un regards haineux aux monstres l'encerclant sachant pertinemment que c'était la fin pour lui.

_N'entre pas apaisé dans cette bonne nuit. __Mais rage, rage encore lorsque meurt la lumière... Je me demande si vous aviez vu le futur pour donner une devise correspondant autant a la situation, Azrael-sensei. _Pensa Taylor juste avant que la horde ne se referme sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard une silhouette entouré de ténèbres pénétra dans le palais et observa le carnage avec un regard amusé. Pas un prétoriens n'avaient survécu au combat mais les soldats d'Ylisse n'étaient pas tombé sans emporter avec eux une bonne part des servants de Grima. Prés de trois cents Grimleals et le double d'Ombres avaient succombé pour mettre a genoux les loups d'Ylisse.

L'Avatar de Grima marcha doucement parmi les corps et s'arrêta un instant devant un cadavre en particulier. Taylor se trouvait au centre d'un cercle composé des restes d'ombres responsable de sa mort. Bizarrement bien que son corps soit en pièces son visage avait été épargné malgré le fait que son heaume ait voler lors du combat.

Le Dragon de l'Apocalypse ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant la rage et la haine qu'avait son hôte envers lui.

« Hm, si il réagit ainsi en voyant l'un de ses hommes mourir devant lui je me demande ce qu'il ferra lorsque j'éventrerai ses enfants." Avec un rire fou le monstre enflamma le palais avant de disparaître laissant les flammes ronger la pierre et la chair avec la même aisance.


	19. Chapter 17 : Apocalypse et Espoir

Fire Emblem Awakening chapitre 17 : Apocalypse et Espoir

Réponse aux reviews:

Nathan: Au début l'histoire devait avoir encore trois chapitre puis un épilogue mais après un nombre important d'heures je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas la moindre inspiration. Ajoutez a cela le fait que je suis entré dans une école d'ostéopathie cette année ce qui a provoqué la disparition e la quasi-totalité de mon temps libre et tu devines le résultat. J'avais donc le choix entre bouclé l'histoire avec un dernier chapitre ou mettre l'histoire en hiatus pour plusieurs années. Au final j'ai choisi de ne pas vous torturez et de mettre fin a cette histoire a mon plus grands regret.  
>J'ai plusieurs idée de scénario dans l'univers d'Awakening et aussi pour Rekka no Ken mais avant ça je dois retrouver ma 3DS et ma vieille game boy. Pour Fates j'ai vraiment envie de faire une histoire dessus mais avant ça il faut :<br>- que j'achète le jeux et que je le finissent trois ou quatre fois minimum  
>- que je finisse deux des trois fic que je suis entrain d'écrire<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est dans la nuit la plus noir que la lumiére est la plus éclatante<em>**

* * *

><p>Assis sur son bureau dans le Palais royal un certain stratège ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir en voyant les tours de papiers posé sur son bureau.<p>

Paperasse…Tellement de paperasses !

Lorsqu'il avait envoyé ses fantômes a la recherche de la dernière gemme il n'avait pas pensé a la quantité absurde de rapports que ses espions allaient lui envoyer.  
>Faut dire, apprendre que ce caillou était la seul chose pouvant sauver Ylisse de l'apocalypse avait incité les soldats à faire du zèle.<p>

Et en parlant de zèle… Depuis leurs retours victorieux de Valm, Chrom avait ordonné une préparation national pour le retour de Grima. Au début Azrael avait craint qu'une panique générale ne s'empare des civils mais a sa grande surprise le peuple Ylissiens avait tellement confiance envers son Roi et le symbole d'invincibilité qu'était devenu les Veilleurs qu'ils restèrent parfaitement calme alors que l'armée renforçait les défenses des villes et villages tout en installant des réserves de nourritures et d'armes un peu partout.

Azrael farfouilla la pile de dossier cherchant le rapport que lui avait envoyé l'un de ses espions a Plegia. Son contenue était loin d'être rassurant.

Selon 'Raven', la quasi-totalité du pays était soit mort, soit croulant de fanatiques Grimleals déblatérant sur le retour prochain de leur Dieu. Bizarrement bien que le nombre de villes fantômes n'avaient cessé de croitre l'agent avait été incapable de retrouver les anciens habitants des villes en questions. Selon lui les civils avaient été kidnappés par les servants de Grima au vu des résidus de magie noir se trouvant près des habitations mais dans quel objectif ? Ça le Fantôme n'en avait aucune idée. Mais Raven avait découvert en espionnant des conversations entre officiers que les Grimleals semblaient préparer 'la table du Dragon' pour' l'éveil', il allait essayer d'enquêter mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir obtenir des résultats avant un bout de temps.

Table du Dragon et éveil… Un temple, un rituel et des villageois disparaissant a vue d'œil ? Ça ressemblait à une recette pour une tragédie.

Une série de petits coups à la porte attira l'attention du stratège sur sa porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » Azrael fronça les sourcils en voyant Chrom entrer dans la pièce. Vu la mine du roi, quelque chose d'important devait s'être produit.

« Az, on a reçu une lettre de Plegia portant le sceau officiel de Validar. » Le Saint-Roi tendit la lettre en question a son stratège qui en lu rapidement le contenu.

« Il veut te rencontrer pour discuter de la dernière gemme en petit comité a la frontière ? Ok est-il devenu sénile pendant la campagne de Valm ? C'est évidant qu'il s'agit d'un piège. » Gronda le stratège après avoir reposé la lettre.

« Je suis d'accord mais tout me laisse a penser que Validar a mis la main sur la gemme manquante et qu'il veut l'utiliser pour obtenir quelque chose de nous. » Chrom tourna son regard vers le bouclier attaché a son bras et Azrael serra ses dents en comprenant ce que le Grand Maître des Grimleals voulait.

« L'Emblème. »

« Exactement. »

Azrael resta silencieux un moment passent en revue les divers scénarios possible avant de soupirer.

« Fais chier… J'ai aucun agents en position pour voler la gemme et sans elle l'Emblème ne pourra pas être utilisé contre Grima. »

« Alors que fais-t-on ? » Demanda gravement le Saint-Roi reconnaissant la gravité de la situation.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. On va devoir aller à ce meeting. »

« Et L'Emblème ? » Demanda Chrom sans chercher à protester devant le plan de son stratège.

« Il faudrait mieux le laisser ici mais Validar a déjà réussi a pénétrer dans le palais une fois. Il peut recommencer. » Le Saint-Roi hocha sa tête comprenant aisément le risque.

« A propos tu as découvert comme il a réussi à survivre ? Les blessures qu'il avait subie à l'époque aurait tué un Manakete. » Fit soudainement Chrom rappellant a Azrael que Validar était censé être six pieds sous terre.

« … Je ne connais aucun sort capable de ressusciter quelqu'un mais il existe des sorts capables de maintenir un individu en vie malgré des blessures mortels. » Commenta le stratège faisant grimacer le Roi.

« Donc… Validar est un zombie ? » Azrael ricana doucement tout en hochant sa tête.

« On peut dire ça. »

« …Je ne sais pas si tu as raison mais juste pour être sur je vais viser la tête. »

« Bonne idée. »

* * *

><p>La marche vers le lieu de rendez- vous avec Validar fut silencieuse. Les Veilleurs savaient qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un piège mais ils étaient confiant en leurs capacités a tenir la ligne le temps que les renforts n'arrivent.<p>

Azrael fixa la plaine et souffla en voyant les drapeaux de Plegia flottant au-dessus de la garde personnel de Validar.

« Bon ben quand faut y'aller… » Grogna le stratège avant de suivre Chrom et Lucina qui s'etaient avancé vers Validar tandis qu'autour d'eux les Veilleurs se positionnaient de manière a protéger le trio.

« Ah enfin, nous vous attendions Chrom. » Dès que Validar ouvrit sa bouche Azrael fut sur ses gardes. Le roi de Plegia était moqueur et laissez sa haine être visible.

Pas bon…Pas bon du tout.

« Assez perdu de temps Validar. » Gronda Chrom avec impatience. « Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour une raison. »

« Oh my, je vois que vous êtes pressé. »

« Votre majesté… » Commença Lucina avant d'être brutalement interrompus lorsque Validar tourna un regard haineux vers elle.

« Toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être présente ! » Lucina cligna des yeux surprises par son ton tandis qu'Azrael et Chrom plissaient leurs yeux. La manière dont Validar avait dit ces mots… C'était comme si il savait que Lucina venait du futur.  
>Azrael sentit son sang se glacer alors que Chrom s'avançait mettant son corps entre Lucina et Validar.<p>

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez Validar ? »

« Oh juste d'une légère…correction si je puis dire. » Siffla le roi de Plegia avant de claquer des doigts. A ce signal des dizaines de soldats surgirent de leurs cachettes et se positionnèrent prés de leur Roi. Chrom posa sa main sur Falchion mais avant qu'il ne puisse dégainer son épée, Validar se tourna vers Azrael. « Apporte-moi l'Emblème. »

Azrael cligna des yeux et s'apprêta à envoyer boulé son 'Père' quand une douleur inhumaine déchira son bras droit, l'envoyant convulser au sol. Le cri d'agonie inhumaine sortant de la bouche du stratège figea plegiens et Ylissiens qui se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

« QU'AS-TU FAIS ! » Rugit Chrom avec une furie évidant avant de donner le signal aux Veilleurs d'attaquer prenant les plegiens par surprise. Sans perdre une seconde le Saint-Roi et Lucina saisirent Azrael qui semblait a peine être capable de penser à cause de la douleur et le tirèrent vers l'arrière.

* * *

><p>Severa serra ses dents, cherchant à étouffer l'inquiétude sourde dans son cœur tout en massacrant les fidèles de Validar avec une furie digne d'un dragon.<p>

« Allez ramenez-vous tas de lâches ! » Rugit la jeune femme en tranchant les fidèles de Validar avec une brutalité équivalant celle de sa Mère. Comment ce bâtard avait-il osé faire ça a son propre fils ? Severa savait que le Roi Sorcier de Plegia était une ordure mais elle avait pensait qu'il avait quand même une vague trace d'honneur en lui.  
>Avec un grognement furieux elle fit voler la tête d'un barbare plegien avant d'enfoncer son coude dans la gorge d'un berserk.<br>Validar allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Soudain un son d'ailes géantes battant l'air attira l'attention de Severa sur un pégase noir qui atterrit a coté d'elle. Morgan secoua sa lance éclaboussant le sol avec du sang avant de se tourner vers sa Grande Sœur.

« Grande Sœur, Père et Chrom ont rejoint l'arrière on peut commencer a se replier ! »Annonça-t-elle en lui faisant signe de monter. Severa tourna un regard froid vers les soldats de Plegia hésitant un instant a obéir avant de soupir.

« Tch…entendu Morgan. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Azrael rouvrit ses yeux, il vit qu'il était allongé sous une tente. Avec un grognement de douleur il se redressa et examina son environnement. Il reconnut rapidement que la tente était le modèle standard pour l'armée Ylissiene.<p>

« Qu'es qui s'est passé ? » Demanda le stratège d'une voix faible. Il ne parvenait pas a se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après que Validar…ait fait son mumbo-jumbo.

« C'est un bonne question. » Azrael se tourna et fut surpris de voir Lucina émerger du coin le plus sombre de la tente. Le Princesse avait un air sombre et un regard tourmenté comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

_Elle a attendu combien de temps pour faire cette entrée ?_

« Lucina… qu'es que j'ai manqué ? » Demanda Azrael en se redressant péniblement.

« Après que Validar ait utilisé sa magie sur vous, nous nous sommes aussitôt replié avec les veilleurs tandis que le reste de l'armée a lancé une massive invasion contre Pelgia. » Expliqua doucement la Princesse tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret se trouvant à côté du lit.

« Attends une seconde, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Juste une journée. Mais les Plegiens se sont replié à toute vitesse vers une sorte de temple dans le sud du pays laissant notre armée s'avancer sans connaitre de résistance. » Azrael examina plus avant la jeune femme et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient toujours tachés de sangs et au vue des cernes entourant ses yeux elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dormir.

« Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de voir une bonne nouvelle. » Fit le stratège avec un optimisme forcé.

« … Nous avons perdu l'Emblème. » Annonça brutalement Lucina choquant Azrael.

« QUOI ? » Lucina ferma ses yeux un instant avant de commencer a conter.

« Une escouade de Grimleals se sont téléporté au milieu de notre formation. » La Princesse grinça des dents un instant avant de continuer. « On n'a perdu personne mais ils ont profité de la confusion pour arracher l'Emblème a Père. On est parti a leur poursuite aussi tôt mais c'est étrange… » Lucina se posa un instant et jeta un regard méfiant vers l'extérieur de la tente.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ? »

« Le pays est vide. On n'a rencontré aucune patrouille et les forts ont le minimum vital de troupes comme garnison. Et pas la moindre embuscade aussi. » Aussitôt Azrael fronça ses sourcils. Si Validar voulait déclarer la guerre… Pourquoi Plegia ne semblait pas être prête pour ?

« Hum… Il veut qu'on le suive ? » Murmura le Stratège en plissant ses yeux, cherchant a comprendre le raisonnement de son 'Père'.

« Sans doute. »

La conversation stoppa lorsque Chrom et la famille d'Azrael vinrent le voir. Après avoir rassuré Cordelia et les enfants, le stratège décida d'aider Chrom et Fréderic a organiser les troupes. La journée s'écoula rapidement et alros qu'il allait se coucher il fut surpris de voir Lucina venir a sa rencontre.

« Azrael…peut-on parler en privé ? » Déclara gravement la Princesse. Le Stratège pencha sa tête sur le côté un peu surpris avant de répondre.

« Sûr. »

Une fois a distance du campement, le Stratège fut surpris de voir la jeune femme dégainer Falchion et lui faire face avec un air déterminer.

« Je suis désolé mais vous devez mourir. » En temps normal Azrael aurais réagis avec brutalité pour éliminer l'attaquant. Mais dans ce cas-ci il connaissait Lucina et il savait qu'elle avait une bonne raison derrière ses actions.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement sans s'inquiéter de la lame au clair de la jeune femme.

« …dans mon futur vous êtes la personne qui a tuer mon père. Lorsque je suis revenu dans le passé j'ai refusé de croire que ce soit vrai en voyant votre loyauté envers Chrom mais Validar a prouvé qu'il pouvait vous influencer avec sa magie. Nous ne savons pas si vos protections survivront s'il tente de vous contrôler une seconde fois. » Expliqua la Princesse avec amertume.

« … Ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

«… »

« Lucina… »

« Après avoir tuez mon Père, vous avez était forcé de devenir l'avatar de Grima. Sans vous le Dragon ne peut pas revenir. » Avoua Lucina, les yeux brillants de tristesse. Azrael reste choqué un instant, comprenant enfin ce que voulait le Chef des Grimleals. Le Stratège dû retenir sa rage pour ne pas éclater. Comment Validar avait osé ? Il n'avait jamais demandé d'être l'avatar pour un fichu lézard ? Et pourquoi lui et pas…  
>Azrael blêmit en se rendant compte d'une faille dans le plan de Lucina.<p>

« J'espère que tu as conscience que me tuer ne changera rien. »Annonça doucement le stratège faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

« Pardon ? »

« Grima n'a pas besoin de moi précisément. Il lui faut un réceptacle de sang déchu. Severa, Mark et Morgan sont tous des sacrifices potentiels pour lui. » Déclara furieusement Azrael, furieux que Validar puisse s'en prendre a ses enfants si il venait a lui échapper.

« Non… » Murmura Lucina choqué. Elle venait de comprendre que si elle voulait stopper le plan de Validar de cette façon, elle devrait abattre ses frères d'armes et trois enfants dont le seul crie était d'exister. Non elle ne pouvait pas ! Comment pourrait-elle ? Ils étaient comme sa famille pour elle !

« Si. Me tuer ne fera que changer la cible du Dragon. Et pas question que je laisse ça arriver. » Expliqua doucement Azrael, observant avec tristesse la jeune femme trembler d'horreur.

« Mais si nous ne faisons rien le futur sera perdu à nouveau ! » Azrael passa en revue tous ce qui s'était passé et se rappela un léger détail : un plan de secours au cas où l'Emblème tomberait entre les mains des Grimleals.

« Lucina… Validar est déjà en échec et mat. »Annonça le stratège avec un grand sourire sauvage surprenant la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? » Azrael secoua sa tête, refusant d'expliquer.

« Désolé mais Chrom et moi sommes les seuls à connaitre le plan dans son intégralité et c'est dans notre intérêt à tous que ça reste ainsi. Je te demande de nous faire confiance. » Lucina resta un long moment immobile avant de rengainer Falchion avec un soupir.

« … Entendu mais Azrael, si vous touchez a un cheveu de mon Père même le Dragon Déchu ne pourra vous protéger. »Annonça-t-elle gravement faisant sourire Azrael.

« C'est honnête. »

* * *

><p>Validar n'était pas connu pour être sentimental. Avant que son Seigneur ne le ramène il était déjà considérait comme un homme froid et sans scrupule. Sa femme était d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses victimes de son orgueil. Mais malgré tout il avait conservé une minuscule part d'humanité en lui.<p>

Part en question qui fut broyé lors de sa renaissance. Il n'hésita devant rien pour prendre le contrôle de Plegia, commettant les pires actes imaginables en l'honneur de son Dieu Noir et ne reculant devant aucun sacrifice.

Il avait accomplis ses objectifs en restant froid et détaché puis vint le dernier combat contre les Veilleurs mené par son Fils et le misérable Hérault de Naga. Il avait tout prévu.  
>Ses Ombres offriraient une résistance 'acharné' contre les envahisseurs tandis que ses troupes d'élites se tenaient en embuscade non loin. Azrael et Chrom s'avanceraient pour l'abattre et tomberait dans un piège mortel.<p>

Le Roi-Sorcier utiliserait alors sa magie, boosté par l'autel du Dragon, pour manipuler son fils afin qu'il tue son frère d'armes et profitant du choc émotionnel il ferait d'Azrael l'Avatar de Grima.

Il s'agissait là d'un plan parfait auquel ses victimes n'avaient aucune chance d'échapper.

Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi Validar était fou de rage ?

« Pourquoi l'Emblème refuse de marcher ?! » Hurla le Sorcier furieusement en se rendant compte que l'artéfact sensé aider à la résurrection de Grima était totalement inerte. Pire quelques secondes après son exclamation, le 'corps' de Chrom se releva jetant un rictus moqueur au Roi de Plegia. Azrael jeta un regard soulagé sur le Saint-Roi avant de tourner son attention sur son 'Père'.

« Échec et mat. »

Tout autour du trio la Garde d'élite de Validar se faisait tailler en pièce par les Veilleurs tandis qu'une unité de Feroxien guidé par Basilio et Flavia détruisait les derniers espoirs de victoires des Grimleals.  
>Le Roi Sorcier siffla de rage, une énergie d'un violet nauséabond brillant autour de lui.<p>

« SOYEZ-MAUDIT ! » Hurla-t-il en utilisant ses plus puissants sorts sur les deux fous osant le défier. Azrael se contenta de tendre la main et utilisa sa magie pour défier l'attaque permettant a Chrom de porter un coup d'estoc qui empala Validar.

Alors que le loyal serviteur de Grima s'écroulait il entendit au loin une voix moqueuse, étrangement familière.

_« Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent et mal pour mal, Validar. »_

« …Raziel. » Siffla haineusement le sorcier avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

* * *

><p>« Nom de Naga ! On a gagné ! » Rugit Azrael avec une voix emplis de soulagement tandis qu'autour de lui les Veilleurs et leurs alliées féroxiens éclataient de joie. Validar avait échoué, Grima ne serait pas éveiller aujourd'hui.<p>

« Faut qu'on arrête de faire ce genre de truc ensemble mon vieux… » Soupira Chrom en rengainant Falchion. « Mon pauvre cœur va finir par exploser avec le stress. »

Azrael ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut stopper par un sinistre ricanement.

**« Ah Validar, Validar… Inutile jusqu'à la fin. »** Soupira une silhouette noir qui venait de se matérialiser a côté de l'autel dégageant une aura d'une puissance inouïe. Azrael gronda en reconnaissant le Hiérarque et saisit Mercurius prêt à frapper lorsque les yeux rouges du nouveau venu se posèrent sur lui. Un frisson glacée traversa l'échine du stratège lorsqu'il comprit avec horreur que cette…chose, n'était pas humaine. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe pour quelque chose d'horriblement puissant et maléfique. **« Hum… Il semblerait que les fidèles de Naga aient vraiment réussi a changer l'histoire si tu n'es pas devenu mon réceptacle cette fois… Maaaah, peu importe j'ai juste besoin de prendre ta place dans ce cas. » **La tour commença a trembler alors que la chose commençait a dévorer l'énergie brut du Temple. **« J'aurais préféré que l'histoire reste la même mais je peux accepter quelques déviances si l'épilogue reste le même. » **Azrael, Severa, Mark et Morgan poussèrent un hurlement d'agonie en chœur lorsque la marque qui avait symbolisé leurs appartenance a la lignée déchu de Grima s'affaça de leurs peaux.

Au même instant le Hiérarque commença a briller alors que les Veilleurs fuyaient le temple a toute vitesse emportant avec eux leurs blessées.

**« Fuyez humains et hurlez à l'agonie de la Lumière, car en ce jour Grima s'éveille à nouveau ! »** Rugie le Dragon déchu avec un rire fou.

* * *

><p>Désespoir. C'était un sentiment que beaucoup partagé en cette heure mais Lucina le ressentait avec une amertume tranchante. A Aucun moment elle ne s'était douté que le Grima du Futur était revenu avec elle et les autres a cause de cette erreur le titanesque Dragon Déchu volait a nouveau dans le ciel et le dernier espoir de l'humanité était le rituel de l'éveil.<p>

Durant leur fuite du Temple du Dragon, son Père avait donné l'ordre a la légion de défendre Ylisse le temps que les Veilleurs et lui se rendent au Mont Prismatique pour demander l'aide de Naga. Durant leur course effrénés Lucina et ses camarades durent subir mauvaises nouvelles après mauvaises nouvelles. Grima n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait lancé des légions de morts-vivants a l'assaut d'Ylisse brûlant nombre de village avant que les troupes alliées de la Légion et de Régna Férox parviennent à les stopper. Malheureusement le nombre d'horreur que Grima créait ne semblait pas diminuer alors que le nombre de guerriers humains s'effilait à chaque bataille.

En moins d'une semaine Grima avait, directement ou directement, causé la mort de dizaines de milliers d'êtres humains.  
>Et ce n'était que le début.<p>

La seule bonne nouvelle durant cette période fut le réveil d'Azrael et de ses enfants libérés de tous liens avec le Dragon Déchu.

« Capitaine je vois le temple ! » Hurla Cordelia depuis le ciel arrachant des soupirs de soulagements aux Veilleurs.

« Ok les gars, c'est le dernier sprint ! » Cria Chrom au reste des Veilleurs du haut de son cheval.

« Aye ! »

* * *

><p>Cordelia rouvrit ses yeux et fixa le plafond de sa tente. Le rituel de l'éveil s'était passé a merveille permettant à Chrom d'éveiller les vrais pouvoirs de Falchion et de l'Emblème tout en permettant a Naga d'intervenir directement.<p>

Le Dragon Divin avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait les téléporter sur le dos de Grima a tout moment, offrant ainsi une occasion unique de sceller le Déchu pour toujours : La fusion du Grima du futur et du Grima d'aujourd'hui avait causé un paradoxe effaçant l'existence du sang déchu et privant ainsi l'apparition d'un nouvel avatar pour le Dragon Déchu.

Si Chrom parvenait à sceller le Dragon, il tomberait dans un sommeil éternel. Mais avant ça… Les Veilleurs allaient devoir se frayer un passage jusqu'au réceptacle de Grima. La jeune tourna ses yeux vers l'homme dormant a ses côtés et se blottis dans ses bras.  
>Sans dire un mot, Azrael referma ses bras, embrassant doucement sa femme sur le sommet de son crâne.<br>Demain, l'avenir du monde dépendrait de leurs forces.

* * *

><p>Azrael fit siffler son épée pour la énième fois éviscérant un fanatique Grimleal tandis qu'autour de lui les veilleurs avançaient pas à pas vers Grima…au du moins son réceptacle.<p>

Trois heures plus tôt Naga avait téléportait la quasi-totalité des Veilleurs et l'ensemble des Prétoriens et des Fantômes sur la nuque du Dragon Déchu pour le combat final.

Durant ces trois heures l'armée d'Ylisse s'était frayé un passage parmi des légions de fanatiques Grimleals dirigé par Aversa et des armées de zombies obéissant a la volonté de Grima.

Des centaines de braves soldats étaient morts et encore plus avaient dû se retirer par téléportation a cause de blessure graves.

Mais ces sacrifices n'avaient pas était vain car grâce à eux Chrom et Azrael faisaient face a leur Némésis.

Grima secoua sa tête et fit briller ses mains d'énergie obscure.

**« Pathétique mortels. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. JE SUIS LA FIN ! »**

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fût le plus dure que le duo ait jamais vue. Grima était horriblement puissant, capable de balancer des sorts d'une puissance inouïe sans se fatiguer. Heureusement pour les Champions de Naga, le Déchu était trop habitué a se battre a longue-distance.  
>Chrom et Azrael parvinrent a esquiver le barrage de tirs du Dragon et chargèrent Grima, lames chantant a l'unisson.<p>

Grima ne se laissa pas faire mais sur de son invincibilité il resta au corps-a-corps au lieu de reprendre de la distance, persuadé dans son arrogance que ces humains qu'il voyait comme des vers ne pouvait pas le vaincre.

Il avait oublié que ses adversaires n'étaient pas uniquement Chrom et Azrael.

Le Dragon poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'une épée le frappa dans le dos. Il se tourna furieusement pour faire face a la fille de Chrom qui avait oser le touché.

Grosse erreur.

Cette demi-seconde d'inattention permit à Cordelia de lancer un javelot dans sa jambe, a Virion d'envoyer une flèche dans sa colonne et a Azrael d'enfoncer Mercurius dans son épaule. Grima poussa un cri de douleur strident et envoya voler ses assaillants avec une onde de choc.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Dragon lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il leva ses yeux et vit que Chrom était entrain de plonger sur lui, Falchion en main. Entre ses blessures et l'énergie qu'il venait d'utiliser… il n'avait aucun moyen d'esquiver le coup.

… **Eh on peut dire que tu sais les choisir Naga**.

* * *

><p>Azrael resta assit sur le sol peinant a croire qu'il avait réussi. Lorsque Chrom avait enfoncé Falchion dans le corps du réceptacle, le corps humain de Grima s'était désintégré tandis que le corps draconique s'était desséché devant un immense amas d'os.<p>

Le Dragon Déchu était vaincu et scellé à nouveau pour les millénaires à venir.

Avec un rire soulagé Azrael se laissa tomber en arrière, dos au sol et visage vers le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son esprit était tranquille.  
>Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir les Veilleurs et les soldats survivant improvisé une mini-fête tandis qu'ils emplissaient l'air de leurs exclamations de joies et de soulagements.<p>

Ils avaient vaincu l'apocalypse et ils avaient survécu pour en raconter l'histoire.

…Yup c'est un bon jour pour être vivant.

* * *

><p>Nom. De. Dieu ! C'est fini ! Last Hope est fini !<br>Putain ça fait tous bizarre. Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite sur ce site et une part de moi ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse.  
>Mais comme on dit toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.<br>Merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette aventure et merci a tous ceux ayant posté des reviews ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont aidé a m'améliorer et franchement c'est génial de votre part !

Bon assez parlé, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie parés tout.

Ladys et Gentleman c'était Azrael-Von-Gruber dans le dernier chapitre de Last Hope.

Over.


End file.
